Al final de la tumba
by zoraidarose
Summary: Debe ser el mejor momento en la vida de Kagome. Con su amante Inuyasha, a su lado, ella exitosamente protege a los mortales de los delincuentes yokai. Pero a pesar de que ha usado disfraz para mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto, su cubierta ha sido finalmente atrapada, colocándola en terrible peligro. Para colmo, una mujer del pasado de Inuyasha está determinada a matarlo..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos, aquí el tercer libro de la saga de Cazadora de la noche, espero que les guste y ya saben, sin comentarios no público.**

**Al final de la tumba**

Algunas cosas no se quedan enterradas...al Final de la Tumba.

El hombre sonrió y dejé que mi mirada se detuviera en su rostro. Sus ojos tenían un tono encantador azul pálido. Su color me recordaba a un perro Siberiano, excepto que la persona sentada junto a mí no era un animal. Claro, tampoco era humano.

\- Tengo que irme ahora, Nick - dije.

\- Gracias por los tragos. - Él acarició mi brazo.

\- Tómate otro. Permíteme disfrutar de tu hermoso rostro un poco más. - Ahogué un bufido. ¿Estaba coqueteando?

\- Bien. Mesonero... - Pero si le gustara tanto mi rostro, entonces sus ojos no hubieran estado tan clavados en mi clavícula.

\- Déjame adivinar. - Una voz alta vino del otro lado del bar. Un rostro desconocido me sonrió.

\- Un gin tonic, ¿cierta parca Negra? - Mierda. Nick se congeló. Luego hizo lo que yo temía que hiciera, corrió.

\- ¡Código Rojo! - grité, saltando detrás de la figura que huía. Hombres de negro fuertemente armados corrieron a la barra, empujando a los clientes a un lado.

Nick tiró gente hacia mí mientras lo perseguía. Gritando, empujando los cuerpos que me golpeaban, hacía mi intento de atraparlos y arrojar un cuchillo de plata a través del corazón de Nick, incluso más difícil. Una de mis estacas aterrizó en el pecho de Nick, pero demasiado lejos del centro para haber golpeado su corazón. Aun así, no podía dejar que esa gente se esparciera por el suelo como si fueran basura. Nick quizás pensaba así de la gente. Yo no.

Mi equipo se dispersó, resguardando todas las salidas e intentando mantener los clientes que quedaban fuera del camino. Nick llegó hasta el extremo más lejano del bar y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Ahí estaba yo, avanzando hacia él con mis cuchillos de plata, y mis hombres con sus armas Águilas del Desierto1 apuntándolo.

\- Estás rodeado - resalté lo obvio.

\- No me hagas enojar, no pensarás que soy hermosa una vez que me veas enojada. Suelta a la chicas. - Tenía a dos bajo su agarre, una mano en cada garganta vulnerable. Ver el terror en los ojos de esas chicas hizo que se encendiera la ira a través de mí. Solo los cobardes se esconden detrás de rehenes. O los asesinos, como Nick.

\- Yo vivo, ellas viven, parca Negra. Debí haberlo sabido. Tu piel es demasiado perfecta para ser humana, incluso si tu corazón late y tus ojos no son grises. - susurró Nick, ya no había romance en su tono.

\- Lentes de contacto, estúpido. La ciencia moderna es una perra. - Los helados ojos azules de Nick se volvieron del color verde brillante de los yokais y sus colmillos se asomaron.

\- Fue un accidente - gritó.

\- Yo no quise matarla ¡solo tomé demasiado! - ¿Un accidente? Oh, tenía que estar bromeando.

\- Su latido disminuyendo te habría advertido. No me vengas con esa mierda de que fue un accidente, vivo con un yokai, y él no ha tenido un momento de 'ups' ni una vez. - repliqué.

\- Y si tú estás aquí... - Si era posible, Nick se volvió más pálido.

\- Eso es correcto compañero. - El acento era inglés, y el tono era letal.

Olas invisibles de poder rodaron por mi espalda mientras mi hombres de apartaban para dejar pasar a Inuyasha, el yokai en el que más confiaba y amaba. La mirada de Nick no se movió, lo cual había esperado. No, sus ojos no me dejaron mientras de repente arrancaba mi estaca de sí mismo y apuñalaba a una de las chicas en el pecho. Solté un grito ahogado, atrapándola instintivamente cuando Nick la lanzó hacia mí.

\- ¡Ayúdala! - le grité a Inuyasha, que en vez de eso se abalanzó hacia Nick.

Con esa herida, a menos que Inuyasha la sanara, ella tenía solo segundos de vida. Tuve tiempo de escuchar a Inuyasha soltar una maldición entre dientes antes que diera vuelta, abandonando su persecución hacia Nick y se tirara de rodillas a un lado de la chica. Salté detrás de Nick, maldiciendo yo misma. Hubo algunos disparos. Con el resto de los clientes del bar tratando de llegar a las puertas, además de Nick sosteniendo a la chica como un escudo, mi equipo no podía simplemente abrir fuego. Nick sabía eso, y yo también.

Nick saltó sobre las cabezas de la multitud en una explosión desafiante de la gravedad, lanzando la chica a un miembro de mi equipo como si fuera un arma. Incapacitado, el soldado más cercano cayó con la chica sobre él, justo a tiempo para que Nick lo abatiera y le quitara su arma. Lancé tres más de mis cuchillos, pero con los empujones de la gente a mí alrededor, mis intentos fueron en vano. Nick soltó un grito mientras alcanzaban su espalda, fallando en su corazón. Luego se volvió y me disparó.

Tuve una fracción de segundo para darme cuenta que si me agachaban esas balas golpearía a la gente a mi alrededor. Ellos no eran medio yokai como yo; sería como matarlos. Así que me abracé a mí misma... y me di vuelta, en el siguiente latido, mi cabeza se atascó en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras tres fuertes vibraciones lo sacudían. Las balas destinadas hacia mí.

Inuyasha me soltó, girando alrededor y volando a través de la habitación hacia Nick, quien trató de tomar otro rehén. Nick no lo logró. Inuyasha se estrelló contra él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dos atravesaran la pared. Corrí, saltando entre la gente, a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha torcer su cuchillo en el pecho de Nick. Me relajé. Plata atravesando el corazón significa que se cerraba el telón para Nick… y cualquier yokai. Inuyasha dio un último giro para estar seguro y sacó su estaca, sus ojos parpadearon sobre mí.

\- Estás sangrando - dijo, la preocupación arrugó su rostro. Toqué mi mejilla, donde el cinturón de alguien o zapato me había marcado cuando Nick estaba usando personas como badenes humanos para detenerme.

\- ¿Te dispararon, y estás preocupado por mi rasguño? - Inuyasha se acercó, tocando mi rostro.

\- Yo sano instantáneamente, mocosa. Tu no. - Aunque sabía que era verdad, no pude evitar tocar su espalda para reasegurarme que su piel estaba suave, no más carne despedazada por las balas.

\- Hablando de eso, hay docenas de personas heridas que debes sanar. Puedes encargarte de mí rasguño después. - Inuyasha ignoró eso, abriendo su pulgar con un colmillo y tocando con el corte que se hizo, primero mi mejilla, luego mi boca.

\- Tú siempre vas primero, Gatita. - Nadie más me llamaba así. Para mi madre, era Kagome. Mi equipo me llamaba Kagome. Para los no muertos, yo era la Parca Negra. Lamí la sangre, sabiendo que discutir con él era inútil. Además, no podía evitar sentirme de la misma forma cuando se trataba de Inuyasha.

\- Bien - dije, el ardor ahora había desaparecido de mi mejilla.

\- Vamos a terminar con esto. - La chica que Nick le había lanzado a uno de mis hombres yacía cerca. Inuyasha le dio una barrida con los ojos, vio que no tenía daño físico, y prosiguió.

\- Eso es un... él no es... - empezó a balbucear, viendo sus colmillos y brillantes ojos rojos.

\- No te preocupes. No recordarás nada de esto en diez minutos. - Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- ¿Pero que...? - Ignoré el resto de su tartamudeo y empecé a revisar al resto de la gente.

Parecía que nadie había muerto, gracias a Dios, aparte de Nick. Inuyasha sanó a la otra chica que había sido tomada como rehén. Ahora lo único en su pecho era una mancha de sangre y un rasgón en su camisa donde el cuchillo había estado. Habíamos tenido suerte.

\- ¿Reporte de daños? - Le pregunté a Cooper, que estaba arrodillado sobre uno de los clientes que me habían lanzado.

\- No muy malo, Comandante. Fracturas múltiples, abrasiones, contusiones, lo normal. - Vi a Inuyasha abriéndose camino a través de los heridos para forzar a los que estaban en condición grave a tragar algunas gotas de su sangre. Nada funcionaba como la sangre de yokai para sanar.

\- Otro Código Rojo, querida - observó Juan, uno de mis capitanes.

Señaló al yokai bocón al otro lado de la habitación siendo sujeto por Dave, nuestro otro capitán de equipo. Dave era un Oni, lo que significaba que podía sostener al yokai retorciéndose. Ninguno de los otros de mi equipo podría haberlo logrado.

\- Desafortunadamente. - Asentí.

\- Esas son tres veces seguidas. No te camuflas fácilmente, inclusive con diferente color de ojos y cabello. - Juan suspiró.

Él no estaba diciendo nada que no supiera. Atrapé la mirada de Inuyasha, y su rostro casi gritaba, te lo dije. Las cosas se habían vuelto más peligrosas en los meses recientes. Demasiada gente en el mundo de los no muertos ahora sabía que había un humano medio yokai que quería cazarlos, y sabía que buscar.

\- Gracias por revelar mi identidad. - Fulminé con la mirada al yokai en cautiverio.

\- Yo solo quería comprarte un trago - farfulló el yokai.

\- No estaba ni siquiera seguro que fueras tú, pero tu piel... parecía demasiado perfecta para ser humana, sin importar que respires. Y eres pelinegra, lo vi cuando levantaste el brazo. La sombra de cabello no era rubia. - Incrédula, levanté mi brazo e inspeccioné el pliegue del afeitado. Ahora había oído todo.

\- Él tiene razón. Claro, quien pensaría que la gente estaría inspeccionando tu axila - Dave estudió mi axila también. ¿Quién de hecho? Corrí una mano frustrada por mi cabello rubio. Ya no me quedaban más colores. Había usado rojo y castaño. También, para tratar de deshacerme de mis objetivos, además de usar múltiples lentes de contacto. Pero últimamente no había ayudado.

\- Juan, sostén esto - dije, tendiéndole mis cuchillos. Luego de pestañar varias beses, logré sacar los lentes de contacto. ¡Ah, alivio! Me habían estado molestando toda la noche.

\- Déjame verlos. Lo he oído pero, ¿puedes mostrarme? - pidió el yokai de repente.

\- Ella no es un fenómeno de feria. - Dave apretó su agarre.

\- ¿No? - suspiré, y luego mis ojos brillaron. Su nuevo resplandor brilló como dos faroles de rubí, exactamente como los de todos los yokais. Una prueba irrefutable de mi origen mixto.

\- Bien, empieza a hablar. Dime por qué no debería matarte. – pregunte palpando uno de mis cuchillos

\- Mi nombre es Hernie. Soy de la línea de Two-Chain. Two-Chain es un amigo de Inuyasha, así que no puedes simplemente matarme. – arqueé una ceja y luego mire a Inuyasha, el cual no parecía muy contento.

\- Con amigos como tú, ¿quién necesita enemigos? - dijo Inuyasha mordazmente, deslizándose hacia mí una vez que hubo terminado de sanar a los humanos heridos y de inculcarles nuevos recuerdos con su control mental de yokai.

\- Pusiste una soga alrededor de su cuello al gritar su nombre – continuó Inuyasha.

\- Solo por eso, debería rasgar tus bolas y dártelas de comer. - Para algunas personas, eso solo sería retórico. No para Inuyasha. Él nunca fanfarroneaba. Aparentemente Ernie había oído de su reputación. Cruzó sus piernas.

\- ¡Por favor no! No quise hacerle ningún daño, lo juro por Cain. - Ahora fue de negociación a ruegos.

\- Claro – chasqueo la lengua fríamente.

\- Pero necesitarás más que el padre de todos los yokais para ayudarte si estás mintiendo. Gatita, me gustaría meterlo en la caja y llevarlo al complejo, hasta que pueda verificar que es una de la personas de Two-Chain. - Inuyasha me rendía cuentas, ya que en cuestiones de trabajo, yo estaba a cargo. En cuestiones de yokais sin embargo, Inuyasha me superaba más de doscientos siglos.

\- Seguro. Odiará la cápsula, sin embargo. - La risa de Inuyasha fue un poco sombría.

\- Si está mintiendo, esa será su menor preocupación. - Él sabía por experiencia propia lo desagradable que era nuestra transportación de yokais.

\- Comandante, la cápsula está preparada y lista. - Cooper se acercó a nosotros.

\- Métanlo. Contengamos esta escena lo más rápido posible. - Mi segundo al mando, Tate Bradley, caminó dentro del club. Su mirada recorrió la habitación en mi búsqueda.

\- Kagome, esta es la tercera vez que te reconocen. - Como si no lo supiera.

\- Bueno tendré que encontrar un mejor disfraz. Rápido, antes del trabajo de la próxima semana. - Tate no dejó que mi tono lo disuadiera.

\- Todo este riesgo va a hacer que te maten. Uno de estos días, alguien va a reconocerte y solo sacará una pistola en vez de ofrecer comprarte un trago. Esto se está volviendo demasiado peligroso, incluso para tus estándares. – me señalo con el dedo como a una niña regañada.

\- No me digas que hacer, Tate. Yo estoy a cargo, así que no juegues a Papá Oso conmigo. – le devolví la seña.

\- Sabes más que bien que mis sentimientos por ti no son paternales. - Antes de poder pestañar, Inuyasha tenía agarrado a Tate por la garganta con sus pies colgando varios centímetros en el aire, estaba tan molesta por el comentario de Tate, que me tomó un momento decirle a Inuyasha que lo soltara. Si no conociera a Tate por muchos años, lo hubiera estrangulado yo misma por como continuaba hostigando a Inuyasha en lo que se refería a mí. En vez de patear o pelear, Tate logró una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, guardián de la cripta? ¿Matarme? - falseó.

\- Bájalo Inuyasha. Hay problemas más grandes que su actitud – le pedí, aunque en tono poco bajo.

\- Tenemos que terminar aquí, chequear el linaje de Ernie, darle a Don nuestro reporte y llegar a casa. Vamos la luz de la luna está ardiente. - continué.

\- Un día vas a pujar demasiado - gruñó Inuyasha, dejando caer a Tate al suelo.

Le di a Tate una mirada de advertencia. Eso era lo que me preocupaba también. Tate era mi amigo y me importaba, pero sus sentimientos por mí iban en una dirección diferente. No ayudaba que últimamente Tate parecía determinado a mostrar esos sentimientos, especialmente alrededor de Inuyasha. Lo que era como agitar una bandera roja frente a un toro. Los yokais no eran conocidos por sus tendencias a compartir. Hasta hora, he sido capaz de prevenir que una pelear real estalle entre ellos, pero sabía que si Tate verdaderamente hacía perder a Inuyasha su temperamento, él no viviría lo suficiente para lamentarlo.

\- El Senador Thompson estará agradecido de que el asesinato de su hija haya sido castigado. Kagome, oí que te reconocieron otra vez. Esta es la tercera vez. - mi tío y jefe, Don Williams, dijo más tarde cuando todos nosotros estábamos sentados en su oficina.

\- Tengo una idea - sugerí.

\- Quizás tú, Tate y Juan pueden alinearse y gritarlo desde los tejados. ¡Sé que es la tercera vez, Don! - Mi lenguaje no lo agitó.

Don no habían estado a mí alrededor los primeros veintidós años de mi vida, pero había estado en el centro de la primera fila los últimos cinco. Ni siquiera supe que estaba relacionada con él hasta hace pocos meses. Don me escondió nuestra conexión familiar, ya que no quería que yo supiera que el yokai que- supuestamente- violó a mi madre era su hermano.

\- Vamos a necesitar otra mujer para hacer el cebo - declaró Don.

\- Todavía puedes liderar al equipo Kagome, pero hay demasiado riesgo para tenerte colgando del gancho por más tiempo. Sé que Inuyasha está de acuerdo. - Eso me provocó una risa aguda. A Inuyasha le gustaba que yo arriesgara mi vida de formar regular casi tanto como a mí me agradaba mi padre.

\- Claro que está de acuerdo. Demonios, Inuyasha bailaría en tu tumba si yo renuncio a mi trabajo. - Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin inmutarse y sin negar eso, pero juro que vi sus labios temblar.

\- Tu hubieras hecho que sacara a Don de debajo de la tierra, Kagome – dijo Dave con una sonrisa irónica.

Le sonreí de regreso. Eso era lo que Inuyasha le había hecho a Dave luego que Dave fuera asesinado en el trabajo. Yo sabía que la sangre de yokai era un poderoso elixir sanador, pero no sabía en ese momento que si una persona herida tragaba sangre de yokai antes de morir, él o ella podrían ser traídos luego de regreso como un Oni. Don tosió.

\- Sea como fuese, todos están de acuerdo en que se está volviendo muy peligroso para it continuar como cebo. Piensa en los que estaban ahí, Kagome. Cuando hay un Código Rojo, más de ellos tienen la posibilidad de ser asesinados. - Él tenía razón.

Lo de esta noche fue un ejemplo de ello. Los yokais y Onis se desesperaban bastante cuando eran acorralados. Añadido al hecho de que yo no tenía la reputación de tomar prisioneros, ¿que tenían que perder al llevarse tantos humanos con ellos como pudieran?

\- Mierda. - Fue el reconocimiento de la derrota.

\- Pero no tenemos ninguna mujer en nuestro equipo, gracias a tus reglas sexistas, Don, y tenemos otro trabajo la próxima semana. Eso no es tiempo suficiente para conseguir una soldado calificada, darle las malas noticias sobre yokais y Onis, entrenarla para que se defienda a sí misma, y luego tenerla arreglada para la acción. - Hubo silencio luego de este pronunciamiento. Don levantó una ceja, Juan silbó, y Dave se golpeó el cuello.

\- ¿Qué hay de Belinda? - sugirió Tate.

\- Pero ella es una asesina. - Lo miré asombrada.

\- Seah, pero tiene buen desempeño y es un juguete entrenado con los hombres. Basados en su buen comportamiento, le hemos prometido dejarla ir en diez años. Quizás sacarla a trabajar, será un buen indicador de si se reivindicará como proclama. -Tate gruñó. Inuyasha se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- Es arriesgado, pero Belinda es un yokai, así que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para trabajar. Además es lo suficientemente atractiva para ser el cebo, y no requiere entrenamiento. - No me agradaba Belinda, y no era solo porque una vez trató de matarme. Ella también tenía una historia con Inuyasha que envolvía su fiesta de cumpleaños, y otra yokai llamada Shiory, otras dos chicas, y muy poca charla.

\- ¿Don? - pregunté.

\- Lo intentaremos con Belinda la próxima semana - dijo al final.

\- Si no puede manejarlo, entonces encontraremos una sustituta adecuada. - Usar un yokai como cebo para atrapar a otros yokais. Era casi tan demente como lo que habíamos estado haciendo, lo cual era usarme a mí, medio yokai, para la misma cosa.

\- Hay una cosa más que discutir - dijo Don.

\- Cuando Inuyasha se nos unió hace tres meses, fue con una condición. Su contribución más significante a nuestra operación no ha sido requerida...hasta hoy. - Me tensé, porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- No voy a faltar a nuestro acuerdo, así que nombra el hombre que quieres que convierta en yokai. - A mí izquierda, Inuyasha levantó una ceja aburrido

\- Yo. - La palabra vino de Tate. Mi mirada se volvió hacia él.

\- ¡Tu odias a los yokais! ¿Por qué querrías convertirte en uno? - Estallé.

\- Lo odio a él - fue el acuerdo inmediato de Tate.

\- Pero tú eres la que dijo que es la persona la que hace el carácter de un yokai, no al revés. Lo que significa que hubiera odiado a Inuyasha cuando era humano, también. - Genial, pensé, todavía conmocionada por la intención de Tate. Bueno saber que estaba manteniendo la mente abierta en lo que se refería a los no muertos. Seah, claro. Inuyasha rastrilló a Don con la mirada.

\- Necesito tiempo para prepararlo para la transición, y dejemos algo claro. - Él volvió su atención de regreso a Tate.

\- Eso no hará que ella te amé. - Miré a otro lado. Inuyasha había dicho en voz alta lo que me había preocupado a mí también. Dios, esperaba no tener nada que ver con la decisión de Tate de ser la primera persona del equipo en convertirse en yokai. Por favor que no haga nada drástico por mi causa.

\- Te quiero como amigo, Tate. Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero como amigo es la única forma en que te veo. - Mi voz era suave. Odiaba decir esto frente al grupo, pero todos conocían los sentimientos de Tate. Él no había sido muy tímido sobre ello.

\- A menos que Inuyasha tenga una legítima preocupación, los sentimientos de Tate son irrelevantes. - Don aclaró su garganta.

\- La motivación es mi preocupación. Que, si la amargura lo abruma cuando no pueda quitarla de mi lado, y déjame asegurarte amigo, lo harás. Así que la pregunta sigue siendo, ¿está escogiendo esto por sí mismo, o por ella? Si lo hace por la razón equivocada, tendrá mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo para lamentarlo. - dijo Inuyasha enseguida.

\- Mis razones son mías, y mi compromiso con mi trabajo no sufrirá por ello. - Al final habló Tate.

\- En cien años este trabajo y tu jefe se habrán ido hace mucho, pero tú todavía serás mi creación. Me debes lealtad a menos que te deje tu propio linaje o me retes y lo tomes. ¿Seguro que quieres eso? - Inuyasha le dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Puedo manejarlo - fue todo lo que dijo Tate.

\- Entonces está arreglado. Si todo sale bien, pronto tendrás tu yokai, Don. Como prometí - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto - Don tenía una expresión que era de tristeza y satisfacción a la vez. Yo también lo esperaba.


	2. Tú te quedas, tu estas despedida

**Tú te quedas, tu estas despedida**

Me desperté sola en nuestra cama más tarde. Una Soñolienta mirada alrededor me mostró que Inuyasha no estaba en el dormitorio. Curiosa, bajé y lo encontré en el sofá de nuestra sala de estar. Inuyasha miraba fijamente por la ventana hacia la cresta de la montaña a lo lejos. Los yokais tenían la capacidad de sentarse con total tranquilidad, como inmóviles estatuas. Ciertamente, Inuyasha era lo suficientemente hermoso como para ser una obra de arte.

La luz de la luna hacía ver su cabello más claro que su sombra marrón oscuro. Lo había cambiado del rubio a su color natural para ser menos evidente cuando estábamos en el trabajo. Esos débiles rayos plateados también acariciaban las depresiones y hoyuelos de la piel de cristal de Inuyasha, destacando su línea y recto físico. Sus oscuras cejas casi hacían juego con el color de sus ojos cuando no se iluminaban del rojo yokai. Las sombras hacían a sus altos pómulos verse aún más perfectamente esculpidos cuando volvió su cabeza y me vio allí de pie.

\- Hey. ¿Pasa algo malo? - Apreté la bata en la que me había envuelto, sintiendo su tensión en el aire.

\- Nada malo, cariño. En realidad sólo estoy un poco nervioso - Eso llamó mi atención.

\- Tú nunca estas nervioso – Me senté a su lado.

\- Tengo algo para ti. Pero no sé si lo quieres - Inuyasha sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no lo querría? - Inuyasha se deslizó del sofá para arrodillarse delante de mí. Todavía no lo entendía. Sólo cuando vi la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro en su otra mano me di cuenta.

\- Kagome… Kagome Kathleen Higurashi - Si no lo hubiera adivinado ya, el solo uso de mi nombre real habría sido una pista.

\- ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - No me di cuenta hasta en ese momento de lo mucho que había deseado que Inuyasha me preguntara eso.

Claro, estábamos casados bajo las leyes de los yokais, pero tener a Inuyasha cortándose la mano, sobre la mía y declarándome como su esposa no se sentía absolutamente como las fantasías de una novia vestida de blanco que había tenido de niña. Además, Inuyasha lo había hecho para evitar una pelea entre su gente y la gente de su Sire Koga por la cuestión de quién tenía derechos sobre mí. Sin embargo, mirando ahora a Inuyasha, hacía palidecer todas mis fantasías infantiles en nada.

Cierto, Inuyasha era un ex-humano-gigoló-convertido-en-yokai-asesino-a-sueldo-en lugar de un príncipe encantado, pero ninguna heroína de cuento de hadas podría haber sentido lo que yo, con el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada pidiéndome de rodillas que fuera su esposa. Mi garganta se cerró por la emoción. ¿Cómo tenía siempre tanta suerte?

\- De todas las veces que tienes para quedarte muda. Si no te importa, elije una respuesta. El suspenso me está matando - Inuyasha hizo un sonido de divertida exasperación.

\- Sí - Las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos, incluso cuando empecé a reírme de pura alegría burbujeando dentro de mí. Algo frío y duro se deslizó en mi dedo. Apenas podía verlo, ya que mi visión era borrosa, pero cogí un destello de color rojo.

\- Tenía esta piedra y la transforme en un anillo hace casi cinco años – dijo Inuyasha.

\- Sé que crees que antes estaba presionado a esta vinculación, pero no es verdad. Yo siempre he tenido la intención de casarme contigo, gatita - Por millonésima vez, me arrepentí de dejar a Inuyasha de la manera en que lo hice hace años. Pensé que lo protegía. Resultó que estaba perjudicándonos a ambos sin necesidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar nervioso por pedirme que me case contigo, Inuyasha? Yo moriría por ti. ¿Por qué no querría vivir por ti también? - Me dio un largo y profundo beso, susurrando en mis labios cuando me separé por falta de aliento.

\- Sé que eso es lo que pretendo hacer. - Más tarde, yo estaba tendida en sus brazos, esperando el amanecer, que no estaba lejos.

\- ¿Quieres fugarte, o quieres hacer todo la cosa de una gran boda? – Le pregunté soñolienta. Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Conoces a los yokais, cariño. Siempre gustan de un espectáculo de lujo. Nos gustan. Además, sé que no sentiste nuestra unión yokai como una boda real, así que quiero que tengas algo que lo haga - Di un gruñido divertido.

\- Wow, una gran boda. Tendremos que pasar un infierno de tiempo explicando el menú al potencial catering. Eligiendo de plato principal: carne o mariscos para los humanos, carne cruda y partes de cuerpo para los Oni... un barril de fresca y caliente sangre en el bar para los yokais. Dios, sólo puedo imaginar la cara de mi madre - La sonrisa de Inuyasha se volvió diabólica y dio un salto. Lo observé con curiosidad, mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la habitación y marcó su teléfono celular.

\- Sonomi - Salté tras él tan pronto como oí el nombre de mi madre.

\- Sí, es Inuyasha. Ahora en serio, ese es un muy mal nombre para llamarme... Hmm eh, lo mismo para ti, estoy seguro... – Inuyasha corrió lejos de mí, reprimiendo la risa y continuaba hablando.

\- Dame ese teléfono - exigí.

Él no me hizo caso, saliendo fuera de mi alcance. Desde mi padre, mi madre odiaba a los yokais con una pasión patológica. Incluso había intentado matar a Inuyasha antes -dos veces- por qué él se estaba deleitando en regresárselo ahora.

\- En realidad, Sonomi, no sólo te he llamado para charlar sobre qué tan asesino soy... cierto, degenerada puta también. ¿Alguna vez te dije que mi mamá fue una? ¿No? ¡Oh, Caray! vengo de una larga línea de putas, de hecho... - Tomé aliento mientras Inuyasha divulgaba otra exquisitez sobre su pasado a mi madre, que ahora debía estar echando espuma por la boca.

\- ... llamaba para darte las buenas noticias. Le pedí a tu hija que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó. Felicitaciones, oficialmente seré tu hijo-político. Ahora, ¿quieres que te llame mamá inmediatamente, o espero hasta después de la boda? - Volé por el aire en un salto que finalmente lo derribó, quitándole el teléfono.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Mamá...? - Inuyasha se reía tan fuerte, que tenía que respirar para dejarlo salir todo.

\- Es posible que quieras darle un momento, gatita. Creo que se desmayó. - Había días cuando sentía una punzada de melancólico pesar porque nunca iba a ser madre.

Claro, mi padre había estado recientemente, lo suficiente como para fecundar a mi madre, pero por regla general, los yokais no podían reproducirse. Y yo nunca me habría arriesgado a transmitir mis anomalías genéticas a un niño por medio de la inseminación artificial, por no hablar de mi peligroso estilo de vida adoptando uno. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, me alegré de no ser madre. ¿Me había enfrentado a algunos yokais y Onis, pero hordas de niños hiperventilados por el azúcar, chillando cuando corren de un videojuego al siguiente, mientras yo sabía que no había escapatoria para mí? Realmente era aterrador.

Inuyasha estaba fuera del Chuck E. Cheese, bastardo con suerte. Esto era por su nivel de poder. Otros yokais le sentían cuando estaba cerca, como si estuviese dentro, entonces por lo general, Inuyasha observaba los locales hasta que el show hubiese terminado y nuestro objetivo, él o ella, sabía que estaba siendo cazado. Yo carecía del típico aura yokai que se sentía como algo de electricidad estática, como electrocución en toda regla, dependiendo de la fuerza del yokai. No, yo tenía un corazón que latía y respiraba, lo que me hacía parecer inofensiva— a los que no sabían qué otra cosa buscar, de todos modos.

Hacia el final, tenía casi toda mi piel cubierta. Hey, no estaba jugando al cebo vivo, así que no necesitaba usar mi acostumbrado conjunto de puta. Belinda era la única con un top escotado y pantalones vaqueros súper apretados en las caderas que revelaba varias pulgadas de su vientre. Se había rizado el cabello y usaba maquillaje, lo que era una rareza, porque desde que era prisionera de Don, ella no salía mucho.

En cuanto a Belinda, con su pelo rubio, sonrisa de mohín y alucinantes curvas, la gente nunca diría que ella era un yokai, sobre todo porque estábamos a plena luz del día. Incluso aquellos que pudieran creer en yokais, aún compraban el mito de que los yokais sólo podían salir de noche, lo que junto con lo de dormir en ataúdes, ser repelidos por símbolos religiosos o de ser asesinados por una estaca de madera, estaban equivocados. El niño a mi lado me tiró del brazo.

\- Tengo hambre - anunció.

\- Pero acabas de comer - Estaba confundida.

\- Señorita, eso fue hace una hora - Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Llámame mamá, Ethan - le recordé, grabando una brillante sonrisa en mi cara mientras sacaba más dinero. Este tenía que ser el trabajo más extraño.

Cuando Don había conseguido un niño de diez años para actuar como apoyo, nunca lo hubiera sabido. Pero él había dispuesto que Ethan viniera con nosotros, diciendo que si nos pasábamos horas al acecho en Chuck E. Cheese sin un niño, para cualquiera seríamos sospechosos de ser pedófilos o -nah- ser cazadores de yokais por nuestro objetivo. Ethan me arrebató el puñado de dinero sin esperar a que lo despegara de las facturas.

\- ¡Gracias! - Dijo, y echó a correr hacia el mostrador de pizza.

Bueno, eso parecía auténtico—había visto todo el día a niños hacer lo mismo con sus padres, además de todo el día de ayer. Dios mío, entre el alimento y las fichas sin fin para juegos, había gastado más dinero en dos días aquí de lo que normalmente hacía en una semana bebiendo múltiples gin and tonic. Al menos esto era con el dinero del Tío Sam, no el mío.

Sólo había un piso en Chuck E. Cheese, por lo que hacía más fácil mantener a Belinda vigilada sin recurrir a estar en ciernes sobre ella. Ella estaba en la sección a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, jugando Skee-Ball. Ella volvió a hacer un tiro perfecto en el centro de las argollas. Las luces se apagaron mientras más boletos salían de la máquina. Belinda tenía un montón de ellos cerca de sus pies y más de unos cuantos padres admirándola, así como niños agrupados en torno a ella.

Pero ningún otro yokai estaba aquí, a pesar de que este Chuck E. Cheese se había vinculado a la desaparición de una familia hace tres semanas. No es que ninguno de los clientes de aquí lo supiera. Sólo fue porque una cámara de seguridad capto un par de brillantes ojos rojos en el estacionamiento, sino Don siquiera hubiese sospechado que yokais estuvieran involucrados en la extraña desaparición de la familia.

A los asesinos no-muertos les gustaba acechar el mismo territorio de caza más de una vez. Lo qué me confunde un infierno. Si los yokais u Onis no volvieran a la misma escena del crimen, el departamento especial de Seguridad Nacional de mi tío estaría fuera del negocio. Algunos de ellos no tienen el suficiente sentido común para ser como los rayos, nunca caen el mismo lugar dos veces.

Mi celular vibró. Lo quité de mi cinturón, lo miré y sonreí. El número 911 parpadeaba intermitente, lo que significaba que un yokai había sido visto en el estacionamiento. Mantuve mis ojos en Ethan mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaba Belinda. Ella me dio una mirada de irritación cuando le puse una mano en el brazo.

\- Hora del show - murmuré.

\- Quítame la mano de encima - respondió ella sin perder su dulce sonrisa.

\- Si intentas algo, te mato. Y eso sólo si Inuyasha no lo hace primero - En cambio, apreté.

\- Diez años más, entonces no tendré que tratar contigo - Los ojos de Belinda brillaron rojos por un segundo, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso es correcto. Por lo que no arruines un acuerdo mejor al que mereces - La dejé ir.

\- ¿No tienes que alejarte de mí, parca Negra? - Siseó, por lo bajo, incluso yo podría apenas oírla.

\- No quieres asustar a los peces, ¿verdad? - Le di a Belinda una fría y evaluadora mirada antes de darle la espalda y alejarme.

Quise decir lo que dije. Si Belinda sacaba algún truco en este trabajo y ponía en peligro alguno de los muchos niños aquí, la mataría. Pero, como le decía, estábamos dándole suficiente cuerda para colgarse a sí misma. Ahora teníamos que esperar y ver que hacía con ella. En mi camino hacia Ethan, mi celular vibró otra vez. Eché un vistazo y gemí mentalmente.

Otro 911. Eso significaba que había dos yokais. Nada bueno. Llegué a Ethan, con ganas de mantener un ojo avizor sobre él, así como en la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a dos hombres caminar con la distintiva piel y los meticulosos movimientos que marcaban la diferencia entre una persona normal y un yokai.

Le di al interior de Chuck E. Cheese otra mirada frustrada. Con todos los niños aquí, este era el peor tipo de lugar para tener un enfrentamiento con los yokais. Si estuviera jugando al cebo, trataría de maniobrar a los yokais en el estacionamiento para reducir al mínimo el peligro para los transeúntes. Pero a Belinda probablemente no le importa lo suficiente como para hacer eso. Bueno, sólo tenía que tratar de ayudarla a salir. Agarré la mano de Ethan.

\- Es hora - le dije. Sus ojos azul-verdes se dilataron.

\- ¿La gente mala está aquí? - Susurró.

Dudaba que Don le hubiera explicado a Ethan— o a sus padres, quienes fueran esa gente loca que dejaron a su hijo hacer esto— a qué clase de 'gente mala' buscábamos. Yo no iba a explicárselo, tampoco.

\- Tú no te vas a alejar de mí, ¿recuerdas? - dije, suave pero firme.

\- Todo irá bien - Él asintió, reuniendo visiblemente todo su valor.

\- Está bien - Qué niño tan bueno. Mi celular vibró de nuevo, con otra serie de números parpadeando en la pantalla. 911-911

\- Oh, Mier- maldición - me corregí justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Ethan parpadeó hacia mí.

\- Nada. - Le di un apretón más fuerte a su mano.

Esa era una mentira, por supuesto. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a un tercer yokai caminar hacia la puerta. Luego a un cuarto. Vi a Belinda pausar su próximo lanzamiento de Skee- Ball, mirarlos y sonreír. Ampliamente. Esta iba a ser un infierno de tarde.

A los yokais no les tomó mucho notar a Belinda. Tal vez la olieron antes de verla, porque no estuvieron ni un minuto dentro del local antes de deslizarse hasta ella. Le agarré fuerte la mano a Ethan mientras escuchaba a Belinda intercambiar holas, esforzando mi oído para asegurarme de que no estaba diciendo otra cosa. Algo así como, trampa o parca Negra. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Belinda sólo estaba siendo coqueta – con bordes homicidas, preguntando si estaban aquí para comerse a alguien.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? - Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

\- No será por el gran ratón de peluche. - Los demás se rieron. Mi mandíbula se apretó. Hijos de puta.

\- ¿Estás aquí con alguien? - Preguntó otro, dándole a Belinda una mirada lasciva de arriba a abajo.

\- Una chica que conocí y su hijo. Uno de ustedes puede comérsela pero yo pido el niño, es mío. - dijo Belinda con desdén.

\- Señálalos - dijo el yokai de cabello oscuro.

\- La rubia usando el suéter cuello de tortuga negro y vaqueros, de la mano del pequeño. Son ellos. – Aparté la mirada justo cuando la mano de Belinda se arqueó hacia arriba, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en mi cara mientras miraba a Ethan. No te preocupes. No te va a pasar nada.

\- Bonita. Pero no tan bonita como tú, por supuesto. - dijo el moreno arrastrando las palabras, y luego añadió rápidamente.

\- Gracias. Entonces, ¿Cómo hacen esto ustedes normalmente? ¿Sólo secuestran a un niño y corren? - La voz de Belinda dijo que su marcha atrás no fue suficiente, pero lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Ves a ese tipo allí? Después de unos pocos destellos de mis ojos, me voy a robar su traje. - Señaló el yokai alto y delgado, a alguien que lleva una insignia de empleado.

\- ¿Por qué querrías tomar la ropa de alguien? - Belinda preguntó con incredulidad. Miré de nuevo a ellos de forma casual. Me había estado preguntando lo mismo.

\- No su ropa, el traje de Chuck E. Cheese. Es fácil lograr que los niños te sigan fuera sin levantar sospechas cuando estás usando eso. Aunque los padres se den cuenta, uno de nosotros les da una mirada y se van a casa pensando todo está bien. Les toma un día más o menos darse cuenta de que sus hijos no están, y no recuerdan donde los perdieron. - respondió el yokai con una sonrisa.

\- Los llevamos a fuera de a uno y los guardamos en el maletero – agregó otro.

\- Es lo suficientemente frío en esta época del año, por lo que no mueren o se echan a perder, y con un destello de los ojos, se quedan tranquilos mientras están allí. - Mi mano se apretó sobre la de Ethan, hasta que dejó escapar un aullido. Solté mi agarre, luchando por mantener mis ojos sin brillar de pura rabia pura. No podría matar a estos tipos lo suficientemente pronto. Belinda sonrió.

\- ¿Un yokai en un traje de Chuck E. Cheese? Eso tengo que verlo. - El yokai le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Espera aquí, cariño. Te encantará el espectáculo. - Como si fuera el momento justo, las figuras robóticas en el teatro volvieron a la vida sintética. Los niños chillaban de alegría. Vi como uno de los yokais seguía al empleado que habían señalado detrás del escenario. Mi intención de seguirlo se vio interrumpida por lo que oí después.

\- ...hambriento, voy a buscar ahora a alguien para comer - dijo el yokai de cabello rojizo, vagando lejos de Belinda y los demás. Solté la mano de Ethan. Belinda le había señalado como suyo, era el niño más seguro en el lugar por el momento. Me arrodillé, hasta que estuve a nivel de sus ojos.

\- ¿Ves ese juego? Ve a jugar con ese y no te muevas hasta que yo o uno de los otros chicos que conociste antes venga a buscarte. Prométemelo. - Le pregunté, señalando el más cercano a nosotros.

\- Lo prometo - Ethan asintió con la cabeza.

\- Buen chico - murmuré. Ethan se acercó al juego y puso todas sus fichas en él. Una furia fría se apoderó de mí cuando vi al otro yokai ir a la caza de su presa.

\- Todas las unidades, en espera - le susurré a mi teléfono celular.

Esto podría ponerse feo realmente rápido. Discretamente lo mantuve a la vista mientras el yokai vagaba por la habitación, sus agudos ojos escogiendo a los niños que estaban siendo supervisados y los que no lo estaban. Había un chico joven por la máquina de cambio, recogiendo sus fichas. El yokai lo miró, se deslizó sigilosamente detrás de él, cuando el niño empezó a pasear por los juegos. Entonces esperó hasta que estuviesen cerca de una esquina, y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

El chico levantó la vista - y eso fue todo lo que tomó. Los ojos del yokai brillaron rojos por un momento y murmuró algo, demasiado bajo para oírlo. Nadie más se dio cuenta. El muchacho lo siguió hasta la habitación de al lado, sin pausa, desapareciendo detrás de una de las paredes parciales. Fui tras ellos, al notar que el yokai había tomado el lugar menos concurrido, donde todos los juegos fuera de uso se mantenían guardados. Él se estaba arrodillándose, el niño frente a él. Pude ver la luz verde de la mirada del yokai reflejándose en la piel del niño mientras estaba allí parado, sin hacer ningún intento de correr o gritar.

Él va a morderlo en este momento. Aquí mismo, y podría dejar detrás su cuerpo marchito detrás de una de esas máquinas descompuestas en menos de un minuto. Sus padres ni siquiera sabrían que está en peligro hasta que ya estuviese muerto... El yokai de cabello rojizo se inclinó, sin temor de los padres o Dios o cualquier otra persona que pudiese detenerlo. Saqué un cuchillo de plata de mi camisa y me deslicé hacia delante. Saluda a mi pequeño amigo, ¡imbécil!

\- ¿Qué demo…? - Giré, sintiendo el poder inhumano a mis espaldas, incluso mientras oía la voz. El yokai usando el disfraz de Chuck E. Cheese estaba detrás de mí, su gran cabeza de ratón falsa inclinada como interrogante hacia un lado. El otro yokai dejó caer sus manos del niño, y su mirada se redujo hacia mi cuchillo.

\- Plata - murmuró. La actuación había terminado.

\- ¡Desplegar! - grité, sabiendo que Inuyasha me escucharía, y lancé el cuchillo.

Se enterró en su pecho hasta la empuñadura. Salté sobre él en el mismo movimiento, golpeándolo para darle algunos giros brutales a la hoja. Al mismo tiempo, algo pesado cayó sobre mí. Y cómodo. Era el yokai en el atuendo de Chuck E. Cheese. Me di la vuelta, haciendo crujir mis piernas hacia arriba y luego pateando al yokai de encima. Golpeó un vídeo juego lo suficientemente fuerte como para que travesara la ventana. Oí gritar a Tate,

\- ¡Seguridad Nacional, nadie se mueva! - mientras palmeaba más cuchillos y luego los arrojaba con una precisión perfecta en el pecho del yokai Chuck E.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no cayó. Maldito traje, debía ser demasiado grueso. Tomé varios cuchillos de debajo de mi ropa y lo derribé. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas como pudo – mientras estaba encerrado en un traje grande de ratón. Nuestra refriega nos había hecho rodar, yo intentando apuñalarlo a una profundidad suficiente para penetrar el traje, y él tratando de golpearme, mientras que estaba gravemente limitado en sus movimientos.

\- ¡Deja a Chucky en paz! - Oí un gemido infantil. Varios más gritaron.

Jesús, María y José, hablando de cicatrices emocionales asustando a estos niños, viendo lo que debe parecer a una loca tratando de apuñalar a su ícono amado hasta la muerte. Tendrían pesadillas durante años a menos que Inuyasha borrara su memoria. No me centré en eso, sin embargo. Seguí machacándolo con mis cuchillos, escuchando estallar otra pelea. Los otros yokais. Finalmente conseguí una inclinación bastante profunda en el cuchillo debajo de mí para que el yokai aflojara, y le di a la hoja un giro final.

Me levanté a la mirada horrorizada de los niños y padres por igual, pero no había tiempo para explicar que Chucky no era Chucky, sino su gemelo malvado. El yokai rubio vino hacia mí rugiendo por la habitación, casi pateando a la gente grande y pequeña de su camino. Alcancé otro cuchillo, y descubrí que sólo me quedaban unos pocos, y me dirigí hacia él también. No podía arriesgarme a tirarle mis cuchillos - si se agachaba, quien estuviese detrás de él podría salir lastimado. No, esto tendría que ser una pelea.

Mis ojos brillaban rojos. Vamos, Rubiecito, veamos lo que tienes. Ver mis ojos brillar le hizo vacilar, pero sólo por un momento. En mi visión periférica, pude ver a Belinda luchar con el yokai de pelo oscuro. No le habíamos dado ningún arma, por razones obvias, pero fue un alivio verla luchar por nosotros en vez de en nuestra contra. Detrás del yokai rubio, el último apareció. Gruñó y se dirigió hacia mí. Entonces su mirada parpadeó hacia la puerta.

\- Oh, mierda - le oí decir justo antes de que se volviera y corriera detrás del escenario. No tenía que volverme para saber lo que lo había asustado, pude sentir a Inuyasha entrar en el lugar. Pero el otro yokai me golpeó, al mismo tiempo, así que no pude disfrutar de la vista del otro esfumándose y corriendo.

\- Atrápalo, yo me encargo de Rubiecito - grité, evitando un par de colmillos que se dirigían hacia mi garganta.

\- Voy por el cabrón - gruñó Inuyasha, desapareciendo detrás de las grandes, borrosas figuras robóticas, que todavía cantaban y bromeaban entre sí en el escenario.

\- ¡Vamos afuera, gente! - ordené entre recibir y dar brutales golpes.

Rápido, antes de que los padres o los niños se convirtieran en rehenes. Una rápida mirada alrededor mostró a Belinda manejando rudamente al yokai de cabello oscuro, llevándolo afuera con un abrazo de oso. Parecía estar hablando con él, también, pero con todo el alboroto, maldición si supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Un golpe duro atrajo mi atención hacia el yokai rubio delante de mí.

Sólo un poco más lejos, vociferaba en mi mente. No quiero matarte frente a decenas de niños. Ya van a tener pesadillas con esto. Cuando estaba en frente del agujero en la ventana dejado por el juego de vídeo, cargué contra él, agachándome para evitar su boca. Caímos por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento, golpeándonos uno al otro sobre el asfalto. Sólo tenía un par cuchillos más, no esperaba perder tantos con el grueso disfraz de Chucky. Tenía que asegurarme de elegir mi momento.

\- Mami, haz que paren - se lamentó un niño, y maldije por dentro.

Este era el peor escenario para desbaratar una red de yokais. Por lo que se oía, los chicos estaban teniendo suficiente manteniendo a los padres y los niños para que no huyeran hacia el estacionamiento en pánico, lo que no harían sino agravar el problema aún más. Dave ladraba órdenes para sacar al yokai de pelo oscuro con el que Belinda había luchado asegurándolo en la cápsula. Inteligente. Él no sería ninguna amenaza allí, y podríamos dejarlo en el coche y estacarlo con tranquilidad más tarde.

Me estaba agachando para evitar un golpe que me habría roto el cuello, cuando vi a Belinda, ya no restringiendo al otro yokai, de repente agarrando a Zachary, un recluta nuevo, y enterrándole sus colmillos en la garganta.

\- ¡Tate, detenla! - Grité, incapaz de hacer algo mientras Belinda le daba un tirón y Zachary caía hacia atrás, mordiendo su cuello con un chorro de color rojo entre los dedos él. Luego Belinda salió corriendo. Oí disparos, maldiciones, y un desorden de pies mientras varios miembros del equipo corrían tras ella.

\- ¡Hostil suelta, aseguren el perímetro! - Gritó Cooper. Le di al yokai delante de mí una mirada fría y sombría.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto - gruñí, y cargué contra él, golpeándonos a los dos.

Sus puños me golpearon, pero yo no me defendí. Tomé el maltrato, manteniendo su boca lejos de mi garganta con una mano y con la otra atravesando con el cuchillo su corazón. Tres bruscos giros de esa hoja y estaba muerto de forma permanente. Me arrastré lejos de él. Me dolían enormemente las costillas, pero no sostuve mis dolientes costados como quería hacerlo. Una refriega a mi izquierda me hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver que el yokai de cabello oscuro que había estado a punto ser encerrado en la cápsula había lanzado a tierra a los dos soldados que tenía más cerca. La mayoría del equipo que no vigilaba las salidas había ido tras Belinda, a excepción de los que estaban de rodillas alrededor de Zachary.

Este yokai había tomado ventaja de su distracción. Dave saltó hacia él, pero el yokai se agachó, deslizándose como un macabro pingüino sobre su vientre, y luego se marchó corriendo. Corrí hacia adelante, siguiendo los sonidos de Tate y Cooper, que ya perseguían a Belinda. Pero al ser humanos, no había manera de que pudieran alcanzarla. Tomé mi decisión en una fracción de segundo y fui tras Belinda en su lugar. Ella era la amenaza más grande. Belinda sabía los nombres de mi equipo.

Sabía detalles íntimos acerca del funcionamiento de la organización de Don, y había tenido la experiencia suficiente siendo atrapada por el sistema de seguridad en el recinto para dar una descripción detallada a quien pudiera estar lo suficientemente loco como para tratar infiltrarse. No había manera de que la dejara repetir nada de eso. Corrí tan rápido como pude, dando alcance rápidamente a Tate y Juan. Más adelante, no podía ver a Belinda, pero podía oír donde había estado por los frenazos y exclamaciones de la gente cuando cruzó lo que debió ser una intersección concurrida.

\- Vayan por el coche - jadeé a Tate, pasando por delante de él.

\- ¡Rastréenme! - Tenía un transmisor en mi localizador, y en coche, podrían seguirme más rápido.

Además de manejar a cualquier policía, si se llegaba a eso. Hubo más chirrido de llantas y me dirigí en esa dirección, estallando a través de una intersección y vislumbré a Belinda justo antes de que se precipitara por una calle lateral. Oh no, no lo harás, pensé. Puse más esfuerzo, deseando que mis costillas no se sintieran como si se estuvieran rompiendo con cada paso. Interiormente oraba para que Belinda no se lanzase a la casa de alguien y tratara de obtener un rehén, pero tal vez había visto y oído lo suficiente acerca de mí y el equipo para saber que eso no iba a funcionar a su favor. No, sólo corrió como el infierno, y estaba maldiciéndola incluso mientras le mantenía el paso.

Belinda saltó sobre una cerca sin ni siquiera una pausa en su ritmo. Al menos no era un Maestro yokai que pudiera volar, ya estaría jodida si así fuera. Tomé la cerca casi tan rápidamente como lo hizo ella, pero la herida que me hice cuando un borde dentado de metal rasgó mi pierna no curó al instante, como lo hizo por ella. Había días en que envidiaba las habilidades de curación de los yokais. Solo no lo suficiente como para convertirme en un yokai por completo para obtenerlas.

Cuando la alcancé lo suficiente para tener una oportunidad, le tiré mis cuchillos. Sólo me quedaban dos, así que estos tenían que contar. Las hojas cayeron en la zona correcta en la espalda de Belinda, haciéndola tambalear, pero no cayó. ¡Maldita sea, le fallé a su corazón! Mi exactitud corriendo a lo largo de un terreno irregular con un objetivo en movimiento no estaba ni cerca de lo que era si estábamos en lugares cerrados mientras yo estaba parada. Nota mental: Trabajar las habilidades de lanzar cuchillos en una persecución.

Pero las cuchillas comenzaron a bajar su ritmo. Todo ese zarandeo debía de estar conduciéndolas peligrosamente a su corazón, y Belinda no podía parar para conseguir un agarre bastante bueno de los mangos para sacarlos. Ella trató de golpear su espalda, manteniendo su vertiginosa velocidad, pero lo único que logró hacer mientras se agitaba fue hundir el cuchillo más profundo en su espalda en vez de tirarlo hacia fuera. Belinda se tambaleó de nuevo, y me obligué a ir más rápido. Casi estás allí... ¡Pisa el acelerador, Kagome, no puedes dejarla escapar!

Reuní mis fuerzas y me lancé, logrando agarrarle los tobillos de Belinda y arrojarla al suelo. Se dio media vuelta, sus colmillos rompiendo en cualquier parte de mi carne que pudieron encontrar. No hice caso de eso y me eché encima de ella, soportando todo mi peso en su torso. Belinda se quedó quieta al instante. Sus grandes ojos azul aciano encontraron los míos por un segundo, y luego bajó los párpados, incluso cuando ella dejó escapar un grito que se cortó en el siguiente instante. Esas cuchillas, aún en su espalda, habían sido conducidas a través de su corazón.

No estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo. Di vuelta a Belinda y le dio un duro giro a los cuchillos, sintiendo que se quedaba completamente flácida debajo de mí. Debiste haber tomado el acuerdo de diez años, pensé con frialdad. En vez de llegar a esto. Un grito me alertó sobre lo que me rodeaba. Parecía que Belinda y yo estábamos en el borde del césped de alguien. La dueña de la casa, una mujer mayor, estaba claramente molesta al ver a dos mujeres luchar hasta la muerte en su patio trasero. Me senté con un suspiro.

\- Adelante, llame al 911. Le hará sentir mejor. - Aunque la policía nunca pondría sus manos sobre mí.

No, no con las credenciales de Don. Además, Tate y los chicos pronto estarían aquí, lo mismo que Inuyasha, lo apostaría. Él no necesitaba mi transmisor para seguirme la pista, podía hacerlo por mi aroma. Ella balbuceó algo que sonaba como "Asesina," y entró en la casa, golpeando su puerta. Momentos después, se oyó el ruido de su llamado a la policía.

Me quedé en el césped cerca de Belinda, asintiendo con cortesía a los pocos vecinos de cerca que salieron a mirar boquiabiertos antes de volver al interior y hacer sus propias llamadas a emergencias. Había estado allí menos de tres minutos antes que Inuyasha apareciera como un rayo. Aminoró la marcha cuando me vio, caminando por el último par de metros hasta donde yo estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gatita? - Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Rasguños y moretones, nada serio. ¿El yokai que estabas persiguiendo? - Se arrodilló a mi lado.

\- Intercambiando holas con Belinda en el infierno ahora, diría yo. - Bien. Uno podría haber escapado, pero tres no, y el más peligroso de los tres estaba comenzando a secarse en el sol de la tarde.

\- ¿Zachary? - Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

Tomé en una respiración profunda, deseando poder apuñalar a Belinda de nuevo y de alguna manera hacer que ella lo sintiera. El chirrido de neumáticos anunció la llegada de los chicos, y momentos más tarde, Juan y Tate saltaron del coche que patinó hasta detenerse delante de nosotros. Me puse de pie, sacudiéndome la hierba y la tierra.

\- Como pueden ver, muchachos, Belinda ha sido despedida. –

_Continuara… _


	3. Deudas nuevas, deudas, viejas, siempre h

**Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso, pero he comenzado de nuevo las clases y estoy corta de tiempo, a partir de hoy no puedo garantizar publicar diariamente, gracias por su comprensión.**

**Deudas nuevas, deudas, viejas, siempre hay que pagar**

El otro yokai escapó. Dave se culpaba a sí mismo por no ser él que lo encerrara en la cápsula, pero había estado tan distraído después que Belinda atacó a Zachary, lo cual era su intención, por supuesto. Zachary murió desangrado antes de que Inuyasha terminara con el último yokai, así que no había llegado a él a tiempo para curarlo. Zachary había tenido la versión del equipo de un testamento en vida, también. Uno que decía que no quería ser traído de vuelta como algo inhumano si era asesinado en un trabajo. Así que, todos sombríos, honramos sus deseos y lo enterramos.

Ethan resultó ser un huérfano, lo que explicaba por qué sus padres no se habían opuesto fuertemente a que interpretara a mi hijo. Hice a Don prometer nunca usarlo a él o a cualquier otro niño de nuevo para algo tan peligroso, y buscarle un buen hogar. Si Don podía ejecutar una rama secreta del gobierno para luchar contra los yokai, la búsqueda de un hogar de acogida para un huérfano no debía ser demasiado difícil.

Por fin, había llegado el Día V de Tate. Todo el mundo estaba en el complejo. Sólo nos faltaba una persona, y eso era porque su vuelo se había retrasado debido a dificultades mecánicas. Shiory, el primer yokai que Inuyasha había creado, venía para ayudar con Tate. Había sido idea mía. Inuyasha apenas había hablado con Shiory desde su intento de asustarme con los sórdidos detalles de su pasado, pero sabía que su alejamiento le molestaba. Así que sugerí que Shiory hiciera turnos en la celda en la que Tate sería encerrado después de su cambio.

Podría tomar hasta una semana antes de que Tate fuera capaz de controlar su hambre sin desgarrar la vena de la primera persona que viera, así que nadie con pulso podría ayudar a Tate los primeros días. Dave ya se había ofrecido voluntariamente, pero con una tercera persona, le daría algo de tiempo libre a Inuyasha. Y le daría la oportunidad a Shiory de hacer las paces. ¿No era yo una pequeña pacificadora?

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa. En media hora, Inuyasha mataría a Tate, sólo para traerlo de vuelta. El tiempo de morder hasta el renacimiento podría durar una hora, o varias. Habíamos programado esta para las ocho p.m., justo después de la puesta del sol, cuando Inuyasha estaría más fuerte. Le tomaba mucho de sí a un yokai para convertir a alguien, o eso me habían contado. Esta era mi primera experiencia con eso.

Fiel a su estilo, Don había preparado videos. Incluso tenía electrodos pegados al pecho y la cabeza de Tate para controlar el momento exacto de la muerte, así como la actividad cerebral. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza al ver toda la configuración de alta tecnología, con acidez preguntando si se estaba transmitiendo a través de Internet también. A Don no le importó. Tenía la intención de recoger toda la información disponible que pudiera para estudiarla. En eso, él era desvergonzado.

Tate estaba en un cuarto reforzado con una serie de cerraduras de titanio. Demonios, incluso había una macabra mesa de operaciones equipada con abrazaderas hechas del mismo metal. Inuyasha le había dicho a Don que todas estas precauciones eras excesivas, en doble sentido, pero estaba preocupado de que Tate se liberara y corriera enloquecido. Tate estaba atado a la mesa ahora, vestido sólo con un par de pantalones cortos para permitir un acceso más fácil para los electrodos. Entré para verlo como humano por última vez. Numerosas bolsas de sangre estaban dispuestas en un refrigerador cerca para las primeras comidas de Tate. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya mientras me detenía junto a la mesa inclinada, maniobrando hasta que estuvo erguido.

\- Dios, Tate. - Mi voz flaqueó.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Intentó sonreír, pero le faltaba su profundidad habitual.

\- No estés tan asustada, Kagome. Uno pensaría que eres tú la que está a punto de morir, no yo. - Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla. Su piel se sentía tan cálida como la mía. Esta sería la última vez que sería de esa manera.

\- Ha sido un viaje extraño, ¿verdad? - Tate suspiró e inclinó la cabeza más cerca.

\- Recuerdo cuando no creía en yokais. Ahora estoy a punto de unirme a sus filas, dirigido por un hijo de puta que desprecio. Irónico, ¿No? - murmuró.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Tate. Puedes cambiar de idea y cancelamos todo el asunto. - Él volvió a respirar hondo.

\- Como un yokai, seré más fuerte, más rápido y más difícil de matar. El equipo necesita eso... y tú también. – me dio una mirada de Romeo.

\- No te atrevas a hacer esto por mí, Tate. Si esto es por mí, entonces bájate de esa mesa ahora mismo. - Mi voz temblaba con vehemencia.

\- Haré esto - repitió en un tono igualmente vehemente.

\- No puedes convencerme de no hacerlo, Kagome. - Inuyasha me salvó de una respuesta al venir detrás de mí.

\- Es hora, Gatita. - Fui al pequeño observatorio en el nivel superior, donde llegaba el video del cuarto.

Mi tío ya estaba sentado, mirando la pantalla. Juan, Cooper, y Dave entraron a la habitación. No podía apartar la vista de la pantalla mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a Tate con la lenta gracia de un verdadero depredador. La respiración y latidos de Tate comenzaron a acelerarse. Inuyasha le miró sin emoción.

\- No vas a ganar lo que estás esperando, amigo, pero tendrás que vivir con esta decisión el resto de tus días. Así que, por última vez, ¿Esto es lo que quieres? - Tate dio un largo suspiro.

\- Has querido matarme por meses. Ésta es tu oportunidad. Sólo hazlo. – Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos como la sangre, mostrándolo realmente aterrador. En el siguiente segundo, los colmillos de Inuyasha se hundieron en el cuello de Tate.

Las máquinas cogieron el pulso disparado de Tate mientras jadeaba, y se ponía rígido. Dave se agarró de mi mano y se la apreté en respuesta, mirando como Inuyasha bebía la vida de mi amigo con profundos, largos tragos de su boca. Su pálida garganta trabajando una y otra vez al tragar. Los sonidos del monitor ECG se hicieron más lentos, disminuyendo, y luego se hizo intermitente, pitidos breves cuando Inuyasha levantó su cabeza.

Lamió las pocas gotas de sangre alrededor de su boca antes de sacar una hoja y hacerse un corte en su propio cuello. Luego presionó la cabeza colgando de Tate en la herida, manteniendo la punta del cuchillo en su cuello para que no se cerrara. La boca de Tate se movió, primero débilmente lamiendo la sangre, y luego succionando con más vigor. El monitor de EEG comenzó a hacer ruidos alarmantes. Inuyasha dejó caer el cuchillo mientras Tate, con los ojos cerrados, apretaba los dientes en su cuello y lo desgarraba. Inuyasha sostuvo la cabeza de Tate, sin pestañear mientras él lo masticaba por más.

Los dientes de Tate rechinaban y chupaban mientras los minutos pasaban, su latido del corazón saltándose por más y más tiempo entre pitidos hasta que finalmente... hubo silencio. Inuyasha liberó, la desgarradora boca de Tate de nuevo y se tambaleó hacia atrás. El EEG se fue sin control, mientras que el ECG mostró una línea recta plana en el monitor. Un gran temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Tate, haciendo sonar las abrazaderas que lo sostenían. Luego se dejó caer en sus ataduras, inmóvil.

Muerto, pero a la espera de levantarse. Las horas se arrastraban con dolorosa lentitud. Inuyasha se sentó en el piso de la celda, se veía como si estuviera descansando, pero yo sabía que no estaba dormido. De vez en cuando, miraba rápidamente a la quieta forma de Tate. Me pregunté si podía sentir los cambios en la energía alrededor de Tate. Dios sabía el EEG podía. No se había callado. Inuyasha debe haber querido destrozarlo más de una vez, con todos los pitidos y graznidos que hacía.

Inuyasha se había ayudado con dos de las bolsas de sangre después de que Tate - ¿Muriera? ¿Se hubiese desmayado? ¿Cuál era el término para el estado en que Tate estaba ahora, de todos modos? - A pesar de que Inuyasha odiaba las bolsas de plasma. Lo comparaba con el sabor a leche podrida, una analogía para que yo entendiera cuando una vez le pregunté por qué no comía eso en vez de morder a la gente. Pero con lo que lo había drenado Tate, Inuyasha necesitaba rellenado, a pesar de las preferencias de gusto.

Juan bostezó. Era pasada la medianoche, y hasta ahora, no habíamos hecho nada más que observar a Tate tendido allí. Sin embargo, nadie parecía querer quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Todos pueden ir dormir un poco, les avisaré cuando haya algún cambio - sugerí. Estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta tarde. Ser mitad yokai tenía sus peculiaridades. Don me dirigió una mirada cansada pero firme.

\- Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo diablos no, me quedo. - Hubo gruñidos de acuerdo. Me encogí de hombros, derrotada, y volví mi atención a la pantalla.

La única advertencia que tuve fue Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. Entonces, de repente, el cuerpo de espaldas de Tate fue un hervidero de movimiento. Tenía los ojos abiertos, cada músculo tenso contra las pinzas, y un aullido sobrenatural salvaje vino de los altavoces y sacudió en mi asiento.

\- Jesús Cristo - murmuró Don, su desanimo desapareciendo.

El grito de Tate creció increíblemente fuerte. A través de la falta de definición de los movimientos frenéticos de la cabeza de Tate mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras, vi su boca abierta... y colmillos eran claramente visibles mientras seguía aullando como si acabara de venir directamente del infierno. Inuyasha había dicho que los nuevos yokais se despertaban con una sed ardiente, sin sentido. Esa realidad estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos. Tate no parecía ser consciente de dónde estaba, ni siquiera quién era. No quedaba nada de él en la mirada que recorrió el pequeño cuarto en que estaba atrapado.

Inuyasha no tenía nada de mi pánico interior al ver a mi amigo en tal condición. Se acercó a la nevera, sacó unas cuantas bolsas de sangre, y se acercó a Tate. No pude oír lo que dijo, porque los gritos de Tate lo ahogaron, pero vi labios de Inuyasha moverse mientras dejaba una de las bolsas directo en la boca abierta de Tate. Delicioso, ¿delicioso? mi mente helada suministró. O, ¿hasta el fondo? No importaba. Tate no bebió de la bolsa - la desgarró hasta que su rostro estaba cubierto de rojo y sus mandíbulas le daban un aspecto más parecido a un gran tiburón blanco que un hombre.

Inuyasha, imperturbable, cogió el plástico que quedó de la cara de Tate, evitando ágilmente que sus dedos consiguieran ser mordidos, y luego dejó caer otra bolsa en la boca de Tate. Corrió la misma suerte de ser triturada, tal como la primera. Desvié la mirada, perturbada. Eso no tenía sentido, porque había sabido que esperar, pero oírlo y verlo eran dos cosas diferentes. A mi derecha, también noté a Juan mirando a otro lado de la pantalla. Se frotaba la sien.

\- Aún es él. - La voz de Dave pareció muy suave en la ruptura repentina de los gritos de Tate mientras sorbía. Dave asintió una vez hacia el monitor.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer por lo que están viendo, pero Tate todavía está allí. Es sólo temporal. Va a ser él mismo pronto. - Dios, quería creer eso. Sabía que no había razón por la que no debería, salvo que ahora, Tate se veía más aterrador que el yokai más homicida con el que me había cruzado jamás.

Supongo que realmente no me había preparado para ver a mi amigo de esta manera, a pesar de que había pensado que así era. Fueron necesarias cinco bolsas antes de que el brillo demente dejara los ojos de Tate. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las dos primeras se habían derramado alrededor de su cara y hombros, no en su boca, ya que las había cortado tan locamente. Ahora, cubierto de sangre, finalmente miró a Inuyasha y pareció reconocerle.

\- Duele - fueron las primeras palabras de Tate. Lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos por la crudeza de su voz sombría. Había tanta desesperación saliendo de esa breve frase. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

\- Se pone mejor, amigo. Tendrás que confiar en mí en eso. - Tate miró hacia abajo a sí mismo, lamiendo la sangre que pudiera obtener. Entonces se detuvo y miró fijamente a la cámara.

\- Kagome. - Me incliné hacia delante, presionando el botón en el monitor que les permitía oírme.

\- Estoy aquí, Tate. Todos lo estamos. - Tate cerró los ojos.

\- No quiero que me veas así - murmuró.

\- Está bien, Tate. Tú estás… - Vergüenza sobre mi reacción inicial hizo que mi fuese voz ronca.

\- ¡No quiero que me veas así! - Gruñó, sacudiéndose contra sus abrazaderas, una vez más.

\- Gatita. - Inuyasha miró hacia arriba a la pantalla.

\- Está molestándolo. Hará más difícil para él controlar la locura de sangre. Mejor haz lo que él quiere. - Mi culpa se hizo más profunda. ¿Era una coincidencia, o puede que de alguna manera Tate supiera que me había repugnado verlo antes? Era una líder de mierda, y una mala amiga.

\- Me voy - dije, logrando mantener la voz firme.

\- Yo... te veré cuando estés mejor, Tate. - Entonces salí de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás al oír los gritos de Tate empezar de nuevo. Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, mirando hacia la nada, cuando sonó mi celular. Una mirada a él y mostró el número de mi madre, dudé.

\- Hola mamá. - No estaba para nada de humor para tratar con ella. Pero era raro que ella estuviese levantada hasta tan tarde, así que contesté.

\- Kagome. - Hizo una pausa. Esperé, golpeando con mi dedo en el escritorio. Luego dijo unas palabras que me hicieron casi caer de la silla.

\- He decidido ir a tu boda. - De hecho, le eché una mirada al teléfono de nuevo para ver si me había equivocado y era otra persona la que me había llamado.

\- ¿Estas borracha? - Salió cuando pude hablar. Suspiró.

\- Me gustaría que no te casaras con ese yokai, pero estoy cansada de que se interponga entre nosotras. - Los extraterrestres la reemplazaron con una persona de vaina, me encontré a mí misma pensando. Esa es la única explicación.

\- Así que... ¿vas a venir a mi boda? - No podía dejar de repetir.

\- Eso es lo que dije, ¿no? - Respondió ella con algo de su irritación habitual.

\- Um. Grandioso. - Maldición si supiera qué decir. Estaba anonadada.

\- No creo que quieras de mi ayuda para planearla - Mi madre preguntó en tono desafiante y un tanto incierto. Si mi mandíbula colgara más abajo, se caería.

\- Me encantaría algo de ayuda - logré decir.

\- Bien. ¿Puedes venir a cenar más tarde? - Estaba a punto de decir, Lo siento, no puedo, cuando me detuve. Tate ni siquiera me quería viendo el video de él ocupándose de su sed de sangre. Inuyasha iba esta tarde a recoger a Shiory en el aeropuerto.

\- ¿Qué tal un almuerzo tardío en lugar de cenar? Digamos, ¿Alrededor de las cuatro? - Yo podría pasar por casa de mi mamá cuando él fuera a buscar a Shiory, y luego encontrarnos de vuelta aquí después.

\- Está bien, Kagome. - Hizo una pausa de nuevo, parecía como si quisiera decir algo más. Medio esperaba que gritara, ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! pero era noviembre, por lo que sería demasiado pronto.

\- Nos vemos a las cuatro. - Cuando Inuyasha vino a mi oficina al amanecer, ya que Dave estaba tomando el siguiente turno de doce horas con Tate, aún estaba atónita. En primer lugar Tate se convierte en un yokai, entonces mi madre se ablanda sobre que yo me casara con uno. Hoy realmente era un día para recordar.

Inuyasha se ofreció a dejarme en su camino hacia el aeropuerto, y luego recogerme en su camino de regreso al complejo, pero me negué. No quería estar sin un coche si el estado de ánimo de mi madre cambiaba de nuevo - siempre es una posibilidad - o arriesgarme a arruinar nuestra primera charla decente madre e hija por Inuyasha apareciendo con un yokai extraño. Había tan sólo un juego de colmillos que mi madre podría manejar al mismo tiempo, y Shiory me ponía de los nervios, incluso en el mejor de mis días.

Además, podía verme explicando quien era Shiory a mi madre. Mamá, esta es Shiory. En el siglo dieciocho, cuando Inuyasha era un gigoló, solía pagarle para follar con ella, pero después de más de doscientos años de joder con él, ahora son sólo buenos amigos. Sí, le presentaría Shiory a mi madre - justo después de realizarme una lobotomía.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que ella quiera hablar de la boda – me maravillé con Inuyasha mientras me subía a mi coche. Me dio una mirada seria.

\- Nunca abandonará su relación contigo. Podrías casarte con el mismísimo Satanás y aún no te desharías de ella. Ella te ama, Gatita, aunque hace un pésimo trabajo demostrándotelo la mayoría de los días. ¿Quieres que te llame a tu celular en una hora?, así puedes pretender que hay una emergencia si se vuelve 'ella misma' contigo - Entonces me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia con Tate? Tal vez no debería irme - Me pregunté.

\- Tu chico está bien. Nada puede hacerle daño ahora a menos que una estaca de plata le atraviese el corazón. Ve a ver a tu madre. Llámame si necesitas que vaya a morderla. - Realmente no había nada para hacer en el complejo.

Tate estaría unos días más por lo menos encerrado, y no teníamos ningún trabajo programado, por razones obvias. Este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para ver si mi madre había hablado en serio sobre el deseo de terminar con nuestro alejamiento.

\- Mantén tu celular a mano - bromeé con Inuyasha. Luego me alejé.

Mi madre vivía a treinta minutos del complejo. Todavía estaba en Richmond, pero en un área más rural. Su pintoresco barrio era una reminiscencia de donde se crio en Ohio, sin estar demasiado lejos de Don, si las cosas se ponían peludas. Me detuve en su casa, estacionado, y me di cuenta de que sus persianas necesitaban una mano de pintura. ¿Se veían así la última vez que estuve aquí? Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había venido a verla?

Tan pronto como salí del coche, sin embargo, me quedé helada. Horror se deslizó hasta mi columna, y no tenía nada que ver con la comprensión de que yo no había estado aquí desde Inuyasha volvió a entrar en mi vida hace unos meses. Por la sensación de la energía fugándose fuera de la casa, mi madre no estaba sola en el interior, pero quien estaba con ella no tenía latido. Comencé a deslizar mi mano hacia mi cartera, donde siempre tenía unos pocos cuchillos de plata escondidos, cuando una risa fría me detuvo.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, niñita - una voz que odiaba, dijo detrás de mí.

La puerta de entrada de mi madre se abrió. Estaba enmarcada en ella, con un yokai de pelo negro que me parecía vagamente familiar acunando su cuello casi amorosamente en sus manos. Y no tuve necesidad de darme la vuelta para saber que el yokai a mi espalda era mi padre.

Max, mi padre, estaba a unos 30 metros de distancia entre algunos árboles. Su pelo rojo soplaba con la brisa y esos idénticos ojos grises taladraron los míos. Pero lo que realmente sostuvo mi atención fue el lanzacohetes que Max tenía equilibrado sobre su hombro. También tenía una pistola en su otra mano. La disparidad entre las dos armas casi me hizo reír de histeria pura.

\- Iba a hacer estallar tu coche antes de que siquiera estacionaras, pero luego vi que estabas sola. ¿Y cómo podría un padre dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con su pequeña niña? – dijo Max en tono cordial, asintiendo con la cabeza al lanzacohetes.

Si al principio no tienes éxito, intenta, intenta otra vez. Eso fue lo que Max me había escupido hace meses luego de que fracasara al contratar a dos sicarios para sacarme de mi miseria. No había pensado que haría más intentos desesperados de matarme, desde que Inuyasha se casó conmigo al estilo yokai, pero parecía que estaba equivocada.

\- ¿Dónde está tu señor, Max? ¿Koga está llegando tarde? ¿Sigue enojado conmigo por escaparme de él hace unos meses? - Pregunté, con voz apacible.

\- ¿Koga? - Max rió.

\- ¡A la mierda mi señor! no lo necesito. Tengo nuevos benefactores, pequeña, y te quieren muerta tanto como yo. - Dudé si ir por mis cuchillos de nuevo. Una fría sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Max, que se parecía lo suficientemente a la mía como para que cualquier persona pudiera notar que somos padre e hija.

\- ¿Crees que puedes llegar a tus armas antes de que te dispare? Tal vez puedas. Pero no antes de este cohete atraviese a tu madre, ¿y no sería eso una pena? - Apreté mi mandíbula. Max y el otro yokai se encontraban en dirección exactamente opuesta el uno del otro. Incluso si fuera lo suficientemente rápida como para derribar a uno de ellos, el otro todavía tendría tiempo para matar a mi mamá.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos? Creo que esta charla familiar se ha retrasado mucho tiempo - dijo Max, gesticulando con la pistola. No había manera de que pudiera hacer nada con ellos dos tan separados. Comencé a caminar hacia la casa, pero su risa me detuvo.

\- Deja tu bolso primero, niña, y patéalo hacia mí. Lentamente - Una docena de diferentes escenarios de ataque pasaron por mi mente, pero el miedo por mi madre me hizo rechazar todos.

Si estuviera solo estuviera Max aquí. Si tan sólo me hubiese atado algunas armas antes de venir. Si solo tuviera otro maldito reloj con un botón de pánico en él, así Inuyasha podrían darse cuenta de que mi madre y yo estábamos en mierda hasta el cuello. Dejé caer mi bolso y le di una patada hacia Max. Él gruñó y se acercó más, su objetivo no vaciló con ninguna de las dos armas.

\- Vamos a hacerte un poco más respetuosa - dijo, y apretó el gatillo.

La bala me pegó en el vientre, doblándome. Le tomó unos segundos al dolor llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue implacable. Detrás de mí, oí la risa del otro yokai. No era mucho más fuerte que el sonido del disparo. El arma de Max tenía silenciador.

\- Adentro - me dirigió agitando la pistola.

\- O la siguiente ronda va a tu pierna. - Con los puños cubriendo el agujero que rápidamente sangraba en mi estómago, entre tambaleándome en la casa. Tan pronto como Max cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, volvió a disparar, impactándome en el muslo. Grité con el segundo tiro, que me derribó las piernas y me envió al suelo.

\- Era demasiado divertido para resistir - sonrió Max, luego, agitó el arma, esta vez hacia mi madre.

\- Haces un sonido más y ella obtiene la próxima bala - Max adoraría disparar a mi madre.

No se me había pasado que ella tenía una mirada opaca y vidriosa en el rostro. Los ojos rojos de Max la tenían en sumisión. La idea de lo aterrada que debió haber estado al abrir la puerta y ver a mi padre allí, casi iguala mi ira con el dolor de pura intensidad. Pero eso duró poco. Olas de dolor, náusea y mareo me asaltaron. Max podría haber fallado a las arterias y órganos vitales, pero en mi condición actual, no sería capaz de luchar contra él y el otro yokai, además de rescatarla. Era sólo por ser un medio yokai que todavía estaba consciente en absoluto.

Inuyasha. A menudo me burlaba de él por ser paranoico por mi seguridad, pero parecía que la broma me la hacía yo. Claro, si yo no me presentaba en el complejo más tarde, él estaría preocupado. Probablemente lo suficiente como para venir directamente aquí, pero por la expresión de Max, él llegaría demasiado tarde.

\- Deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad - dijo Max, con la mirada fija en mí.

\- Apuesto que ahora deseas haber hecho eso en vez de casarte con Inuyasha esa noche en casa de Koga. - Incluso si este era el fin para mí -y yo no estaba dispuesta a admitir eso por un disparo- no me atrevía a estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo mucho que te odio, Max? - Me las arreglé para decir. Tal vez podría entretenerlo. Hacerlo enojar lo suficiente para querer tomarse su tiempo matándome. El otro yokai se rio.

\- Ella tiene ese espíritu - dijo, mirándome, incluso mientras acariciaba el pelo de mi madre.

\- Qué desperdicio - Reconocimiento afloró sobre dónde había visto al yokai de pelo negro antes. Él era el que había escapado de Chuck E. Cheese ese día.

\- Tú - le dije. Sonrió.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, también. - Max apuntó el lanzador de cohetes hacia abajo, pero eso no me hacía ningún bien ahora como lo hubiera hecho hace unos minutos.

\- Calibos – dijo.

\- si mi hija se mueve, mata a su madre. - Con esta directiva sombría, Max desapareció en la cocina.

Seguí aplicando presión en el orificio en mi estómago, ya que estaba sangrando más que mi pierna. _Maldito seas, Max_, pensé a través del dolor. _Voy a verte muerto, así sea lo último que haga_. Y por lo que parece, probablemente será así. Mi madre seguía mirando a la nada. Aparte de eso, para mi alivio, no parecía herida. Calibos, como Max había llamado al otro yokai, dejó que su mano paseara por la parte delantera de su camisa para apretarle el pecho. Un gruñido salió de mí haciéndole sonreír.

\- Temperamento, temperamento - ronroneó, dejando que su mano profundizara más. Max salió de la cocina y miró a Calibos.

\- Ella no - dijo secamente.

\- Si hay tiempo, puedes tener a Kagome, pero Sonomi es mía - Oh, mi Dios. Una renovada determinación surgió a través de mí. No podía dejar a Max vivo, aunque me terminara matándonos a mí y a mi madre en el proceso. Conocía a mi madre. Ella preferiría estar muerta que ser violada por un yokai, sobre todo Max.

\- Creo que es momento de su despertarla, ¿no? - mi padre me preguntó en ese mismo tono animado. Le entregó su arma a Calibos con instrucciones de pegarme un tiro si me movía, luego se acercó a mi madre. Max cortó su pulgar con uno de los cuatro cuchillos con los que había regresado de la cocina con y lo acercó a su boca.

\- Levántate y brilla, Sonomi - dijo, frotándole la sangre en sus labios. Mi madre la lamió, parpadeó una vez -y luego gritó. La mano de Max le tapó la boca. Traté de alejar el dolor lo suficiente para concentrarme en un plan. Vamos, Kagome, ¡piensa! Tiene que haber una forma de salir de esta.

\- Hola, preciosa - dijo Max, poniendo su cara junto a la de mi madre.

\- Voy a quitar mi mano, pero cada vez que grites, voy a cortar algo de nuestra hija. ¿Entendido? - La mirada de mi madre fluctuó hacia mí, se amplió, y luego asintió. Max dejó caer su mano.

\- Eso está mejor. Ahora, para estar seguros que aquí, la gatita no estropeara la diversión... - Max se acercó a mí, sin soltar los cuchillos.

Me abracé a mí misma, queriendo coger esos cuchillos como nunca quise algo antes. Pero Calibos tenía la pistola apuntándome y a mi madre a poca distancia para morderla. Yo opondría resistencia, pero este no era el momento. Max sonrió, arrodillándose para agarrar mi muñeca.

\- Vas a morir - dijo, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo.

\- pero dejaré a tu madre vivir sólo para que pueda recordar que lo vio pasar. Pero si peleas, niña… Voy violarla y matarla delante de ti antes de terminar contigo. ¿Cuánto quieres salvarla de eso? - Nunca había sentido tanto odio por alguien como sentía por mi padre.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Max nos mataría de todos modos, pero tenía tres opciones. Esperar a que se me ocurriera un plan brillante y lograra rescatarnos a ambas, esperar a que Max tomara tiempo suficiente torturándome para que Inuyasha se apareciera a tiempo ... o ir a por los cuchillos y arriesgarme a ver a Max hacía valer su amenaza a mi madre. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. No había mucho que pensara que estuviera por debajo de él.

\- Déjala ir cuando esto termine - dije en voz muy baja, optando por el Plan A o B. Max sonrió.

\- Chica inteligente. - Sus dedos se pasearon por mi muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? - La mentira siempre sonaba más auténtica cuando se mezclaba con la verdad.

\- Está en el complejo. Anoche convirtió a uno de mi equipo en un yokai, así que se queda con él hasta que se acabe la locura de sangre - La sonrisa de Max se ensanchó.

\- Tate - No pude ocultar mi asombro. Mi padre se echó a reír.

\- ¿Cómo sé yo de eso? Belinda le dio a Calibos la información. Una vez encontré a tu madre, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue coaccionarla a invitarte. Le debo a Belinda un gran Gracias. - Belinda. Hija de puta, subestimé esos ojos azules de rubia tonta.

Ahora sabía lo que le había estado susurrando a Calibos mientras lo llevaba fuera de Chuck E. Cheese ¿Qué era lo que Belinda sabía que nadie más fuera de mi unidad sabía? La fecha y hora en que convertiríamos a Tate. Belinda debe haber pensado que conmigo muerta, nadie descubriría como Max había hecho esto. Pero ella no había contado con su propia muerte. Otra ola de mareo me invadió. Debía estar sangrando internamente, ya que lo que caía al suelo no era referente a cómo me sentía.

\- Tendrá que guardarte las Gracias, Max, porque está muerta. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Es una pena. Chica agradable. – el solo se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió su puta sonrisa.

\- Max. - Los dos volteamos. Mi madre seguía de pie donde había estado. Lentas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Yo nunca la había visto llorar antes.

\- Es a mí a quien quieres - dijo con voz ronca.

\- Yo crie a Kagome, y yo le enseñé a odiar a todos los yokais que conociera. Déjala ir. Esto es entre tú y yo. - Esto, no los dos disparos, fue lo que trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. Todas las veces que había pensado que ella no me amaba, y aquí mi madre estaba tratando de utilizarse a sí misma para un trueque con el yokai al que ella más temía. Max le lanzó una mirada de resplandor verde.

\- Oh, tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, Sonomi. ¿Sabes lo que dolor en el trasero ha sido ser el yokai que engendró la mestiza? Extraños me golpean al verme. Pero no tengo ningún tipo de protección si solo te mato, mientras que si te llevo de paseo cosecho nuevas amistades. Quieren a Inuyasha muerto, también, pero voy a tomar lo que pueda conseguir. - Estaba a punto de preguntar quiénes eran esos amigos nuevos, cuando Max tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzó en línea recta a mi muñeca, lo suficientemente fuerte para fijarla al suelo. Jadeé, pero fue mi madre la que gritó.

\- ¡Detente! - Max sonrió, manteniendo los otros cuchillos lejos de mi alcance.

\- Gracias, Sonomi. Ahora puedo hacer unos pequeños cortes, gracias a ti. - Calibos dejó escapar un suspiro molesto que pude oír incluso por encima de mi entrecortada respiración

\- Esto es aburrido. ¿Voy a hacer algo divertido hoy? - Max tomó otro cuchillo, dando una significativa mirada a mi madre antes de tocar mi piel con la punta.

\- Vamos, pelea conmigo. Dame una razón para hacerte ver sufrir a tu madre antes de que muera - susurró.

Apreté los dientes y no luché mientras dirigía lentamente el cuchillo a través de mi otra muñeca. Dolió aún más que el primero. Mi madre dejó escapar un gemido que sonaba como si le doliera, también.

\- Por favor… Por favor, no más. Esto es mi culpa, ¡déjala en paz! - Fue apenas audible, y le tendió la mano a Max.

\- ¿A qué hora tu yokai playboy espera que vuelvas? - Preguntó Max, ignorándola.

A Inuyasha le tomaría veinte minutos llegar al aeropuerto desde el complejo, tal vez menos por la forma en que conducía. Entonces serían quince minutos más o menos para cargar la ridícula cantidad de maletas de Shiory y regresar. ¿Inuyasha me llamaría una vez que regresara del complejo? Yo tenía mi teléfono en vibrador, así que no sería capaz de oírlo si lo hacía, ya que estaba en mi bolso afuera. Dios, le llevaría horas antes de incluso preguntarse por qué yo no había regresado todavía…

\- Tres horas - dije, manteniendo mi rostro lo más carente posible de expresión. Max dejó que una desagradable sonrisa curvara sus labios.

\- Voy a asumir que eso en verdad significa una hora. Pero no te preocupes. Voy a hacer que valga la pena. Oh, y tomaré esto - Max arrancó el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo. Lo sostuvo a la luz y sonrió.

\- Debe ser de cinco quilates. Esto me dará un par de millones, fácil - dijo con admiración.

\- Es un rubí - le espeté, odiando ver mi anillo de compromiso en sus manos. Max se echó a reír.

\- Niña estúpida, esto es un diamante. Los diamantes rojos son los más raros del mundo, e Inuyasha ha tenido esta piedra hace más de un siglo. Koga ha querido comprársela durante décadas. Pero no vas a necesitarla más - Max cortó la parte delantera de mi camisa, resaltando que esto era para beneficio Calibos, no el suyo.

El pálpito en mis muñecas, junto con el intenso dolor en las piernas y vientre, me hacía muy fácil perder el conocimiento. Seguí luchando contra la negrura que se propagaba tentadoramente cerca. Mi madre se lanzó hacia adelante. Calibos la atrapó y le dio una sacudida fuerte.

\- No son más que animales - les siseó.

\- Los insultos cuentan como gritos - canturreo Max, riendo mientras ella abría la boca con incredulidad.

\- Mi juego, así que yo hago las reglas. Eso son dos cosas que corto de Kagome ahora. ¿Quieres que sean tres? - Encontré la mirada de mi madre por encima del hombro de Max.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de incredulidad. Le di la más mínima sacudida de cabeza. Por favor, no. Puedes hacerlo mejor. Sólo huye cuando tengas oportunidad. Ella no podía oír mis silenciosas exhortaciones, por supuesto. Max dejó que la punta de su cuchillo profundizara en mis pantalones, y lo deslizó a un costado.

\- Por aquí empezaré - comentó, luego pellizcó piel de mi cadera y le dio un fuerte corte con el tercer cuchillo. Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza para no gritar que sentí el sabor de mi sangre. Calibos rió. Max levantaba la pieza cortada de mi piel como si fuera un trofeo.

\- Bonito tatuaje - dijo, arrojándola a un lado.

\- Tal vez tendré que dársela a Inuyasha, así puede tener una sobra. - Mi cadera ardía donde ahora había una sangrante herida abierta en lugar de los tatuajes de huesos cruzados que hacían juego con el que Inuyasha tenía en el brazo. Mi madre no lloró esta vez, pero respiró profundo, estremeciéndose.

\- Te amo, Kagome - susurró.

Tuve que apartar la mirada, porque no le quería dar a Max la satisfacción de verme llorar. No podía recordar la última vez que ella me había dicho eso. Debía creer que estábamos condenadas a morir.

\- Estoy harto de sujetarla, la voy a someter - dijo Calibos, volviendo sus ojos rojos a mi madre.

\- Detente - La voz de Max era un látigo.

\- Ella va a ver esto. ¡Ella va a saberlo! - Calibos hizo un ruido exasperado, y luego jaló a mi madre más cerca de las cortinas de la ventana. Tiró de una, la rompió por el centro, y luego ató el final de la misma alrededor de su cuello.

\- Max - dije como advertencia.

\- Ssshhh, quiero ver lo que tiene en mente. – Él me goleó fuertemente en la cabeza.

Calibos arrojó el otro extremo sobre una de las rejas en la barandilla del segundo piso. Mi madre estaba luchando, pero ella no podía competir con el yokai. Empecé a tirar de los cuchillos manteniéndome abajo. Max empujó otro a través de mi muñeca casi como si fuera una idea de último momento, entonces me dio un puñetazo en el vientre, donde había recibido un disparo. La explosión de agonía debe haberme dejado inconsciente por un minuto, porque cuando mis ojos se enfocaron de nuevo, mi madre estaba de pie sobre una silla, uno de los extremos de las cortinas envuelto alrededor de su cuello, y el otro atada a la parte de arriba barandilla. Apenas había holgura en la línea, y una de las patas de la silla había desaparecido.

\- Ahora ella puede mirar, y yo puedo unirme a la diversión – Calibos sonrió. Max le dio una sonrisa de aprobación, y luego volvió su atención hacia mí.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que voy a hacerte, niña? - preguntó en un tono de conversación.

\- Después de que te torture como el infierno, te voy a cortar en pedacitos. No puedo arriesgarme a que Inuyasha traiga a alguien para que te convierta en Oni, ¿no es así? - El depravado no era estúpido. Con mi linaje medio-yokai, era perfectamente posible ser despertada como un Oni, si Max sólo iba a asesinarme. Pero si era desmembrada, esa opción estaba fuera.

\- Aplicaremos las mismas reglas. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que grites y tenga que cortar algo de Sonomi - se burló.

El puño de Max comenzó a golpear mi cabeza adelante y atrás como un juguete elástico. La sangre llenaba mi boca y se derramaba por mis labios, pero me mordí la lengua y no hice ruido. Después de unos minutos, el embotado zumbido en mis oídos se apagó mientras él me golpeaba. Entonces se detuvo.

\- Perra testaruda. Hmm, vamos a ver si puedes guardar silencio con esto... - Él sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, tiró él, cuadrando la llama lo más alto como podía, después la sostuvo hacia mi brazo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y me retorcí inútilmente, jadeé y gruñí. Después de unos minutos de agonía inimaginable, no pude contener mi grito por más tiempo. Max se echó a reír, encantado. Vagamente me di cuenta que vomitaría.

\- Creo que eso va a costarle a Sonomi un dedo ¿Qué más quieres hacerle perder? - comentó.

\- Incluso si me matas, Inuyasha te encontrará - jadeaba. El sudor me corría y mi brazo dolía de formas que no creí posibles.

\- Créeme, te vas a arrepentir cuando él lo haga. - Calibos y Max se rieron como si hubiera dicho una broma.

\- Ese yokai no iniciará una guerra por ti. - Max sonrió.

\- Demonios, la única razón por la que Inuyasha se casó contigo fue para fastidiar a nuestro señor. - ¿Era por eso que Max se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para arriesgarse con esto? ¿Porque pensaba que tenía suficiente protección de sus nuevos "amigos" y Inuyasha se había casado conmigo sólo para molestar a Koga?

\- Oh, Inuyasha te encontrará. Cuenta con ello. - Miró a su alrededor, inquieto por la vehemencia de mi tono.

\- Patético. Estás tratando de asustarme para permitirte vivir, pero no va a funcionar. Aun así, Calibos, sal a la calle y vigila. Sólo en el caso de que su playboy decida venir antes. - dijo Max al fin.

\- Pero no he jugado con ella todavía - protestó Calibos, con una mirada hacia mí que me hizo retroceder.

\- Tendrás tu oportunidad. Pero yo planeé esto, así que voy primero. - espetó Max.

\- Nos veremos pronto, cariño. - Calibos me sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Max se levantó y caminó al lado de mi madre. Ella estaba casi de puntillas para mantener la cortina alrededor de su cuello con la suficiente holgura para respirar. Debajo de ella, la silla se tambaleó ominosamente sobre sus tres patas. Sus manos estaban atadas con otra pieza de tela, y Max sonrió al contemplar sus dedos.

\- ¿Cuál va a perder, Sonomi? Vamos a ver, este dedito se fue al mercado - comenzó a cantar, golpeando uno de ellos.

\- Este dedito se quedó en casa. Este dedito se ha asado... - Traté de prepararme mentalmente para mi oportunidad.

Ahora que uno de ellos estaba fuera, era mi mejor oportunidad. Era difícil para mí concentrarme, sin embargo. He tenido años de experiencia en ser golpeada, pero con todas mis heridas, me sentía más cerca de la inconsciencia. Mi madre encontró mis ojos... y luego pateó la silla de debajo de ella.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo Max, levantándola con una mano.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - En el segundo, que él estaba distraído, me tiré de los cuchillos en mis muñecas con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo a mi carne triturarse. Había conseguido tener una de mis manos libres, cuando Max se volvió.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Dejó a mi madre.

Ella colgaba por el cuello, los pies muy por encima del suelo, mientras yo arrancaba el otro brazo libre, haciendo caso omiso de la explosión de dolor al rojo vivo que me causó. Traté de agarrar uno de los cuchillos, pero mis muñecas estaban demasiado dañadas para sostener nada. Los pateé lejos y luego me abalancé sobre Max, dándole un cabezazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de su sangre, pensé morderlo salvajemente, y estaré lo suficientemente curada para luchar.

Una explosión de ruido sacudió mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Lo último que vi fue vidrios rompiéndose, y luego hubo un ardor en mi cuello y mi visión se volvió negra. Me pareció oír gritos, pero de pronto, todo parecía más lejos. No podía sentir nada, tampoco. Era un alivio estar libre del dolor. Volví a la conciencia con algo húmedo que se vertía en mi garganta. Traté de toser pero no pude. El flujo no se detenía, obligándome a tragar. Una vez. Y otra vez.

\- ¡... no la dejes morir! - Me pareció oír a mi madre gritar, luego oí la voz de Inuyasha, muy cerca.

\- ¡Vamos, gatita, bebe! No, tienes que beber más... - Me atraganté, desbordando líquidos por mi boca, cuando las formas a mí alrededor iban aclarándose. Tenía la boca pegada a un cuello que sangraba, y lo empujé mientras tosía y tragaba una vez más.

\- Ya basta - logré decir. Manos me hicieron retroceder. Era la garganta de Inuyasha contra la que había estado presionada. Su cuello no era la única cosa manchada de rojo, tampoco. Lo estaba toda la parte de adelante de él.

\- Dios Todopoderoso, gatita - Inuyasha respiró, acariciando mi garganta.

\- Kagome… - mi madre lloraba. Giré mi cabeza para verla mientras se tambaleaba hacia mí. Esa tela aún estaba atada alrededor de su cuello, pero el otro extremo ya no estaba atado a la barandilla.

\- No te muevas, pequeña mierda. - En la esquina de la habitación, oí maldecir entre dientes a Max y una respuesta femenina en acento inglés.

\- ¿Lo tienes? - Inuyasha preguntó con una voz verdaderamente escalofriante.

\- Lo tengo, Inuyasha - Shiory sonaba tan fiera como nunca la había oído. Mi madre me alcanzó. Me abrazó y trató de sacarme de los brazos de Inuyasha, incluso cuando no dejaba de tocar mi cuello.

\- ¿Lo arregló? ¿Estás bien, Kagome? - Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del resto de la sangre. No sólo salpicada sobre Inuyasha, sino sobre mí, a mí alrededor, incluso en la pared cercana a mí.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunté, dividida entre mareos, entumecimiento, gratitud por estar vivos, y horrorizada por toda la sangre que nos rodeaba.

\- Max rasgó tu garganta - respondió Inuyasha. Había la más rara mezcla de alivio y rabia en su ardiente mirada carmín.

\- Y él va a desear con creces que lo mate antes de que termine con él. –

_Continuara… _


	4. Desacuerdo

**Desacuerdo **

Don llegó donde mi madre con todo el equipo en menos de quince minutos después que lo llamé. Debieron haber roto cada ley de tráfico conocida por el hombre, no que algún policía local les fuera a dar multas por exceso de velocidad. Inuyasha y Shiory tiraron a Max dentro de la cápsula. Don se lo llevaba… por ahora. Inuyasha dijo secamente que enviaría a alguien a recoger a Max, y el tono que él uso me hizo alegrarme de que mi tío no discutiera.

Por supuesto, no pensaba que Don quisiera a Max en sus manos por mucho tiempo. La mirada que los hermanos habían intercambiado mientras Max estaba siendo tirado dentro de la cápsula estaba llena de historia, Don miró a otro lado incluso antes que Max empezara a maldecirlo. Me tuvo que dar varias pintas de sangre para reemplazar lo que había perdido. La sangre de Inuyasha había curado la mayoría de mis heridas, pero mi pulso había estado peligrosamente débil.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - le dije a Inuyasha con una temblorosa sonrisa después de mi última transfusión. Estaba sentada en su auto. Él había usado una toalla para limpiar la mayoría de sangre que fuera posible de mí. Nos íbamos. Inuyasha no quería quedarse más de lo necesario aquí, ya que no podíamos estar seguros de a quien más Max y Calibos le pudieran haber contado acerca de sus planes de emboscada.

\- Te hubiera traído de regreso de una forma u otra. Como un yokai o como un Oni, incluso si me odiaras por ello después. – Inuyasha encontró mis ojos con una mirada inescrutable.

\- No si Max hubiera conseguido lo que se proponía - susurré.

\- Él me iba a cortar en pedazos. - Inuyasha dejó salir un siseó que hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran. Luego pareció que recobraba su autocontrol.

\- Recordaré eso - dijo, cada palabra enfatizada.

Tantas emociones estaban surgiendo en mí. Alivio, pánico retrasado, enojo, regocijo, y la urgencia de agarrar a Inuyasha y farfullar acerca de lo encantada que estaba de incluso verlo de nuevo. Pero no había tiempo allí para derretirme, así que obligué a esos sentimientos a retraerse. Vas a estar bien, Kagome. No puedes convertirte en una masa de porquería psicológica, hay mucho que hacer.

Mi madre estaba en el asiento trasero. Ella se reusaba a ir al complejo, aunque no hubiera estado allí por mucho tiempo. Don estaba trasladando a todo el mundo. Max había encontrado la casa de mi madre, así que era de fácil suponer que él sabía dónde se encontraba el complejo también. Don no se estaba tomando riesgos de que Max le hubiera dicho a otros yokais donde encontrarlo. La operación de Don había matado suficientes de ellos como para que algunos consideraran devolverle la visita. Así que mi madre se estaba yendo conmigo e Inuyasha ahora, y Don la acomodaría en otro lado después. Una vez él terminara de relocalizar nuestro equipo completo.

\- Lo siento, Kagome. No quería llamarte. Me escuché a mí misma diciendo las palabras, pero parecía que no podía parar. - murmuro ella, sin encontrar mis ojos.

\- No es tu culpa. Max usó control mental. No podías evitar lo que estabas diciendo. - Suspiré.

\- Poder demoníaco - susurró ella.

\- No. Max es el que te dijo que todos los yokais eran demonios, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que él es capaz de decir la verdad, incluso después de esto? - dijo Inuyasha firmemente.

\- Lo que sea que te haya dicho Max allá - añadí.

\- Hubieras sido coaccionada a creerlo, al igual que fuiste coaccionada a llamarme antes. Los yokais son otra especie, mamá, pero ellos no son demonios. Si lo fueran, ¿porque sigues viva? Haz tratado de hacer matar a Inuyasha dos veces, pero hoy te salvó en vez de dejarte colgada. - Su rostro se retorció con emoción. Ser confrontada con que la realidad que ella había estado creyendo fervientemente por veintiocho años podía ser mentira, era algo duro de asimilar para cualquiera.

\- Te mentí acerca de tu padre - dijo por fin, tan suave que apenas podía escucharla.

\- Esa noche, él no... pero no quería creer que se lo había permitido, no después de ver que no era humano... - Mis ojos se cerraron por un momento con su confesión. Había sospechado que la noche en que fui concebida no había sido una violación, pero aquí estaba la confirmación. Luego encontré su mirada.

\- Tenías dieciocho. Max te había hecho creer que ibas a dar a luz a la versión moderna de El Bebé de Rosemary, solo porque él pensó que era divertido decirte que todos los yokais era demonios. No lo hace menos que un idiota. Hablando de eso... - Jalé la intravenosa fuera de mi brazo, luego me puse la chaqueta que Cooper había dejado amablemente para mí, ya que mi camisa había sido cortada y estaba empapada de sangre.

Cuando estaba cubierta, salté fuera del vehículo. No más mareos del horizonte inclinándose. Era increíble la diferencia que la sangre de yokai y tres bolsas de plasma podían hacer. Incluso no tenía ni una sola marca sobre mí, mientras que por derecho, yo debería estar en una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Inuyasha, sujetando ligeramente mi brazo.

\- Diciéndole adiós a mi padre - respondí, caminado hacia donde la cápsula estaba colocada como un gran huevo plateado en la entrada.

\- Ábrela - le dije a Cooper, quien estaba de pie haciendo guardia hasta que pudiera ser cargado dentro de una de nuestras camionetas especializadas.

Cooper quitó los cerrojos exteriores. Él no miro lejos cuando la puerta de la cápsula se abrió y Max fue revelado, así que pensé que él había tomado un trago de sangre de yokai en su camino aquí. Eso era lo único que podía inocular a un humano de caer víctima del control mental de un yokai, incluso si tenía otros efectos secundarios.

Mi padre estaba perforado en varios lugares con plata. Las puntas en forma de garfio de los clavos le hacían imposible de sacar para ponerse a sí mismo en libertad sin lastimar su corazón, sin mencionar otras cuantas partes de él. Una vez que la puerta se cerrara, no podría ni moverse, porque la estructura interna prevenía el movimiento mientras que los clavos continuaban drenándole sangre y fuerza de él. Sabía todo esto, porque yo la había diseñado. La mirada de Inuyasha chispeó hacia Max.

\- Vamos, compañero, di una palabra, y mira a donde te lleva - lo impulsó con una voz tan suave como la seda- y aterradora como la tumba.

\- Ahora mismo, papi querido, 'te lo dije' no empieza ni a cubrirlo - le dije severamente a Max.

\- Así que te repito lo que me dijiste anteriormente: Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. - Luego me volví hacia Inuyasha.

\- ¿Por qué lo estamos llevando a cualquier lugar? Sería mejor que lo matara ahora mismo y no preocuparme por él de nuevo. – pregunte fastidiada.

\- No necesitas preocuparte por él - dijo Inuyasha en el mismo tono frío que eriza los vellos de la nuca.

\- Nunca. Pero no se saldrá con la suya tan fácilmente. - Inuyasha se acercó y tocó la cara de Max. Fue un golpe ligero, pero Max se estremeció como si Inuyasha le hubiera abierto su mejilla con un cuchillo.

\- Te veré pronto, compañero. No puedo esperar. - Shiory llegó.

Sus ojos color champaña miraban a Max, su rostro tenía una tenue línea de vejez. Shiory había tenido treinta y seis cuando Inuyasha la convirtió. Los tiempos eran diferentes en los años setecientos, así que lucía cerca a los cuarenta y cinco, pero los hacía lucir bien. A diferencia de su apariencia normal impecable, su cabello rubio-fresa estaba medio salido de su moño, y su traje sastre naval lucía peor al usarse.

\- Te lo dije, que día el que ha sido - remarcó. Sofoqué una burla. Como podía Shiory describir una tarde de tortura tan calmadamente como un "qué día el que ha sido".

\- Vuélvelo a sellar - le dije a Cooper, no queriendo mirar a mi padre más. O para siempre. Cooper obedeció, y la puerta de la cápsula se deslizó en su lugar con una serie de cerrojos haciendo clic cerrándose. Incluso mientras lo hacía, un terrible pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Calibos? Había otro yokai aquí a parte de Max. – pregunte mirando a todsos lados a mi alrededor.

\- Su cabeza está por allá, pero el resto de él está mucho más allá. - dijo Inuyasha, cabeceando hacia los árboles.

\- ¿Como sabías que debías venir? - Sentí una fría satisfacción por eso.

\- La aerolínea perdió el equipaje de Shiory. - Inuyasha sonó casi desconcertado.

\- Te llamé dos veces para decirte que íbamos tarde, que íbamos a parar comprarle nueva ropa. No contestaste. Tú siempre contestas, así que conduje derecho hacia aquí. Cerca de una milla de distancia, te escuché gritar. Nos bajamos, y Shiory y yo rodeamos la casa a pie. Hallamos ese tipo. No sabíamos cuantos más podrían haber dentro, así que destrozamos las ventanas al mismo tiempo. - Un vestigio de risa se me escapó. ¿Mi madre y yo le debíamos nuestras vidas al equipaje perdido de Shiory? Que irónico.

\- Apuesto a que hubieras preferido continuar - no podía evitar hacerle una broma a Shiory.

\- Ni tanto, querida. Yo solo llame a Koga - Una pequeña risa revoloteo en sus labios.

\- Él estaba furioso al oír lo que Max hizo. Él está cortando formalmente a Max de su línea. - continuó, más para Inuyasha que para mí ahora. Ese era el peor castigo que un yokai podía infligir a un miembro de su línea. Significaba que ningún yokai podría desafiar lo que sea que le pasara a Max en el futuro, y ahora mismo, el futuro de mi padre parecía muy nefasto.

\- Max dijo que Koga no sabía nada acerca de esto - añadí, aunque no fuera un fan de Koga.

\- Él dijo que tenía algunos amigos que me querían muerta tanto como él. - Inuyasha dio un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Nos vamos a casa, gatita. A averiguar quien ayudó a Max a orquestar esto, para que podamos matar a cada uno de ellos. - Nuestra casa era una gran cabaña en la cima de la montaña, con una amplia vista de las montañas Blue Rigde a través de las ventanas a prueba de balas.

Era tan remota que nunca habíamos conocido a nuestros vecinos, así que la plataforma de lanzamiento y hangar del helicóptero al lado de nuestra casa no había sido causa de ninguna clase de conversaciones incómodas. Shiory fue de vuelta con Don para ayudar a Tate, como era el plan original, aunque Inuyasha se reusó a ir con ella. Le dijo a mi tío que sus prioridades habían cambiado, no que Don tuviera algún problema entendiendo el porqué.

Tate estaría bien con dos personas cuidando de él. Era mi seguridad lo que parecía estar en una posición más delicada que la de Tate, de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Max. Cuando entré a mi casa, mi gato saltó a enroscarse alrededor de mis piernas. No habíamos esperado estar de vuelta por una semana, así que había arreglado el alimentador automático y la caja de arena. Ahora mi gatito tendría algunos de mis sobrados en vez de su comida seca solamente. No era sorpresa que estuviera feliz de verme. Mi madre nunca había estado en mi casa y la de Inuyasha, así que estaba demasiado ansiosa por lavarme la sangre que tenía encima para darle un apropiado tour.

\- Aquí está el cuarto de huéspedes - dije, dirigiéndola a la habitación de abajo.

\- Hay algunas ropas allí, también, así que utiliza lo que necesites de allí. Voy a tomar una ducha. - Inuyasha me siguió escaleras arriba.

Me quité la chaqueta que Cooper me había dado, además de mi sujetador y pantalones sangrientos. Si no volviera ver esas ropas nuevamente, sería muy feliz. Inuyasha también se quitó su camisa y pantalones salpicados de carmesí, pateándolos a una esquina antes de unírseme en la ducha. Al principio, el agua estaba helada. Le tomó unos pocos minutos para calentarse en esta época del año.

Me dieron escalofríos a medida que el congelado rocío caía en mí. Inuyasha me envolvió en sus brazos y me movió de forma que la mayoría lo salpicara a él. Incluso cuando se puso caliente e Inuyasha giró para dejar que el agua caliente enjuagara la sangre de mí, todavía tenía escalofríos.

\- No creí que fuera a sobrevivir hoy. - Mi voz fue baja. Los brazos de Inuyasha de tensaron a mi alrededor.

\- Estás a salvo ahora, gatita. Y nada como esto volverá a pasar otra vez. Te lo prometo. - No respondí, pero estaba pensando que esta era una promesa que tal vez Inuyasha no fuera capaz de cumplir.

¿Quien sabía que podía pasar en el futuro? Esto no era solamente acerca de la venganza que mi padre había tenido sobre mí-y mi madre- por mi existencia. Max había hecho esto con promesas de recompensas y ayuda. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿de quien? Pero no dije nada de eso. Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto- estaba a salvo ahora. Y él estaba aquí. Eso era todo en lo que me concentraba ahora. Por el momento, de todos modos.

No habíamos estado en la casa por más de una hora cuando la gente empezó a aparecer. Los primeros fueron Juan y Cooper, quienes habían sido enviados por Don para aumentar la protección para mí. Ambos estaban cargando suficientes cuchillos de plata y armas con balas de plata para acabar con una docena de yokais. Luego se añadió seguridad al estilo Inuyasha en la forma de tres yokais que no había conocido antes. El que se llamaba Rattler me recordaba a un joven Samuel Elliott, Zero parecía albino con su largo cabello rubio y ojos glaciares, y Tick Tock tenía una piel negra muy oscura, cabello negro, y ojos negros.

Mentalmente me refería a ellos como Vaquero, Sal y Pimienta. Luego llegó Spade, o Miroku, como Inuyasha lo llamaba. Miroku prefería que todos lo llamaran por el nombre de la herramienta que le fue asignada cuando estuvo en los convictos penales de la colonia. Algo sobre nunca olvidar cuan indefenso había estado una vez. Inuyasha había cogido su nombre después de despertar como un yokai en terreno de sepulturas aborígenes. Los yokais de seguro hacían complicados los nombres por los cuales iban a ser llamados.

Rodney el Oni fue el siguiente. Él se había hecho querer de Juan al empezar a cocinar para todos. No comí, me fui a la cama, pero para sorpresa de nadie, no conseguí un sueño muy tranquilo. En mis sueños veía a mi madre pender de su cuello en una barandilla y la expresión desdeñosa de mi padre mientras me disparaba. Don se apareció un poco después del mediodía. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con Juan, Cooper, mi madre, y Inuyasha. Habíamos estado hablando acerca de nada excepto lo obvio cuando mi tío entró. De hecho, me sorprendió verlo. Pensé que iba a estar ocupado dirigiendo el traslado de una base a la otra.

\- ¿Acaso sabe tu jefe que estás faltando al trabajo? - pregunté. Don me dio una sonrisa seca.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho, pero quería repasar unas cuantas cosas y... solamente ver como les estaba yendo. - Él podía haber tratado cualquier asunto pertinente al trabajo por teléfono, así que estaba suponiendo que su presencia tenía más que ver con la última parte de su declaración.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí - le dije, diciéndolo en serio. Tal vez tuvimos un duro comienzo- Okey, un muy duro comienzo- pero a parte de mi madre, Don era la única familia que tenía.

\- Come algo de desayuno - le ofrecí, haciendo gestos hacia el múltiple despliegue de platos cerca a la estufa.

\- Rodney ha cocinado mas comida de la que incluso pensé que tenía. - Don le dio una hojeada cautelosa a las piezas que hizo que Rodney riera.

\- Es la versión vegetariana de un Oni - le aseguró a Don.

\- No hay nada allí que no encontrarías en una tienda de comestibles. - Don, aún luciendo indeciso, llenó un plato y se sentó.

Lo vi tomando un pequeño bocado, tragando...y luego tomando una porción más grande. Si, Rodney era un magnifico cocinero. El celular de Inuyasha sonó. Se excusó para contestarlo, hablando en tono bajo. Solamente pude descifrar unas cuantas palabras, ya que que Juan y Cooper empezaron a hablar con Don acerca del nuevo complejo al que nos estábamos mudando. Tener todo listo y preparado para funcionar en poco tiempo iba a exigir mucho esfuerzo. Inuyasha regresó a la habitación y cerró bruscamente su celular. Había algo de tensión en sus hombros que no había estado allí antes.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- Me tengo que ir por un tiempo esta noche, gatita, pero no es nada por lo que preocuparse. – murmuro guardando su teléfono.

\- ¿Quien era al teléfono? ¿ que es lo que va a pasar más tarde? - Inuyasha pareció escoger sus palabras.

\- Era mi gran señor, Inuno. Estaba confirmando, él estará en la reunión. - Suspiré.

\- Estas siendo deliberadamente vago, Inuyasha. ¿Qué reunión? ¿De que se trata? - Los otros yokais pretendieron estar fascinados con la decoración alrededor de ellos. La expresión de Inuyasha cerró toda posibilidad de leer sus planes.

\- Estoy llamando a miembros de mi línea, de la de Koga, y otros maestros yokais pertinentes para que presencien la tortura de Max. - Parpadeé.

\- ¿Estas coordinando una congregación solamente para golpear a mi padre en público? – pregunte sin creerlo.

\- Quienes quiera que sean los ayudantes de Max y Calibos no se preocuparon por mi reacción al ver que ibas a ser torturada, asesinada, y mutilada. Es obvio que alguna gente piensa que no me importa, o que me he vuelto suave. Pero pronto todos verán lo que les pasará a aquellos que están envueltos en la conspiración para hacerte daño. – explico tenso.

\- Hay algo de sentido en eso. Haciendo un ejemplo para aquellos que continúen en lo que queda de la línea. Pero matar a Max esta noche, Inuyasha, incluso si lo lastimas como el infierno primero, lo único que harías sería posponer otro ataque. Aún tendrías que averiguar quién más está envuelto para prevenir que esto suceda otra vez. - dijo Don limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

\- Estas en lo correcto, viejo amigo - estuvo de acuerdo Inuyasha.

\- Pero no voy a matar a Max. Voy a mantenerlo vivo para demostrar un nuevo significado al termino cruel y castigo inusual. Solamente cuando Max esté totalmente roto en espíritu voy a matarlo. Espero que tome años de diario sufrimiento antes de que eso pase. ¡Carajo! Personalmente, espero que tome décadas. - Don se puso pálido antes este pronunciamiento despiadado. Rodney, Miroku, y los otros tres yokais no se mostraron sorprendidos.

\- Ahora, eso tengo que verlo. - Mi madre miró a Inuyasha. Luego sonrió.

\- Tienes que estar… - empecé cuando Inuyasha levanto una mano.

\- Espera, gatita, esto es entre tu mamá y yo. Si tú vas, Sonomi, debes comprender que serás la única humana allí. Tienes que guardar tus insultos solamente para el yokai expuesto. ¿Puedes manejar eso? - Mi madre sacudió su cabello.

\- He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Estaré bien. Tenemos un trato. - Inuyasha tomó la mano de ella, era la primera vez que tocaba a un yokai voluntariamente. Para su crédito, no la limpio en sus ropas cuando él la soltó.

\- Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Juan o Cooper, quiero que uno de ustedes venga también. Pueden llevar de vuelta lo que vean a su equipo, como una advertencia de lo que les espera si uno de ellos intenta traicionarla. Don, tú no iras. No necesitas ver lo que le pasará a tu hermano. - Mi madre se puso de pie mientras yo pensaba, uh oh.

\- ¿Max es tu hermano? - le preguntó a Don en un tono mordaz. Él no se estremeció con su enojo.

\- Sí. Él es la razón por la cual fundé el departamento. Quería matar a mi hermano y todos los de su clase. Incluso usé a mi sobrina para que me ayudara a hacerlo, y nunca le dije quien era. Inuyasha si lo hizo, cuando se enteró. Así que si estás enojada con alguien, deja que sea conmigo, no con Kagome. - Valientes palabras en una habitación llena de criaturas sin pulso. Miroku le dio a Don una disgustada mirada mientras Rodney simplemente lamió sus labios. Sin duda él estaba adobando, salando y pimentando mentalmente a Don.

\- ¿Tú sabías que ella era tu sobrina cuando encontraste a Kagome? - pregunto mi madre con incredulidad.

\- Leí el reporte de asalto que llenaste la noche que conociste a Max. Supe que era él por tu descripción, y luego diste a luz a una niña con una inusual anomalía genética. Sí, supe todo el tiempo que Kagome era mitad yokai… y mi sobrina. - Don dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Así que ambos la usamos para nuestras propias egoístas razones. Ese yokai de allá la ha tratado mejor que su propia familia. - Mi madre dejó salir una amarga risa. Las cejas de Inuyasha se alzaron con sorpresa.

\- Sonomi, creo que eso es lo más amable que nunca me has dicho. - Estaba desconcertada, también, pero nos habíamos salido del tema.

\- Voy a ir contigo esta noche - dije, notando que Inuyasha no me incluyó en su lista.

\- No, gatita. No lo harás. - Su rostro se endureció.

\- Soy yo la que fue golpeada, baleada, acuchillada, cortada, y quemada, ¿recuerdas? Demonios, si voy a ir - La incredulidad me llenó.

\- No, no lo harás - repitió Inuyasha, su voz afilada.

\- Si quieres darle a Max su merecido tu misma, magnifico, pero lo harás en otro momento. No esta noche. - La razón me golpeó. Inuyasha pensaba que no podía soportar lo que tenía preparado para Max.

\- Inuyasha, no soy una flor delicada. No veré nada que no pueda manejar. – Había estado hasta la coronilla de sangre y agallas desde mis dieciséis, pero de repente, ¿tenía que ser escudada del lado malo de los demonios?

\- Sí lo verás - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Si tú vas, estarás horrorizada, porque me aseguraré que sea horroroso, todo lo que sirva al propósito. No, gatita. Tu compasión es una de las cosas que más amo sobre ti, pero en este caso, esto nos separaría. No vas a ir, y ese es el fin de la discusión. - No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Dolor y enfado competían dentro de mí. ¿Como podía Inuyasha tomar la decisión en sus manos acerca de lo que yo podía manejar o no? Se suponía que esto era una relación, no una dictadura.

\- ¿Quieres saber una de las cosas que más amo de ti? - le pregunté, un sentimiento de traición llenándome.

\- Que tú nunca has puesto tu edad sobre mí. Sí, no hay nada que yo haya visto o hecho, que no sea historia antigua para ti, pero siempre me trataste como a una igual. Bueno, ahora me estas tratando como la patética pequeña niña que Max me acusó de ser. ¿Quieres tener tu horrible evento sin mí? Bien. Pero lo que fuera que hubiera visto esta noche no se hubiera interpuesto tanto entre nosotros como lo que acabas de hacer. – me cruce de brazos y le di la espalda.

\- Gatita... - dijo Inuyasha, tratando de acercarse a mí.

Me alejé de él y me fui escaleras arriba. Abajo, Juan se aclaraba su garganta. Rattler le susurraba algo acerca de darme tiempo para que me tranquilizara. Don tosió y murmuró que tenía que hacer unas llamadas. Inuyasha no dijo nada, ni tampoco vino tras de mí.

El dolor me duró el resto del dia. Me quedé en mi habitación, sin querer hablar con nadie, especialmente Inuyasha. Me había dejado sola, también, ni siquiera había tratado de subir. Pero a medida que el cielo se oscurecía, decidí que no podría seguir enfadada. Me duché otra vez y bajé las escaleras. Rodney había hecho la cena. Sólo Dios sabía de dónde había sacado la carne, tenía que haber enviado a alguien a la tienda. Don, sentado a la mesa con mi madre, me dio una sonrisa fría.

\- Estábamos discutiendo contratar a Rodney para cocinarle al equipo. Creo que mejoraría la productividad en un treinta por ciento. - Resoplé, dándome cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba afuera en el porche.

\- Probablemente más. Hablando del equipo, ¿Dónde está la nueva base? - pregunte.

\- Tennessee, es un refugio antiaéreo que la CIA solía ocupar. Con algunas reformas básicas, deberíamos estar listos y funcionando de nuevo dentro de una semana o dos. Los refuerzos subterráneos hacen de esta instalación la opción más segura. – concoorte.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo vas a ir? – prgeutne.

\- Más tarde esta noche. - Don asintió con la cabeza a mi madre.

\- Tendrás un lugar para quedarte allí. También hemos trasladado a tus amigos Denise y Randy por la posibilidad de que Max descubriera su hogar así como el tuyo. – me di una palmada en la frente.

\- ¡Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en eso! - Exclamé, azotándome por ser una idiota. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado considerar la seguridad de mi mejor amiga y su esposo?

\- Tenías otras cosas en tu mente. Ser torturada y casi asesinada le hace eso una persona. - Don suspiró.

Rodney puso un plato frente a mí, y uno en frente de mi madre. Casi me desmayo cuando ella comenzó a comer en lugar de lanzárselo de vuelta. ¿Se había cansado alguno de los yokais de que fuera una perra y la había mordido para que estuviera de mejor humor? Ella captó mi mirada atónita.

\- Vi lo que puso en la comida - dijo a la defensiva.

\- De nada, Sonomi. - Rodney, en lugar de sentirse insultado, sólo rió.

\- Si vas al nuevo complejo más tarde, Don, me voy contigo - Llevé mi atención lejos de la increíble vista de mi madre comiendo la comida que un Oni había preparado. Inuyasha habían estado caminando en el porche mientras hablaba por sucelular. En ese momento, su caminar se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que eso es prudente? - Don lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana antes de encontrarse con mi mirada.

\- A menos que vayas a despedirme, voy allí hoy, para chequear a mi equipo - lo interrumpí. No hice caso de la maldición entre dientes afuera que solto.

\- Ahí es donde me necesitan. - Ya que claramente no era querida con Inuyasha más tarde.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a despedirte. Estoy seguro de que los hombres se alegrarán de verte. - Don extendió las manos.

\- Zero, Tick Tock, Rattler, ustedes la acompañarán - dijo Inuyasha. No se molestó en venir dentro o levantar la voz. Con su oído, no era necesario.

\- ¿Cómo moviste a Tate a la nueva ubicación, de todos modos? – Le pregunté sin hacer comentario sobre mis guardias asignados. El transporte de un nuevo yokai enloquecido por la sangre debió haber sido difícil.

\- De la única forma que pudimos. En la cápsula. - Don tosió.

\- Pudo haber muerto. - Mi mandíbula cayó. ""

\- Fue idea de Tate. Él sabía lo peligroso que era para el equipo de otra manera. Llegó seguro y ahora está confinado con Shiory y Dave otra vez. Ella dice que ya está haciendo progresos en el control de su hambre. - La expresión de Don se ensombreció. Había pasado menos de un día desde que Tate se había convertido.

\- Wow. - Inuyasha volvió adentro. No levanté la mirada, me concentré en mi comida. Cuando terminé, enjuagué mi plato, lo metí en el lavavajillas, y emprendí el regreso a mi habitación.

\- Solo un momento, Gatita - dijo Inuyasha. Hice una pausa, a mitad de la escalera. Él sostenía algo hacia mí que destellaba a la luz.

\- ¿Quieres esto de vuelta? - Miré hacia mi mano izquierda y sentí una punzada de vergüenza.

Me había olvidado de mi anillo. Dios mío, tenía que conseguir sacar la cabeza fuera de mi culo. Primero, no pensé en la seguridad de Denise y Randy, y luego ni siquiera recordé que Max había robado mi anillo de compromiso. Todo eso de ser torturada y casi asesinada no cubría todas las metidas de pata que estaba cometiendo. No había duda de por qué Inuyasha me estaba tratando como una niña tonta - estaba actuando como una.

\- Gracias - dije, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Si lo quiero de vuelta, por supuesto. - No importa qué tan enojada estaba con él por dejarme atrás esta noche, mi ira no iba a ser permanente. Lucharía contra Inuyasha para que viera el error de tratarme como a una damisela en apuros, pero no me estaba dando por vencida en nosotros. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- Me alegro de oírlo. - Inuyasha casi sonrió.

Subió las escaleras. Extendí mi mano, pero en vez de entregarme el anillo, Inuyasha lo deslizó en mi dedo. El toque fresco de su piel en la mía, el cosquilleo familiar de su poder... todo eso me dio ganas de nada más que arrojarme en sus brazos y olvidarme del mundo que nos rodeaba. Pero había mucho más en juego que sólo nosotros dos, y cómo nos sentíamos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el enamorarme de un yokai estaba resultando ser la parte más fácil de nuestra relación? Recordé cuando pensaba que el que él fuera un no-muerto era el mayor obstáculo para que tuviéramos una vida juntos. Ahora sabía que los riesgos eran mucho mayores.

\- Me voy ahora, Gatita. Don me dará tu ubicación. Te recogeré después. - Dejé que mi mano se deslizara de las suyas.

\- ¿A qué hora? – pregunte suavemente.

\- Antes del amanecer, pero no por mucho. - No eran ni siquiera las ocho. Inuyasha había planeado una larga fiesta para Max.

\- Uh huh - fue todo lo que dije. Aspiró lentamente. Tal vez estaba midiendo mis emociones por mi aroma.

\- Te amo - dijo al fin, y luego se fue sin esperar para ver si yo le respondía.

\- Yo también te amo. - Ya había bajado las escaleras para el momento en que murmuré mi respuesta.

\- Acogedor. Para un refugio antiaéreo. - Le di al interior del nuevo edificio una mirada de evaluación.

\- Será mucho más difícil para cualquier persona monitorearlo. El exterior parece a un aeropuerto privado, y los niveles subterráneos son extensos. Vamos a añadir mejoras todos los días hasta que esté completo. – señaló Don.

\- Oh, me gusta. - Rattler, Zero, y Tick Tock miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad también. Don no estaba contento con los tres yokais extraños que me acompañaban, pero debe haber sabido que no debía discutir con Inuyasha. Rodney, Cooper, y mi madre se había ido con Inuyasha en su viaje de estudios espeluznantes. Juan no, por lo que fue a inspeccionar las instalaciones también.

\- ¿Dónde está el equipo? - pregunté.

\- En el cuarto sub-nivel. Están ocupados moviendo las piezas de la carrera de obstáculos en la nueva sala de entrenamiento. - Tragué grueso. Sería una tarea enorme tener todo funcionando, y era mi culpa. Después de todo era yo la que tenía el padre homicida que había averiguado donde estaban nuestras instalaciones previas.

\- Voy para allá. ¿Vienes? - Don sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Voy a revisar algunas de las transferencias en línea, asegurarme de que todo esté bien dirigido. - Lo dejé para ir a los ascensores, siguiendo las indicaciones. Juan y mis tres observadores yokais no me perdían de vista.

Estuve un par de horas levantando y moviendo cosas con los chicos para tratar de conseguir algo de orden. Aquí era donde tener a tres guardaespaldas no-muertos era práctico, ya que podrían levantar coches sobre sus hombros, si así lo deseaban. Habíamos hecho que movieran la mayoría de los elementos realmente pesados, no se quejaron, aunque estaba segura de que esto no era lo que tenían en mente cuando se les dijo que vigilaran mi espalda. Estaba a punto de poner la plataforma de escalada en su lugar cuando Don entró. Me saludó más, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Le pregunté inmediatamente, comprobando mi celular para asegurarme de que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida.

\- Nada. Ven a mi oficina por un minuto. Hay... algo que deberías ver. – me indico con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿Por qué todos creen que ser críptico es genial? - pregunté.

Don no respondió. Sólo regresó y me dejó seguirlo. Mis perros guardianes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me siguieron también. Si solo mi equipo fuera tan obediente. Seguía refunfuñando cuando llegamos a la oficina de Don. Su puerta estaba cerrada, y abrí de un tirón – y me detuve en seco. Tate estaba al otro lado de la misma. Sus ojos índigo rodeados de verde me miraron con angustia reprimida. Miré mi reloj. Era sólo unos minutos después de medianoche, sólo un día desde que había sido convertido.

\- Ha dominado el hambre lo suficiente como para ser liberado por un corto tiempo - dijo Shiory. Ella estaba de pie un poco atrás a su lado.

\- Realmente notable. - Lágrimas rosas se deslizaban fuera de los ojos de Tate mientras me miraba fijamente.

\- Nunca me lo perdonaré, Kagome. Yo soy el que propuso utilizar como cebo a Belinda en las misiones, y eso casi te mata. Estoy tan jodidamente apenado. - Toqué su cara, enjugándole las rosadas lágrimas.

\- No es tu culpa, Tate. Nadie lo vio venir. - Agarró mi mano.

\- Escuché que Max había llegado a ti. Tenía que ver por mí mismo que estabas bien. - Tate me agarró, abrazándome tan fuerte, que sabía que terminaría con hematomas. Probablemente no era consciente de ello, al no haber tenido mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva fuerza. Lo empujé.

\- Tate... me estás apretando demasiado fuerte. - Me dejó ir tan rápido que casi me tambaleé.

\- Por Dios, ¡no puedo hacer nada bien! - No había escapado a mi atención que mis tres guardias yokais estaban muy cerca. Sus energías enrollándose en el aire, como si los yokais de las temáticas de nieve, Carbón y Viejo Oeste estuvieran a punto de atacar.

\- Tranquilos, muchachos - les dije.

\- No deberías estar tan cerca de un yokai nuevo. No es seguro. - dijo Rattler.

\- ¿Quién demonios son ellos? - Los ojos de Tate se volvieron rojos.

\- Inuyasha siendo sobreprotector. Son mi sombra, hasta que él llegue aquí más tarde. – me encoji de hombros.

\- ¿Está Inuyasha ocupándose de Max esta noche? - Shiory ladeó la cabeza.

\- Sip. Y cree que no sería capaz de tener el estómago para verlo en su peor forma de yokai. Pero llevó consigo a Cooper y a mi madre. Debe pensar que son más fuertes que yo. – refunfuñe, incluso yo tengo que reconocer que sone infantil, pero ¡HEY! Estoy enfadada y humillada.

\- O más exactamente, no le importa lo que piensen de él – respondió Shiory.

\- Supuse que te pondrías de su lado - me burlé. La frialdad rubia de Zero se acercó más a Tate.

\- Por el amor de Dios, él no me va a morderme, así que retrocede. - Lo vi y dejé escapar un

suspiro irritado.

\- Tu temperamento y aroma están excitándolo - respondió Zero con un tono monótono.

\- Es demasiado nuevo para contener su hambre de factores desencadenantes, por mucho tiempo. - Eché una mirada retrospectiva a Tate. Tenía los ojos color rubí a punto de reventar, y si pudiera ver su aura, probablemente estaría echando chispas. Oh. Tal vez Blanquito tenía razón.

\- Yo nunca le haría daño. - Tate gruñó. Don, quien no había dicho nada en los minutos últimos, habló.

\- Entonces, vuelve a la cámara y pruébalo. - Tate se volvió hacia él antes de parecer contenerse. Tomó en una honda inspiración y la soltó por la nariz.

\- Tienes razón. Todos los que tienen pulso en esta sala están empezando a oler realmente bien. Okey. De vuelta en la caja, más vale prevenir que lamentar. - Me rozó cuando paso a mi lado, tomando respiro profundo.

\- Hueles a miel y crema, Kagome. Voy a hacerme respirar por el resto de la noche, sólo para coger otra bocanada tuya en mi piel. - Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas como esa? La mano de Tick Tock fue al cuchillo que tenía en su cinturón. Zero se puso frente a mí, casi pisándome los dedos al hacerlo. Rattler se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

\- Vas a estar muriendo dos veces, muchacho, si sigues hablando de esa manera. - Tate le dio una mirada fría.

\- Eso suena más aterrador cada vez que lo oigo. - Entonces se fue, dirigiéndose a los ascensores, el nivel más bajo era donde estaba su celda.

\- Bueno. Al menos eso no fue incómodo. - Aclaré mi garganta.

\- Antes de unirme a Tate, ¿Podría hablar contigo? - La boca de Shiory se arqueó.

\- Seguro. ¿Qué sucede? - Me encogí de hombros.

\- En privado. - Miró a su alrededor.

\- Muy bien, como sea. Vamos a mi nueva oficina. - Los tres Fangsters no trataron de seguirnos. Supongo que no sentían que Shiory fuera una amenaza. Poco sabían, ya que ella y yo teníamos las más altas probabilidades de empezar una pelea que nadie más aquí.

\- Okey, ¿qué pasa? - Cerré la puerta, más para la ilusión de privacidad que de pensar que disuadiría a las escuchas de los yokais.

\- Inuyasha tiene razón en mantenerte lejos de esto, Kagome. A pesar de que estás claramente dolida con él al respecto. - Shiory se sentó en una de las dos sillas de la sala.

\- No empieces. - Entorné los ojos. Ella me miró fijamente.

\- Tenía catorce años cuando me vi obligada a contraer un matrimonio arreglado con el hombre más cruel, más repugnante que jamás había conocido... en ese momento. A la tercera noche, Abbot llamó a una de las camareras a unirse a nosotros en la cama. Me negué y me golpeó. Después de eso, cada vez que llevaba a una mujer a nuestro dormitorio, no discutía. Unos años más tarde, una duquesa casada llamada Lady Genevieve nos invitó a Abbot y a mí a su finca, cuando su marido estaba ausente en la corte. Ella drogó a Abbot, y cuando dormía, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa. Hubo un golpe en su puerta y entonces entró un hombre joven. Puedes adivinar quién era… -

\- ¿Necesito oír esto? Aunque en un nivel objetivo es fascinante, no quiero escucharte recordar tener relaciones sexuales con Inuyasha. - Le interrumpí. Sacudió la mano.

\- Hay un punto. Verás, Inuyasha y yo estábamos atrapados por nuestras circunstancias. El divorcio sólo existía para los reyes en ese entonces, y una mujer no era más que una máquina de carne para la reproducción. Concebí, de quien era el niño no lo sé, ya que que había follado tanto con Inuyasha como con mi maridot, pero en el momento del parto, Abbot se negó a convocar a una partera. El bebé estaba de nalgas, casi me desangró hasta morir, y mi pequeño hijo fue estrangulado con su cordón umbilical. - Eso me quitó la irritación. Aunque habían pasado más de doscientos años, no se confundía el dolor en la voz de Shiory.

\- Lo siento – dije sinceramente.

\- El parto me dejó estéril y estuve enferma por meses. Inuyasha se coló para cuidarme mientras convalecía. Luego, poco después, fue arrestado por robo. Lady Genevieve me organizó una sesión privada con el magistrado. Lo convencí de que no colgaran a Inuyasha, sino que lo transportaran a las colonias del Sur de Gales en su lugar. Era lo único que podía hacer para pagarle a Inuyasha sus muchas atenciones. - Ella asintió una vez.

\- Gracias. - Nunca le había dicho eso antes a Shiory, pero con este tema, era lo debido. Sí, Shiory y yo teníamos nuestros problemas, pero sin ella, y Koga, ahora que lo pienso… Inuyasha no habría vivido más allá del siglo dieciocho.

\- Diecinueve miserables años pasaron. Una noche alguien llamó a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Abbot la abrió, y luego fue arrojado hacia atrás por el aire. La capucha cayó hacia atrás sobre el intruso y allí estaba Inuyasha viéndose ni un día más viejo que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Inuyasha me dijo que no se había olvidado de mí o de la miseria que había soportado. Luego rompió, con tortuosa clama, todos los huesos en el cuerpo de Abbot. Después de matarlo, Inuyasha me mostró en lo que se había convertido, y me dio una elección. Con Abbot muerto, yo heredaría todo y podía vivir el resto de mi vida en la corte. Pero para mí, eso era sólo el intercambio de una jaula por otra, así que elegí la otra opción que me ofrecía Inuyasha. Él me convirtió y me ha protegido desde entonces. - Hizo una pausa para enjugarse una lágrima.

\- Y ahora a mi punto. Eres fuerte, Kagome, pero no eres cruel. Tampoco lo es Inuyasha a menos que esté enfurecido o sea forzado, y así es en este caso. Serías afectada por lo que vieras, pero él no haría menos de lo necesario. Inuyasha se culpa, y en parte tiene razón. Los yokais respetan a lo que temen. La misericordia es vista como una debilidad. Así que ámalo lo suficiente como para darle esto, aunque el precio sea tu orgullo. - Se puso de pie. A pesar de estar confinada en una habitación con Tate todo el día, aún parecía tan perfecta

\- Me confundes… ¿Por qué te importa suavizar las cosas conmigo e Inuyasha? No hace mucho que dijiste que harías lo posible por separarnos. - dije por fin.

\- Porque lo amo. A pesar de que no puedo tenerlo, aún así quiero que sea feliz. - Hizo una pausa en su camino a la puerta. Se fue, pero me tomó varios minutos antes de hacerlo yo. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles cuando sólo odiaba a Shiory, no cuando sentía que tenía un punto que necesitaba escuchar.

_Continuara… _


	5. Mancomunion

Inuyasha llegó diez minutos después de la medianoche. Salí a ver al helicóptero aterrizar, Cooper en los controles. Inuyasha fue el primero en bajar. Luego mi madre, Rodney, y Cooper. Cooper se veía francamente fantasmal, pero mi madre parecía casi indiferente.

\- Ahora eso sí que fue informativo - fueron sus primeras palabras.

\- Kagome, nunca me dijiste que sin importar cuántas veces le cortes un miembro a un yokai, volverá a crecer. - Encantador.

\- Creo que no tengo que preguntar si pasaste un buen rato - murmuré.

\- Supongo que eso te hará más fácil hacer las compras para esta Navidad, sin embargo. - Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Siempre tienes un chiste? No importa, estoy cansada y sólo quiero dormir un poco. - Señalé con un brazo.

\- Los cuarteles están por ahí. - Lanzó una mirada despectiva alrededor.

\- Recuerdo muy bien los cuarteles de la primera vez que empezaste a trabajar con Don. Es como dormir en un ataúd, y ya que no soy un yokai, paso. – negó con la cabeza, tan terca como siempre.

\- Mamá… Es sólo temporal. Te conseguiremos otro lugar en breve. Diría que puedes quedarte conmigo e Inuyasha, pero luego está toda esta cosa de los yokais otra vez. - Apreté mis dientes.

\- Puedo ir a un hotel - ella insistió.

\- ¿Registrándote bajo el mismo nombre con el que Max te encontró? No. Don te conseguirá una nueva identificación y otra casa, pero hasta entonces… - Lancé en respuesta.

\- Puede quedarse conmigo. - La oferta no vino de Copper. No, él estaba estudiando el piso de una manera absorta durante este intercambio. Inuyasha levantó las cejas en sorpresa.

\- Tengo una casa a unas dos horas de aquí. No estoy mucho allí, ya que viajo un montón, y sería seguro hasta que tu tío encuentre algo más, Kagome. - Rodney se encogió de hombros.

\- Rodney, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero… - Suspiré.

\- No tienes partes de cuerpos ahí, ¿No? - Mi madre interrumpió.

\- No quiero abrir el refrigerador y encontrar una cabeza en una parrilla. - Rodney rió.

\- No, Sonomi, no se ve como el refugio Jeffrey Dahmer. - Ella lanzó una mirada evaluativa hacia el exterior del edificio y luego de nuevo a Rodney.

\- Si mis opciones son quedarme en una barraca con un nuevo yokai chupasangre en las instalaciones, o en la casa de un Oni, me quedo con el Oni. Kagome, estoy segura que uno de tus soldados nos puede dar un aventón. - Se fue a través de los cuarteles, Rodney detrás de ella. Hombre Muerto Caminando, pensé, y no tenía nada que ver con él siendo un Oni.

\- Esa mujer es aterradora. - Inuyasha los vio partir y luego se volvió hacia mí.

\- Me he sentido así toda mi vida. - Solté un bufido.

Inuyasha se me quedó mirando con expresión protegida. Sin duda, él se preguntaba si yo iba a empezar a quejarme con él otra vez sobre cómo me había tratado como una niña, pero no lo hice. Todavía no estaba de acuerdo con sus razones, pero la admonición de Shiory había tocado una fibra sensible en mí. Mi relación con Inuyasha valía un infierno mucho más que mi orgullo herido por lo que él había hecho.

Tenía que trabajar en este tema con él, y evitarlo o lloriquear no era la manera de hacerlo. Aun así, me sentía incómoda, sin saber qué hacer conmigo misma. No le había dado un saludo real. Mi rutina normal habría sido darle un beso, pero eso no sentía apropiado, tampoco. Me decidí a meter mis manos en los bolsillos y el mover con inquietud los pies.

\- Así que... - Dejé que la palabra flotara.

\- Mejor que vete a la mierda, por así decirlo. – Inuyasha me dio una sonrisa irónica.

\- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de superar este tipo de cosas - le dije en forma precipitada.

\- Proteger a la otra persona de lo que uno asume que ella o él no puede manejar, quiero decir. No pensé que podrías manejar a Don y a mi madre hace años, así que me fui, pero debí haber confiado en ti para tomar esa decisión por ti mismo. Al igual que tú debiste haber confiado en mí para decidir sobre esto. - Inuyasha resopló con incredulidad.

\- ¿Estás comparando el dejarte por una noche contigo desapareciendo durante más de cuatro años? - Sentí un aumento de color en mi cara.

\- Bueno, no... Emm, quiero decir, el principio es el mismo - balbuceé.

\- Lo que hice fue estúpido y estuvo mal y puedo decir honestamente que lo lamento más que nada en mi vida. Pero esta noche no me diste una opción, Inuyasha. - Hice una pausa, tomando una respiración profunda y tratando de que mis ojos expresaran lo que estaba teniendo dificultades para articular.

\- Si me hubieses pedido que no fuera, por las mismas razones que me lo ordenaste, habría entendido. Todavía creería que eras paranoico, pero no me habría hecho sentir como si estuvieras tirando la rutina de 'yo yokai malo grande, tú tonta niñita.' - Inuyasha me lanzó una mirada frustrada.

\- Por supuesto que no creo que seas una niña tonta. – Pude ver que si lo creía hasta cierto punto, pero… no era momento de reclamarle eso. Empezó a pasearse. Lo miraba sin decir nada.

\- Estoy muy cansado de ser la razón por la que tienes que ser fuerte - dijo, con los ojos bordeados de rojo.

\- Por mí, te colgaste como cebo para un grupo de asesinos traficantes de humanos. Tuviste que conducir un coche a través de una casa para rescatar a tu madre – mientras tus abuelos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Empezar a trabajar con Don casi ha conseguido matarte incontables veces. Todo por mi culpa. - Dejó de caminar para venir a mí, agarrando mis hombros.

\- Estoy harto de verte obligada a probar tu fuerza en mi nombre, así que no quería que lo hicieras de nuevo con Max. ¿No puedes entender eso? - Cubrí sus manos con las mías.

\- Sí. Pero no me hiciste hacer ninguna de esas cosas, Inuyasha. Incluso si nunca te hubiese conocido, todavía estaría persiguiendo yokais, y todavía tendría que manejar las consecuencias de eso. - Se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con esa dura y penetrante mirada de él. Luego finalmente, dio un ligero asentimiento.

\- Muy bien, cariño. La próxima vez te voy a dar la opción, no tomaré la decisión por ti. - Le di un apretón de manos.

\- Prometo no decidir las cosas por ti otra vez, tampoco. - Su boca se torció.

\- Resulta que yo seré el primero en hacer valer mi palabra sobre este nuevo acuerdo. Ha habido algunos avances. Max nos dio el nombre del tipo que le vendió el misil que iba a usar en tu coche. – eso capto mi atención.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? - pregunte ansiosa

\- Sí - Sentí fría anticipación ante la idea de hacer frente a esa persona.

\- Voy contigo. - La expresión de Inuyasha, dijo que no esperaba otra respuesta.

\- Mañana. Gatita. Mañana – me envolvió en sus brazos antes de besarme, si, que esperara hasta mañana.

Este era mi tercer viaje a Canadá. Había viajado allí en misiones de Don, pero a lo mejor algún día fuera sólo para visitar las Cataratas del Niágara en calidad de turista y no para matar a nadie. Estaba sentada en una camioneta con mis compañeros. Dave estaba a un kilómetro de distancia, negociando la venta de trescientos misiles tierra-aire, quinientas granadas, y tres explosivos de alto poder. Él actuaba como sustituto, ya que Inuyasha era mucho más reconocible. Con la amplia experiencia militar de Dave, podía hablar de compras con el mejor distribuidor del mercado negro.

Incluso ahora que estaban discutiendo acerca de la categoría de plástico para las bombas de coches en potencia. Nadie hablaba en la furgoneta. Podíamos oír cada palabra nosotros mismos, de manera que todos los oídos yokais en nuestra dirección, podrían oírnos también. Cooper y Juan volvieron a chequear sus ametralladoras, que fueron equipadas con balas de plata. Esas municiones modificadas no matarían ningún Oni, pero haría el día de un yokai muy desagradable. Nuestros números eran bajos por una razón. Menor probabilidad de hacerse notar de esa manera.

Miroku estaba allí, picoteando sus uñas mientras el tiempo pasaba. No llevaba un arma. Maestros yokais como él y Inuyasha no las necesitaban, ya que ellos mismos eran sus propias armas. Y unas mortales. El traje modificado antibalas que llevaba debajo de mi ropa irritaba. Era más novedoso, un pedazo delgado y flexible que abarcaba todos los órganos principales y parecía un peluche medieval. Por supuesto, si me volaban la cabeza, no me haría ningún bien, pero el resto de mi estaba protegido. Cooper y Juan también estaban equipados con el mismo material. El rango de movimientos se incrementaba en gran medida con este, en oposición a los viejos chalecos voluminosos.

\- ...no te voy a dar ni de diez centavos de mierda, esto no es el producto que habíamos acordado - Dave estaba diciendo.

\- Se supone que debo volver a mi cliente y decirle que tal vez el mecanismo de activación vaya a trabajar o tal vez no, alabanza a Alá y lo hará. Estúpidos aficionados. Hay tanta mierda a la venta ahora, que no necesito ser un tonto en esta zona de ofertas a precios de reliquia, así que váyanse a la mierda y tengan un buen día. - Él debe haber comenzado a alejarse, porque hubo un correteo de pasos detrás de él.

\- Espere un momento. Tal vez podríamos hablar de… - el negociador agitado comenzó antes de ser interrumpido por una risa. Inuyasha se puso rígido a mi lado, y Miroku se animó. Ese debía ser nuestro objetivo.

\- Harrison, seguiré yo desde aquí - una voz fría interrumpió.

Abrimos la puerta de la furgoneta sigilosamente y nos bajamos. Miroku e Inuyasha fueron primero, su falta de latidos era una ventaja. El resto de nosotros seguiría después de que el ataque comenzara. El elemento sorpresa no tiene precio.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Otro lacayo? - Dave preguntó en tono molesto.

\- Soy Domino, y sí, soy el jefe - fue la respuesta fría.

\- Tienes que perdonar esta muestra de material. Era una prueba. De vez en cuando tenemos agentes encubiertos que se hacen pasar por compradores, pero no pueden notar la diferencia entre una bomba o una canasta. Tú conoces claramente tu mercancía, sin embargo. Incluso si nunca he oído hablar de ti. - Esta última parte fue más fría que la primera, y con una sospecha abierta. Dave gruñó.

\- ¿Cuántos agentes secretos has tenido hurgando en tu negocio que no tienen pulso? Que yo sepa, la academia de policía no ha admitido a yokais. -

\- Ah, pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿No? Ahora bien, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Logan, saca las otras cajas. Tenemos que terminar esto… - Domino dejó de hablar justo antes de la explosión.

Él debe haberlas sentido venir antes de que las dos bombas que habían sido arrojados en el almacén detonaran. La repentina explosión de disparos estalló junto a los gritos que me hicieron saber que había más dentro de lo que habíamos imaginado. Juan, Cooper, y yo corrimos hacia la estructura donde las llamas saltaban ahora hacia la noche. Manteniendo la cabeza agachada, devolvimos el fuego. En la oscuridad, vi humanos yokais defensores tratando de localizar la causa de los cuerpos en el suelo.

Nuestras ametralladoras crepitantes en la oscuridad, tenían dos ventajas. Mantuvo la atención de los guardias en nosotros mientras Miroku e Inuyasha comenzaban la matanza, y derribábamos varios objetivos más al mismo tiempo. Dave tenía dos objetivos principales en el tumulto de violencia a su alrededor… impedir que Domino fuera asesinado, o que huyera. Juan sonrió como lobo y coreó insultos desconocidos en español mientras rompíamos el perímetro. Cooper era más frío, metódico mientras avistaba sus marcas con una precisión admirable. Tenía una ligera curvatura a los labios.

Para él, era el equivalente de cacareo alegría. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, tiré el arma en favor de mi cuchillos, que eran mi arma favorita. Casi tan rápido como disparaba las balas, tiré las hojas de plata a las restantes dos docenas de combatientes. Los humanos eran fáciles de derribar, desgarrando el pecho mientras los cuchillos se hundían en casa. Alguien me saltó desde atrás, tirándome al suelo. Luché, manteniendo sus colmillos lejos. El yokai tenía una mirada de incredulidad, luego su rostro comenzó a consumirse mientras yo enterraba un puñal en su corazón.

Lo lancé lejos, y me giré para afrontar al siguiente. Era un humano a punto de disparar a quemarropa en mi dirección. Hice un trompo en una rueda en el aire para evitar las balas, salvajemente divertida por la expresión atónita que puso ya que ninguna de ellas me golpeó. Arranqué la pistola de las manos del hombre y le disparé a él. Unas ráfagas cortas más tarde y estaba muerto en el suelo. Los siguientes tres yokais eran más jóvenes y menos poderosos. Los despaché con mis cuchillos mientras Juan y Cooper descargaban ronda tras ronda en las fuerzas restantes que había perdido su formación. Los hombres de Domino estaban disparando a cualquier cosa, incluyendo unos a otros, mientras nuestro ataque continuaba.

En el interior del almacén oí más sonidos de muertes siendo selladas. Maldiciones ahogadas y otros tratando infructuosamente de escapar. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Dave, Domino atrapado debajo de él, una hoja de plata cerca del corazón del yokai. Por un instante, su mirada incrédula verde se encontró con la mía antes de que se ampliara en comprensión, y Domino comenzó a luchar más fuerte. Dave golpeó su cabeza contra el pavimento lo suficientemente fuerte como para fracturarle el cráneo. No lo mataría. Sólo le tomaría tiempo para curarse. Todo empezó a ponerse tranquilo poco después. Intermitentes gritos fueron cortados antes de que se pudieran completar. Una mirada alrededor mostró una resistencia mínima ahora, mientras esos que quedaban vivos empezaban a rendirse.

Atado a mi pierna, junto con la gran cantidad de armas, había un teléfono celular. Marqué a Don y le hice saber que debía contener a cualquier policía que hubiese sido alertado por las explosiones. Varios miembros de mi equipo estaban a diez kilómetros de distancia, a la espera de esta llamada. Mantendrían a las autoridades canadienses a raya, mientras terminábamos aquí. Hubo un zumbido repentino en el aire por encima de mí. Los cuchillos que habían estado a punto de lanzar se quedaron en mi mano, mientras Inuyasha caía del cielo. Me miró de arriba, asegurándose él mismo que no resulté herida, sin duda, y luego lanzó su mirada en torno al yokai que Dave estaba sujetando.

\- ¿Por qué hola, Domino? ¿Sabes quién soy? - Inuyasha le indicó a Dave que soltara a Domino. Miroku apareció, manchas rojas le salpicaban, y sujetó a Domino con una mano inflexible. Juan y Dave reunieron los pocos supervivientes que quedaban. Domino fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha.

\- No. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? - Era una mentira descarada. Domino lo sabía. Sus ojos seguían agitándose hacia mí. Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Oh, grandioso. ¿Me vas a hacer sacarte la verdad a golpes? Mi forma favorita de trabajar. - Incluso yo parpadeé ante lo repentino de su movimiento.

En un momento las piernas de Domino estaban pateando, al siguiente fueron arrancadas, y estaban en las manos de Inuyasha. Ew. Las nuevas partes del cuerpo dolían cuando volvían a crecer. Así me habían dicho, de todos modos.

\- ¿Todavía no me conoces, amigo? Vamos, miénteme otra vez, veamos a donde te lleva. - Domino gritaba como si fuera cierto

\- ¡PARA! - gritó Domino.

\- Te conozco, pero no sabía para lo que era el misil. ¡Juro por Caín que no lo sabía! - Una oscura ceja se arqueó.

\- Max no te pagó él mismo, así que, ¿quién lo hizo? - Domino miró con fascinada repulsión a sus propios miembros en el suelo delante de él.

\- Promete que me matarás, entonces te contaré todo. – suplico.

\- ¿Oh? Tú no quieres que yo haga eso - dijo Inuyasha suavemente. Se inclinó hacia él hasta que estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Domino.

\- Porque si te dejo vivir, desearías que no lo hubiese hecho. O puedo matarte aquí. Mucho más fácil de esa manera. Mira, yo te creo cuando dices que no sabías para lo que era el misil. Es por eso que consigues una elección, pero de cualquier manera, vas decir lo que quiero saber. - Vi como la negación, esperanza, desesperación, y amarga aceptación brillaba en el rostro de Domino.

\- El dinero fue enviado, no sé por quién. A Max se le dio un número de cuenta para que lo transfiriera, pero no lo manejó él mismo. Lo sé porque él me llamaba para saber si había llegado el dinero. Tomó unos días, se puso impaciente y dijo algo acerca de una fecha límite. - fue su respuesta simple al final.

\- De vuelta a la transferencia bancaria - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Vas a darme todos tus números de cuenta y, a continuación los lugares donde se almacenan tus otros productos. Hazlo rápido. No quiero estar aquí toda la jodida noche. - Domino comenzó a forcejear contra Miroku, pero el otro yokai era demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Para qué las necesitas todas? Puedes tomar la cuenta donde fue enviado, ¡Pero deja el resto en paz! - Inuyasha se rió entre dientes, pero no fue agradable.

\- Por qué los quiero se debe a que voy a tomar hasta el último centavo que tienes, junto con tu vida. Va a ser una lección para los demás sobre lo que les pasará si cruzan en mi camino. Ahora, ¿Necesitas más incentivos a hablar? - Domino maldijo mientras comenzaba a dar abiertamente los números, lugares, los bancos, acciones, inversiones, caja de seguridad, todos menos lo que estaba escondido debajo de su colchón proverbial. Inuyasha tomó notas, haciendo una pausa para preguntar con más detalle ciertos matices. Cuando Domino terminó, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia delante.

\- Ahora, amigo, si has omitido algo, o me mentiste, no estarás alrededor cuando me entere. Pero tienes un hijo. Corredor de droga, ¿No? Él no estará más allá de mi alcance, y no voy a tener ningún reparo en depositar toda mi ira en él, así el próximo maldito no intentará engañarme cuando le ofrezca un trato justo. Una última vez, ¿Has omitido algo? – Inuyasha apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Domino, un toque ligero que desmentía su intención.

\- Siempre había oído que eras un bastardo vicioso - dijo Domino con voz apagada.

\- Todo por lo que he trabajado, se ha ido. Mi hijo no tendrá nada. - Esas manos pálidas se apretaron.

\- Tendrá su vida. A menos que él haya estado involucrado en esto o trate de vengarse de mí más adelante, voy a dejarlo tranquilo. Última oportunidad. - Domino debe haber creído la advertencia, ya que otros tres números de cuentas bancarias fueron revelados en un tono monocorde a su resignación. Ser un traficante de armas pagaba bien. Entre el dinero y la mercancía ilegal, Inuyasha estaba obteniendo millones. No es de extrañar que se riera de mi sueldo.

\- Sabia elección. Si has sido sincero, tu hijo está a salvo de mí y de los míos. ¿Algunas últimas palabras? - comentó cuando Domino terminó.

\- Eres un hijo de puta. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso ya lo sabía. - Dos fuertes torceduras más tarde todo había terminado. Aparté la vista de la cabeza que cayó al suelo junto al resto del cuerpo de Domino.

A pesar del febril rastreo de las cuentas de domino para probar y localizar quién había suministrado el dinero, estábamos con las manos vacías. Quienquiera que fuera, él o ella era listo. Había compañías fantasmas, nombres falsos, y cuentas corrientes canceladas, eso por nombrar unos cuantos obstáculos que encontramos. Dos semanas más tarde, el teléfono celular de Inuyasha sonó. El incremento gradual debería haber soñado como a una advertencia, pero había estado concentrada en los papeles frente a mí.

\- Hola... ah, no reconocí el número, Inuno... - El nombre me llamó bruscamente la atención. ¿Qué querría la versión de un abuelo yokai de Inuyasha? El semblante relajado de Inuyasha se endureció a un nivel ilegible mientras escuchaba. Entonces dijo, "Bien. Te veremos en poco tiempo", y colgó.

\- ¿Y bien? - Aguijoneé.

\- Inuno me invitó a su casa para discutir una proposición que tiene para mí - Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no te podría decir lo que sea que quiera por teléfono? – pregunte.

\- Debe ser importante, gatita - Inuyasha bufó.

\- A mi gran señor no le gusta mucho el arte dramático, así que lo que sea que quiere proponerme, no será algo así como que riegue sus plantas para él por una pequeña retribución cuando salga de la ciudad. - Aunque estaba abrigada debajo de un suéter grueso, sentí un frío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

¿Qué podría querer Inuno discutir con Inuyasha que era tan importante que tuvieran que reunirse en persona? Había sólo una forma de descubrirlo. El mismo Inuno abrió la puerta, y no pude evitar temblar mientras sentía que su aura me inundaba. Las olas de energía que venían de él eran como una tormenta eléctrica. Los rasgos de Inuno lo señalaban como egipcio, y tenía esa cosa completa de aspirante a Faraón que seguía a su porte real y al cabello negro que llegaba hasta la cintura. Suponía que Inuno debía de estar por sobre los dos mil, sin embargo, por su apariencia, no pensarías que era un día mayor de veinticinco.

\- Lindo lugar el que tienes aquí - comenté, mirando la vistosa mansión mientras entrabamos.

\- Puedo ver por qué necesitarías espacio, debido a todos tus huéspedes - Si pensaba que estaríamos rodeados de los seguidores usuales de Inuno, estaba equivocada. Parecía que éramos las únicas tres personas en esta mansión además de algunos perros. Mastines. Nobles animales. Yo misma era una persona gato.

\- No te preocupes, ella puede decir lo que quiera. Me gusta su franqueza. Es muy parecida a la tuya, aunque menos diplomática algunas veces. - Inuyasha me dio una mirada que hizo sonreír a Inuno.

\- Mi esposa hace un buen planteamiento, aunque indiscreto. Normalmente tienes a varios de tu gente a la mano. ¿Debería asumir que su ausencia se debe a que deseas mantener nuestro asunto en privado? - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Es lo que pensé que querrías - dijo como respuesta.

\- Antes de que vaya más allá, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? La casa está completamente abastecida - Apuesto a que lo estaba.

Este lugar era tres veces más grande que nuestra casa, y con enormes terrenos para pasear. Inuyasha había dicho que Inuno mantenía empleados yokais y Onis con él, más algunos integrantes de su línea, además a sus bocadillos vivos también. Siendo tan viejo como debía de ser él, tenía un gran séquito. Inuyasha aceptó un whisky añejo. Rechacé cualquier cosa, esperando ir directamente al punto. Inuno nos condujo hacia una sala de estar preciosa, adornada con tonos masculinos. Sofás de cuero con texturas mantecosas. Una chimenea de piedra. Piso de madera y alfombras cosidas a mano. Uno de los perros vino a sentarse a los pies de Inuno cuando se sentó en el sofá en frente de nosotros. Inuyasha tenía una mano alrededor de su vaso y la otra sujetaba la mía.

\- ¿Te gusta el whisky? - Inuno preguntó.

\- Por el amor de Dios, sólo dinos tu propuesta ya - dije precipitadamente, como Inuno tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes, él había oído mis internos e impacientes preguntas de cualquier manera. Fríos dedos se tensaron alrededor de los míos.

\- No puedo evitarlo - dije, más para Inuyasha que para Inuno.

\- Mira, soy hábil coqueteando con cosas y luego matándolas o solo matándolas. No andando con rodeos. Inuno nos hizo volar todo el camino hasta aquí por algo, y no era para preguntar si el whisky era bueno - Inuyasha suspiró.

\- Gran sire, si pudieras ser tan amable... - Él agitó una mano para dejar el resto de la frase en el aire. Aquí vamos. Inuno se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos de acero se encontraron con los café oscuro de Inuyasha.

\- Propongo a una alianza permanente entre tu línea y la mía, Inuyasha. Si accedes a esta alianza, te daré el mismo regalo de poder que una vez me fue dado - Guau. Seguro que eso no lo vi venir.

Inuyasha golpeó ligeramente su barbilla mientras yo cambiaba de posición en mi asiento. La política de yokais me ponía nerviosa por regla general, y el pensamiento de una alianza permanente con este yokai en particular mega- escalofriante no me hacía feliz del todo. Tenía que haber algo más. No veía a Inuno arrojándolo sólo por ser magnánimo. Inuyasha parecía estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿Quieres mancomunar líneas y darme más poder? ¿Por qué siento que aquí hay algo más que no me está diciendo, Gran sire? - La cara de Inuno estaba impasible.

\- Una guerra está pronta a ocurrir, la he visto. Con tu nueva fuerza y nuestras líneas combinadas, tendremos una mejor oportunidad de ganar – admitió.

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¿O lo has visto? - Pregunté.

Además del poder para leer la mente de alguien con pulso, Inuno también era conocido por sus visiones. Pequeños vislumbres del futuro y todo eso. No estaba segura si creerle… ¿Por qué Inuno no jugaría la lotería todo el tiempo? Pero Inuyasha creía que Inuno tenía esa habilidad, y lo había conocido por siglos.

\- Es certero - Inuno contestó, sin emoción en su tono. Inuyasha lo consideró cuidadosamente. Yo seguía silenciosa. Ésta era su decisión Él era quién había conocido a Inuno toda su vida yokai. Me abstuve de comenzar a expresar mi desaprobación sólo porque Inuno me hacía sentir incómodamente nerviosa. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza luego de un largo rato.

\- Lo haré - Y sabía que Inuno pudo oír cuándo pensé, oh, mierda. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios. Se levantó, con todo su largo cabello negro y sus astutos ojos de granito, y entonces abrazó Inuyasha.

\- Sellaremos nuestra nueva alianza la próxima semana. Hasta entonces, No se lo comentes a nadie, excepto a quienes más confíes - Entonces Inuno soltó a Inuyasha y me dio una sonrisa invernal.

\- Ahora puedes irte, Kagome - La casa que Inuno utilizó para auspiciar la reunión en honor a la próxima alianza entre él y Inuyasha tenía un valor sentimental para mí, en cierto modo.

Era la misma mansión donde Koga había intentado extorsionarme para unirme a él, pero había terminado atándome a Inuyasha en lugar de eso. Aparentemente le pertenecía a Inuno, e Koga sólo la había estado usando por esa noche. Hablando de Koga, como el señor de Inuyasha, se había dado a sí mismo una invitación para la celebración de esta noche. Inuyasha también tenía aquí a todos los integrantes directos de su línea, bien sobre doscientos yokais, y eso sin contar a los Onis a los que él había tendido una mano para engendrarlos, los cuales eran aproximadamente otros cien.

Inuno no podía invitar a todos sus descendientes directos sin alquilar un estadio de fútbol, así que el nivel de poder y la preferencia, habían decidido la reducción de quién estaba invitado. Para exhibir su nueva alianza, varios notables yokais maestros de otros linajes estaban presentes, y no todos ellos amistosamente. Muchos de los sofás ornamentados que estaban alineados en el área alrededor la palestra tiempo atrás, también estaban ausentes. Había demasiada gente aquí ahora para tener mucho espacio ocupado. Era prácticamente un salón solo para estar de pie, con sillas y sofás reservados sólo para la propia élite que se atreviera a sentarse en ellos. Tanto en el centro de la palestra como en el centro del cuarto, no había tales enseres. Nosotros estábamos todos de pie.

Éste era el número más grande de personas demoniacas que alguna vez había rondado. Mi piel prácticamente bailaba con todas vibraciones que venían de ellos. Nuestra compañía de guardias de élite consistía en Miroku, Tick Tock, Rattler, Zero, y cerca de una docena de yokais algo más familiares. Sus nombres podían escapárseme, pero sus niveles de poder no. Aún en un cuarto lleno con más de la mitad de gente de Inuyasha e Inuno, nuestros escoltas crepitaban con una advertencia tácita. Me alegraba de que estuviera dentro de este grupo, y no frente a ellos en combate. Estaría acabada contra ellos.

Cuando entramos en la palestra elevada cuadrada, tuve la sensación de estar en una palestra de boxeo. Allí estaba a un lado Inuno y en la otra esquina Inuyasha, nadie hablaba. Incluso los espectadores estaban silenciosos. Entonces Inuno caminó a grandes pasos hacia el centro y dirigió las caras hacia él. Se había vestido con una túnica egipcia, toda blanca, con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, que habría apostado mi trasero a que era de oro puro. Alrededor de las partes superiores de su brazo tenía más cintas de oro, y su pálida piel tenía un destello amarillo apenas perceptible. Debió de haberlo desempolvado él mismo. Con su largo cabello rubio suelto, sólo sujeto con una delgada corona de lapislázuli en su frente, se veía como salido de una antigua pintura al fresco de la tumba de un Faraón. Demonios, por lo que sabía, había una pintura al fresco de él en alguna parte de la tumba de un Faraón.

\- Todos ustedes están aquí para ser testigo del anuncio de mi lealtad en una alianza que sólo será rota por la muerte. A partir de la siguiente noche, cada persona que pertenece a Inuyasha es también mía, como todos los míos son ahora de él. Como prueba de mi palabra, ofrezco mi sangre para sellar esta alianza. Si lo traiciono de cualquier forma, también será mi castigo. Crispín, quién se hace llamar a si mismo Inuyasha, ¿aceptas mi oferta de mancomunar nuestras líneas? - Inuyasha apretó mi mano una vez y fue a pararse junto al otro yokai.

\- Lo acepto - Inuno hizo una pausa, tal vez para el efecto dramático.

\- ¿Y qué ofreces como prueba de tu palabra? - La voz de Inuyasha fue fuerte.

\- Mi sangre es prueba de mi palabra. Si traiciono nuestra alianza, será mi castigo - Normalmente, deberían cortar sus manos, estrecharlas en un formal apretón de manos, e irse a casa. De hecho, algo similar a una ceremonia matrimonial vampírica.

Pero había algo más que iba a suceder esta noche de lo que nuestros invitados estaban informados. Todo el mundo aquí sabía que Inuyasha e Inuno mancomunaban sus líneas, pero lo que no sabían era la actividad extra. La transferencia de poder. Sólo aquéllos de nosotros en la plataforma no mostramos sorpresa cuando en lugar de eso, Inuno esquivó el tradicional corte de mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia el cuello de Inuyasha. Hubo una oleada de exclamaciones de los observadores. Supongo que habían entendido lo que además estaba pasando. Tres filas arriba, oí a Koga escupir una sucia maldición, y sonreí. Uh oh, ¿alguien se sintió ofendido?

Koga no fue el único. Había varias voces inconformes del lado de Inuno del enorme cuarto. Las personas quienes obviamente pensaban que un día tendrían la suerte de recibir ese regalo ellos mismos. Esa era la otra razón de por qué teníamos a los guardias con nosotros. En el caso de que alguien, o varios, fueran más que elocuentes con su descontento. Inuno ignoró todo eso y no dejó de beber del cuello de Inuyasha. Cuando al fin alzó su boca, vi a Inuyasha tambalearse un poco en sus pies. Drenar drásticamente a un yokai le hacía más débil, y por la apariencia de Inuyasha, Inuno había limpiado su plato.

\- Mi palabra de honor, sellada en sangre - Inuyasha habló con voz áspera.

\- Libremente dado y aceptado - Inuno inclinó su cabeza a modo invitación después, e Inuyasha hundió sus colmillos en la garganta expuesta del otro yokai.

Eso fue diferente a cuando Inuno bebió. Algo cambió en el aire. Una corriente invisible en el cuarto creció. La electricidad estática parecía saltar de las dos figuras en el centro de la plataforma, y pestañeé, frotando mis brazos como si hubiera sido acribillada. Aquí estaba, la transferencia de poder. Inuyasha me dijo que Inuno tenía que expulsarla con su sangre; no era algo que podía ser robado simplemente por alguien bebiendo de él. Incluso mientras observaba, la piel del yokai egipcio comenzó a resplandecer con una luz interior escalofriante, como si un millón de estrellas estuvieran tratando de escaparse de su carne.

Encima de nosotros, hubo un sonido de movimiento abrupto y de pelea. Alguien estaba o intentando comenzar una riña o detenerla. Miroku profirió una orden, y yokais nunca antes vistos bajaron del techo como arañas letales. Cayeron encima del pequeño barullo, y en entonces el ruido se detuvo con igual velocidad. Inuyasha todavía bebía, ignorando todo alrededor de él, sus piernas fraguando debajo de él. Sabía que no obtenía nutrientes de la sangre de Inuno, pero ingería el crudo poder con cada tirón de su boca. Esas estrellas brillantes de luz en la piel de Inuno se confundieron paulatinamente con la carne de Inuyasha con la misma facilidad que la arena absorbe agua de mar. Era encantador observar — y atemorizante.

Un zumbido comenzó a crecer en el aire, entonces en un instante, se alzó atravesando de lado a lado con un estruendoso sonido. Instintivamente puse mis manos sobre mis oídos, al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Salté hacia adelante y lo atrapé, bajándolo al suelo. Inuno se comportó mejor, pero no por mucho. Dos de sus hombres lo agarraron mientras su cabeza se encorvara y él se tambaleaba, viéndose apenas consciente. Sujeté a Inuyasha en mi regazo. Nuestros guardias formaron un círculo protector a nuestro alrededor con un ladrido de advertencia que si alguien se acercaba sería asesinado. No era una exageración. Todos estaban armados con cuchillos de plata. Al igual que yo. Había revestido mis piernas debajo de mi vestido rojo.

\- Mi sangre, libremente dada y aceptada como la prueba de mi palabra - Inuno se recobró a sí mismo lo suficiente como para mascullar, antes de morder el cuello de un humano traído con este propósito.

Aparté la mirada, acariciando la cara de Inuyasha y esperando que él se despertara. Varios minutos más tarde, lo hizo. Sentí la ráfaga de energía que me hacía crispar antes de que sus párpados comenzaran a agitarse. De pronto Inuyasha se sentía poco familiar para mí. La vibración de poder que normalmente exudaba de él no aumentó simplemente… se mantuvo aumentando y aumentando, hasta que se sentía como si era fuera a explotar justamente en mis brazos. Su mano se cerró sobre la mía inmediatamente después, y la halé hacia atrás. Me sentí como si hubiese puesto mi mano en un enchufe.

\- Maldito infierno, gatita, esto se siente algo diferente - fueron sus primeras palabras.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Coloqué una mano vacilante sobre él. Era lo más estúpido de preguntar considerando esa crepitante energía que prácticamente disparaba chispas hacia mis brazos, pero no pude evitarlo. Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos.

\- Mucho. De hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor. Al menos no hasta que estemos a solas - _Cerdo_. Ahora sabía que era el mismo hombre de quien me había enamorado. Inuyasha podía haber cambiado de poder, pero no de ninguna otra forma. Era casi un alivio ver que sus pensamientos seguían donde siempre.

\- Entonces aléjate de mí, tu codo está hincándome el riñón… - Algo en su cara me hizo detener a la mitad de su frase.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté.

\- ¿Acabas de llamarme _cerdo_? - Me congelé. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

\- ¡Maldito infierno, no lo hiciste! - Él me respondió, levantándose de un salto en un ágil movimiento.

Dios mío, ¿ahora podía leer las mentes? Ninguno de nosotros había pensado que eso ocurriría. Inuyasha me levantó y me besó. Había tanta energía cruda penetrando de él que su lengua casi me lastimaba cuando se deslizaba hacia mi boca, pero luego se sintió bien. Muy, muy bien.

\- Ssshhh - él susurró en mi oído cuando su boca se arrastró por la mía.

Podía adivinar el porqué del secreto, por supuesto. Estábamos en compañía mixta, y si los enemigos de Inuyasha no sabían que él tenía una nueva habilidad para leer las mentes, entonces no se preocuparían por ella siendo utilizada en su contra. _No diré nada. Pero tú y yo tendremos que hablar de esto, porque no puedes solo invadir mi mente cada vez que estés curioso._

\- ¡Ahh! - Salió de mí en un jadeo cuando mordió mi cuello en el siguiente instante.

Madre de Dios, mis rodillas se volvieron débiles. Inuyasha me sostuvo cuando perdieron fuerza completamente en el siguiente segundo. Habíamos planeado que él tomara algo de mi sangre luego. Aunque ahora estaba exageradamente lleno de jugo de yokai, este no podía alimentarlo. Sólo la sangre humana podía, y la mía todavía medio calificaba. De ese modo, no era la conmoción de él mordiendo mi cuello lo que me colapsaba. No, eran las feroces olas eróticas que se derramaban por encima de mí con cada tirón de su boca. Mierda sagrada, nunca había sentido algo como esto antes.

Él me había dado sexo oral con similar efecto. Inuyasha levantó su boca de mi garganta pero no me soltó, lo cual era bueno, porque podría haber perdido el equilibrio. Gracias a Dios él había dejado de morderme cuando lo hizo… habría estado avergonzada de tener un orgasmo delante de mil personas. Era lo suficientemente malo que todos ellos pudieran sentir simplemente cuánto me había gustado tener mi cuello convertido en una pajilla, pero por lo menos no estaba a punto de pedir un cigarrillo.

\- No te avergüences - dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo.

\- Siento lo mismo cada vez que bebo de ti. Terminaremos aquí pronto, Gatita, ahora que las formalidades han terminado - Él todavía tenía su brazo a mi alrededor cuando se giró hacia Inuno. El otro yokai estaba renovado gracias a su donante de sangre, si bien menos sensualmente, habría apostado. Estrecharon sus manos una vez antes de afrontar a la multitud.

\- Nuestra alianza ha sido sellada - dijo Inuno formalmente.

\- Entonces ésta es una fiesta, amigos. Tengámosla - Inuyasha fue más informal acerca de eso.

_Continuara… _


	6. Kamikaze

Capítulo 10

Inuyasha, siempre paranoico de que uno de estos invitados pudiera ser el misterioso benefactor de Max, estaba fijado a mi lado, me sorprendía que no me hubiera esposado a su muñeca. Pero no me importó por dos razones. Primero, podría estar en lo correcto. Había una maldita cantidad de personas sin pulso aquí, ¿y quién sabría cuántos de ellos eran realmente aliados? La otra razón era simple. Ese nuevo latido de su poder se sentía como una caricia a lo largo de mi piel. Pero cuando los humanos desnudos, hombres y mujeres salieron a mezclarse con los invitados, me detuve en seco. Inuyasha se rió entre dientes, oyendo la pregunta en mi mente, o adivinándola en mi rostro.

\- Éstos son entremeses, Gatita. ¿Ves el brillo que los cubre? Es una mezcla muy especial, comestible también. ¿Notas los que tienen brazos extras? No tienen defectos de nacimiento, esos brazos son bocados con forma de extremidades pegados encima de ellos. Los Onis tienen que comer también - Me quedé con la mirada fija con incredulidad mientras uno de los bocadillos andantes se sentaba sobre el regazo de un yokai, ofreciendo su cuello. Entretanto, un Oni tranquilamente mordía lo que parecía ser un falso cuarto brazo que salía de su torso. ¡Guácala!

\- Esta es la versión más enferma de un bocadillo que alguna vez he visto. ¿Cómo obligan a estas personas a acceder a esto? ¿Cogiendo sus mentes? - Encontré mi voz.

\- Ni cercanamente. Son voluntarios, gatita. Algunos son humanos que le pertenecen a Inuno o a mí, y los otros son fanáticos, por falta de una mejor palabra. Gente que sabe de yokais y Onis y esperan que algún tipo agradable los escoja para cambiarlos. Ocurre, por supuesto. Si no, no vendrían hacia nosotros en manadas. Algunos de ellos ofrecen más que un poco de comida o una bebida, pero esa es su elección. No lo requiero. - Él bufó.

Oh, entonces había cena y entretenimiento. Cómo había cambiado mi vida. Aquí estaba yo, uno de los anfitriones de una velada de disparar-y- morder para honrar la alianza de Inuyasha con un yokai mega-maestro. Qué vendría después, ¿presidir una orgía en masa? Inuyasha atrapó mi mano.

\- Lograremos escabullirnos en un momento – me susurró, llevándome hacia un despacho cercano. Una vez que pasamos por los estantes desde-el-piso-hasta-el-techo, presionó una palanca, y entonces estábamos en un estrecho pasillo oscuro antes que viera dónde estaba.

\- ¿Túnel secreto? Es muy de capa y espada - Bromeé.

\- Ah, aquí estamos. Por fin solos - Él sonrió. Aquí… Era un pequeño cuarto, sin muebles, ni ventanas. Sólo con una escotilla en el techo, como de treinta metros cuadrados.

\- Conduce hacia techo a través del ático - me informó.

\- La forma más rápida de salir a toda prisa, si uno lo necesita. También, este cuarto tiene gruesas paredes de concreto, así menos sonido viaja. - Así que eso significaba que podríamos hablar sin ser escuchados.

\- Puedes leer mi mente ahora. Dios mío, Inuyasha, esa más o menos me asusta - respiré.

\- Te diría que no escucharé tus pensamientos, pero eso sería una mentira. Estás demasiado cerca de mí para que yo los bloquee completamente, y no puedo decir que lo haría si pudiera. Quiero saber todo de ti, Gatita. Lo que me muestras, y lo que intentas no mostrarme - No tenía sentido discutir sobre eso. Si hubiese estado dotada con el mismo poder, sería igual de culpable de usarlo. Inuno había dicho que la fuerza de Inuyasha crecería, pero no había mencionado que podría recibir también nuevas habilidades. Me preguntaba qué más iba a ser diferente.

\- Mi vista y mi audición son más claras. Y por supuesto me siento significativamente más fuerte. Por lo que respecta a qué más es diferente, tendremos que esperar y ver - Inuyasha respondió por mí.

\- Todavía no estoy segura de esto - mascullé. Era extraño que sacara las preguntas de mí, antes de que incluso las pudiera preguntar. Inuyasha estudió mi cara.

\- No he cambiado, gatita. Simplemente mis habilidades. ¿Puedes creer eso? - Él habría oído la respuesta antes de que yo la dijera en voz alta, pero lo hice de todas formas.

\- Sí - Inuyasha me dio algunas gotas de su sangre para reabastecer lo que él había bebido, antes de regresar a las dudosas festividades.

Tuve la impresión de que había tragado una botella de NoDoz, estaba tan eléctrica. Don estará haciendo volteretas cuando obtenga su muestra para su colección semanal, pensé irrelevantemente. Tate estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Atrapó mi mirada y frotó su nariz, dos veces. Me tensé. Esa era una vieja señal que significaba problemas. Se giró en ese momento, de esa forma no sería evidente para nadie el mensaje que había sido intercambiado.

Este era el momento donde las nuevas habilidades telepáticas de Inuyasha vendrían bien. _Algo estaba pasando, Tate está raro_. _Si tienes un modo de bloquear este lugar, ahora sería el momento de hacerlo._ Inuyasha se dirigió hacia Inuno, manteniéndome cerca de su lado mientras pasábamos entre otras personas. No cruzaron palabras. Tal vez Inuno también había oído mi advertencia mental, porque asintió con la cabeza una vez, y entonces hizo señas a un guardia cercano. Ahí fue cuando todo el infierno se soltó.

Un yokai que caminaba en nuestra dirección estalló. Simplemente explotó en pedazos de chamuscabas partes de cuerpo. Entonces tres más se apresuraron en nuestra dirección a velocidades de kamikaze, Inuyasha me lanzó a través del cuarto con un tiro desesperado hacia Tate, quien se lanzó hacia delante. En el momento exacto. La explosión de yokais atacantes momentáneamente me ensordeció. Tate me atrapó, usando su cuerpo como un escudo del repentino ataque bombas humanas e inhumanas esparcidas por todo nuestro alrededor. Dos más de nuestros bocadillos vivos explotaron como velas romanas, salpicando sangre a todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente afortunado de no ser asesinado por la cercanía.

\- ¡Maldita sea, déjame ir! – Estiré el cuello sobre el hombro de Tate y pateé mientras él nos sacaba fuera del gentío.

\- No entiendes - Tate me dejó en el suelo, dándome un tosco codazo en la cabeza que brevemente me aturdió.

Entonces comencé a forcejear con él mientras aceleraba a través de la multitud de personas. Cada salida estaba protegida por yokais que le pertenecían a Inuyasha o a Inuno, pero nos dejaron pasar después de una orden gritada por Inuyasha. Oír su voz me hizo debilitarme por el alivio. Al menos todavía estaba vivo. Tate sujetó su mano sobre mi boca, sin dejar de correr, aun cuando lo mordí. Era el mayor daño que podía infligir en la posición en que me tenía, arrojada sobre su espalda como un saco. Sólo después de que estuvimos afuera en el césped dejó de correr.

\- Deja ir mi mano, tengo que regresar adentro - él casi gruñó, dejándome caer.

\- ¡Qué diablos, Tate! Piensas que sólo voy a quedarme aquí afuera mientras personas están explotando… - Solté mi agarre y comencé a gritar.

\- Hay una bomba, Kagome. Este lugar va a estallar - La conmoción me hizo callar por un segundo, entonces empecé a ir hacia la casa otra vez. Tate me dio un duro puñetazo, balanceándome hacia atrás.

\- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones - escupió.

\- Pero voy a conseguir que todo el mundo salga, incluso tu amante yokai. Si ves a Talismán, agárralo. Está involucrado. Protege el perímetro, Kagome - Él corrió a toda velocidad de regreso adentro, y luché con la posibilidad de seguirlo o no.

Todo dentro de mí gritaba que entrara de nuevo y le contara a Inuyasha sobre la bomba. ¿Qué si Tate no llegaba a tiempo? Mentalmente me mantuve gritándole la advertencia, pero con todo el caos, no sabía si me oiría. Mi decisión fue hecha cuando vi tres formas corriendo a hurtadillas por el techo. Oh, teníamos ratas intentando abandonar el barco, ¿no?

Los agarré en el aire mientras saltaban al suelo, arrojándolos a las paredes con la velocidad de mi salto. Tuve sólo un segundo para identificarlos antes de chocar violentamente contra sus cuerpos, y en ese instante, sabía a quienes ensartar. Los dos yokais menores fueron atravesados con dagas mientras yo partía el cráneo de Talismán con los muros de piedra, no matándolo, pero aturdiéndolo. Volvió a la conciencia con frenesí de morder con sus dientes. Talismán era un yokai maestro y él no estaba dispuesto a caer dócilmente.

Rodamos a través del pasto, ambos despedazando al otro. Pronto estaba cubierta de marcas confusas de mordiscos donde sus dientes me cortaron, pero no se cerraron. Sólo cuando yo clavé un cuchillo a través de su corazón él se congeló. Con una sonrisa maliciosa lo moví una fracción.

\- Un giro y serás cecina de vacuno, imbécil. Me quedaría quieto si estuviese en tu lugar - Pero él no era yo.

\- No estaré atrapado como tu padre - dijo, y probó su declaración moviéndose agitadamente encima de mí, desmenuzando su propio corazón con sus acciones y quedándose flácido.

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamé, y lo aparté.

No era hora de considerar cuidadosamente el suicidio de Talismán. Las puertas de la casa se abrieron y grupos de yokais y Onis salieron, guiados por los guardias. Había tantos de ellos, que se veía como un hormiguero siendo evacuado. Sin embargo, ninguna de las caras pertenecía a Inuyasha. Vi a Shiory en medio de la multitud y la agarré.

\- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no está él aquí afuera? Él lo sabe, ¿verdad? - No quise decir que había una bomba, esperando no causar pánico si las personas no lo sabían todavía.

\- Todavía está adentro. No saldrá hasta que toda su gente esté fuera y encuentre a los otros que están involucrados - Shiory se veía bastante cansada, su usual compostura fría estaba ausente.

\- Oh no, no lo hará - gruñí. Shiory jaló bruscamente de mi brazo y no me dejó ir.

\- Inuyasha dijo que te mantuviéramos aquí afuera - ella insistió, deteniéndome.

Dejando todo de lado, disfruté de lo que hice después. De modo superficial, pero real. Giré y la golpeé tan fuerte, que se cayó al suelo con una abolladura en su cráneo. En el lado práctico, también la previno de detenerme. ¿Ven? No fue todo por diversión. A medida que me abalanzaba hacia la casa, casi choqué violentamente contra Miroku.

\- Ni pienses en detenerme - le advertí, sujetando algunos cuchillos para enfatizar mí amenaza.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo, necesitamos sacar a Inuyasha. Tate también está todavía adentro. Haciendo un cálculo, tenemos menos de cuatro minutos - Él apenas nos miró.

¡Cuatro minutos! Los yokais podían sobrevivir a muchas cosas, pero tener su cuerpo entero volado en pedazos no era una de ellas. El miedo me hizo imprudente, y me lancé hacia la casa en una carrera de muerte, con Miroku manteniéndome el paso. Estábamos en el corredor desierto cuando él saltó. Había estado buscando en las esquinas el peligro y no lo había esperado del hombre a mi lado. Su puño disparó a mi cabeza, pero no lo vi venir. Todo lo que sabía era que en momento había estado mirando con atención alrededor de un corredor, y al siguiente, veía estrellas antes de que todo se volviera negro. Cuando abrí mis ojos, estábamos tumbados en el césped a cien yardas de la casa. Miroku todavía me sujetaba con un agarre implacable. Incluso sus piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de las mías.

\- Tú, traidor hijo de puta - me las arreglé para decir, luchando sin éxito. Miroku me dio una sonrisa sombría mientras que tensaba su agarre.

\- Lo siento, ángel, pero Inuyasha me mataría si hubiera dejado que te ocurriera cualquier cosa - Algo se movió en el techo. Con la mitad de Miroku encima de mí no podría ver qué, o quién, era.

\- ¿Es ese él? - Pregunté desesperadamente. Miroku estiró su cuello.

\- No estoy… - Una explosión lo cortó e iluminó el cielo, tan brillante como si el mismo Dios tirara de un interruptor.

Grité, todavía luchando mientras Miroku se lanzaba encima de mí con su cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Mi cara se apretó en el pasto mientras golpes secos y pesados aterrizaban en todas partes. Había pedazos de la casa cayendo en el césped como azufre proverbial. El humo estaba estrangulándome incluso con mi cara contra la tierra. Miroku no se movió por algunos minutos, ignorando las amenazas que expresé con voz entrecortada.

No fue hasta que los sonidos de objetos que caían se detuvieron, que me dejó sentarme derecha, pero él mantuvo su agarre rígido. Los yokais y los Onis que circulaba alrededor en masa no habían gritado con la visión de la casa explotando en la noche. Se veían desconcertados, pero no traumatizados.

\- Miroku, dame una mano con esto - Inuyasha apareció encima de nosotros en el humo remolinante.

Estaba tan aliviada de verlo, que casi lloré. Estaba cubierto de hollín, mayormente desnudo en donde su camisa y sus pantalones habían sido quemados, y su pelo tenía parches chamuscados. También tenía a tres yokais en sus brazos. Cuando aterrizó, él los echó al suelo.

\- Sujeta a esos dos. Bestias sangrientas - se quejó, pateando a uno. El tercero se sentó derecho y sacudió su cabeza para limpiarla. Era Tate. Gracias a Dios, lo había sacado vivo también. Miroku me soltó mientras Inuyasha se arrodillaba junto a mí, y tiré mis brazos alrededor de él.

\- ¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien...! ¡Y nunca más les des órdenes a tus amigos que me detengan otra vez, maldita sea! - Inuyasha rió ahogadamente.

\- ¿Podemos discutir por eso más tarde, Gatita? Todavía tenemos asuntos que ordenar, después de todo - Entonces me empujó hacia atrás para mirarme.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves masticada - Tomó uno de mis cuchillos y cortó su palma. Tomé su sangre, sintiendo que el dolor en mi cabeza disminuía.

\- ¿Juan y Cooper están bien? - Pregunté, intentando divisarlos entre el gentío.

\- Puedo oírlos. Están bien - Tate contestó.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar? - Inuyasha le dio a Tate una mirada cortante.

\- Ese cabrón de Talismán se acercó a mí mientras tú y Kagome estaban fuera en alguna parte. Dijo que había oído que yo estaba enamorado de Kagome, y me ofreció una oportunidad de tenerla para mí solo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarme de que estuvieras en el interior de la casa después de que los cuerpos comenzaran a estallar. Talismán pensaba que querrías mantener a Kagome tan alejada de cualquier granada andante como fuera posible, así es que la sacaría, y entonces habría salvado mi propio trasero al mismo tiempo. Luego, tú muerto, una Parca negra buscando consuelo. Diría que era una gran tentación - Los ojos de Tate brillaron de color rojo.

\- Sabía que nunca harías eso, Tate - dije de inmediato.

\- Eres un hombre demasiado bueno - Se rió con más que una pizca de ironía.

\- No estés tan segura de eso. Probablemente lo lamentaré después - Inuyasha clavó los ojos en Tate por un largo momento.

No dije lo que era obvio… que a pesar de que a Inuyasha tampoco le importaba, tampoco, pero él pudo haber abandonado a Tate en esa casa para que muriera. Pero lo había agarrado y había salvado su vida en lugar de eso. Sin Inuyasha haciéndolos volar fuera, Tate se habría quemado. Los dos se parecían más en su honor de que lo pensaba que nunca reconocerían. Pero como Inuyasha había dicho, había asuntos más apremiantes a la mano ahora mismo. Como los dos infelices yokais a cinco metros de distancia. Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras los relumbraba. Intentando hacer estallar al hombre que amaba, ¿no? Eso lo veríamos.

Estábamos en la parte más lejana de los jardines de la casa aún desmoronándose. Los bomberos habían llegado. Al igual que la policía, pero esta vez, Juan y Tate ni siquiera se molestaron en mostrar sus credenciales. No con tantos yokais capaces de darles ojos rojos al equipo de emergencia para que apagaran las llamas primero y preguntaran...nunca.

Lo cual era la razón por la que ningún policía se había acercado a pesar de los gritos muy fuertes de los seis autores de la hoguera de esta noche. Los otros cuatro habían sido reunidos cuando los primeros dos los delataron bajo presión extrema. A ninguno de los invitados se le había permitido irse mientras esto continuaba, por obvias razones, a pesar de algunas protestas. Luego de dos horas de "interrogatorios," el principal artífice del ataque se reveló finalmente como una yokai llamada Irasue.

Y a que no saben, esta Irasue también era el misterioso benefactor de Max, sin embargo no tenía idea de quién era ella, ni muchos menos por qué querían verme muerta. Tan pronto como Inuyasha escuchó el nombre, se abatió y miró fijamente a Inuno. El yokai Egipcio cerró sus ojos con una mirada que podría haber llamado dolor.

\- Déjame adivinar - dije, observando sus reacciones con alarma.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de una yokai realmente vieja y poderosa? - Inuyasha volteó su mirada hacia mí.

\- Sí. De más de dos mil años y maestra. Inuno, sabes lo que esto significa. - La túnica del otro yokai no era blanco brillante ahora, y ese hermoso polvo dorado en su piel había sido reemplazado por cenizas.

\- Sí. Significa guerra. - Justo ahora, estaba pensando que igualaba su expresión. Sus ojos de acero se abrieron, y cualquier emoción que podría haber estado sintiendo fueron cerradas detrás de una máscara impenetrable.

\- Aquellos de ustedes que no pertenezcan a nuestros linajes - dijo Inuyasha con voz clara.

\- hagan su elección ahora. Quédense aquí y únanse a nosotros, o escojan a Irasue y márchense. Obtendrán un pase libre solo esta noche. En caso de que vea de nuevo a ustedes o a los suyos sin invitación, los mato. - Inuno se deslizó a su lado.

\- Decidan - dijo simplemente.

Algunos de los que se acercaron a nosotros eran un hecho. Miroku se había movido antes de que las palabras terminaran de ser pronunciadas. Rodney lo hizo, también, y varios otros miembros notables de la comunidad sin pulso. Yokais y Onis que no reconocía escogían nuestro lado, ya sea por lealtad a Inuyasha o a Inuno, o por temor a ellos. Entonces estaban los dudosos.

Varios se deslizaron hacia la noche, su ausencia sin palabras, pero su punto señalado. Entonces estaban los indecisos, esperando ver cuantos se quedaban y cuantos se iban antes de escoger un bando. La persona que me sorprendió más dirigiendo a su gente con un asentimiento cortante hacia Inuyasha fue Koga. Había estado segura que él tomaría esa larga caminata hacia la noche, por la forma en que había sido eclipsado por Inuyasha en los dos últimos meses. Miré a Inuyasha y pensé una sola oración: _No confío en él_.

Un medio encogimiento de hombros fue su única respuesta. Cuando terminó, aproximadamente el setenta por ciento de los yokais Maestros independientes habían echado su suerte con nosotros. Los otros treinta fueron solo una indicación de la oposición. ¿Quién sabía cuántos hablaban en serio al estar parados a nuestro lado esta noche? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Promesas hechas, todo el mundo abandonó las ruinas de la casa. Esperaba que Inuno tuviera seguro, porque acababa de perder un montón de cosas de valor en la detonación.

Entonces de nuevo, no pensé que 'venganza de yokai' no se vería como una razón plausible para reclamar su póliza. Inuno, Rattler, Tick Tock, y Zero acompañados por Inuyasha y yo en nuestra camioneta especialmente equipada. Era con vidrio a prueba de balas, entre otras cosas, y antes que la encendiéramos, Zero la revisó en busca de cualquier artefacto explosivo. Engáñanos una vez y todo eso. Miroku y Rodney estuvieron a cargo de los cuatro saboteadores del partido. Apostataba que tendrían un largo día frente a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo esa mujer logró que esos yokais Krispy Kreme a sí mismos? Obviamente los humanos había estado en trance al convertirse en bombas andantes, ¿pero los yokais? No parece su estilo. - Tick Tock estaba conduciendo. Inuno fue obligado a viajar de copiloto, e Inuyasha y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero. Lo bueno es que esta monstruosidad vehicular tenía una tercera fila así los otros yokais no se encaramaban en nuestros regazos.

\- Probablemente sosteniendo a quienes aman como rehenes y luego amenazándolos con darles un miserable tormento si se negaban – respondió Inuyasha.

\- No muchas otras cosas harían que un yokai renuncie a su vida de esa manera, pero lo sabremos a ciencia cierta cuándo interroguemos a los otros más extensamente. - Hice una mueca.

\- Dios, entonces en verdad no puedo culparlos por lo que hicieron. Tal vez no deberías ser tan duro con ellos… - comente, me dio una mirada dura.

\- ¿Vinieron ellos a mí a mediar? No. Yo habría tratado de asistirlos a ellos y a sus familias si lo hubieran hecho, pero no lo hicieron, así que ellos sabían las consecuencias. - interrumpió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Ella realmente liberará a sus familias? - No discutí más. Los yokais desempeñaban todo un conjunto distinto de reglas, y por casi matar a Inuyasha... seah, ellos merecían lo que recibieran.

\- Estará a su favor. Sino otras amenazas no funcionarán tan bien la próxima vez. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Odio esta mierda. Puñaladas por la espalda. Rehenes. Ataques suicidas. Familia y amigos lastimados solo porque aman a alguien en el lado equivocado de la frontera de colmillos. Solo se pondrá peor ahora, ¿no? - gruñí.

\- Sí. - La mayoría del tiempo la honestidad de Inuyasha era la razón por la que me enamoré de él. Entonces había momentos cuando deseaba que él solo me mintiera jodidamente...

\- Esto pone nuestra boda en espera. No hay forma que esperemos conseguir con éxito una fiesta así con todo lo que está sucediendo ahora. En vez de 'Ahí viene la novia,' probablemente estaría caminado hacia el altar con un montón de ruidos extraños antes de una gran bomba explotara. – Solté un profundo suspiro

\- Lo siento, gatita. No sería seguro, no en este momento. - dijo Inuyasha.

No a menos que caminemos directo a una oficina de correos y hagamos los honores allí, pensé con tristeza, luego me azoté a mí misma por ser tan infantil. Así que tendremos nuestra boda en otro momento, gran cosa. Considerando lo que esta noche casi se había convertido, una boda cancelada debería ser la menor de mis preocupaciones.

\- Así que ¿quién es esta Irasue, de todos modos? - Pregunté.

\- No tiene sentido que haya llegado a tales extremos para ayudar a mi padre a asesinarme...y luego permitir que su lacayo Talismán le ofreciera un trato a Tate para sacarme de la casa antes de que explotara. - En el asiento delantero, vi a Inuno tensarse inclusive antes que Inuyasha dijera.

\- No, no lo tiene, ¿no es así Gran sire? De hecho aunque puedo pensar varias razones por las que Irasue te querría muerto, y a mí también ahora que fusionamos nuestras líneas, no tengo la menor idea de por qué vendría detrás de mi esposa. - Algo en su tono me hizo mirarlo sostenidamente...y luego ante el silencio del yokai en el asiento delantero. Había más sucediendo aquí de lo que se veía. La tensión crecía hasta que casi se podía ver como una neblina.

\- Nunca fue sobre Kagome - dijo Inuno al final.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Ahora estaba molesta.

\- Cuando alguien trata de que te maten, por lo que sé, se trata de ti. - Inuno no se volteó, sino que siguió mirando la carretera frente a él.

\- Entonces lo que sabes está mal, porque hay otra razón para matarte. Max y Calibos creían que no le importabas a Inuyasha, así que pensaban que podrían salirse con la suya con lo que hicieran. Pero Irasue sabía que Inuyasha te ama. Lo suficiente como para que tu muerte fuera un golpe devastador para él, lo que haría más fácil matarlo después. Esa es la única razón por la que ayudó a Max, porque ella no tiene interés en ti, Kagome. Matarte solo era un medio para llegar a Inuyasha. - Inuyasha murmuró una maldición incluso mientras yo estallaba.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué le hizo Inuyasha a ella? - El rostro de Inuyasha era sombrío.

\- Creo que es momento de que explique Gran sire. - Con el hollín y la ceniza embarrada sobre él, lucía muy peligroso.

\- Todos envidian mis visiones - dijo Inuno con amargura.

\- No sabes lo que es que te pregunten por qué, por qué, por qué no vi el terremoto venir, o el tsunami, o el volcán, o el avión estrellarse, o cualquier tragedia que se cobra la vida de esos alrededor de mí. No sé lo que hace que algunas cosas vengan a mí con la claridad de diamantes afilados, mientras otras son oscuras, y otras nunca se vislumbran en lo absoluto. Solo puedo advertir de lo que estoy seguro... y luego espero a ver si soy ignorado. - pestañeé. Esto era lo más molesto que había visto a Inuno jamás. Su exterior astuto y frío se había roto seriamente, y parecía como si quisiera atravesar el parabrisas con su puño. Tick Tock le dio una mirada evaluativo por el rabillo de ojo, sin duda decidiendo si detenerse o no.

\- Nadie te está culpando por lo que sucedió esta noche. - dijo Inuyasha en un tono apacible.

\- Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. - No, no lo había hecho, pero había hecho un buen trabajo enredando el asunto. Demonios, apenas podía recordar yo misma cual había sido la pregunta luego de ese estallido. Oh, claro, por qué la perra realmente vieja quería a Inuyasha muerto. ¡Enfócate, Kagome!

\- Le advertí a Irasue hace mucho lo que ocurriría si se iba por un camino seguro. - La voz de Inuno era tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo.

\- Hace siglos, tuve una visión de un hombre casándose con una mujer que no era ni humano, ni yokai, ni Oni, y luego el mismo hombre empuñaba el cuchillo que mataba a Irasue. Así que como vez Inuyasha... tan pronto como se reveló que Kagome era una mestiza y te casaste con ella en lo de Koga, Irasue supo que lo que le había dicho hace años había llegado a suceder. Así que la única forma que ella evite ese destino es matándote. – me puse roja.

\- Tú hijo de perra. Tú sabías que Irasue vendrían detrás de Inuyasha con todo lo que tenía, pero no le advertiste. No hiciste ¡na-da! - Mi voz era un gruñido furioso.

\- Gatita, las luchas internas no resolverán nada - dijo Inuyasha, pero él no sonaba contento tampoco.

\- Tenemos que mantenernos unidos, sino estaremos haciendo el trabajo de Irasue por ella. - La lógica penetró la parte encarnizada de mi cerebro que estaba pensando, ¡Mata! ¡Mata! Hacia el yokai en el asiento delantero. Inuno sacudió su cabeza.

\- Tengo guardias vigilando a Inuyasha desde esa noche en lo de Koga. Los únicos momentos en los que no lo hice fueron cuando ustedes dos estaban llevando a cabo misiones para tu tío. Por otra parte, yo... yo esperaba que cuando Irasue se diera cuenta que yo había tenido razón, ella dejará su complot contra mí. Pero luego de lo que te sucedió a ti, supe que ella había fijado su curso. Y por eso es que poco tiempo después, hice mi oferta de una alianza con Inuyasha. Sin ella, ¿Crees que alguno de ustedes tendría oportunidad? - Duras palabras, Inuyasha le dio a Inuno la misma mirada indiferente.

\- Tienes mucha razón voy a matar a Irasue por lo que hizo a mi esposa. Sin importar si peleas a mi lado o no. – remarco.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no lo haría? - pregunté con irritación.

\- Parece que ella lo quiere muerto también, o no habría hecho brasas su casa esperando que él estuviera en ella contigo. De hecho, oh todo poderoso, ¿por qué no la has derrotado tú mismo? ¿No puedes manejarla tu solo? - Inuno cerró sus ojos.

\- Hay más sobre Irasue que tú no sabes. Ella escogió su nombre de yokai en honor a su madre, uno de los gobernantes más famosos de Japón, y solo cambio una letra cuando lo cambió. Irasue es la hija de Urasue, y Inuno se rehúsa a matarla... porque ella es su esposa… - Fue Inuyasha quien respondió a mi pregunta.

_Continuara… _


	7. Fiesta de navidad

**Fiesta de navidad**

Marquis era un bar swinger donde el S&M estaba de moda y los humanos eran la minoría. Para armonizar con el estilo de todo-esta permitido, estaba haciéndome pasar por la tercera persona en un trío con Tate y Dave. Inuyasha estaba aquí en alguna parte, pero no le había visto. Era bastante difícil para mí ocultar quién era sin caminar juntos del brazo. No era que estuviésemos aquí en busca de diversiones y juegos lascivos. A pesar de que estábamos en guerra con los no-muertos -los más famosos no- muertos, para ser precisos- todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer. Después del fiasco mortal con Belinda, Don todavía no había encontrado otra mujer para reemplazarme como cebo, y este club fue denunciado por ser un lugar de donde varias personas habían desaparecido. Incluso pensé que iba ponerse muy difícil intentar equilibrar mi trabajo con toda la conmoción de mi vida personal, el trabajo no esperaba por nadie.

Ni siquiera por la hija de Urasue de dos mil años de edad. Seguía pasándolo mal enfrentándome a eso, pero Inuyasha me recordó que las personas que son recordadas cientos o incluso miles de años después de su época, estaban obligadas a dejar una impresión duradera en sus contemporáneos. Dicho así, supongo que no fue una sorpresa que algunos de los personajes destacados de la historia (o sus descendientes, como Irasue) hubiesen sido cambiados por un yokai o un Oni. Pero Inuno no solo había cambiado a Irasue, también se había casado con ella unos pocos años después de convertirla. Prácticamente un noviazgo relámpago, en lo que respecta a las parejas sin pulso. Y era aún peor para él que, si bien no se atrevía a matar a su ex esposa, estaba claro que ella no parecía tener las mismas dudas sobre él.

Para mezclarme con la gente de Marquis, me hice un cambio de imagen radical. Me teñí el pelo con amplias mechas rojas, y mi traje, si pudiese llamarse así, parecía una combinación de El último tango en París y American Chopper. Dos círculos de cuero negro sujetos a mis pechos por finas cadenas de metal, era todo lo que me cubría de cintura para arriba. Un tanga negra de cuero era la mitad inferior, con más cadenas colgando de la cintura en una absurda versión de una falda. Unas medias por encima del muslo terminadas en cuero incrustadas con púas dobles haciendo de ligueros, y llevaba unos zapatos con tacones altos de plata maciza. Mucho mejores para enviar a alguien al infierno con ellos.

Había sobrecargado la sombra negra de ojos hasta que los mapaches y yo casi podíamos pasar por primos. Añadí numerosas cadenas entrecruzando mis brazos, esta noche no podía terminar lo suficientemente rápido. Dave y Tate estaban vestidos con atrocidades iguales. Más cuero negro, cadenas y látigos. O el personal de Don verdaderamente tenía a mano trajes para todas las ocasiones posibles, o alguien de vestuario tenía un montón de explicaciones que dar.

Nos registraron buscando armas en la puerta, a pesar de nuestras cadenas. Como de costumbre, mis zapatos de plata fueron pasados por alto. Había demostrado que ocultar un arma a plena vista era muy eficaz. Estaba guiando dentro a Tate y Dave sin que nadie notase nada. Dejando que la batalla campal comenzase. Los tres examinamos el interior del Club. Incluso yo, que había visto mucho, parpadee ante el espectáculo que me rodeaba. Parejas que se llevaban el uno al otro con collares, como si estuviesen paseando un perro. Cada persona tenía un látigo. Casi me sentí excluida.

Delante de nosotros se estaba produciendo una disputa doméstica. Un hombre le dio un revés a su pareja tan fuerte que la sangre salpicó su boca. Mi repentino paso adelante fue interrumpido cuando ella gimió de placer, pidiendo otro golpe. Eugh. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? S&M no significaba Suave y Maleable. Lo que por poco me delata como una persona casi normal, fue mi reacción cuando eche un vistazo a la pista de baile. Dejando los golpes al azar a un lado, que parecían ser la norma, algunos humanos y sus compañeros yokais le estaban dando al baile sucio un nombre completamente nuevo.

\- Guau… Están follando en medio de la pista de baile. - murmuró Tate.

\- Puedo verlo. - Hubo un tono de urgencia en mis palabras.

\- Juan llorará por haberse quedado atrapado en la camioneta. Si estuviese aquí estaría gritando, ¡la autenticidad es imprescindible! Y bajándose los pantalones. - Dave me sonrió de soslayo.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, vamos a rockear, chicos, pero no olviden mantener los lápices dentro de sus bolsillos. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer - Eso me relajó lo suficiente como para reírme.

Durante la media hora siguiente, nos relacionamos sin problemas mientras, al mismo tiempo, nos las arreglábamos para hacer un barrido de la zona. Hasta el momento, nada parecía asesino, incluso aunque fuese desagradable y brutal. Sentí un zumbido de poder muy cerca. Inuyasha había llegado a ser tan familiar para mí que lo reconocí solo por su aura. Tan casualmente como pude, eché un vistazo sobre el hombro de Dave, buscándole. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando lo encontré.

Inuyasha estaba sin camisa, con sus exquisitos músculos en movimiento bajo su pálida carne mientras bailaba. Y santo cielo, ¿Cuándo había encontrado el tiempo para perforarse los pezones? Esos anillos debían ser de plata, esa sería la única cosa que el cuerpo de un yokai no repelería de manera natural, pero tendría que haber sido obligado a hacerlo en vez de haberlo hecho por propia voluntad, algo que Inuyasha obviamente no haría. Esos círculos de plata brillante atraían la mirada hacia su pecho esculpido. Incluso me llevó un minuto notar sus pantalones, y entonces me quedé congelada.

\- Sigue moviéndote, Kagome - susurró Dave.

Continúe por donde iba, mirando por encima del hombro de Dave mientras bailaba. Los pantalones de Inuyasha estaban hechos por completo de delgadas cadenas de metal unidas entre sí. La piel se asomaba entre los huecos cada vez que se movía, y cualquiera podría decir que no llevaba nada debajo de ellos. Él llamó mi atención y sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los labios lo suficientemente lento como para que yo notase que sus pezones no eran lo único que se había perforado.

Yo estaba empezando a excitarme pensando en cómo se sentiría esa punta de plata en su lengua, cuando una morena empujó a la gente de su alrededor para mirar a Inuyasha, su expresión era de conmocionado deleite.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer, eres tú! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Recuerda Fresno, a finales de los ochenta. Por supuesto, entonces yo era humana. Casi no te reconozco con el pelo negro, solías ser rubio... - Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada penetrante que habría congelado el hierro, pero ella continuó, sin hacerle caso.

\- ... ¿has venido aquí antes? Yo vengo todo el tiempo, y puedo enseñarte el área privada de la fiesta. - Inuyasha en seguida perdió su mirada molesta y le sonrió.

\- Priscilla, ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que te recuerdo, cariño, ¿Dijiste área privada? Muéstramela - Inuyasha se dejo arrastrar hacia afuera por ella. Tate miró, ligeramente asqueado torciendo el gesto.

\- ¿Esto no te pone enferma? ¿Cómo la mitad de las mujeres que se encuentra han tenido algo que ver con él? - Ignoré eso y me centre en Inuyasha y en Priscilla. Inuyasha le decía que yo estaba en el menú de esta noche, y si esa área privada era lo suficientemente discreta como para cenar.

\- Lo es - decía Priscilla mientras le recorría con las manos.

\- No puedo esperar para follar contigo ahora que soy un yokai. Eras asombroso antes, y ahora solo puede mejorar... - Rechiné los dientes. Tate solo dejo salir un bufido de comprensión.

Priscilla tiró de la boca de Inuyasha hacia abajo junto a la suya. Sabía que debía mirar a otro lado, pero no podía. Tampoco podía saltar a través de la pista de baile y golpearla hasta convertirla en una masa pegajosa, que era lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero si lo hiciese, sería como coger un megáfono y anunciarme a mí misma. Entonces vi a Inuyasha besarla con una minuciosidad que hizo que mis uñas se clavaran en las palmas de mis manos. No es real, al igual que no es real cuando tienes un romance con el objetivo de un trabajo, me recordé a misma.

Pero duele como si fuese real, haciendo que me preguntase cómo hacía Inuyasha frente a esto cuando la situación se invertía y era yo la que daba un beso francés y me involucraba sentimentalmente con otro hombre. Por lo menos él atrapo la mano de Priscilla para detenerla cuando la vagabunda llego a la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

\- Pronto, cariño, después de que me haya alimentado - le dijo Inuyasha con un sensual ronroneo.

\- No quieres estar distraida, ¿verdad? - Inuyasha la empujo de nuevo hacia nuestro pequeño grupo.

\- Este es William - dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia Dave, que estaba aún en mis brazos.

\- El resto no son dignos de ser nombrados - finalizo, indicándome a mi y a Tate.

\- ¿Cual es tuya? Nunca me lo dijiste - Priscilla recorrió su pecho con un dedo. El llevo la mano de ella a sus labios.

\- Te lo diré más tarde. - Mis dientes rechinaron otra vez, pero no dije nada.

\- Sígueme… Por aquí. - dijo Priscilla.

Su antigua promiscuidad al fin era útil, pensé sombríamente mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de la habitación oculta. Nos habría llevado mucho tiempo encontrarla por nuestra propia cuenta. Estaba oculta debajo de una barra que no se utilizaba en el rincón más alejado. Tenías que detenerte detrás de un medio-muro y levantar la falsa barra para poder ver las escaleras. Descendieron, el ruido de los juerguistas y de la música ahogaba el sonido. Algo daba golpes en el cuarto, más allá del estrecho pasadizo, subiendo y bajando con el aumento de volumen a medida que nos acercábamos.

\- Bienvenidos - Priscilla sonrió cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Al Marquis real. - El cuarto no era grande, pero estaba lleno de arriba a abajo con dispositivos artificiales de todo tipo.

Esposas colgadas de las paredes, los puños que estaban unidos a ellas estaban manchados de sangre. Pasamos por delante de unas mesas de trabajo llenas de una diversidad de cosas que nunca querría conocer, correas y hebillas desgastadas por el frecuente uso. ¿Una rueda? Ni siquiera quería suponer para que serviría. El ruido de golpes que habíamos oído, resultó ser la flagelación de una pareja atada a uno de los postes soldados. Estaban cara a cara con su verdugo, sus frentes chocaban contra el poste con cada golpe, y por sus miradas, podría decirse que no estaban disfrutando de su castigo.

El dueño del látigo hizo una pausa en su calculadamente rápido y violento compás para echarnos un vistazo. Era un yokai, de aproximadamente doscientos años por la sensación de su aura.

\- ¿Qué me has traído, Priscilla? - Había otro yokai que holgazaneaba en el sillón más cercano, bebiendo del cuello de una inconsciente mujer que estaba en su regazo.

\- Clientes, Anré - dijo ella.

\- La tomaré a ella. Será un placer marcar su perfecta piel - El posó sus ojos de color jerez sobre mí.

\- Me pareces familiar, ¿nos conocemos? - Luego evaluó a Inuyasha, le sonrió con frialdad.

\- No formalmente, pero corrimos uno detrás del otro en Londres, alrededor de 1890, cuando yo estaba buscando a un tipo llamado Renard. ¿Me recuerdas ahora? Me llevé su cabeza pero te deje el resto de él. - Anré bajó el látigo. La comprensión floreció en su rostro, y luego le disparó a Priscilla una mirada realmente malvada.

\- Idiota, ¿sabes quién es? - Priscilla miró a Inuyasha confundida. Su distracción me dio la oportunidad –y la gran satisfacción- de noquearla y luego estampar mi tacón de plata justo en medio de su cabeza.

\- Es la última vez que me jode - dije sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

El yokai que estaba en el sofá, contempló alarmado el cambio, congelado sobre el cuello de su víctima. Luego me abalance sobre él. La chica estaba cogida por las manos y la arroje a Dave mientras le daba un cabezazo al yokai con una fuerza brutal. Se quedó aturdido por un momento. Justo lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese clavar el tacón de mi zapato en su corazón y atravesar en línea recta su espalda. Anré empezó a retroceder, aunque no había ningún lugar por donde pudiese irse. Tate y Dave estaban detrás de él, Inuyasha y yo estábamos frente a él.

\- Por favor no me maten, no les he hecho nada - gimió.

\- Maldita sea, muestra un poco de dignidad. Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza - Inuyasha le reprendió.

\- Tate, coge a la infeliz pareja - le indiqué.

Tate se acercó a ellos, cortó la palma de su mano, y la puso contra cada una de sus bocas. Pronto sus hematomas desaparecieron. Luego los desató del poste, agrupándolos a empujones lejos de los otros cuerpos. Anré le tendió una mano a Inuyasha.

\- No tienes motivos para hacerme daño. ¿Quieres a los humanos? Son todos tuyos. - Negué con la cabeza. ¿No eran siempre los matones los que más temían las represalias?

\- Le temes a él, pero soy yo de quien tienes que preocuparte. - Recogí uno de sus látigos caídos y lo rompí para aclararlo. Inuyasha pensó que no podría soportar ver lo que le hizo a Max, pero yo podía probar que no era demasiado remilgada cuando se trataba de hacer el necesario trabajo sucio.

\- Dame los nombres de tus otros compañeros de juegos Anré. Niégate y, bueno... aquí tienes muchas cosas que parecen juguetes. ¿Has probado alguno de ellos en ti mismo últimamente? - Una hora después yo tenía un nombre… Slash.

Estaba aquí en alguna parte, buscando su cena en potencia. Con todo el ruido de arriba, dudo que siquiera supiese lo que le había pasado a Anré. Me abrí paso entre los bailarines, buscando a un hombre con el tatuaje de un dragón de plata a lo largo de su mandíbula. En el camino, fui golpeada, empujada, e incluso abofeteada por una celosa mujer cuya pareja se apartó en el último momento. Ni siquiera se disculpo, de ninguna manera.

\- ¡No era tu regalo! - Solo me miró y dijo con brusquedad

\- Entonces te lo devolveré - respondí, y le di un buen golpe.

Sinceramente, ¿que podía pasar por decir, Disculpa? Alguien me agarro por detrás. Unas manos frías se movieron sobre mis pechos acariciándome. Me puse tensa, pero no le dí un fuerte codazo en el pecho. Todavía no.

\- Estoy mejor por delante - ronroneé con mi mejor imitación de vagabunda-sumisa.

Enseguida tiró de mi cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás, con tanta fuerza que perdí algunas hebras de cabello por su agarre. Apreté los dientes. Sería mejor que éste fuese Slash, o iba a estar jodidamente cabreada con un idiota desconocido. Esa mano fría se abrió paso desde mis pechos hasta mi estómago… y no se detuvo. Bueno, ¡suficiente de ser la Pequeña Miss Sumisa! Me di la vuelta, perdiendo más pelo, y lanzando hacia arriba mi rodilla al mismo tiempo. Era alto, moreno y depravado, no tenía un tatuaje de un dragón de plata en la mandíbula, me incliné. Luego le aparte de un empujón hacia la multitud de juerguistas que giraban a nuestro alrededor.

\- Te dije que soy mejor de frente. - Hubo risas por parte de los otros bailarines que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para presenciarlo.

Le di al Alto, moreno y depravado otra mirada desagradable antes de girarme para buscar de nuevo a Slash. Tenía que estar aquí. No quería volver mañana si no podía encontrarle. De hecho, estaría muy feliz si nunca volvía a poner un pie en este lugar. Otras dos manos frías se deslizaron a lo largo de mi cintura, tirando de mi hacia atrás contra su duro pecho. Apreté los puños, a punto de soltarle un puñetazo de Thai Kickboxing, cuando algo que vi por el rabillo del ojo me detuvo. ¿Fueron esas escamas grabadas en un lado de la cara de mi nuevo Romeo? Me di la vuelta... y sonreí.

\- Pareces lo suficientemente bueno como para comerte, guapo. - El hombre sonrió, estirando la cola del dragón que se enrollaba desde su mandíbula hasta un lado de su boca.

\- Es gracioso que digas eso. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti. - Empezamos a bailar. Slash era aproximadamente de mi estatura, y utilizó la alineación de nuestros cuerpos para sacar el mayor provecho. Le deje continuar durante algunos minutos. Justo hasta que abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones de cuero y sacó al Sr. Ciclope.

\- Whoa - dije, me alejé girando mientras el trataba de encontrar un hogar para su rígido amigo.

\- ¿No hay algún sitio donde podamos estar... solos? - Slash miró su polla, como si esperase que protestase. Luego tiró de mi brazo.

\- Ven conmigo. Conozco el lugar indicado - Vi con alivio que estaba siendo atraída hacia la barra falsa. Si hubiera ido en la dirección opuesta, todo el infierno se hubiera desatado. Slash ni siquiera se molesto en volver a meter su polla dentro de su bóxer. Esa cosa estuvo fuera todo el tiempo como si estuviese señalando el camino.

\- Oohhh, que emocionante - dije mientras el levantaba la falsa barra para revelar esa escalera oculta. Slash tomó mi mano, casi arrastrándome detrás de él. La estrechez hizo que el camino se hiciese muy incómodo a medida que avanzábamos hacia abajo. Nota mental: ducharse lo más pronto posible.

\- Creo que te sorprenderás - dijo mientras abría la puerta. Luego se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Que diab...? - Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Slash cayó despatarrado. Resbaló hasta detenerse en el asqueroso poste, que ahora tenía la forma sangrienta de Anré encadenado a él. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

\- No, compañero, espero que seas tú quien se sorprenda - Inuyasha se echó encima de Slash, arqueó una ceja hacia su erección que se desinflaba rápidamente, y luego sonrió glacialmente.

\- Si podemos irnos en silencio, creo que no tendremos que llamar al equipo - dijo Tate mientras apilaba el cuerpo de Slash encima del de Anré. Priscilla y el otro yokai sin nombre fueron amontonados junto a ellos.

\- ¿Intentar pasar desapercibidos saliendo por la puerta trasera con el rabo entre las piernas? - resoplo Inuyasha

\- El miedo es una motivación importante. Si nos escondemos, entonces no hay nada que haga que alguien se lo piense antes de considerar la posibilidad de establecer su negocio otra vez en este sitio, ¿verdad? - Lo tomé en cuenta.

En la mayoría de nuestras operaciones, hemos tenido un enfoque de aplastar-y-apropiarse. Aplastar a los chicos malos (¡o las chicas!), apropiarse de las pruebas (lo que quiere decir los cuerpos) y luego irnos. Tal vez esa estrategia necesitaba ser reconsiderada. Inuyasha tenía razón a cerca de que el miedo es una excelente motivación. Irasue estaba usando esa táctica contra nosotros. Tal vez también necesitábamos recalcar que jugábamos para ganar. Le eche un vistazo a Dave. El asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Brillante plan, Guardián de Criptas. ¿Quieres que nos llevemos estas cabezas como recuerdo, que después agitemos las manos frente a ellos y les digamos: 'Eran malos'. A todos los monstruos de allá afuera? ¡Estás loco! - Tate, sin embargo, se indignó.

\- Estúpido. Cobarde - Inuyasha lanzó ambas palabras con claridad. Tate le gruño y yo hice que tropezase y cayese mientras vigilaba a Inuyasha.

\- Debes haber resbalado, porque sé que no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada, ¿verdad? - Tate alzo la vista hacia mí, y luego debió de haberse dado cuenta de las consecuencias de seguir adelante a través de la intención de mi mirada, porque abandonó su actitud de enfado.

\- Es tu decisión Kagome. ¿Qué es lo que va a ser? - Por extraño que parezca, fue lo que pasó cuando ahuyenté al alto, moreno y depravado lo que me hizo tomar la decisión. Las personas a nuestro alrededor, los humanos y los demás, solo se habían reído. No me interrumpieron y le ayudaron a darme una paliza para someterme.

\- Les haremos una advertencia y les mostramos las pruebas. Como tú has dicho, Tate - usaré esas cabezas como apoyo. – sonreí.

\- Todas las unidades, en espera - le dijo Tate a su radio. No se me escapo que parecía un tanto molesto y resignado.

Seguimos nuestro camino de vuelta a la planta superior en fila india. Inuyasha iba el primero, seguido por mí, Tate, Dave y nuestra pareja rescatada, quienes no habían dicho mucho durante toda la noche. Cuando todos estuvimos fuera, Inuyasha me subió al mostrador de la barra falsa, ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas, y dejó escapar un silbido que incluso rebasó la música a todo volumen.

\- ¡APAGUEN ESE RUIDO! - gritó, dirigiendo una encolerizada mirada roja resplandeciente hacia el desconcertado yokai, que asumí estaba en la cabina del DJ. El golpeteo del tecno fue silenciado. Hubo sonidos de protesta que se terminaron cuando la gente me vio. Se podría decir que yo destacaba, ya que estaba sentada en una barra sosteniendo cuatro cabezas cortadas por los pelos.

\- Haré esto rápidamente para que puedan volver a divertirse. Soy la Parca Negra y estos cuatro - sostuve las cabezas en alto para que las viesen mejor,

\- llevaron sus juegos muy lejos matando a los de mi clase. Si esto ocurre de nuevo aquí, regresare. - Doscientos pares de ojos se quedaron mirándonos fijamente, y la mayoría de ellos no tenían latido en el corazón.

Me tense en mi interior. ¿Quién sabe como saldría esto? Las cosas podrían ponerse desagradables muy rápidamente. Inuyasha me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, deje caer mis grotescos trofeos y me los llevé. Tal vez algunos de ellos reconocieron quien era él, o lo supusieron. O tal vez fue simple apatía. En cualquier caso, uno por uno, los humanos y los no- humanos se movieron hacia atrás hasta que hubo un camino despejado desde nuestra posición hasta la puerta. Inuyasha me bajo de la barra, y todos caminamos ininterrumpidamente hacia la salida.

\- Jodidamente-irreal - murmuró Tate cuando llegamos al aparcamiento.

\- Esto solo demuestra lo mucho que tienes que aprender – respondió Inuyasha.

Fuimos a casa de Sango al dia siguiente. No había visto a mi mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo de la preparación para el cambio de Tate y luego por todas las repercuciones de mi secuestro. Así que pasar un rato con ella y relajarme era agradable. Sango también lo sabía todo sobre mí, Inuyasha, los yokais, Onis e incluso sobre la guerra en la que estábamos metidos. Después de todo tuve que llamarla y explicarle las razones que había detrás de su abrupto traslado. Probablemente Don solo les dijo, a ella y a su marido, Randy, que empacasen sin darles una explicación del por qué.

Su nueva casa estaba a las afueras de Memphis. Por suerte Randy era un especialista informático privado y podía trabajar en cualquier sitio, porque hubiese odiado ser la responsable de que perdiese su trabajo. Sango había renunciado a su trabajo poco tiempo después de casarse, así que de nuevo, me salve de sentirme culpable. Ellos no habían comentado nada, pero creo que estaban intentando tener un bebé. Eso explicaría su repentino interés por cosas de las que ella jamás se había preocupado. Un buen ejemplo era que ella hizo la cena para nosotros en vez de pedirla. Definitivamente era un nuevo rasgo de su personalidad.

\- Está muy rico. Tendremos que venir aquí en las festividades. Como saben, a mí se me quema hasta el agua. - me entusiasme, sirviéndome más pollo asado.

\- O podrías hacer tu propia fiesta y dejar a Rodney cocinar. ¿No me habías dicho que él era maravilloso en la cocina? - Sango sonrió.

\- Oh, claro que lo es - respondí, con la boca llena. Luego incline la cabeza.

\- ¿Inuyasha, que tan peligroso seria para nosotros tener una fiesta de Navidad? – Él reflexionó sobre el tema.

\- Tendríamos que invitar sólo a unas pocas personas, pero no creo que sea algo por lo que deberíamos alarmarnos - Tragué mientras desarrollaba la idea en mi mente.

\- Nunca he hecho algo así antes, mis abuelos no era mariposas sociales y no me apeteció demasiado divertirme durante los años que estuvimos separados. Nuestra casa de huéspedes está terminada, así que tendremos muchos cuartos disponibles. No podemos casarnos ahora mismo, pero podemos tener una pequeña fiesta. Esta será nuestra primera navidad juntos Inuyasha. - Él me sonrío.

\- Esa es una excelente razón para celebrar, y sé que Rodney estará encantado de venir a cocinar. Es su pasatiempo favorito. - Sango aplaudió.

\- Oh, va a ser genial. ¡Nunca antes he celebrado las fiesta con gente no humana! - Randy puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Si, normalmente eso lo hace un poco más interesante que una misa de media noche, sospecho - Inuyasha sólo se rió.

\- También tendremos que invitar a mi madre. De hecho, ella no está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Dónde está la casa de Rodney? ¿Aproximadamente a una hora de camino? - dije.

\- Si, ¿quieres visitarla luego? - Inuyasha asintió. Considere mis opciones.

\- La visitaremos. Dios sabe que ella estará allí. Esa mujer nunca sale. - Si ella supiese que había estado tan cerca y no la había visitado, nunca podría sacármela de encima. De acuerdo, entonces estaba decidido.

\- ¿Cuándo estará lista su nueva casa? - pregunto Sango.

\- La próxima semana. Creo que Don tardó más tiempo, a propósito, en trasladarla fuera de la casa de Rodney, para hacerla pagar por algunos de los disgustos que le echó encima en el pasado. No hay ninguna razón para que le llevase tanto tiempo trasladarla a un lugar seguro, no es algo que yo le vaya a contar - Sango se levantó, hurgó en su despensa por un minuto, y luego salió con una botella de ginebra sin abrir.

\- Aquí tienes, si vas a ir a casa de tu madre, necesitarás esto. - Les dijimos adiós a Sango y a Randy una hora después, y nos dirigimos hacia la residencia temporal de mi madre. Fue agradable conducir en medio del campo, muy relajante… hasta que de repente Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza como si estuviese concentrándose, y luego apretó el pedal del acelerador.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - El había dicho unos momentos antes que casi estábamos allí. Alarmada, agudicé mis oidos, pero mi alcance no llegaba tan lejos como el suyo. Todo lo que podía oír eran los sonidos de varias familias mientras pasábamos como una bala por delante de sus casas.

\- Maldita sea, no me lo puedo creer - Inuyasha se rió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - El continuó pasando como una exhalación por las calles a muchísima velocidad.

\- Oh, ya lo veras. Y necesitarás esa botella que Sango te dio. - Me imagine que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un baño de sangre, porque él aún sonreía desquiciadamente.

Yo esperaba que el sonido de mi madre siendo decapitada para morir no fuese lo que lo hacía alegrarse. Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de lo que supone tenía que ser la casa de Rodney, todo lo que escuché fue a ella deambulando y murmurando maldiciones. Qué era lo que esto tenía de inusual? Inuyasha se lanzó fuera del coche sin siquiera apagar el motor y golpeó la puerta lo suficiente para sacudir ruidosamente las ventanas.

\- ¡Abre Sonomi, o destrozaré la puerta! - La puerta principal se abrió de golpe mientras me acercaba a un ritmo más lento que el de que Inuyasha.

Después de todo alguien tenía que apagar el coche. Inuyasha paso justo por delante de mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de sus exigencias para que permaneciese fuera. Le dirigió una malintencionada mirada de soslayo, y sus labios temblaron sin control.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Como yo no vivo ni respiro. Sonomi, tienes el pelo un poco alborotado, cariño, ¿has estado limpiando la casa? ¿No? Y tu cara... si no te conociese, diría que estas sonrojada. Antes, cuando yo era un puto degenerado, como tú solías decir, siempre veía mujeres que tenían el mismo aspecto que tú… Después de follar… - Mi boca se abrió y me fijé en su aspecto. Estaba vestida solo con una bata, su pelo castaño estaba disparado en todas direcciones, su cara estaba claramente sonrojada, y oh por Dios, ¿eso era un chupón en su cuello?

\- Animal indecente, ¡lárgate de aquí! - le ordenó a Inuyasha.

\- Verdaderamente, ahora esto es algo así 'le dijo la sartén al cazo', ¿no es verdad? Y pensar que mi gatita solía estar aterrorizada de que tú te dieses cuenta de que ella hacía el amor con un yokai. No tendrás mucho que decir sobre eso nunca más, ¿verdad? Vamos baja, compañero, ¡sal a recibir los aplausos! Estoy absolutamente asombrado. - Él se rió con tanta fuerza que se inclinó por la mitad.

\- Inuyasha… Tan sólo lárgate de aquí - La voz de Rodney salió irritadamente desde el piso de arriba.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Tú y Rodney? - Me tambaleé. Un rubor escarlata favoreció los rasgos de mi madre.

\- Él estaba haciéndome la cena - balbuceó.

\- ¡Y aparentemente también el postre! No te creo. Todos estos años, me crucificaste por dormir con un yokai, y mírate. Rodney es un Oni, ¡eres una hipócrita! - Encontré mi voz en medio del asombro.

\- ¡Él no mata a la gente, ellos están muertos cuando él va a por ellos! - rugió ella con una lógica incuestionable.

\- Además tengo 45 años y no necesito rendirle cuentas a mi hija. - Me quedé mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiese visto.

\- ¿A Rodney le gustaron? - pregunté.

\- ¿Le gustaron que Kagome? - Ella resopló.

\- ¡Los cojones que tienes, eso! - Inuyasha se rió otra vez y se secó los ojos con la manga.

\- Vámonos gatita. Solo tenía que restregarle esto, no me podía resistir. Sonomi, Bien por ti y Rodney - se oyó otra risa perversa.

\- una valentía admirable. - Inuyasha me llevó empujándome, maldiciendo aún, fuera de la casa. La puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de nosotros. Inuyasha todavía no podía contener la risa mientras nos alejábamos a una velocidad más segura.

\- Estoy encantado de que no la telefonearas para avisar, cariño. Eso no tiene precio - No respondí, solo me recosté en la silla y rompí el sello de la botella ginebra.

Mi vestido era de color plata. Colgaba hasta mis pies ciñéndose a mi figura desde la cintura, dos lazos se anudaban en mi nuca. La espalda estaba desnuda y por delante tenía un profundo escote en V que hacía imposible que utilizase sujetador. Ni siquiera podía utilizar unos de esos sujetadores adhesivos. Fruncí el ceño reflexionando.

\- Serás capaz de notar enseguida si tengo frío. Soy la dueña de la casa, se supone que no debo parecer una cualquiera. - Inuyasha apareció detrás de mí en el espejo.

\- No pareces una cualquiera, estás impresionante - Un roce de sus labios en mi espalda puntualizó el cumplido y como una señal, ambos pezones se endurecieron. Si, parece indecente, bien.

\- Encantadora - susurró sobre mi piel.

Debía encantarle el vestido, él lo escogió. Inuyasha siempre escogía ropa más reveladora que yo. Por lo menos yo había escogido la ropa interior, aunque era minúscula, pero lo había hecho. En algunas cosas yo había insistido en desafiar su ilimitado poder de persuasión. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado por un segundo.

\- Tu mami esta aquí. - Bajé las escaleras para saludarla, ya que Inuyasha no estaba vestido todavía.

Yo no la había visto desde esa increíble noche en la casa de Rodney, y ni siquiera quería saber si ellos estaban ahora, hum, saliendo. Rodney, comportándose como un caballero, no había mencionado el incidente cuando apareció esta mañana para preparar la cena, pero yo había oído a Inuyasha saludarle con un '¡Llegó el matador de dragones!' Abrí la puerta... y mi sonrisa se congeló. Esta no podía ser mi madre.

Su cabello castaño estaba libre de canas y tenia nuevas mechas. Ya fuese el maquillaje o una exfoliación química lo que parecía haberla rejuvenecido diez años en menos de tres semanas, nadie lo sabía. Su vestido de terciopelo de color amatista era más ceñido que el mío (si era posible), en un lado tenía un corte alto en la pierna y en el otro lado bajaba hasta esconder el tobillo. Un hombro estaba desnudo al estilo griego, y su pelo estaba medio recogido con mechones sueltos por detrás. Sus ojos azules eran la única cosa familiar en ella.

\- Kagome. - Se acerco a mí sin abrazarme. Bien, eso también era algo familiar.

\- Realmente deberías vestirte con algo mas abrigado, está helando fuera. - Hola para ti también, Mami. O quién demonios quiera que seas, porque estoy segura de que tu no pareces la mujer que me crió.

\- Mira quién habla - me controlé.

\- Puedo ver la parte de arriba de tu muslo. ¡Dios mío, si la abuela te viese, se levantaría de su tumba! - Mi madre abrió la boca, hizo una pausa, y luego sonrió.

\- No se lo diré si tu no lo haces. - Iría directamente hacia la cocina para caer de rodillas impresionada delante de Rodney. Lo contemple, había logrado darle sentido del humor, me imaginaba que tendría vudú, varios pollos sin cabezas y hacer un montón de gris-gris.

\- Vamos a buscar ponche de huevo, Mami. Esta fuerte - dije, recobrándome del shock lo suficiente como para guiarla dentro de la sala.

_Continuara… _


	8. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

Nuestra lista de invitados era pequeña debido a las adversas circunstancias de estar en Guerra. Solo estaban Rodney, Miroku, Rattler, Tick Tock, Koga, Zero y otros yokais. Shiory trajo como cita a alguien llamado Doc. Inuno no estaba aquí, y eso estaba bien para mí. Mis invitados eran Sango, Randy, mi madre, Don, Cooper, Dave, Juan y Tate. Inuyasha había invitado a Koga en el último momento. Él no estaba en mi primera lista de personas con la que quería pasar mi tiempo, pero desde que él se había unido a nuestro lado, Inuyasha sintió que se lo merecía.

Había estado esperando que no apareciese, pero fue en vano. De hecho, me preguntaba si la razón de que Koga viniese era porque sabía que estaba aquí a pesar de mis preferencias, y quería que lo echara a patadas. Estábamos sentados en el comedor. Koga había llegado tarde y tan pronto como cruzo el umbral, mi madre y Don se había marchado de la mesa. Ellos estaban permanentemente cerca del porche con Dave, Cooper y Juan, que también tenía una razón para que no le gustase el yokai de cabello castaño que estaba frente a mí.

\- ¿Por qué pareces nerviosa, Kagome? - Me preguntó Koga después de que mi silencio en la mesa aumentase.

\- ¿Tú no estás aún enfadada conmigo por haber secuestrado a tu novio el verano pasado, no? - Resistí la urgencia de lanzarle mi plato.

\- Claro que no Koga. Es sólo que a esta hora Inuyasha y yo solemos estar follando como conejos. Así que estoy pensando cuanto tengo que esperar para volver a montarle. - Koga no se asombró.

\- ¿Vas a dejarla que me insulte cuando he venido de buena fe, Inuyasha? - demandó. Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

\- Tú no estás siendo insultado en absoluto, y volver a contar como trataste de forzar a Kagome a tu linaje es de muy mala educación. Que sea la última vez que hablas de eso. - Sus palabras fueron moderadas, sus ojos no. Ellos nadaban en un brillo rojo. Koga se recostó en su silla.

\- Bueno, amigo, mírate. Tus garras saltan para atacarme de inmediato, y aquí estaba yo siendo apenas grosero. Al principio pensé que me la arrebataste por despecho, pero no es así ¿verdad? Tú de entre todas las personas caes presa del amor. - Había más de 220 años de historia entre ellos, tanto buena como mala. El aire parecía espesarse alrededor de la mesa.

\- No has venido aquí sólo para hablar de mi esposa ¿verdad? - Koga se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Fue el comportamiento de Max con ella lo que te llevó a declarar una violenta retribución a todo aquel que hubiese tenido que ver con ella. ¿Por qué no iba yo a querer ver el grado de compromiso que tenias antes de que metiera mi cuello más allá de lo que ya lo tengo? Si estás enojado solo por un sentimiento de orgullo, pues... - Koga dejó colgando la frase con un movimiento descuidado de su mano.

\- ¿Por qué ponerme en peligro y a los míos por un mero altercado? – ahora si estalle.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando puse un cuchillo de plata en tu corazón, Koga? No puedes contar cuantas veces he deseado habértelo retorcido. ¿Un mero altercado mi secuestro, tortura e intento de asesinato? ¡Que te jodan! – Le pregunté resplandeciente.

\- No estoy minimizando lo que te pasó, Kagome - dijo Koga a la vez.

\- Sólo declarando mi interés por la reacción de Inuyasha por eso. Lo que le ha hecho a Max se lo ha merecido, pero eso podría haber sido la respuesta inteligente de un líder que muestra su temple, nada más. ¿Puedes apreciar la diferencia? - Los perforadores ojos turquesa de Koga se encontraron con los míos. Era un frío bastardo, lo sabía por experiencia, pero tiene que haber más en él de lo que vi, o Inuyasha lo habría matado hace décadas.

\- Ya tienes tu respuesta, Koga. Mi respuesta es completamente personal cuando se trata de ella - Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza.

\- Que suerte para ti que Inuno fusionase los linajes contigo y te diera más poder. Y hablando de su nueva alianza, no puedo imaginar por qué te ha elegido Inuno antes que a mí, teniendo en cuenta que de los dos, yo no soy el que se folló a su esposa. - Me quedé helada cuando Inuyasha soltó una maldición. Koga, viendo mi expresión, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué, Inuyasha no te ha contado eso? No sé por qué, sucedió antes de que tus padres hubiesen nacido aún. - Me levanté de la mesa. No iba a hablar de esto delante de Koga. Inuyasha me siguió cuando fui afuera, al porche. Una vez que estuvimos solos, me volví hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué? Sé que no pensabas mucho en follar antes de mí, pero ¡Irasue fue la mujer de tu Grand Sire! - Él apretó la mandíbula.

\- Yo no sabía quién era ella cuando ocurrió. Inuno e Irasue no habían estado en buenos términos desde antes de convertirme en yokai. Hace algunas décadas, conocí a una mujer, pasé la noche con ella y luego una semana más tarde me enteré de que era la esposa de Inuno. Irasue sabía quién era yo. Lo hizo para herir a Inuno, demonios, ¿quién crees que se lo contó? Yo no entendía por qué no me mató en ese entonces, pero después de lo que ha ocurrido recientemente, supongo que sabía que un día él me necesitaría alrededor - Al tener relaciones sexuales con la esposa de otro yokai, Inuyasha estarían bajo sentencia de muerte, si el cónyuge agraviado elegía reclamarlo.

\- ¿Hay algo más que no sepa? Porque prefiero no descubrir que había algo más que decidiste ocultarme. – le pedi.

\- No hay nada más. Te lo prometo. - Detuve mi ritmo para mirar a Inuyasha. Él era magnífico, y cuanto más tiempo estaba con él, más me acordaba de que muchas mujeres habían compartido esta opinión. Estaba segura de que más ex-aventuras irían apareciendo, pero esperando que no fuesen tan poderosas y homicidas como Irasue.

\- Muy bien. Volvamos a entrar. Estoy seguro de que Koga nos echa de menos. - Inuyasha ignoró mi sarcasmo y me arrojó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Sabes que es casi medianoche? Sólo faltan dos días más hasta Año Nuevo. - susurró. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde las Navidades pasadas. _¿Qué traerá el próximo año?_

\- Cosas mejores - respondió Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- Te lo prometo - Me besó, sus labios estaban más fríos de lo habitual, pero ¿quién necesita 98 grados cuando él me hacía sentir así? De hecho, comenzaba a sentirme más caliente mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajando por mi espalda. Una rama cercana se rompió apagando mi estado de ánimo y poniéndome en estado de alerta instantáneamente. Inuyasha se enderezó, rompiendo el beso.

\- Bueno, amigo. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo ibas a espiarnos. - Su tono sardónico confirmó lo que mis sentidos tardíos finalmente notaron. Dios, Inuyasha me distrajo a un nivel peligroso cuando nos besábamos. Menos mal que él aún podía prestar atención, aunque supongo que no era un consuelo para mi encanto. También era bueno que el yokai en los árboles no nos quisiese matar. Tate salió de los arboles sin romper más ramas.

\- Hola, Kagome. Dios, estas hermosa - Oh, oh. ¿Por qué no podía decir sólo, Felices Fiestas? Dave rompió el ambiente hostil acercándose al porche.

\- ¡Compañero, lo lograste! - Otra confrontación retrasada.

\- Dave. - Tate sonrió mientras recibía un abrazo de oso de su amigo. Juan salió después, seguido de mi tío. La usual expresión estoica de Don cambió en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Tate.

\- Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas para encontrar tu lugar en la casa de la cima de la colina. Allí es donde vas a quedarte. - Inuyasha hizo un ruido cínico y me guió de vuelta al interior.

\- Tú e Inuyasha ya han resuelto sus diferencias, ¿verdad? - Koga, siempre oportuno, eligió ese momento para acercarse a mí.

\- Sí. Ahora ya serás capaz de dormir esta noche. - Koga rió. Mi madre pasó delante de nosotros y Koga le echó un vistazo, con algo más que apreciación casual.

\- Kagome, puedo ver lo que llevó a Max a su caída. - Le devolví una mirada sombría.

\- ¿Te importaría no mencionar más a Max en frente de lo que queda de mi familia? - Koga sonrió sin una pizca de remordimiento.

\- ¿Por qué estarían enfadados conmigo? Me deben no poca gratitud. Si yo no hubiese convertido a Max, entonces tú no habrías existido. - Eso hizo girar la cabeza de mi madre. ¿Cómo no pudo Koga haber bajado la voz? Podría haber embestido mi puño directamente a través de su estúpida boca.

\- Bien hecho… Ella no sabía que tú eras su creador. - gruñí. Inuyasha apareció detrás de él.

\- Amigo, ven conmigo un momento. - No esperó la respuesta de Koga, pero lo lanzó al porche. Yo fui en dirección contraria para interceptar la furia de mi madre.

\- ¡Kagome! - Espetó cuando yo bloqueé su camino.

\- Fuera de mi camino. Necesito tener unas palabras con esa cosa. - Desde que ella llamaba a Inuyasha 'sucio animal,' asumí que 'esa cosa' era Koga.

\- Mamá, se que estas disgustada… - Ella siguió su camino empujándome.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a hacer una escena - dijo con un último esfuerzo por mí. Para ella, eso era lo máximo en consideración.

\- Tú. - Ella caminó directo hacia Koga y le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho. Él le dio una mirada divertida.

\- ¿creaste a su padre? ¿No sabías qué clase de porquería era? ¿O eras un descerebrado, indiferente y no te preocupas por los monstruos que creas? - Inuyasha dejó escapar un resoplido sombrío.

\- Limpia tu desorden, amigo, pero no importa cómo se ponga de grosera, no la insultes. - Koga puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No, Sonomi, no soy un descerebrado, indiferente o despreocupado sobre los que creo. Pero si yo soy responsable de cada acción de mi descendencia, lo mismo se aplica para ti. Su hija asesinó a mi amigo el día que la conocí. ¿Qué es lo que me debes por eso? - Estaba tan sorprendida como mi madre por el cambio de tornas de Koga.

\- ¿Otro sucio yokai? ¿Uno de tantos que intentó darse un banquete con su cuello? - ronroneó mi madre cuando se recompuso.

\- Un Oni cumpliendo su deber para defenderme de una mujer que trataba de matarme en mi propia casa - replicó Koga.

\- Pregunta a Kagome. Ella te dirá que ni siquiera intenté morderla antes de que decapitase a mi amigo - Me moví incomoda. ¿Cómo habría sabido que Don tenía segundas intenciones mandándome tras Koga? Yo pensé que estaba en otro trabajo eliminando a los malos, no siendo la inconsciente asesina de alguien que no había hecho nada malo.

\- Lo siento por tu amigo, pero yo pensaba que era un asesino, y fue sigilosamente detrás de mí para noquearme. Además, antes de eso, admitiste que habías matado a dos personas, Koga. Tus empleados. - le contesté.

\- Quienes me robaron. Realmente, Inuyasha, ¿Qué harías tu con un par de tipos que allanasen tu casa e intentasen vender tus objetos de valor en eBay? - fue la respuesta de Koga.

\- Lo mismo. Si no puedes confiar en algo tan pequeño como tus posesiones, ¿Cómo vas a poder confiar en ellos para asuntos más serios? - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Exacto - admitió Koga, antes de dar otra mirada comedida a mi madre.

\- Entonces con Max estábamos a mano, muñeca, ¿así que con qué más me vas a irritar? - Ella parecía nerviosa, pero luego hizo un gesto hacia Inuyasha.

\- Él. Tu lo creaste y él es la razón de que mis padres fueran asesinados, así que difícilmente estamos, yokai - Una sombra cruzó la cara de Inuyasha.

\- No fuiste responsable de eso. Ella se equivoca – le dije.

\- Sin embargo, él también enseñó a Kagome cómo luchar, haciéndola más fuerte, más rápida y más letal. Sin eso, ¿crees que ella todavía estaría viva? Por otra parte, ¿no acaba de salvar su vida y la tuya recientemente? ¿Me estás diciendo que eso vale menos que tus padres? - Mi madre lo miró de un modo extraño. Como si no supiese qué hacer con él. Koga le devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear y sin arrepentimientos. Finalmente, después de un tenso silencio, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

\- Me alegro de que tuviésemos la oportunidad de hablar - gritó tras ella. Ella no respondió.

\- ¿Podemos volver al interior? Está refrescando y tu mujer está claramente fría - Koga palmeó una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha.

\- Claramente - Sus ojos vagaron por mí y rió.

\- Lárgate - le espetó Inuyasha Koga se marchó, silbando.

\- Te dije que debería haberme puesto un sostén - Yo bufé.

\- Si lo pides educadamente, dejaré que abras uno de tus regalos, aunque sea temprano - Luego cambié de tema, sin querer que nada amortiguase nuestra noche.

\- ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Por favor? Ah, gatita, por favor, te lo suplico, te lo ruego… - Inuyasha curvó sus labios.

\- Cállate. - Con una sonrisa, le llevé a la biblioteca y cogí una caja de debajo del sofá. Un vistazo rápido me dijo que nadie estaba mirando, porque yo no quería una audiencia para esto.

\- Aquí. - Había estado bromeando cuando dije que era uno de sus auténticos regalos. Era otra cosa.

\- ¿No son adorables? No de mi tamaño, pero si te gustaría que los usase, estaré feliz de hacerlo - Inuyasha lo desenvolvió, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada lasciva.

\- ¿No eres gracioso? Pero sabes que se supone que tienes que elegir el que quieres que me ponga. – le guiñe el ojo.

\- El rojo - Su elección fue instantánea.

\- Pensé que te gustaría ese. - Mi voz era tenue por la repentina llamarada de calor en sus ojos.

\- Tienes razón. - Inuyasha se inclinó hasta que su boca rozó la mía. El rojo camisón de seda ondeaba a mi alrededor, tan oscuro como la sangre sobre mi piel. Inuyasha me sujetaba por las caderas y se arqueaba debajo de mí, intensos sonidos de placer salían de su garganta.

\- Sí gatita. Más...no pares... - Cerré los ojos, atrapada por el orgasmo. Mis dedos utilizaban las sábanas para agarrarse mientras me movía más rápido.

\- Sí... - La sensualidad del momento se desvaneció cuando una neblina pareció surgir a nuestro alrededor y las sábanas empezaron a tener vida propia. Se enrollaron alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos, como si el algodón se hubiese convertido en una serpiente maligna. Traté de decirle a Inuyasha que parase, pero cuando abrí la boca, salió sangre.

\- ¿Sigues tratando de ser valiente, pequeña? - preguntó una voz sarcásticamente.

El horror se arrastró sobre mí. Conocía esa voz. La niebla levantó, solté un largo y penetrante aullido cuando Inuyasha y la cama se desvanecieron y, de alguna manera, estaba en el suelo delante de mi padre. Las serpenteantes sábanas se convirtieron en cuchillos que se clavaban en mí, atravesándome las muñecas. Mis tripas, mis piernas y mis brazos palpitaban agónicamente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte niña? - prosiguió Max.

\- Voy a rasgarte la garganta otra vez. - Vino hacia mí. Traté de girar alejándome, pero los cuchillos de mis muñecas me lo impidieron. Max se rió mientras sus colmillos se acercaban a mi piel, mis forcejeos eran tan frenéticos como inútiles. Entonces grité, mientras él clavaba lentamente sus colmillos a través de mi cuello.

\- ¡Para, para, para, para...! - Max presionó algo sobre mi boca. Tosí, me atraganté y tragué, pero después de unos momentos, Max desapareció y pude ver a alguien más.

\- ¡Despierta gatita! - Enfoqué a Inuyasha delante de mí.

Antes de que le viera, se le curaron los cardenales y los rasguños, dejando sólo la sangre para revelar donde habían estado. Su muñeca estaba presionada contra mi boca, las sábanas estaban hechas trizas a nuestro alrededor, y no estábamos solos en la habitación. Miroku estaba al lado de la cama agarrando mis hombros. Me soltó y se echó hacia atrás con un ruido de alivio cuando parpadeé. Dave, Rodney y Tate estaban de pie junto a la puerta, con Denisse casi saltando para ver por encima de ellos. Entonces, todo lo que vi, fue el pecho de Inuyasha mientras me aferraba a él.

\- ¡Sangriento infierno estás despierta! - Me echó hacia atrás y me agarró la cara.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estás? - En mi dormitorio. Completamente desnuda y Inuyasha también. Miroku se puso en pie y miró hacia otro lado. Nosotros no éramos los únicos que estábamos desnudos.

\- Inuyasha, ¿qué está haciendo todo el mundo aquí? Miroku, cúbrete. Malditos yokais, creen que todo el mundo quiere ver lo que tienen - Inuyasha seguía estrechándome contra él. Por lo menos estar en sus brazos protegía mis pechos de estar expuestos.

\- ¡Fuera de mi vista bestias! ¡Kagome aun es mi hija! ¡¿Qué es lo que le paso a mi hija?! - ¡Dios mío!, ¿mi madre estaba en el pasillo tratando de entrar? Se desmayaría si viese esto.

\- Miroku, toallas, baño - susurré.

\- Ahórrale el descubrimiento - Él se rió, pero sonaba más como un cansado jadeo.

\- Inuyasha, ella está bien. Me voy a ir para que no se canse regañándome - Miroku también tenía regueros de sangre seca sobre él. ¿Qué demonios? Tate se me quedó mirando, y su presencia hizo que me avergonzara. No debería verme así.

\- Le dije que funcionó Inuyasha. Él dijo que lo llamara más tarde... – Koga empujada al resto de la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, abriendo y cerrando un móvil apagado.

\- Ahora sí que es demasiado. Tuve un mal sueño, no está pasando ningún asalto con escalada, que todo el mundo se vaya. - lance. Olvidé el estilo serio de Koga, sin ni siquiera un guiño o una mirada inapropiada de soslayo.

\- Más preocupada por su modestia que por el peligro. Hablaremos pronto, Inuyasha - Koga me miró con lástima.

\- Bien, entonces - Por fin, la habitación se vació. Cuando la última persona cerró la puerta, me relajé lo suficiente como para temblar.

\- Dios, esta fue la peor pesadilla que he tenido. Si no estuviese segura, diría que mi cuello aun duele... - Lo que, en realidad, hacía. ¿Cómo era posible? Inuyasha cruzó su mirada con la mía.

\- Gatita, no era sólo un sueño. Era un hechizo para atraparte en tu propia pesadilla. El cuello te duele... porque el hechizo era para volver a revivir ese día con Max, y si no te hubieses despertado, habría terminado el trabajo y te habría matado. - Me tensé por completo, tratando de mantener el control.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era un hechizo? – pregunte,. Pero toda mi voz temblo de terror.

\- Empezaste a gritar dormida. Miroku se lanzo a la habitación… por eso estaba desnudo, se vino directo de la cama y tratamos de despertarte. Luego te pusiste violenta. Obviamente, sabíamos que era más que una pesadilla, y cuando me concentré, pude leer en tu mente lo que te estaba pasando. Nadie tenía una sangrante idea de qué hacer. Koga llamó a Inuno para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo. Él es el que sabía cómo detenerlo – me explico abrazandome.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo duró? Me pareció un par de minutos. - pregunte.

\- Duró alrededor de media hora, pero a mí me parecieron años - ¡Media hora!

\- Has dicho que Inuno sabía cómo detenerlo. ¿Cómo lo supo? - vale que fuiera un yokai milenario pero… esto era otro nivel.

\- Porque lo hizo Irasue - respondió Inuyasha con silenciosa furia.

\- La práctica de la brujería está prohibida, pero Irasue ha estudiado en secreto. El hechizo se habría sellado con su sangre, por lo que sólo su sangre -o la sangre de su padre- podría romperlo. Inuno estaba demasiado lejos, así que como compartió su sangre y su poder conmigo, pensó que era posible que la mía fuese suficiente. Y lo fue. - Me estremecí. Tal vez la próxima vez que me fuese a dormir, no me despertaría. Asesinada por mis propios recuerdos. ¡Qué asquerosa manera de morir!

\- Así que, ¿Irasue puede lanzar uno de estos hechizos en cualquier momento y lugar? - Los labios de Inuyasha se convirtieron en una línea sombría.

\- No, si está muerta no puede. - Después esa tarde, llamé a cinco sitios de entrega a domicilio.

No, los seres humanos de mi casa no eran tan melindrosos, estaba siendo práctica. Después de todo, teníamos varios yokais que alimentar. La gente de la entrega a domicilio no sabía que ellos iban a ser la cena real y no la comida que llevaban. Se acababan de marchar con una buena propina y un recuento de hierro más bajo. Rodney hizo su propia versión de una comida completa que compartió con Dave.

\- ... ponernos en contacto con alguien de la gente de Irasue antes de planear cualquier contraataque. O bien, si tenemos suerte, encontrar un traidor. - dijo Koga durante una pausa en la conversación.

\- Tú de entre todas las personas debes tener la mayor experiencia en traidores. - El rencoroso comentario salió de Don y me hizo parpadear. Él apenas había dicho una palabra desde que averiguamos quién era Irasue.

\- Idiota - Koga suspiró.

\- Mira, Max tuvo lo que buscaba. Quería dejar su trabajo y su humanidad, y yo le cambié porque siempre podía utilizar a otro chico brillante y despiadado. Fin de la historia. - Don miró a Koga disgustado.

\- ¿Fin de la historia? ¿Sabes lo que Max hizo, cuando traté de cogerle después de descubrir que se había convertido en un yokai? ¡Asesinó a nuestros padres y dejó sus cuerpos en la puerta de mi casa! Tú le permitiste hacer eso. Tú le diste el poder. - Esto era algo que yo no sabía. Después de que me enterase de que Don era mi tío, le pregunté si tenía parientes, pero me respondió secamente que no. Ahora sabía por qué el tema le molestaba.

\- Max era un asesino antes de conocerme, por lo que el único poder que le di fue darle colmillos. - Koga le echó una mirada a Don.

\- No puedes ayudar a tus padres, pero tu sobrina todavía está viva, viejo amigo - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Podríamos utilizar tu ingenio para garantizar que siga siendo así. Bueno, entonces, a la cuestión de... - Se interrumpió, mirando fijamente los paneles de madera de nuestro techo. Yo hice lo mismo confundida. ¿Qué?, ¿teníamos termitas?

\- Inuno está aquí - afirmó.

\- Aún no le siento. - Miroku también alzó la cabeza.

\- Yo sí. Y no está solo. - Inuyasha se puso de pie. Puse los ojos en blanco. Fantástico. Supongo que sería mejor que llamase a ese nuevo restaurante Italiano. Es hora de hundirse en el cuello del repartidor... y Sango y yo podríamos probar el pollo a la parmesana.

\- ¿Quién está con él? - Le pregunté.

\- Es el sangriento sabueso de exposición - Inuyasha gruñó irritado.

\- ¿De veras? Esta podría llegar a ser una noche interesante, después de todo. - Eso hizo reír a Koga.

\- ¿Por qué iba a traerlo, Inuyasha? Él sabe que ustedes dos no se preocupan el uno por el otro. - A diferencia de Koga, Miroku no parecía divertirse con la noticia.

\- Sin mencionar que no me gusta que sepa donde vivo. Pero él detesta a Irasue incluso más de lo que me odia a mí. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y toda esa mierda - Murmuró Inuyasha mientras empezaba a andar.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco? - repetí.

\- Sabes quién es. - Inuyasha resopló.

El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose evitó que la conversación continuase. Minutos más tarde, el rechinar del metal sobre el hormigón anunció la llegada de nuestros no-invitados huéspedes. Inuno y otro el yokai salieron del helicóptero. Inuyasha dio la bienvenida a su Grand Sire con un abrazo, pero al otro le ofreció tan sólo una fría inclinación de cabeza.

Inuyasha está equivocado, no lo conozco, pensé mientras miraba al yokai desconocido. Medía cerca de seis pies34, con un rostro anguloso enmarcado por el cabello castaño largo y una densa barba. Una pálida y amplia frente resaltaba sus ojos hundidos. No era guapo en el sentido clásico, pero su aspecto era impresionante. Le habría recordado si nos hubiéramos conocido antes. Las cicatrices surcaban la mano que me ofreció.

\- Debes de ser la Parca Negra - Tenía un acento extraño y su saludo no fue el 'hola, ¿cómo estás?' típico, pero había escuchado cosas peores.

\- Estoy en desventaja - respondí, estrechándole la mano. El Poder chiporroteaba subiendo por mi brazo. Fuera quien fuese, era un Maestro. Y con varios cientos de años, suponía.

\- Lo dudo bastante - Mientras me lanzaba la misma mirada evaluadora que yo le estaba dando a él.

\- Deja de desnudarla con los ojos. Aunque no estabas en la boda, estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que ella es mi esposa - le espetó Inuyasha.

\- Mi invitación debe haberse perdido en el correo internacional. - El extraño se rió. Me di cuenta de que tenía unos ojos inusuales. Del color del cobre y rodeados por un círculo de color esmeralda.

\- Inuno, ¿espero que tengas una razón para traerlo? - Inuyasha ignoró eso.

\- Él tiene información - dijo Inuno antes de volverse hacia mí.

\- Ah, Kagome. Es un placer volver a verte. - Después de todo este tiempo, pensarías que tendría que conocerlo mejor, pero 'no puedo decir lo mismo' fue mi primer pensamiento. Inuyasha me dio una mirada.

Hice una mueca. _¡Simplemente me salió!_ A decir verdad, no sabía por qué siempre tenía un reflejo de aversión con Inuno. Tal vez habíamos sido enemigos en una vida anterior. A estas alturas, me creería cualquier cosa. Inuno no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi versión tosca de 'cuánto tiempo sin verte', así que intenté algo amable en voz alta.

\- Inuno. Hola. – repuse en voz alta.

\- Vamos a acabar con esto - gruñó Inuyasha, volviéndose hacia el otro yokai.

\- Gatita, este es Sesshomaru - Una carcajada se me escapó antes de poder contenerla. Vaya, alguien tenía problemas.

\- No es demasiado original. Tú eres el enésimo Sesshomaru1 que me he encontrado. - Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

\- Tengo bastantes dudas de que consiguiesen su nombre al nacer como yo lo hice. - Esperé el final del chiste, pero no llegó. Inuyasha aún tenía esa molesta pero grave expresión en su rostro, y me di cuenta paulatinamente de que ninguno de los otros yokais se reía. Finalmente encontré mi voz.

\- ¿Tú eres Drácula? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! - Mientras yo estaba ocupada quedándome atónita, los otros invitados dijeron hola.

Sesshomaru fue recibido con moderada cortesía por todos excepto por Shiory. Ella le dio un beso en la boca que me hizo negar con la cabeza hacia ella. _¿Oh, Drácula también Shiory? Supongo que si Frankenstein y el Hombre Lobo fuesen reales, ya habrían formado un trio_. Inuno soltó un jadeo. Si no lo conociese, diría que era una risa. Inuyasha me dirigió otra mirada de 'observa tus pensamientos, por el amor sangriento'. Remití mis observaciones desde la historia sexual de Shiory hasta la leyenda situada delante de mí.

\- Drácula. Cuando tenía dieciséis y trataba de aprender todo lo que podía sobre los yokais, leí mucho acerca de ti. Bram Stoker casi te hizo parecer agradable, porque el registro histórico pinta una imagen mucho más desagradable. - Inuyasha perdió su ceño por fin y me dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación. Puse los ojos en blanco. Así que, ¿Está bien insultarle a él, sólo que no a Shiory? Hipócrita.

\- Yo no respondo a ese nombre y no deberías apresurarte tanto en creer todo lo que lees. La historia registrada no es nada si no voluble. Me pregunto qué tendrá que decir de ti señorita Higurashi? – me dio fríamente.

\- Mi nombre es Kagome - le corregí de inmediato.

\- Tú te acuerdas del mío y yo te llamaré a ti por el correcto - Después de que las presentaciones estuviesen hechas, nos instalamos en la sala familiar.

Sí, el salón habría sido mejor, pero yo quería un entorno confortable, mientras conspiraba para asesinar a una famosa figura histórica con otro. Sesshomaru cogió la silla más cercana a mí, situándose a sí mismo como si estuviera en un trono. Le ofreció a Inuyasha una ligera sonrisa que me hizo pensar que lo había hecho sólo para encabronar a Inuyasha, consiguiéndolo. Inuyasha se puso a mi lado en el sofá y me cogió la mano, reveladoramente.

A pesar de las circunstancias, la niña de diez años de mi interior, quería freír a Sesshomaru con preguntas como... _¿Quién está enterrado en la iglesia de tu castillo? ¿De verdad clavaste los turbantes en las cabezas de los emisarios del sultán cuando se negó a irse? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un yokai antes o después de que supuestamente bebieses vasos de sangre en un campo de batalla mientras cenabas entre los hombres que habías empalado?_

\- Un campesino de la misma altura. Sí. Después, y lo que bebí era vino de color rojo. - Hijo de puta, pensé antes de cerrar mi mente de golpe. Otro más.

\- Impresionante Me pregunto, ¿donde aprendió a desarrollar unos escudos mentales tan excepcionales? ¿Ha estado ocultando algo, mocoso? - Sesshomaru dirigió rápidamente su mirada de mí a Inuyasha.

\- No vengas a mi casa a tratarme con condescendencia, viejo murciélago costroso. Eres un huésped, así que compórtate como tal. – le gruño de vuelta, sip, no se llevaban nada bien.

\- Sesshomaru... - Había una pincelada de reproche en la voz de Inuno. Fue más interesante que Sesshomaru respondiese a ella con un movimiento de conciliación de sus dedos.

\- Sí, bueno. Prometí dejar nuestras diferencias de lado por el bien mayor y por eso estoy aquí. Sabes que no me gustas Inuyasha y yo no te gusto. De hecho, si Irasue se hubiese vuelto contra ti sin inmiscuir a Inuno, podría estar sentado con ella ahora - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Y si no fuera por Inuno, tú y yo nos hubiesemos enfrentado hace mucho tiempo. Pero Inuno te tiene en alta estima y debe de haber una razón para ello, así que voy a confiar en su opinión de que no eres el cabrón despreciable que creo que eres. - Parpadeé. Hablando de una tregua complicada. Inuno se puso de pie. Sus modales cortesanos le hacían parecer inofensivo, pero yo sabía que su aspecto era engañoso. En una pelea, yo apostaría que él sería terrorífico.

\- Inuyasha, me sorprendí al escuchar que Irasue utilizó magia contra Kagome. Está prohibido a los yokais practicar la magia, como tú sabes. Pero tenemos una ventaja. Utilizando un hechizo Irasue se debilitará durante días, lo que nos da tiempo para devolverle el golpe, si somos capaces de encontrarla. Sesshomaru tiene información sobre donde podría estar uno de los suyos. - Inuyasha le dirigió una fría mirada a Sesshomaru, quien se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Nunca pensaste que ibais a necesitar algo de mí, ¿verdad? – le enseño los colmillos.

\- Ya has decidido si vas a contármelo o no, así que escúpelo o lárgate - respondió Inuyasha brevemente.

\- Puedo oler su lujuria por Kagome. Ni siquiera trata de ocultarla. Te cabrea un montón tener a alguien enfrente que desea abiertamente a tu esposa, ¿no? - Los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvieron hacia mí, y luego, curiosamente, hacia Tate.

\- Hey, espera un minuto - empecé a decir, incluso cuando Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? - increpo a Sesshomaru.

\- Estoy llegando a ello. - Esa sonrisa de labios delgados se amplió.

_Continuara… _

1 En la novela original se llama Vlad y es el autentico conde Dracula, pero como su personalidad se parece a Sesshomaru decidi ponerlo de este modo.


	9. Carnaval desastroso

**Carnaval desastroso**

Santa luce como si hubiera estado tomando más que ponche, pensé mientras caminaba entre la mezcla de personas esperando en la línea para tomarse una foto con el viejo Nicolás. Justo ahora, un traguito o dos de algo fuerte me sonaba bien a mí también. Tate apretó su brazo a mí alrededor. Todavía me sentía muy mal por no alejarlo, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, me incliné hacia él y le sonreí. ¿No éramos nosotros la imagen perfecta de una pareja feliz?

\- Eres tan hermosa - susurró Tate, acariciando mi mejilla. Su boca se deslizó hasta cubrir la mía.

Con mi trabajo, era un procedimiento operativo normal besar a objetivos. Hey, cuando juegas a la chica caliente tratando de estar a solas con el tipo, eso es esperado. Pero Tate no era un objetivo o un extraño, o alguien que terminaría muerto al final de la noche. A menos, por supuesto, que Inuyasha perdiera los estribos y lo matara antes de que esta farsa hubiera acabado. La boca de Tate era fría sobre la mía, pero se calentaba con el contacto de mi carne. Él no era malo besando, tampoco, no pude evitar notarlo, a pesar de que había mantenido las cosas respetables al no deslizar ninguna lengua.

Traté de no detenerme en el hecho de que estaba besando a mi amigo. Intenté tratar esto como cualquier otro de mis trabajos, pero estaba fallando. Lo alejé, un poco demasiado abruptamente de lo que mi actuación como su cita habría justificado.

\- Um... quiero algo de algodón de azúcar - dije bruscamente.

\- Gallina. - Tate bajó la cabeza para susurrar cerca de mi oído.

Él tenía razón. Si este era solo otro trabajo, no habría pensado dos veces fingir un poco de pasión, dándole un beso francés a sus colmillos, o inclusive agarrando su trasero para hacer parecer las cosas más auténticas. Pero este era Tate, así que la objetividad normal se había ido. A parte de mi propia falta de desprendimiento personal, seguía esperando que Inuyasha saltara de una esquina y le arrancara la cabeza a Tate.

Seah, Sesshomaru tenía un punto. Nadie pensaría que Inuyasha toleraría que yo anduviera por un carnaval besándome con el hombre que odiaba. Sobre nosotros, los niños gritaban de deleite mientras el paseo del Sombrerero Loco los giraba incluso más rápido. El Tilt-A-Whirl a nuestra izquierda tenía chillidos similares viviendo de él. Añade eso a las otras atracciones, las incontables conversaciones de la gente, canciones navideñas a todo volumen, el rechinar del metal de las máquinas, y había un continuo caos de sonido a nuestro alrededor.

En algún lugar en el medio de este carnaval, según Sesshomaru, estaba Anthony, uno de los secuaces de Irasue. Anthony tenía un gusto especial por los carnavales navideños. Lo suficiente como para no tener el buen sentido de mantenerse alejado de ellas durante una guerra. Entonces otra vez, todo el mundo pensaba que sería alguien más el atrapado, vendido, seguido o asesinado. Yo misma era culpable de eso. No había imaginado que Max estaría esperando por mí en la casa de mi madre. Así que, ¿Quién era yo para lanzarle la primera piedra a Anthony por asumir que nadie sabría que carnaval escogió visitar esta noche?

Demonios, quizás Anthony no aparecería, y esto era solo la idea graciosa de Sesshomaru de jugarle una broma a Inuyasha. Decir que a Inuyasha no le había gustado la idea de mí haciendo de novia de Tate era suavizarlo. Inuyasha había murmurado una serie de maldiciones que levantaron inclusive mis cejas, luego dijo algo así como "Parece que la navidad llegó temprano para ti, pendejo" a Tate cuando finalmente estuvo de acuerdo en que era el engaño perfecto.

Por supuesto, las intenciones de Sesshomaru esta noche podrían ser más siniestras también. Inuno no parecía pensar que Sesshomaru nos tendería una trampa. Inuyasha tampoco o yo no estaría aquí, pero habría que tener cuidado de confiar en un yokai que abiertamente no le agradaba Inuyasha.

\- Mantén tus ojos en el premio - le murmuré a Tate, evitando su mirada.

\- Lo hago - Un resoplido vino de él. Eso me hizo detenerme en mi camino al vendedor de algodón de azúcar. Tate y yo ya nunca estábamos solos, así que apartando nuestro objetivo principal, este era el momento perfecto para aclarar algunas cosas.

\- Mira, Tate, tienes que terminar con esta... cosas que tienes por mí. Está afectando nuestra amistad, nuestro trabajo y tomas tu vida en tus manos cada vez que lo traes a colación frente a Inuyasha. - Tate se acercó, bajando su voz, no que importara con todo este sonido de fondo. Otro yokai tendría que estar muy cerca para enfocarse en nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no dejaré de hablar de lo que siento por ti? Porque no dije nada por años. Éramos amigos, pero seguía esperando que con el tiempo algo se desarrollara entre nosotros. No cometeré ese error otra vez, dudar cuando debí avanzar. No me importa si molesta al Guardian de la cripta o te pone incómoda, me cansé de pretender que solo quiero ser tu amigo. - Tate se inclinó hacia abajo, y yo tenía que dejarlo que se presionara contra mí, o hacer una escena y alejarlo.

\- No me digas que esa idea nunca cruzó tu mente tampoco - dijo él suavemente.

\- Recuerdo esa noche que nos besamos, antes de que Inuyasha apareciera en tu vida. No me trataste como solo un amigo entonces. - Lógico que traería eso a colación, pensé, frustración y molestia competían dentro de mí.

\- Tú eres un hombre atractivo, y yo no estoy muerta. Seah, la idea cruzó mi mente una o dos veces. Pero eso fue antes de que Inuyasha regresara. Puedo decir honestamente que luego de eso no hubiera sucedido. - Una noche de demasiados tragos y la soledad había llevado a un beso que nunca debió suceder.

\- Algunas veces odio a Don - escupió Tate.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tío con esto? - Estaba desconcertada.

\- Don sabía lo que eras desde el momento en que naciste, y yo lo conocí tres años antes que a ti. Tres años, Kagome. Esa maldición me atormenta. Todo lo que Don hubiera tenido que hacer era buscarte seis meses antes de lo que lo hizo. Entonces no habrías conocido a Inuyasha en primer lugar, me hubieras conocido a mí. Nos gustamos el uno al otro, tú te sientes atraída por mí, y como un compañero cazador de yokais, yo hubiera sido tu hombre perfecto. Tú te hubieras enamorado de mí instantáneamente en vez de amar a Inuyasha. - Estaba asombrada de lo mucho que había pensado eso… y la peor parte era, si yo hubiera conocido a Tate antes de Inuyasha, había una buena posibilidad de que yo hubiera terminado saliendo con él.

\- O yo hubiera sido asesinada en mi primera misión, ese es el escenario más probable, porque Inuyasha no me habría entrenado primero. E inclusive si todo hubiera salido como tú lo describiste, todavía no hubiera funcionado entre nosotros. - No podría decir que me hubiera enamorado de él, pero no había nada en Tate que lo hiciera poco atractivo como novio.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Tate con dureza.

\- Inuyasha hubiera sido contratado para asesinarme. Se lo ofrecieron durante los años que huí de él y el mundo yokai no sabía de nuestra conexión. Así que o Inuyasha me hubiera asesinado, o hubiera estado intrigado por mi siendo mestiza y me hubiera capturado, como lo hizo cuando nos conocimos. De cualquier manera, tú y yo no lo hubiéramos logrado. Algunas veces dos personas simplemente están destinadas a estar juntas. – le explique.

\- No creo eso - dijo él, la terquedad estaba escrita sobre todo él. La negativa a renunciar a la vista de los enormes obstáculos. Eso era lo que hacía de Tate un soldado tan valiente, pero en este aspecto, también lo hacía aferrarse a algo que debía dejar ir.

\- Las cosas cambiarán. Un día conocerás a una mujer que hará que te des cuenta que tus sentimientos por mí no eran auténticos. Y cuando eso suceda, yo estaré feliz por ti. - dije al final.

\- O tú te darás cuenta que Inuyasha no es el hombre que pensaste que era, y lo dejarás. Vamos Kagome, apenas y lo conoces. - Tate sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué no conozco a Inuyasha? Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿no? - repetí.

\- Él tiene casi doscientos cincuenta años, y tú has estado a su alrededor menos de un año en total - dijo Tate rotundamente.

\- Conozco lo que cuenta - dije con un tono fuerte y resentido.

\- O estás cegada por el enamoramiento. Inuyasha es un ex profesional. Él ha estado enamorando mujeres durante siglos. Shiory me contó algunas cosas sobre él, tengo que decir, que algunas veces no sé si apuñalarlo – o estrechar su mano. Alguien así no se despierta una mañana y cambia todo sobre su vida convirtiéndose en hombre de una sola mujer. - El tono de Tate se volvió más áspero, más bajo, y se volteó hasta que lo encaré.

\- Pero yo he estado a tu lado por casi cinco años. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tu sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, o te engañaría y nena, él lo hará. Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana. Pero sucederá. Y cuando suceda, tú lo dejarás. Y yo estaré esperando. - Esta conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

Demasiado para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre nuestra amistad. Le di a Tate una mirada exasperada mientras pegaba una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro y me encaminaba de nuevo al vendedor de algodón de azúcar. Yo no podía tomar ginebra aquí pero podía ingerir azúcar mientras esperaba a ver si Anthony aparecía. Tres algodones de azúcar y dos vueltas en la rueda de la fortuna después –hey, nada le gana a la rueda de la fortuna en conseguir un buen punto de observación- todavía no había señal de Anthony. U otro yokai a parte de Tate.

Eran más de las diez, así que la mayoría de los niños ya se habían ido. Santa lucía menos alegre mientras pasaba el tiempo. Sin duda estaba contando los minutos hasta medianoche, cuando el carnaval cerraba. Tate y yo no habíamos hablado mucho desde nuestra discusión previa. Continuamos actuando como una pareja feliz. Tate jugaba al tirador, para la consternación del feriante tras el mostrador, ya que Tate era un militar y nuevo yokai, le dio a todos los objetivos. Y luego tuve que caminar sosteniendo un enorme oso polar de peluche. Oh sí. Nadie que nos viera pensaría que estábamos cazando yokais. Por lo tanto, me sorprendí cuando Tate abruptamente me dio la vuelta, besándome como si fuera lo último que haría antes de morir. Mi sorda protesta fue silenciada cuando el susurró,

\- Está aquí. - Solté el oso polar y en volví mis brazos alrededor de Tate, besándolo con el mismo fervor y enviando mis sentidos al exterior.

Allí. Como a cincuenta metros, un hormigueo de poder inhumano colgaba en el aire. Qué bueno que hayas salido a jugar finalmente, Anthony. Al menos este era otro yokai que se había decidido por un poco de alegría navideña. Eso sería suerte. Esa corriente de poder se acercó. Quien quiera que fuera, también había sentido a Tate, porque ahora se dirigía directo hacia nosotros. Puse un poco más de sensualidad en besar a Tate. Él gimió, apretando sus brazos a mí alrededor. Entre su agarre y su beso implacable, había una razón para que yo estuviera sin aliento cuando él finalmente levantó su cabeza. El yokai estaba solo a cuatro metros ahora. Tate no se molestó con sutileza –él lo miró fijamente y dejó salir un atisbo de su mirada rojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Me volteé- y pestañeé. ¿Esta era la persona que teníamos que someter? Amplios ojos marrones me observaron desde un rostro que parecía no mayor de catorce. Él tenía un cabello negro rizado, y alguna clase de nariz pronunciada, y una escultura esbelta que acentuaba su joven apariencia.

\- Nunca te había visto antes - dijo el yokai. Su voz iba más a tono con su aura. Quizás no lucía lo suficientemente mayor para una película clasificación B, pero su vibra le daba fácilmente unos doscientos años. Tate me permitió echarme para atrás un poco, pero sus brazos nunca dejaron mis hombros.

\- ¿Por qué deberías? - El yokai sonrió, mostrando que tenía hoyuelos. Dios, lo hacía lucir incluso más joven.

\- Porque conozco muchas personas de nuestro... país. Pero no a ti. - Tate le dio una fría sonrisa.

\- Podrías decir que soy nuevo. Mi nombre es Tate. - El yokai ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿A quién perteneces? – pregunto insistente.

\- A un idiota - dijo Tate en seguida. Yo quería abofetearlo. Una sonrisa seca se escapó del yokai, una vez más en contradicción con su apariencia juvenil.

\- ¿No lo somos todos? Soy Anthony. - ¡Anotación! Grité mentalmente. Esperando que Anthony no leyera mentes, o estaríamos acabados, aunque Inuyasha me había asegurado que esa habilidad era muy rara.

\- Nunca respondiste mi pregunta - dijo Anthony, esa agradable sonrisa todavía le hacía hoyuelos a su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué debería? No estoy cazando. Solo estoy aquí con mi novia disfrutando el festival. - Tate puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Permíteme darte un consejo, hijo - dijo Anthony.

\- Cuando conoces a uno de nosotros, te presentas a ti mismo, y eso incluye a quien perteneces. O uno de nosotros puede molestarse y decidir enseñarte modales. – Para alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, sería gracioso ver que alguien que lucía como un adolescente llamara a Tate hijo.

\- Inuyasha. - Tate dejó colgar el nombre en el aire antes de murmurar, "Idiota," otra vez.

Si, sabía que esto era parte del papel, pero también sabía que lo decía en serio, así que de verdad quería golpearlo. Anthony miró alrededor, tan rápido que si no hubiera estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos, lo hubiera perdido.

\- Tú eres ese Tate - murmuró él. Tate cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿No es tu turno ahora? - La sonrisa de Anthony se volvió desafiante.

\- Irasue - dijo él, esperando por la reacción de Tate. Tate miró alrededor de una manera más obvia. Yo también pero aparentando confusión.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - pregunté.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, nena. Anthony aquí, trabaja para un competidor de mi jefe y ambos están peleando por el mismo contrato. Si me lo preguntas, no me importaría si su jefe ganara. - replicó Tate, dándole a mis hombros un apretón tranquilizador.

\- ¿De verdad? Esa es una declaración audaz para decírsela a un extraño sobre tu...jefe - Anthony levantó una ceja.

\- Solo digamos que tuve una oportunidad de asistir a tu jefe antes, pero no la tomé, y ahora tengo remordimiento de comprador sobre lo que pude haber llevado a casa en vez de lo que tengo - dijo Tate. Su postura se enderezó de una relajada a una de desafío. Anthony debe haber oído de la parte que jugó Tate en la casa de Inuno justo antes de que explotara, porque asintió.

\- ¿Qué tal si tu error pudiera ser remendado? Me he enterado que mi jefe estaría muy interesado en cualquier información que un... espía corporativo podría proporcionar. - Tate sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo reembolsa tu jefe? Porque quiero dinero y protección. - Anthony sacudió una mano.

\- No puedes imaginarte como recompensa a aquellos que le sirven. - Voy a apostar, pensé cínicamente. A menos, por supuesto, que hables de la gente que sirve a Irasue porque ella ha amenazado con matar a su familia si no lo hacen.

\- ¿Tienes que hablar de negocios ahora? - pregunté, volviendo petulante mi tono. Anthony pareció notarme por primera vez. Me dio una mirada meticulosa y no había nada pre-púberes en ella.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga, Tate? – Que típico que su primera reacción hubiera sido ignorarme porque tenía latido.

\- Kathlenn ¿No es ella hermosa? - dijo Tate, llamándome por mi medio nombre.

\- Lo es - acordó Anthony, moviéndose más cerca. Sus ojos brillaros.

\- Pero con esa apariencia, ese cabello negro, y su latido, me recuerda mucho a alguien de quien he oído. - Había un reto abierto en su voz. Le di a Anthony mi mirada más inocente de "¿quien yo?"

\- Me gusta el juego de roles. - replicó Tate con un margen en su tono.

\- Así que hice que Kathleen cambiara su color de cabello y usara lentes de contacto. ¿Tienes un problema con eso? - Los brazos de Anthony se estiraron y tiró de mis vaqueros hacia abajo sobre mi cadera izquierda, luego la derecha.

No había nada a parte de piel suave y sin marcar. Tate se erizó mientras yo escondía una sonrisa. Eso es correcto, compañero. Ya no hay tatuaje. Dolió como el infierno cuando Max lo cortó, no que tú hayas escuchado de eso, pero ahora su ausencia se está volviendo práctica.

\- La tocas de nuevo y dejamos de hablar - gruño Tate. Anthony pareció relajarse.

\- ¿Es un buen retrato de la verdadera Parca Negra? - Tate se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo suficiente como para que cuente. - Yo había teñido mi cabello a su tono normal carmesí, todo lo mejor para que oliera como si el color no fuera natural, y estaba usando lentes de contacto con manchas rojos.

Solo lo suficiente para cambiar mi mirada castaña clara. Además mi piel había sido oscurecida recientemente, todo agracias a un rápido masaje con autobronceador que ayudaba a esconder su luminiscencia normal. Eso había sido idea de Sesshomaru. Drac era astuto de verdad. Hasta ahora, el juego de roles estaba funcionando. Anthony no estaba corriendo por su vida o sus armas.

\- ¿Tienen que hablar de esa otra chica? - Puse mala cara, lo que sería de esperarse, considerando el tema.

\- Ya no, nena. - Tate besó la parte superior de mi cabeza

\- ¿Entonces podemos irnos a casa? - Con más mala cara.

\- Tengo un pequeño negocio del que ocuparme, luego soy todo tuyo - Tate me miró con una sonrisa indulgente.

\- Espléndido. Te llevaré hasta mi supervisor, Hykso, que puede finalizar nuestra transacción. Solo déjeme traer mi auto. Nos encontramos por allá - Anthony lamió sus labios.

\- No lo creo, amigo. Puede que cambies de parecer y decidas involucrar a otras personas en nuestro negocio, y no quiero pasar el resto de mi noche estando muerto, muerto. - dijo Tate, todavía bajo su tono cordial.

\- Nunca se pasó por mi mente. - Anrhony se las arregló para parecer ofendido.

\- Entonces nos vamos ahora, juntos. - Tate sonrió incurablemente.

Anthony se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes planos y normales. El gesto fue tan juvenil, él podía ser uno de los niños más grandes que esperaban en la cola para tomarse una foto con Santa. Él le echó una mirada a la gente a nuestro alrededor con indecisión, ya sea por la obvia despedida, o más siniestros remordimientos. Yo quería una oportunidad de atrapar al "supervisor" de Anthony. Cuanto más alto pudiéramos ir en la cadena de mando de Irasue, entonces mejor resultaría esta noche.

\- Si no nos vamos con él, aún así quiero irme - susurré, frotándome contra Tate de una forma que no dejaba nada a la imaginación en cuanto a lo que estaba ofreciendo como incentivo.

\- Tienes cinco segundos antes de que ella me haga cambiar de opinión - le dijo Tate a Anthony, besándome con un hambre que era demasiado cruda para ser confundida con algo que no fuera real.

\- Está bien vámonos - dijo Anthony. Tate arrastró sus labios de los míos. El rojo se arremolinaba en sus ojos. Mi boca estaba hinchada por la fiereza de su beso, y estaba un poco sin aliento.

\- Vamos esta noche - repitió Anthony con molestia, comenzando a abrirse paso entre la gente con la rudeza de un yokai que tenía otro lugar donde estar. Seguimos a antohny dentro del estacionamiento. Viajaba en una larga y estrecha limusina. Tan pronto como nos acercamos, apreté la mano de Tate, pero él ya se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Quién más está ahí dentro? - preguntó, parándose a unos metros de distancia.

Anthony agarró a Tate justo en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y dos yokais salieron como centellas. Uno de ellos ayudó a Anthony a sostener a Tate, y el otro me cogió por el brazo. Ese simple gesto me dijo, en una fracción de segundo, que no sabían quién era yo. Si lo hubiesen hecho, este tonto me hubiera tenido dominada a punta de cuchillo.

\- ¡No nos hagan daño! - aullé.

Había sólo cuatro de ellos, además de Anthony. Dos de ellos eran Maestros, pero no demasiado fuertes, así que supuse que se trataba de la guardia de Anthony cuando salía por la ciudad. Había muy pocos para que fuese una trampa. Tate volvió su mirada hacia mí con la claridad repentina, a continuación, le golpearon en las manos conteniéndole.

\- Voy a entrar en el coche, no hay necesidad de empujarme - les espetó.

\- Después de ti. - Anthony no lo soltó, pero hizo una seña al otro hombre, que mantuvo la puerta abierta con una expresión sarcástica.

Mentalmente envié mensajes a Inuyasha, diciéndole que diese marcha atrás y dejase que estos punk nos llevaran directamente ante Hykso. Fue un salto de fe… no sabía lo lejos que estaba, o si podía oírme. Después de todo no era como si pudiera comprobar la cobertura de mi teléfono móvil. Me encogí de hombros y me escabullí después de Tate, dejando salir el miedo a través de mis poros, un truco que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años. Para un yokai en una posición de control, era el dulce aroma de la victoria.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Mi voz tembló para causar impresión, mientras evaluaba a cada uno de los cinco hombres de la limusina, evaluando sus capacidades. No me habían cacheado en busca de armas, lo que, simplemente, no fue inteligente. Tenía dos cuchillos para lanzar pegados a mi espalda, y los tacones de mis zapatos no eran de madera.

\- Estamos siendo secuestrados - respondió fríamente Tate mientras el coche aceleraba.

\- No te preocupes, sólo están interesados en mí - Anthony sonrió, dándole un codazo a su compañero más cercano.

\- ¿Puedes creer en la suerte de encontrar a alguien de la gente de Inuyasha en el carnaval? ¡Irasue estará tan feliz! - El otro yokai no compartía la impetuosidad de Anthony. Su mirada pasó por encima de mí de una manera calculadora. El moriría primero, fue mi decisión inmediata. Un pensador, no necesito uno de esos.

\- ¿Y su amiga de ojos castaños y el pelo negro? No ha hablado de ella - Tenía algo en la mano, e hice un berrido de terror como una persona normal cuando me señalaron. Un revolver, bien, un disparo dolía menos que quemarse, eso era malditamente seguro. Con tal de que no hiciesen un agujero en mi cabeza o en el corazón, en cualquier otra parte podía arreglarse. Anthony rió como si se hubiera contado una broma.

\- Kratas, por qué Irasue te asignó a mí, nunca lo sabremos. Ella es una farsante, por supuesto. Tate está metido en juegos de rol. Tiene algo con la verdadera Parca Negra, es de conocimiento público. Tal vez vaya a mantener a la pelinegra por un tiempo. Ella no es importante, así que Irasue no la necesita - Kratas le lanzó a Anthony una mirada tan hastiada que los demás yokais se pusieron en alerta de repente.

\- Ninguno de ustedes es capaz de ver más allá de sus pollas, por eso me asignó Irasue. ¿Pueden imaginarse la suerte? No, yo no puedo. - Anthony parecía un poco serio a causa eso. Me examinó de manera más objetiva. Luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Tiene el pelo teñido, sus ojos tienen algo de verde en ellos, y su piel... no tiene un toque de resplandor, y no tiene ningún golpe. Además, no les vieron a los dos, cuando entré en el carnaval. Estaban uno encima del otro. Inuyasha no dejaría a su mujer tontear con el miembro más joven de su línea - Kratas concedió otra mirada dura.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo de hipnotizarla y preguntarle - murmuró, casi más para sí mismo.

\- Si ella no es la Parca Negra, afirmará su inocencia, y si lo es, todavía va a reclamar su inocencia, puesto que dicen que los poderes de los yokais no funcionan en ella - Un yokai moreno se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces, mátenla, no vale la pena el riesgo. - Dejé escapar un chillido asustado para ser creíble, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para una pelea.

\- ¿Y arriesgarnos a perder el rehén más valioso que hemos tenido nunca? Creo que no - Pero Kratas ya estaba meneando la cabeza.

\- Tengo una idea - otro de los yokais ofreció su opinión.

\- Hagan que follen. Él no se arriesgaría a una sentencia de muerte si esa es la Parca Negra, y la verdadera Parca Negra tampoco lo haría - Tate dejó escapar una risita incrédula a pesar de que mi mano se cerró sobre la suya.

\- Vamos, chicos, ¿esperan que me ponga en marcha ahora, cuando la pobre muchacha está temblando de miedo? No gracias, no me van las violaciones - A Kratas, para mi asombro, pareció gustarle la idea. Él ladeó la pistola.

\- ¿Te va la muerte? Porque esta arma está llena de balas de plata, y eso es lo que tú y tu novia van a conseguir a menos que lo hagas. Aquí, incluso les daré un poco de espacio - Con cuestionable amabilidad, los demás yokais despejaron nuestro asiento y se acurrucaron juntos en el opuesto.

Tate y yo teníamos su total atención. Fantástico. ¿Y ahora qué? Todos estaban demasiados atentos en nosotros como para hacer algún movimiento. No, primero tenían que estar desprevenidos. Tate se veía tan sacudido cómo me sentía. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido, antes de que lo arruinase. La conclusión fue, que los necesitábamos para conducirnos hasta Hykso. Si empezábamos ahora un alboroto, no habría muchos de ellos para que nosotros tratásemos de tomar unos pocos vivos. Claro que, Inuyasha se metería en la pelea, pero ¿qué pasaba si antes de eso, Tate o yo, matábamos a la única persona que sabía dónde estaba Hykso? No podíamos correr el riesgo.

\- No quiero morir - dije con voz trémula, improvisando algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- No deberíamos haber salido esta noche, ¡te dije que quería quedarme en casa! - A Tate sólo le llevó un segundo deshacerse de su malestar. Mi actuación decía sigámosles el juego… por ahora. Solo lo suficiente para que nos llevasen un poco más cerca de Hykso.

\- Está bien, nena. Todo estará bien -Tate me cogió entre sus brazos.

\- Pueden olvidar el usar un cronómetro, porque me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario para ponerla de mejor humor. - Entonces los miró.

\- Deslúmbrala con la mirada y ponla de humor - espetó uno de ellos con impaciencia.

\- Puede que sea así cómo consigues chicas que quieran follar contigo, pero yo he averiguado que un poco de algo llamado preliminares también funciona - Tate dio un gruñido de asco.

\- Muy bien, hazlo a tu manera. - dijo Anthony. "

\- Mientras que sea en los próximos veinte minutos, porque para entonces estaremos en el avión de Hykso - Sonreí mentalmente. Bueno, nos han dicho lo lejos que estamos, lo que hará más fácil coordinar un ataque.

\- Continúa - Kratas agitó el arma.

Miré a Tate, deseando que tuviese las habilidades de Inuyasha para leer mentes. Menos de veinte minutos, está bien, si alargamos los besos y eso, podemos estar casi allí. Entonces Inuyasha y los otros estarán lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrar a Hykso, si acabamos matando a quien lo sepa, vamos a terminar aquí, y lo celebraremos a mi cuenta. Pero primero... Tate me besó, llevándose mis lágrimas falsas.

\- Está bien, cariño - murmuró.

\- Sólo finge que estamos solos. No les mires. Piensa en cuánto te gusta que te toque así. - La traducción era clara… tenía que actuar como él y ya había hecho esto antes.

Algunas de mis reticencias se podrían explicar con el miedo. No todas. Respiré profundamente. Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que pasaría esta noche alcanzando la segunda base con Tate, me habría reído y le habría llamado mentiroso. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque la segunda base era todo lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llegar a causa de esta farsa.

Tate me dio un profundo beso con la boca abierta. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él, dejando que mis dedos jugasen con su pelo corto mientras trataba de mantener, al mismo tiempo, un ojo en los yokais a través de mis párpados entornados, y actuar como si deseara las atenciones de Tate. Pero no lo hacía. En mi interior, la culpa competía con la disciplina que me decía que teníamos que acercarnos a nuestro objetivo. En este momento, la culpa estaba ganando. El deseo estaba bastante alejado de cualquier de las cosas que sentía.

Tate también lo sabía. Rompió el beso, mirándome con una mezcla de ojos rojos y azules. Sabía que él notaba que no estaba consiguiendo nada de mí, y también lo notaban los demás yokais. Kratas amartilló el arma. Maldito sea todo el infierno. Tendría que fingirlo mejor. Enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de Tate y me puse en su regazo, llevando su cabeza a mi garganta. La sensación de su lengua y sus colmillos raspando la sensible piel de mi cuello me recordó a Inuyasha, y allí estaban los escalofríos para confirmarlo. Arqueé mi espalda y a cambio chupé su cuello. Tate se estremeció, con sus manos subiendo por mi espalda hacia mis pechos.

Una alarma se disparó a través de mí. ¿Se acordaba Tate de los dos cuchillos sujetos a la parte superior de mi espalda? ¿O se había olvidado de eso en su distracción a causa de la posición extremadamente comprometida a la que nos habíamos visto obligados? Alcancé sus manos, deslizándolas hacia la parte delantera de mis pantalones vaqueros.

\- No tengo que hacer todo el camino desnuda frente a ellos, ¿o sí? – Le pregunté, poniendo una voz aguda y vulnerable. La mirada de Tate se encontró con la mía. Ahora sus ojos eran rojos.

\- No, cariño. Esto servirá. - Incluso me ayudó a quitarme los vaqueros, absurdamente la noche que conocí Inuyasha destelló en mi mente.

Cómo había llamado Inuyasha a mi fraudulenta seducción después de que le atrajese a un rincón desierto del bosque. 'No vas a follar con toda tu ropa puesta, ¿o sí gatita? Entonces supongo que todo lo que necesitas es quitarte las bragas. Vamos. No tardes toda la jodida noche'. Me avergonzó quitarme los pantalones entonces, y ahora también, aunque por razones diferentes. No porque estuviese avergonzada de que cinco embobados yokais de Irasue se quedasen mirando mi culo bajo la escasa tanga _infiernos, quería que mirasen, sería una buena distracción_ sino fuese porque era Tate el que arrastraba mis vaqueros por mis piernas.

Los ojos de Tate vagaban sobre mí con un deseo tan crudo, que casi abandoné mi actuación en ese mismo momento, acercándonos a que Hykso fuese atrapado. Pero entonces algo cambió en la mirada de Tate. Echó un vistazo a las miradas lascivas de los yokais hacia mí, y el enojo hizo que apretase la mandíbula. Casi solté un suspiro de alivio, aunque la posesividad de Tate era algo que significaria problemas más adelante. Ahora, sin embargo, tuvo el necesario efecto de conseguir que volviese a retomar su objetivo. Me besó de nuevo, pero yo podía sentir que estaba más calculado, a pesar de que parecía que era tan entusiasta como antes.

De las breves miradas furtivas de reojo, con la mayor parte de mi desnudo culo a la vista, noté que los hombres se estaban metiendo más en el espectáculo. Sólo Kratas no parecía afectado. Su dedo en el gatillo fácilmente no se relajaba ni un poco. Incluso a través de mi irritación, valoré la decisión de Irasue de colocarle en este grupo. La dedicación en medio de la distracción era un rasgo valioso. Simplemente desearía que en este momento no se estuviera utilizando en mi contra.

Por supuesto, si fuera humano, no me hubiera preocupado que me apuntara con el arma. Podía esquivar las balas más rápido de lo que un humano podría dispararlas, pero no más rápido que un yokai. Lo supe a través de una dolorosa experiencia. Dejé a Tate moverse hasta que estuvo de rodillas delante de mí, interrumpiendo por completo su visión de mi espalda. Era mucho más fácil alcanzar mis cuchillos de esta manera.

\- Dejen los rodeos - Kratas tocó la pistola para enfatizar.

Haciendo un cálculo, estábamos casi a la mitad del camino. Mierda. Esto iba a estar cerca. Mentalmente le grité un mensaje a Inuyasha, aunque no tenía ni idea de si estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírme. _Voy a empezar la cuenta atrás, Inuyasha. Espabílate en el cero._

_Cinco..._

Tate dejó de darme un beso para desabrocharse los pantalones. Sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante.

_Cuatro..._

Le agarré el hombro mientras mi otra mano, escondida se ceñía alrededor de mis cuchillos.

_Tres..._

Tate se bajó los pantalones y no llevaba ropa interior. Hice todo lo que pude para no dar un tirón hacia atrás y dar la farsa por terminada. Sí, eso había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que había esperado que las cosas fueran.

_Dos..._

Tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Conseguí pasar el brazo alrededor para lanzar los cuchillos; Kratas disparó, la bala me dio en el costado en vez de en el corazón porque el cuerpo de Tate estaba delante del mío; y el techo de la limusina fue arrancado. Hubo un momento alucinante cuando vi a Inuyasha antes de que me arrancase del coche. En el instante siguiente, Miroku e Koga descendieron como murciélagos del infierno en la limusina, ahora convertible, mientras Tick Tock y Dave se estrellaban contra ella en la carretera.

Los pocos coches de la carretera chirriaban locamente alrededor del coche volcado. Observé todo esto desde mi nuevo punto de vista a cincuenta pies de altura, agarrada en la curva de los brazos de Inuyasha. No tuve tiempo de preguntarme sobre lo que haríamos con todo el tráfico cuando súbitamente se precipitó hacia abajo.

\- Vamos a sacar este pedazo de mierda de la carretera - espetó.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Koga agarraron cada uno el borde de la limusina y luego la lanzaron hacia arriba. El coche se elevó del asfalto como si le hubieran crecido alas. Todavía continuaba la refriega en el interior de la limusina, pero ahora a causa de un motivo diferente. Más como gritos amortiguados detenidos antes de su finalización. A lo lejos, a pocos kilómetros de distancia, vi un avión bimotor, con las hélices en marcha. Tenía que ser Hykso, y si nosotros podíamos verle, él podía vernos a nosotros. Inuyasha gruñó y apuntó directamente hacia él, con su mirada esmeralda iluminando la noche.

\- ¿Crees que despegará Inuyasha? - dijo Koga en voz alta, mejorando la eficacia de su cuerpo mientras sostenía su parte de la limusina.

\- No tienen ni una maldita oportunidad - Inuyasha gruñó de nuevo.

\- Podemos cogerles nosotros mismos. Vigila a Kagome, le han pegado un tiro - dijo Miroku sin volver la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses. Es un arañazo, sigue adelante - solté.

\- Lo estamos haciendo - No necesitaba las habilidades de lectura de mentes para saber que Inuyasha estaba enfadado (con toda la razón), pero volar como Superman, mientras llevaba un coche y perseguir a un avión no era propicio para tener una charla.

El avión comenzó a rodar, cobrando velocidad. Como hicimos nosotros, con una explosión de energía nosferatu que hizo chisporrotear el aire con energías invisibles. Cerré los ojos, no por miedo, sino porque el viento casi me cegaba. A través de las ranuras de mis ojos vi que el avión empezaba a despegar. Todavía estábamos a unos cincuenta metros de distancia.

\- Ahora - ordenó Inuyasha y me dejó caer.

Un borrón me cogió en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo. Mi mirada estupefacta tuvo a la vista los cadáveres expulsados del coche mientras Inuyasha se arrojaba contra la avioneta. Hubo una explosión, su brillante destello fue interrumpido por el yokai que me dejó a salvo sobre el terreno.

\- Quédate aquí - murmuró Koga incluso mientras salía disparado hacia los restos. No le hice caso, tambaleándome en la misma dirección, pero extrañamente temblando.

¿Por qué tenía tanto frío cuando el fuego estaba tan cerca? Figuras llameantes salían de los restos del avión y eran interceptadas con rapidez. A través del vacilante fuego, las personas que me eran familiares parecían casi demoníacas, ya que se abrieron camino a través de los confusos yokais. En cuestión de minutos todo había terminado, y de alguna manera yo estaba en la hierba sin darme cuenta de que me había caído. Ese disparo debe haber sido más grave de lo que pensé. Inuyasha salió de entre la anaranjada neblina. Había sangre y hollín sobre él, y su camisa estaba rota por algunos sitios. Se arrodilló a mi lado.

\- Esto duele gatita, pero es más rápido. - La advertencia me hizo abrir los ojos mientras me sujetaba.

Sacó un cuchillo y lo metió en mi costado. No podía dejar de gritar cuando sus dedos lo siguieron, tanteando para buscar la bala. Después de un momento que parecía ser infinitamente más largo, Inuyasha la sacó para, a continuación, cortarse la palma de la mano y colocarla sobre el sitio, cicatrizando la gran herida que él acababa de hacerme. Luego Inuyasha se cortó la muñeca y la apretó contra mi boca. Tomé un trago de su sangre, cerrando los ojos mientras el dolor perdía su fuerza.

Mi costado cosquilleó como si estuviese volviéndose a unir. Se me ocurrió que debía haber estado inconsciente cuando Inuyasha hizo esto después de que Max me disparase. Que me desgarraran la garganta realmente me había atontado para todo lo demás de ese día. Inuyasha se sacó la camisa por la cabeza.

\- Un poco desgarrada en algunos lugares, pero te tapará el culo - dijo entregándomela.

\- Siento que tus pantalones se quemaran en el coche. - Había muchas cosas en su mirada y el reproche era una de ellas.

\- Inuyasha, yo... – A tientas, me puse la camisa como si fuera una falda.

\- Más tarde. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en primer lugar - me cortó. "."

\- Inuyasha. - Koga avanzó, arrastrando a alguien por la parte posterior de su cuello.

\- Aquí, calculé que querrías a este vivo. Miroku y Tick Tock están sujetando a Hykso, pero no deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Sospecho que los sangrientos polis están de camino. - Sacudió a la persona como a una marioneta de trapo y lo arrojó cerca de nuestros pies

\- No tenemos que preocuparnos de ellos. Una ventaja de su maldita trabajo. Ella muestra su placa y hace una llamada, y ellos maldicen, dan patadas a las piedras porque no se les permite acercarse más. Casi es gracioso, de verdad. - El tono de Inuyasha cambió a cruel en el siguiente latido.

\- Ah, que pasa, compañero. Te acordarás de mi mujer. Ella es a la que disparaste. - Kratas tenía una sombría expresión de resignación.

\- Tuve un presentimiento sobre ti. Debí de haberle hecho caso a mi instinto. - me dijo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer con esta bala? - El tono casual de Inuyasha no tranquilizó a Kratas. Su cara mostraba que no tenía esperanzas.

\- La voy a fundir y a fabricar una espada con la parte de plata. Entonces voy atravesar con ella todas las partes de tu cuerpo excepto tu corazón. - Dios, a veces Inuyasha me daba miedo.

\- ¿Vas a almacenarlo con Max? - preguntó Koga, sin parecer molesto por la perspectiva del sufrimiento de Kratas.

\- En otro sitio. Lo resolveremos más adelante. Consigue que entren en el camión para que podamos salir de aquí. - Los dos dieciocho ruedas que se detuvieron eran como cualquier otro que pudieses ver en la carretera.

Suciedad en el exterior, marcas de golpes en las defensas, incluso los conductores eran del tipo camionero por excelencia. Por otra parte, cuando el remolque posterior de uno de ellos se abría, tu mirada se encontraba con una línea de cajas. Por supuesto, esas cajas eran un muro falso, que daba paso a un sitio interior que la compañía naviera nunca había imaginado.

\- Miroku, irás en este con Hykso. Quizá tengamos suerte y el tipo sepa dónde está Irasue. Gatita, iremos en el otro hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Koga, ¿vas con nosotros o por tu cuenta? - Koga echó una altanera mirada hacia los camiones y negó con la cabeza.

\- Me encargaré de mi propio medio de transporte. – comenzo a caminar lejos, hasta que Inuyasha le interrumpio.

\- Llévate a Tate contigo. - Inuyasha no hizo una petición. Koga se encogió de hombros.

\- Como quieras. - Miroku llevó adelante a un yokai muy encadenado. No fue necesaria ninguna presentación, tenía que ser Hykso. Sin duda tenía un estilo egipcio, con el negro pelo liso, piel morena y una nariz característica.

\- Parca Negra. Estoy deseando que te encuentres con mi señora. - Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí mientras se acercaba. Luego sonrió.

\- Yo también, Hykso – Le devolví la sonrisa, con la misma frialdad.

_Continuara…_


	10. Eres solo mía

**Eres solo mía**

Miroku llevó a Hykso y a Kratas al tráiler, donde había abrazaderas y otras restricciones por el estilo conectadas a una pared reforzada.

\- Vamos. - Inuyasha me tomó del brazo.

Inuyasha saltó a la parte trasera del segundo camión y me levantó. Tan pronto como pasé a través del cajón falso, jadeé. Este interior era tan diferente del otro aparejo, que sólo me quedé mirando fijamente. Dos sofás eran sujetados en su lugar en el suelo, también dos sillas y un refrigerador. Había incluso una alfombra clavada con tachuelas.

\- Dios mío ¡Es un jodido RV! - jadeé.

\- Esto es en lo que mis hombres se alojarán, cuando no estén con Hykso y Kratas - Inuyasha respondió enérgicamente.

\- No hay necesidad de que todos estén apretados dentro de un camión. Solo estamos tomándolo prestado para regresar al aeropuerto. - Los ejes hicieron un silbido por debajo de nosotros cuando el camión se puso en marcha. Hubo una sacudida y luego intermitentes tirones mientras nos alejábamos. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente. Me inquieté, odiando cuan cargado estaba el silencio.

\- Sabes que no tenía ninguna intención de que las cosas fueran tan lejos con Tate. Sólo quería acercarnos a Hykso, y distraerlos antes de tirar esos cuchillos... - empecé a decir.

\- Y un lanzamiento brillante que fue, mocosa. Las estacas cayeron justo en los ojos de Kratas. Te disparó ciego. - Hice una mueca ante su tono.

\- Lo siento - dije, y él sabía que no estaba hablando sobre cegar el otro yokai.

Inuyasha acechaba por la pequeña habitación. No necesitaba sentidos yokais para sentir la ira que salía de él, pero no estaba segura si iba dirigida a mí, a Tate o a la guerra que se nos había impuesto en la limusina, en primer lugar.

\- Deberíamos hablar de esto - le dije, robándome a mí misma de cualquier incriminación que tuviera contra mí.

Después de todo, sólo se suponía que besaría a Tate por esta farsa. No besuquearme con él durante más de diez minutos, mientras que sólo estaba vestida con un suéter y mi ropa interior. Sí, si la situación fuera al revés, yo estaría molesta también. Inuyasha se dio vuelta.

\- Más bien dudo que hablar ayude. Hiciste lo que sentías que era necesario. ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus métodos! aunque no me puedo quejar de tus resultados. Se acercó mesuradamente, de forma deliberada que no era menos predatoria por su lentitud. Cuando estaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, su mano rastreó por debajo de la manga de mi camisa, y no pude evitar estremecerme.

\- ¿Dónde te besó? ¿Te Tocó? - Lo miré a los ojos.

\- No significó nada, Inuyasha. No es nada en comparación a lo que siento contigo. - Había algo casi amenazante en la forma en que me tocaba.

\- Feh - Fue la respuesta suave de Inuyasha, pero sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Si era por ira o algo más, no tenía ni idea. Se inclinó más cerca, su boca casi rozando mi cuello. No pude evitar estremecerme, preguntándome qué iba a hacer.

\- Te besó aquí. - La voz de Inuyasha era un gruñido bajo.

\- Sospecho que te tocó aquí - tocó mis senos a través de mi camiseta

\- y puedo oler sus manos aquí - mientras se arrodillaba y pasaba una mano por el exterior de mi muslo. No me moví, me mantuve quieta como una presa que intenta no atrapar la atención del cazador.

\- Casi lo mato esta noche. - Inuyasha sopló las palabras tan cerca de mi piel que se me puso de gallina en donde ellas caian. No dije nada, sintiendo que cualquiera que fuera el control que Inuyasha había utilizado para no hacer eso entonces, estaba a punto de acabarse ahora.

\- Nunca había sentido celos antes de conocerte - Inuyasha continuó, aún en el mismo tono suave y amenazante.

\- Quema, mocosa. Al igual que plata a través de mis venas. Algunas noches, viéndote con otros hombres en tu trabajo, creo que me volveré loco. - Sus manos seguían acariciando mis piernas con una ligera y escalofriante sensualidad que me hizo querer encogerme hacia atrás… e ir hacia delante al mismo tiempo. Todo mi cuerpo parecía estar conteniendo la respiración. A pesar de que su actitud tranquila, había algo haciendo ebullición en Inuyasha que estallaría en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo.

\- Fue solo una actuación - le dije otra vez.

\- Oh, yo sé eso - respondió Inuyasha al momento. Esos ojos rojos brillantes se encontraron con los míos.

\- Tate no estaría vivo ahora si no fuera así. Sé que sólo lo hacían para atrapar a Hykso, pero Gatita - Su voz profunda. Endurecida.

\- No importa la causa, no te atrevas, NUNCA, a dejar que alguien te manosee de esa manera otra vez. - Entonces, para mi total sorpresa, Inuyasha tiró mi ropa interior abajo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Jadeé

\- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? - Murmuró mientras extendía mis piernas.

\- Pero estás, eh, todavía sigues enojado conmigo. - De todas las cosas que yo había esperado, esta hubiera sido la última en mi lista.

\- Tienes toda la razón - fue su respuesta algo menos intensa que la profunda lamida que puso mis rodillas débiles.

Estaba a punto de decir que esta no era una manera justa de pelear, cuando Inuyasha me asió por la cintura y me levantó. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, porque mis piernas estaban alrededor de sus hombros y mi cabeza casi alcanzaba el techo.

\- Inuyasha - logré decir.

\- Para. Bájame. - Despiadadamente su lengua siguió atormentándome.

\- No. Eres mía y te voy tomar ahora. - No quería responderle.

Parecía... incorrecto hacer esto cuando aún estaba enojado, pero si esto era una nueva forma de pelear, yo estaba perdiendo la batalla. Un pequeño sollozo se arrancó de mí cuando los colmillos Inuyasha frotaron mi clítoris, no perforándola, solo aplicando presión. Se sentía increíble, incitándome a arquearme contra él para sentirlo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Después, repetidas veces, jadeando en éxtasis con el bombardeo de sensaciones en mí. Hablar las cosas de pronto se sintió muy sobrevalorado. Inuyasha sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba, y yo no pude evitar perderme en las sensaciones.

\- Dime que me deseas - gruñó.

\- Dios, sí - me las arreglé, adolorida de que él estuviera dentro de mí.

\- Dilo. - Fue una demanda aún cuando su boca seguía torturándome. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo y casi lo arrancó de la carne.

\- Te deseo - raspé.

\- Ahora. No te atrevas a decirme que no - Una risa ronca me hizo cosquillas.

\- No soñaría con eso. - Inuyasha me bajó, arrastrando su boca por mi piel hasta que mis pies se pusieron en contacto con el suelo.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron, lo empujé hacia el sofá. Cayó conmigo encima de él. Me deslicé hacia abajo, sacando sus pantalones y luego envolví mi boca a su alrededor. Su carne estaba fría, como mármol volviendo a la vida. Lo tomé hasta que yo no podía caber nada más, entonces empecé chuparlo con profundos y ásperos tirones. Inuyasha gimió, arqueando la espalda.

\- Más fuerte. - Aumenté la presión. Sus manos enredadas en mi pelo, luego apretó los puños mientras lo ponía más duro que el acero.

\- Maldita sea, eso es tan bueno - dijo en un tono ahogado.

\- No puedo esperar. - Me levantó, ignorando mis protestas, y me instaló sobre sus caderas, mientras empujaba penetrando profundamente en mí.

Llenándome hasta que casi dolía. Los vaivenes de la camioneta aumentaron nuestra fricción mientras se movía hambriento y rápidos embistes. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y me moví con él, perdida en la ciega sensación. Inuyasha se incorporó, cogiendo mi pezón en su boca. Chupó hasta que estaba casi insensible de placer, y luego cambió a mi otro pezón, dándole la misma dulce y áspera atención. Mis uñas se incrustaron por sus costados. Su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello mientras me apretaba más contra él. Grité al sentir sus colmillos en mi cuello, rozando pero sin romper mi piel.

\- Muérdeme. - Lo sostuve más cerca de mi garganta.

\- No. Has perdido mucha sangre esta noche - En vez de eso, me lamió ahí. No me importaba. Yo quería mi sangre en su interior. Era una necesidad casi tan fuerte como la desesperación que cada nuevo empuje impulsaba dentro de mí.

\- Hazlo - gemí.

\- Muéstrame que soy tuya - Sus brazos se amarraron a mí alrededor, incluso mientras se movía más rápido.

\- Eres mía - soltó, sellando su boca sobre mi pulso.

Apenas tuve la oportunidad de sonreír mi victoria, cuando deslizó sus colmillos en mi cuello. Una oleada de pasión caliente me inundó, mareándome, pero por más razones que solo el trago que Inuyasha tomó antes de cerrar las punciones. Me besó, el sabor metálico de mi sangre sazonando su boca. Me agarré a él, mientras que la intensidad de la escalada parecía hacer hervir mi cuerpo entero.

\- Tu turno, gatita - Su voz era áspera con la lujuria.

\- Muéstrame que soy tuyo - Mis dientes se hundieron en su cuello.

La mano de Inuyasha se enrolló en mi cabello, sosteniéndome cerca, incitándome a morder más fuerte, hasta que la sangre me llenó mi boca. Tragué. Inuyasha tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás para besarme otra vez, nuestras bocas sabían a sexo y sangre de nosotros. Había algo primitivo sobre eso, su ira, y el impulso urgente que tenía de demostrarle que nadie más importaba. _No te detengas. No te detengas. _Tal vez lo dije en voz alta. Tal vez no lo hice. De cualquier manera, Inuyasha me volteó hasta que estaba encima de mí, moviéndose aumentando la intensidad.

\- No puedo parar - Fue la mejor pelea que habíamos tenido nunca.

La luz estroboscópica de la torre de control atravesó la oscuridad con amplias vigas circulares. Había nevado más temprano. Me estaba congelando, incluso con mis dobles pantalones, doble suéteres y chaqueta. Inuyasha no se había molestado en ponerse nada encima de su ropa, aparte de su chaqueta de cuero negra, pero que era probablemente más por costumbre que por la necesidad de calor.

La luz estroboscópica se apagó. Nuestra señal. En la oscuridad, Inuyasha circundado la base en giros de velocidad aérea, demasiado rápido y al azar para cualquier persona con una pesada arma que apuntar, y si tenían algo más pequeño, no importaría. Me estrechó entre sus brazos, cerré los ojos frente al mareo que me sumergía y las vueltas. Podríamos solo haber conducido hacia arriba, pero Inuyasha estaba siendo especialmente paranoico. No quería arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que una de las personas de Irasue de alguna manera pudiese habernos seguido desde los restos del avión de Hykso y estuviera esperando cerca del complejo con un lanzacohetes como los que tenía Max.

Los rostros de los guardias en el techo eran máscaras de una conmoción cuidadosamente controlada mientras Inuyasha aparecía fuera de la oscuridad, aterrizando, avanzando hacia ellos sin siquiera una vacilación en su paso. Justo detrás de él estaba Koga, quien llevaba a Tate. Luego vinieron Tick Tock y Zero. Don había discutido sobre que Irasue supiese donde estaba el recinto, pero Inuyasha le restó importancia. Él no creía que Koga traicionaría la localización a cualquier persona, así que Koga estaba aquí, soltando a Tate tan pronto como tocó el techo.

Koga miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Su presencia aquí era irónica, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que Don me había enviado para capturar o matar a Koga solo hace poco más de un año. Cómo las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Seis de nosotros entramos. A nadie le habían disparado y nada había explotado. Hasta ahora, todo bien, si me preguntas a mí, aunque a decir verdad, yo no sabía por qué estábamos aquí en primer lugar. Después de nuestra, hum, discusión en la parte de atrás del remolque tractor, Inuyasha había dicho que necesitaba ver a Don. Le pregunté por qué, por supuesto, pero tenía un método realmente eficaz de distraerme. Luego había habido una escena interesante en el aeropuerto privado, donde Inuyasha le dio ojos rojos a un piloto confiado para que nos llevara a Tennessee.

Así que ahora aquí estábamos, y todavía no sabía qué quería Inuyasha hablar con mi tío. Supongo que lo descubriría muy pronto. Había evitado mirar a Tate desde que nos reunimos con él, Koga, Tick Tock y Zero a pocas millas de aquí. Había un gran factor incómodo entre nosotros. Por su parte, Inuyasha no actuó de forma diferente, a pesar de que habría sido capaz de sentir y escuchar mi malestar mental. Por lo tanto, me sorprendió cuando Inuyasha anunció que me reuniera con él en la oficina de Don, diciendo que quería encontrar a Juan para hablar con él.

\- Está bien - me las arreglé, dividida entre ir con él sólo para mantener Inuyasha como un escudo entre mí y Tate, y quedarme por lo cobarde que era. Escogí quedarme. ¿Quien dijo que yo tomaba el camino fácil? Yo no. Koga echó una mirada significativa a Tate y luego sonrió.

\- Iré contigo, Inuyasha - dijo.

Comencé a caminar hacia el despacho de Don. No me sorprendió que Tate me siguiera. Oí a Inuyasha dejar escapar un bufido sardónico justo antes que las puertas del levador se cerraran. Sí, tampoco estaba sorprendido por las acciones de Tate. Tick Tock y Zero seguían el paso detrás de nosotros. Me volví a mirarlos, una vez más impresionada por la desemejanza de sus apariencias. Si alguna vez hubo un par de yokais que parecían menos similares, eran el albino Zero y piel de chocolate Tick Tock.

\- ¿Dónde conocieron ustedes dos a Inuyasha? - Pregunté, luchando por llenar el silencio antes de que Tate lo hiciera.

\- Polonia - respondió Zero.

\- Australia - dijo Tick Tock.

Nunca había estado en ningún lugar. El comentario de Tate de que yo no conocía muy bien a Inuyasha después de pasar un año con él fuera de los doscientos cincuenta que había vivido se hizo eco en mi mente. Entonces, lo aplasté. Sabía lo que contaba, me recordé con firmeza.

\- Así que, ¿cómo va el Guardián de la Cripta? - Preguntó Tate en tono casual.

\- Bien. - Mi voz era recortada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pretender que no pasó nada, Kagome? – Tate dejó de caminar y me agarró del brazo.

\- ¡No! - le dije a Tick Tock, que ya había sacado su cuchillo de su cinturón.

\- Atrás, chicos. Soy capaz de manejar esto. - Los colmillos de Zero se deslizaron de nuevo a sus encías, y después de otra dura mirada, Tick Tock guardó el cuchillo.

\- Fue un trabajo, Tate. Las cosas fueron más allá de lo que deberían, pero tenemos a nuestros objetivos y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, antes de que quemes de forma permanente nuestra amistad, ¿podrías por favor deja de ver algo más de lo que realmente pasó? – Entonces me volví hacia Tate, mirándole directo a los ojos.

\- Sé lo que sentí - dijo Tate aproximándose.

\- Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, Kagome, pero por un momento ahí, no estabas actuando, y no puedes decir que estabas sólo pensando en mí como amigo. - Tuve un momento de la alerta ante el poder llenando el aire antes de oír la risa burlona de Inuyasha.

\- Justo como sospechaba - resopló desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

\- Sabía que no pasarían más de dos minutos antes de que hicieras esa afirmación, pero estás enloqueciendo si piensas que alguna vez te interpondrás entre mi esposa y yo. - Tate se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ya lo hice. - Inuyasha se acercó. Más de ese poder craqueaba llenando el aire. Koga sólo se apoyó contra la pared en el pasillo y sonrió, como si estuviera disfrutando el espectáculo. Zero y Tick Tock se hicieron a un lado, hasta que nada quedó en el camino de Inuyasha hacia Tate, excepto yo.

\- ¿Qué estás a punto de hacer? - Le pregunté bajo. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

\- Nada, mocosa. ¿Por qué? - _Porque te ves como si estuvieras a punto de jugar al fútbol con la cabeza de Tate_, le dije en silencio. _Y eso no va a pasar, así esté actuando como un idiota_. Mi tío salió de su despacho, miró a los yokais alineados en el pasillo y la postura desafiante de Tate, luego tosió.

\- Kagome, Inuyasha, me alegro que llegaran a salvo. ¿No vendrán a sentarse? Tengo un poco de whisky que estaba a punto de abrir. - No podía recordar la última vez que había visto beber a Don, pero me alegré porque disipó la tensión. Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Un trago me haría bien, viejo amigo. - Até mis dedos a los de Inuyasha mientras entrábamos, lo que fue bueno, porque estuve a punto de tropezar cuando Inuyasha.

\- Tú también, compañero – señalo a Tate. Los tres entramos en la oficina de Don. Me senté en el sofá y Inuyasha sentó a mi lado. Tate de pie, su postura rígida e inflexible.

\- ¿Por qué siento como si acabara de interrumpir una escena potencialmente desagradable ahí fuera? - Don miró por encima de cada uno de nosotros a la vez antes de que suspirara.

\- No importa, ellos han terminado ahora. Era un concurso de yokais marcando territorio, pero se acabó. - le dije a Don, mirando a Tate para hacerle saber que era mejor que se apegara a eso.

\- Tienes razón, mocosa. - Inuyasha se inclinó para colocar un leve beso en mi mejilla..

\- Soy capaz de leer las mentes de los seres humanos ahora, Don. Por lo tanto, sé en qué dilema se encuentra, pero la salida está justo frente a usted. Es encomiable que no haya utilizado sus activos para obtener beneficios económicos antes, pero tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas, ¿no le parece? - Luego, dejó caer la bomba.

\- ¿Qué? - Jadeé, tanto confundida por su última frase como asombrada por lo que Inuyasha le había dicho a Don de su nuevo poder.

\- No voy a exponer al público el Brams. La sangre sintética de yokai que ha hecho la medicina es demasiado experimental. En las manos equivocadas, podría convertir a toda la población en súper-humanos asesinos. - Mi tío no se inmutó.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - Demandé de nuevo.

\- Don está en un aprieto - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Su gobierno está implementado fuertes recortes de presupuesto y está buscando cerrarlo en un año o dos. No quería decirle a nadie por temor a bajar la moral. - Mi quijada cayó. El rostro de Don lo confirmó.

\- ¿Cómo no has podido no decir nada? - Jadeé. Inuyasha se tocó el mentón y le dio a Don una mirada calculadora.

\- Inteligente de tu parte al darte cuenta de cuán destructivo Brams podría ser, pero no lo necesitas. ¿Qué tiene a los políticos torcidos hoy en día? Terrorismo. Asustar a los inocentes. ¿Qué puedes tu ofrecer que nadie más puede? Un interrogador garantizado para conseguir todos los hechos, nombres, lugares y diagramas más rápido de lo que puede decir: una represalia a gran escala - Inuyasha hizo una pausa para que sus palabras cayeran. Todavía estaba choqueada de que Don hubiese ocultado algo tan importante como el cierre al resto de nosotros.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo a hacer eso? - Don preguntó abiertamente escéptico.

\- Yo no. Tate. Envíelo a donde quiera que estén los rehenes más obstinados, con los ojos rojos la información estará fuera del tipo, a continuación, te sientas y lo vendes al mejor postor. Te levantarás en dos meses mientras que provees un invaluable servicio a tu país para empezar. Lo mejor de todo, la Convención de Ginebra puede besarte el culo, porque el rehén-y sus captores-ni siquiera recordarán cómo sucedió - Inuyasha se rió sin humor.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Estalló Tate, avanzando con furia hacia Inuyasha.

\- ¡Quieto, soldado! - Don gritó en un tono que nunca le había oído utilizar.

\- ¡Él sólo me hace esto para alejarme de Kagome! ¡Le importa una mierda nuestra operación, este país o cualquier otra cosa, que no sea ella! - Tate se detuvo en seco, mirándome.

\- Esa no es la cuestión, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con frialdad Inuyasha.

\- ¿Tu te preocupas por tu operación, este país, o cualquier otra cosa, aparte de ella? Me parece recordarte diciendo que tu amor por ella no interferiría con tu trabajo. Pruébalo - Supe entonces que Inuyasha habían planeado esto desde el momento en que había arrancado el techo de esa limusina. No te enojes, ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrirlo.

\- ¿Y bien Tate? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - Don se levantó.

\- Me ordenas que me vaya, Don, y me iré. - Tate dio a Inuyasha una mirada de odio puro.

\- Eres el mejor hombre que conozco. Has demostrado que todo lo que yo creía acerca de la integridad que comienza a corromperse después de convertirse en un yokai estaba equivocado - Don suspiró.

\- Voy a necesitar a alguien para reemplazarlo. Kagome se ausenta mucho ahora, y Dave no es suficiente. - La mirada de Don volvio hacia Inuyasha.

\- Déjame tener a Tate otra semana por aquí, entonces puedes enviarlo fuera y te proveeré con un reemplazo. - Inuyasha no se inmutó.

\- Anda, Kagome. Manejaré las cosas de aquí. - Don se volvió hacia mí.

A pesar de que esto era lo mejor, me sentía angustiada por Tate. Sabía lo que era ser forzado a irte lejos de la persona que amas. Solo deseaba que con esta ausencia, Tate se enamorara de otra persona. Tal vez estar lejos de mí lo despertara del hecho de que había un montón de grandes mujeres allá afuera, en lugar de tener siempre a la persona que él pensaba que quería fuera de su alcance.

\- Maldito seas - Le gruñó Tate a Inuyasha.

\- Espero que... - Las palabras apropiadas me fallaron, así que sólo murmure: "Cuídate, Tate", salí caminando por la puerta con Inuyasha a mi lado.

No nos fuimos enseguida, lo que fue idea de Inuyasha, no mía. Fui a mi oficina mientras Inuyasha iba a hablar con Juan. Cuando los dos volvieron quince minutos después, Juan lucía más pálido, pero también parecía emocionado.

\- ¿Qué pasa compañero? - le pregunté. Juan miró alrededor en mi oficina

\- Inuyasha, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? - Inuyasha le dio una mirada impasible y cerró la puerta.

\- Sí. ¿Listos? - Los ojos de Juan encontraron los míos, y entonces asintió.

\- Sí - Todavía estaba traduciendo cuando Inuyasha agarró a Juan y enterró sus colmillos profundamente en su cuello.

¿Qué demonios? Entonces lo que había estado diciendo penetró. Inuyasha, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? Sí. ¿Listo? Sí. Oh Dios. Juan debía ser el yokai de reemplazo que Inuyasha le había prometido a Don. Hablando de no perder el tiempo. Las piernas de Juan se doblaron y sus ojos parpadearon cerrándose. Perdió la conciencia, su cuerpo rápidamente cayó en conmoción por la cantidad masiva de sangre saliendo de él. Inuyasha lo sostuvo, succionando más fuerte de su cuello. El rostro de Juan fue drenado de color mientras el de Inuyasha se volvía más rosado, casi sonrojado. Si lo tocaba ahora, sabía que estaría caliente, sin embargo su nueva temperatura solo duraría hasta que Juan tomara su sangre de regreso.

El latido de Juan disminuyó. Lo que había sido un latido rápido y nervioso cuando Inuyasha empezó a morderlo se convirtió en perezosos y letárgicos bombeos con espacios cada vez mayores entre ellos. Después de un minuto, Inuyasha levantó su cabeza.

\- Gatita, dame ese abre cartas. - Me tomó un segundo sacudirme a mi misma de ver a mi amigo muriendo frente a mí, pero entonces le pasé lo que me pidió. Inuyasha lo tomó y lo clavó en su propio cuello, sangre saliendo de la inusual amplitud de su yugular.

Él puso la cabeza de Juan allí, forzando su sangre dentro de la boca de Juan. Dave entró por la puerta, una extraña expresión en su rostro. Delgadas líneas carmesí fluían dentro de la boca floja de Juan. El aire se cargó, como si hubiera una tormenta eléctrica cerca. Inuyasha sostuvo a Juan contra su garganta, el abridor de cartas aún perforando su piel. Los labios de Juan se torcieron. Su boca empezó a fijar su propia voluntad en el cuello de Inuyasha.

El abridor de cartas cayó al suelo ahora innecesario, porque Juan lo estaba mordiendo ahora. Con un propósito se aferraba al cuello de Inuyasha, masticando su pálido cuello. Juan succionó de la garganta de Inuyasha, rasgando su carne e ingiriendo tragos voraces. Inuyasha lo sostuvo, sus labios apretados en una línea mientras la sangre de Juan iba se regreso a él irrevocablemente alterada. Finalmente cogió a Juan y alejó su boca colocándolo sobre el suelo y sosteniéndolo. Juan luchó, sus dientes chocaban y empezaban a mostrar los primeros indicios de colmillos.

\- No, no lo harás, compañero - dijo Inuyasha.

Dave se acercó a mí, deteniéndose en el camino hacia mí del ahora insensible hombre que mataría a cualquiera ciego de pura hambre. Juan continuó agitándose por otro minuto antes de estremecerse violentamente. Entonces todo su cuerpo quedó inerte y sus últimos latidos se detuvieron para siempre. Inuyasha gruñó con cansancio y lo soltó. Convertir a un yokai debilitaba su poder. Sin mencionar que lo habían succionado hasta la sequedad.

\- Necesitas un repuesto - dije, y fui a pasar por un lado de Dave para obtener algo de plasma del banco de sangre de la casa.

\- No. - Inuyasha estaba sobre sus pies antes de que pudiera pestañar.

\- Solo...quédate justo aquí, Gatita. - El entendimiento surgió. La última vez que él había cambiado a alguien, yo me había ido por "solo un minuto" y terminé siendo torturada y casi asesinada.

\- Yo la traeré. - El ofrecimiento vino de Dave que pareció recordar.

\- No, no lo harás - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Tú te quedarás justo aquí ante la delgada posibilidad de que nuestro amigo se despierte y vaya por la garganta de ella. De esa forma no tendré que matarlo. Llama a Koga, haz que traiga él la sangre. - Por Dios, estaba siendo cauteloso. Las posibilidades de Juan levantándose tan pronto y superando a Inuyasha eran cerca del cero absoluto, pero no discutí..

\- ¿Por qué no lo pones simplemente abajo en una celda segura? Para eso están allí. - Dave hizo una llamada. El hecho de que él tampoco discutiera significaba que estaba siendo igual de paranoico.

\- Porque, gatita... - Inuyasha colocó el cuerpo sin vida de Juan en el sofá y permaneció cerca de él.

\- Nos vamos y lo llevaremos con nosotros. - Fueron varias horas y un vuelo libre vertiginoso desde el complejo a nuestros vehículos después que rodeamos las últimas curvas en nuestra entrada a Blue Ridge.

\- ¿Dónde pondremos a Juan? - Tres coches atrás, podía oírlo aullar, cortado en seguida por el sonido de él sorbiendo, alimentándose de las bolsas de plasma que yo había empacado. Él acababa de despertar. Cinco yokais estaba en el auto con él, y tres de ellos eran Maestros. No, él no iría a ningún lado.

\- La bodega - fue la respuesta de Inuyasha.

\- Está reforzada, y tendremos a Tick Tock, Dave y Rattler haciendo turnos para quedarse con él. Dentro de una semana, será él mismo. - Hasta entonces, Juan era un peligro para cualquiera que tuviera pulso.

\- No tendremos suficiente espacio para todos. – mensione, íbamos a tener mas de una desena de yokais en casa.

\- Sacaremos tres sofás y el resto dormirá en mantas en el suelo. Cada uno de ellos la ha pasado peor, créeme. - se encogio de hombros Inuyasha.

\- Nosotros somos los que tenemos problemas urgentes y es nuestra casa donde se están quedando, nosotros deberíamos tomar el suelo. Es lo educado - señalé.

\- Claro. ¿Dormir en el suelo de mi propia casa en navidad? No lo creo. - Inuyasha resopló. Si, eran pasadas las 2:00 a.m. Por lo tanto era oficialmente Navidad. Esta no era la noche privada y romántica que yo había planeado, pero oh bueno. Estábamos juntos. Me incliné hacia él y besé su cuello, dejando que mi respiración hiciera cosquillas en su oreja.

\- Feliz Navidad - susurré.

Inuyasha se estacionó y me detuvo cuando empecé alejarme. Sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello mientras sumergía mi cabeza hacia atrás con un lento y profundo beso que me hizo desear que en verdad estuviéramos solos. Fue interrumpido cuando Koga golpeó nuestra ventana lateral.

\- Si se supone que esperemos afuera en el frío mientras ustedes se besan en el carro, yo simplemente volveré a casa enseguida. - Mi boca se abrió en indignación cuando mi madre fue y murmuró.

\- Gracias a Dios que alguien lo dijo. - El humor de esa declaración me hizo reír. ¿Mi madre estando de acuerdo con el yokai que había convertido a Max? Eso era un milagro de Navidad, si es que existían.

\- Lo siento Koga, ¿Olvidé pedirte antes permiso para besar a mi esposa? Pendejo. - Replicó Inuyasha.

\- Granuja. - Koga dijo el insulto con una ligera sonrisa. Lejos de estar ofendido, Inuyasha se echó a reír, dándome un último beso antes de que bajáramos del coche y agarró a Koga por los hombros.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí, compañero. - Koga tenía una sonrisa de auto desaprobación.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? Porque por una vez, pediste mi ayuda. Tú nunca lo habías hecho en todos estos siglos que nos hemos conocido. Por eso lancé mi suerte contigo, a pesar de que eres un maldito imbécil usurpador. - Nunca desde que conocía a Koga, había entendido porque Inuyasha lo toleraba, pero verlos a los dos así explicaba mucho.

\- Podrías haberte alejado, Koga. Así cómo pudiste haberlo hecho hace doscientos veinte años cuando yo era prisionero en la colonia. No te agradecí entonces y no lo he hecho, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo. Gracias, Koga, por convertirme en yokai. Estoy en deuda contigo por siempre. - Los ojos de Koga brillaron con emoción.

\- Acerca del maldito tiempo. Espero que tome otros doscientos años antes que te disculpes amenazar con asesinarme por Kagome. – Luego arqueó una ceja recuperándose.

\- Vas a marchitarte esperando esa disculpa, compañero. - Inuyasha se rió.

\- Tracemos un plan ruin, entonces. O Irasue se asegurará de que todos nos marchitemos - dijo Koga con una severidad divertida.

Sesshomaru apareció en nuestra casa, remarcando que estaba de paso por el vecindario. Dudaba eso, pero no iba a llamarlo mentiroso, especialmente desde que había probado ser una fuente útil de información. Aún así, parte de mi se preguntaba si se había presentado porque irritaba a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru parecía tener esa clase de humor diabólico.

\- ¿Que le sucedió a Anthony? - preguntó al escuchar que Hykso y Kratas estaban siendo retenidos como rehenes. Desafortunadamente, según Miroku, hasta ahora ellos no habían probado saber una gran cantidad de información.

\- Le enviaré un par de pedazos de él a Irasue - replicó Inuyasha.

\- Juntos con piezas de otros secuaces. Le daré a su gente algo en que pensar - La parte enferma de mi se preguntó si Inuyasha envolvería esas cajas con papel Navideño. Hablando de regalos no deseados. Esperando que Irasue no trabaje en algo similar para nosotros. Nada decía "hogar para las festividades" como abrir un regalo lleno de partes del cuerpo.

\- ¡Eso es! - Grité levantándome de mi asiento, golpeada por una idea como una proverbial bombilla que se enciende. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja hacia mí, sin saber lo que era. Mis pensamientos deben haber girado muy rápido como para que él los atrapara.

\- Es Navidad. La mayoría de las personas están con los que aman hoy - dije.

\- En lugar de enviar pedazos de Anthony y otros chicos de lacayo a lacayo, esperando que lleguen a alguien lo suficientemente alto como para pasárselo a Irasue, ¿Cuánto te gustaría entregarlos en persona? - Koga se inclinó hacia adelante con interés.

\- Sabes la respuesta. Continúa. – Inuyasha me miró, tocando su barbilla.

\- Sabemos que Irasue ha estado buscando alguien que le dé información de nosotros. Diablos, nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo. Así que, que tal que un informante contacte a Irasue a través de los números que tenía Katras, ofreciendo vender información o donde podría ella encontrarnos. Pero esta persona querría efectivo, en persona, de inmediato.

\- Irasue asumiría que es una trampa… Así que ella esperaría que tu e Inuyasha estuvieran esperando por ella - señaló Inuno.

\- Estoy contando con eso. -Sonreí.

\- Gatita, no. - Inuyasha finalmente atrapó el plan en mi cabeza.

\- Es un riesgo aceptable - discutí.

\- Oh, Inuyasha quizás debió casarse con una chica dócil que no se alejara de la cocina. - Sesshomaru debía haber recogido la idea de mi mente también, porque empezó a reírse.

\- Vete al diablo, ¿no tienes más trucos de publicidad que lanzar? ¿Qué hay de hablar con otro escritor que puede desprestigiar tu nombre con gran popularidad? – le respondió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Que, Anne Rice no regresó tus llamadas, compañero? Los celos son un sentimiento tan feo… - Sesshomaru preguntó mordazmente. Un ruido se escapó de mí antes de que pudiera ahogarlo. Koga no tuvo tal discreción y su risa fue clara y calurosa.

\- No la mires a ella, Inuyasha. Fue gracioso y eso sin contar la mirada en tu rostro. - La cual estaba lejos de divertida, pero luego de un latido, Inuyasha se relajó y sus labios se torcieron.

\- De hecho lo fue. Correcto. Vamos a sortear este plan tuyo, Gatita. Puede que sea nuestra mejor oportunidad. - Inuyasha seleccionó los miembros de nuestro séquito de yokais que irían conmigo. Cuando señaló a Tate como uno de los cinco, me quedé sin habla. Entonces me confundió aún más escogiendo a Sesshomaru como otro.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? - pregunté cuando encontré mi voz.

\- Si hay algo que tu amigo hace mejor que encolerizarme es vigilarte… Él daría su vida por ti sin la menor vacilación. Es lo único para lo que es útil. - respondió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Y por qué me quieres **a mí **con ella? - Tate le dio a Inuyasha una mirada malvada, pero no discutió. Sesshomaru observó su intercambio con curiosidad.

\- Eres un maldito despiadado que nunca deja que su conciencia interfiera con sus objetivos - dijo Inuyasha secamente.

\- Es un rasgo que no he admirado mucho en ti, pero con el que estoy contando ahora. - Yo agarré su chaqueta.

\- No te preocupes por mí, solo cuida de ti mismo. Te quiero de vuelta a tiempo para la cena. - Había otros dos yokais presentes que podían escuchar el resto de mi mensaje pero se lo envié de todas formas. _Cuando vuelvas, voy a cubrirme a mi misma con whiskey y nada más. Luego voy a verter ginebra sobre ti. Vamos a beber del otro en todas las formas posibles._ Sesshomaru dejó escapar un gruñido divertido, diciendo.

\- Excelente motivador, ¿no? - mientras se alejada. Inuno mantuvo su rostro en blanco. Que educado.

\- Ella no sabe cocinar. Una vez casi me mata de la indigestión con una taza de té ¿Cómo es eso un incentivo? - Dave solo murmura.

Inuyasha se movió más cerca hasta que su cuerpo estuvo apretado contra el mío. Había una dureza distinta mientras él me encorvaba, su boca saqueando la mía como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando me soltó mi corazón estaba martillando. Sus ojos tenía remolinos rojos y él inhaló, absorbiendo la esencia de mi excitación.

\- Apenas seré capaz de pensar en otra cosa. - Sí, bueno, ahora tampoco yo.

\- Maten estas botellas cerradas, Gatita. Estaré de regreso antes de que lo notes. - Me dio un último beso y se alejó con Miroku, Koga, y Rodney tras de él. Los observé subir al helicóptero y blindé mis ojos ante el viento de los rotores batiéndose. Dave se paró junto a mí mientras despegaban y se alejaban.

\- Tengo que volver con Juan. Rattler se quedará con tu mamá, Sango y Randy, y Tick Tock se va contigo. Él es más fuerte que yo, así que es mejor. - Rompió el silencio.

\- Preferiría tenerte a ti - respondí, todavía mirando el cielo a pesar de que ya no podía ver el helicóptero.

\- En algunos años quizás ya no lo sea. Te veré cuando esto haya acabado. - Dave se movió, obviamente complacido con mi comentario. Tate se acercó, su cabello castaño corto ni siquiera se movía con el viento, y de repente, algo se deslizó a través de mi columna vertebral. Eso es irracional, me dije a mi misma. Esta siendo supersticiosa, Kagome, contrólate.

\- ¿Qué va mal? - Dave me conocía demasiado bien. Lo suficiente para notar que no fue la temperatura lo que me hizo estremecerme. Froté mis manos sobre mis brazos, fijando una falsa expresión de confianza en mi rostro.

\- Nada. Olvidé mi chaqueta, eso es todo. - Dave me miró pero lo ignoré. Tal como ignoré la pequeña voz paranoica en mi cabeza que me hizo querer llamar a Inuyasha e insistir en que regresara.

Estaré de regreso antes de que lo notes. Palabras reconfortantes, podrías pensar, pero no para mí. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Inuyasha me dijo antes que yo lo dejara todos esos años. Esa oración me había atormentado durante los años que estuvimos separados, y ahora temía que el que lo hubiera dicho fuera profético. Diciéndome a mi misma que era coincidencia y nada más, fui adentro. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no había tiempo para miedos sin fundamento. Después de todo, tenía suficiente para temer y esos no eran imaginarios.

_Continuara…_


	11. ¿Quién eres?

**No se enojen conmigo, este capítulo no es lo que parece, pero no les daré spoilers.**

**¿Quién eres?**

Muchos lugares estaban cerrados el día de navidad. Restaurantes, Bares, Clubes, Centros comerciales. Por supuesto, un establecimiento estaba notoriamente lleno. El cine. Hoy a las 6:00 en punto proyectarán una comedia romántica estelarizada por dos importantes actores de Hollywood que estaba cerca de ponerse interesante. Ayudaba que este fuese un cine de alto nivel con asientos en el balcón. Más oportunidad de mostrar la capacidad aérea de los muertos vivientes. Sesshomaru Tepesh se elevó de su asiento en primera fila, como si hubiera sido impulsado por cuerdas. Su cuerpo se perfilaba sombrío contra la gran pantalla detrás de él. Extendió sus brazos y dejo que los rayos escarlatas de sus ojos descendieran sobre los rostros estupefactos vueltos hacia él.

\- No deberías haber venido, Parca Negra - Sabueso de exposición, así lo había llamado Inuyasha. Justo ahora tuve que estar de acuerdo. Incluso su cabello largo y negro se arremolinaba alrededor de él, soplado como por una brisa invisible. Escondí mi sonrisa y me detuve, aferrando una ballesta en la mano.

\- Hora de morir, pendejo - Está bien, cursi, pero si él se iba escudar en el dramatismo, yo también.

\- ¿Qué mierda...? - El chico que estaba a mi lado apenas logro decir las palabras cuando yo ya había disparado cuatro rápidas flechas una tras otra.

Sesshomaru giro por el aire, esquivando las flechas. Estas aterrizaron en el costado derecho de la pantalla gigante donde había un primer plano del rostro de la actriz. Alguien grito; Finalmente, pensé. Por Dios, ¿Tenía que cortar su garganta para provocar el pánico? La gente estaba tan harta hoy en día. Sesshomaru se lanzó sobre mí, con la boca abierta y los colmillos desplegados.

\- ¡Yokai! - Con eso, uno de los asistentes aulló una palabra.

\- Corran por sus vidas - Grité, tirando al suelo a varias personas mientras evitaba que Sesshomaru las atacara. Agarró el borde de mi chaqueta y lo usó como palanca, tirándome a través del cine hasta chocar contra la pared. Fue un lanzamiento espectacular que sacó el aire de mis pulmones, haciéndome jadear incluso cuando evadí su puñetazo.

\- ¿Estamos jugando de esa forma, huh? Bien. Me gusta lo rudo - Le devolví el gesto, golpeándolo tan fuerte contra la pared cercana que se derrumbó hacia el interior.

El aislante y concreto bañaron a los que todavía no habían logrado salir del cine. Luego cuando Sesshomaru saltó hacia adelante, le di un cabezazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgar la parte superior de mi frente. El golpe lo balanceó hacia atrás y a la vez me permitió enterrar dos cuchillos a través de su pecho. La sangre brotaba de mi cuero cabelludo, provocando más gritos cuando las luces de la sala se prendieron y ambos estábamos claramente iluminados. Sesshomaru ignoro los cuchillos en su pecho y me jalo más cerca, lamiendo la roja corriente que fluía por mi frente.

\- No duele ahora - murmuró.

\- Sobreactuado - conteste bruscamente.

Una bala se disparó, Causando que giráramos asombrosamente directo hacia la parte posterior del teatro. Efectivamente, había un tipo y muchas palomitas de maíz alrededor, apuntando hacia abajo el arma cerca de nosotros para otro disparo. Tate, que también estaba en el cine, lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que espere que no le hubiera causado un daño permanente. El disparador cayó al suelo.

\- Americanos… Cada persona en este país está armada. Lo bueno es que su puntería es tan escasa como su juicio. - Sesshomaru murmuró sobre los gritos recientes procedentes de los clientes restantes.

\- Vamos, acabemos con esto. Un final Estrafalario, ¿No son esos tus favoritos? – me burle.

\- Oh, Kagome, Vas a hacer que haga algo que nunca he hecho antes - Él rió, pateándome lo suficientemente fuerte para romperme los tobillos antes de arrojarme a los asientos de terciopelo falso. Estos se arrugaron debajo de mí incluso mientras saltaba en mis pies, retorciéndome de dolor, pero todavía en pie. Salte mientras me embestía, causando que chocara contra el vacío en lugar de con mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? ¿Morder el polvo? - Sesshomaru rodó, tirando los cuchillos de su pecho como si fueran astillas. Sus ojos sacudieron al último espectador escapándose mientras pisoteaba a unos y otros para llegar a la salida.

\- Nadie puede obligarme a hacer eso - Los asientos vacíos en torno a él de repente estallaron en llamas. Parpadeé, desconcertada. Tate pareció sorprenderse también. Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron y agitó las manos en la dirección del fuego. Al Igual que las velas siendo apagados, el fuego disminuyó.

\- Eres piroquinetico… Impresionante - jadeé.

\- Tanto como tú - Por fin, el cine estaba vacío de todo el mundo que aún estaba consciente.

\- Disculpe Joven, ¿La sala de proyección? - Sesshomaru codeo a Tate. Tate saltó a la pequeña ventana dando sacudidas a la cámara a través de la abertura. Esto Sirvió para bloquear la vista de alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para continuar ahí, observándonos.

\- Aquí, Tus tobillos - Sesshomaru perdió su postura ofensiva y caminó directo hacia mí.

\- ¿Si me permites? - Él ofreció su mano y echó un vistazo a mis cuchillos. Yo sabía lo que significaba. Negarse sería tan grosero como estúpido, pues cojear detrás de él difícilmente se vería como algo imponente. Con un asentimiento, Corté una línea clara en su mano, después la mantuve en mi boca y trague saliva.

\- No te gusta el sabor de la sangre, ¿Verdad? - Sesshomaru me miró con la misma sonrisa desfallecida.

\- No, Bueno... no mucho… - Debió de haber leído el resto de mi respuesta en mi mente, porque se le escapo una risita burlona.

\- Adquiriste gusto por la de Inuyasha, ¿verdad? Realmente, él tiene más inteligencia de la que le atribuyo, comprometiéndose contigo. Esto entorpece mucho a su Competencia – entrometido.

\- Él no tiene ninguna competencia - Respondí de inmediato, mirando a Tate.

\- Es ahí donde te equivocas no estaba hablando a cerca de tu despreciado pretendiente - Sesshomaru hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Tate, Quien se erizo.

\- Me refiero a mí, Es lo que vas a hacerme hacer – envidiar a Inuyasha, un hombre por el que tengo muy poca consideración. Que Fastidio. - Su tono de desaprobación hacia sí mismo me hizo sonreír.

\- Lo superaras Sesshomaru, Después de dos semanas te vas a arrepentir incluso de haberme conocido - Ahora Tate verdaderamente echaba chispas por los ojos.

\- Tal vez. ¿Tomaremos nuestra última reverencia, ahora? - Golpee el suelo con los pies para asegurarme de que mis tobillos habían vuelto a la normalidad, luego hice un gesto hacia la salida.

\- Después de ti – abrió la puerta para mí.

\- ...en frente de Palace Tweety en la Avenida Montrose, donde los espectadores aterrorizados están contando una historia increíble. Ugh. ¿Puedes darle zoom a la parte derecha para mostrar a los bomberos?... Los testigos relatan, disparos, llamas y posibles actividades de ocultismo durante esta distinta y tranquila noche de Navidad... Tú, si, tu, señorita, ¿Puedes decirnos lo que ocurrió allá adentro? – hablaba la reportera del canal 6 ¿o era el 22? Algún canal…

\- Él Voló… Supongo que tenía alas o algo así... y luego ella le disparo, y el teatro empezó a quemarse, Oh Dios, Pensé que iba a morir - jadeo una temblorosa chica rubia, agarrando el micrófono lejos de la reportera.

\- Ok, claramente tenemos a una angustiada testigo, vamos a ver con quien más podemos hablar. Señorita, devuélvamelo, estoy segura de que usted quiere hablar con las autoridades - La periodista trató de mantener un aire profesional, pero luego un improvisado agarre y suelta se produjo alrededor del micrófono cuando la rubia se rehusaba a soltarlo.

\- Ahí está - gritó, señalando hacia mí.

\- Es ella… Ella fue la que le disparo a esa cosa. Ella se lo dirá, ¡Yo no estoy loca! - La reportera se lanzó hacia delante y el camarógrafo enfoco el gran lente negro hacia mí.

Lo fulmine con la mirada antes de apresurarme dentro de la camioneta con la fuerte escolta. Esta era una toma en vivo, transmitida a nivel nacional. Hola Irasue. ¿Me ves? Estoy en la costa opuesta de donde se supone que el informante te verá; NUNCA esperaste que Inuyasha estuviera lejos de mí en un trabajo durante la Navidad, ¿verdad?

\- FBI, no está permitido pasar este punto - ladro Tate, empujando a la periodista a un lado.

Empujó la cámara hacia abajo, cortando cualquier imagen en pantalla adicional de mí o de mi entorno. Después de todo, una rápida mirada era todo lo que necesitábamos. Un poco más y Irasue podría notar que Inuyasha no estaba pegado a mi sombra. Nuestra histérica testigo mantuvo un flujo constante de gritos hasta que fue arrastrada hacia el lado de la policía local. Ya sea que esto funcionara o no, pronto lo averiguaremos. Cooper, actuando como el informante, se suponía que estaría reunido con el contacto de Irasue en una hora. Con suerte, Irasue creería que Inuyasha y yo estábamos aquí en Los Ángeles. Tate apareció en la puerta de la camioneta y la estrelló para cerrarla. Sesshomaru estaba sentado junto a mí, Tick Tock y Zero estaban también en el interior de la camioneta.

\- Muy bien Kagome. Si alguien se asoma por ahí, van a ver el equipo de limpieza habitual y toda la rudeza. No habría razón para pensar que Inuyasha no estaba contigo. Estaré encantado de salir de aquí, no tiene sentido pintar un objetivo en tu cabeza - Tate le ordeno a Doc que arrancara, él era nuestro conductor esta noche, y luego se sentó frente a mí.

\- Esto ha ido bastante bien - Comente, rebotando mientras la camioneta se daba a la fuga. Cambiaríamos de coche dos veces y luego volaríamos el resto del camino. Inuyasha se mostró inflexible al respecto.

\- Espero que esto le mantenga lejos - Tate apretó la boca y no dijo nada.

\- ¿Cuándo llamaras al Maestro? - Pregunto Zero. Siempre me desconcertaba cuando lo llamaba así. Zero rara vez se dirigía a Inuyasha de otro modo, no importa cuántas veces Inuyasha le hubiese insistido en que no lo hiciera. Sus lechosos ojos grises apuntaban hacia mí con expectativa.

\- No lo haré. Él me llamara cuando esto termine, tal vez en dos horas o tal vez más - Mi estómago se retorció con la preocupación. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no agarrar mi celular y estropearlo todo con una ferviente e inútil súplica para que tuviera cuidado.

\- Estaremos a mitad de camino hacia la casa de Inuno para entonces. Es algo bueno. Tengo hambre - Sesshomaru estiro las piernas.

\- Estaremos mejor cuando nos contactemos con Inuno en Colorado - Dije.

\- Sesshomaru, tu conseguirás tu cena, Tate, tú podrás ver a Shiory y yo veré a Inuyasha algo antes de medianoche. Al menos tendremos unos minutos juntos en Navidad. Tal vez - Dios, cómo quisiera estar en nuestra propia casa con nadie más que Inuyasha alrededor. No metida en una camioneta rodeada por cinco yokais camino hacia una de las muchas casas de Inuno. La vida. Solo puedes hacer planes, pero no dar órdenes.

\- Doc. Acelera, ¿Sí? - Golpee en el panel metálico.

El sonido de un helicóptero me arranco de la silla con una mirada hacia reloj. Once, cincuenta y uno, la hora de la montaña de Colorado. Jesucristo, Inuyasha tenía que cortar la espera. Sin molestarme en tomar un abrigo, Salí en mi delgado suéter, temblando mientras el helicóptero aterrizo. Copos de nieve fueron barridos por la rotación azotando el cabello contra mi cara. Ellos ralentizaron y el lado de la puerta se abrió, revelando a Miroku, Rodney y a Koga.

\- ¿Alguien me da un jodido asiento de hierro? ¡Estoy harto de estar sentado en esta mierda!- escupió Koga. Su cabello castaño estaba volando casi tanto como el mío. Tres de los yokais de Inuno corrieron para obedecer. La otra mitad fueron a ayudar a Miroku, Rodney e Koga mientras seguían luchando, maldiciendo a una silueta.

\- Ángel, trae a tu esposo y haz que nos dé una mano - cantó Miroku.

\- ¿Dónde está ese cabrón perezoso…? - Él se detuvo cuando miro mi cara. Koga se detuvo también, dando un brutal golpe al desconocido yokai; ellos lo acarrearon como si fuera mucho equipaje

\- ¿Dónde está el otro Helicóptero? nos retrasamos, así que Inuyasha debió habernos hecho morder el polvo aquí. - Koga nunca había sonado tan nervioso.

Como en cámara lenta, levante el móvil en mi mano. Lo había estado aferrando durante las últimas horas esperando su llamada. Mis dedos inertes pincharon sobre esos diez números y luego esperé otra vez por ese zumbido metálico que servía como una llamada. Inuno vino a ubicarse cerca de mí, pero no lo mire. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente la hélice del helicóptero como si estuviese siendo traspasada. El latido de mi corazón era tan ruidoso que apenas podía escuchar el teléfono mientras timbraba.

Uno...dos...tres...cuatro... Dios. Por favor. Haré lo que sea, por favor. Que él esté bien. Que él esté bien.

Cinco...seis...siete... ¡Tiene que contestar, tiene que hacerlo!

Ocho...nueve...diez... Hubo un click y luego un ruido de fondo. No espere por más, pero grite su nombre.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estás? - No podía escuchar su voz, solo mas sonidos residuales.

\- ¿Me oyes? - Grité aún más fuerte. Tal vez teníamos mala señal.

\- Siiiiiii... - Fue un silbido que pasó directamente a través de mí, escalofriándome más que la nieve que caía alrededor. La voz no fue masculina y tenía un acento distinto, del Medio Oriente.

\- ¿Quién… Eres… Tú? - Cada palabra era un rugido procedente desde mi interior. Vi a Miroku apretar mi brazo, pero no lo sentí.

Una mujer rió, bajo y viciado. Su voz más profunda de lo que imaginé, me encontré pensando. ¿Qué otra cosa estaba mal? ¿Por qué estoy sentada en el suelo? Si ella dijo algo más después de sus siguientes cuatro palabras, no la escuche. Sabía que estaba gritando, que Inuno me arrebato el teléfono y que Miroku me tiro hacia la casa incluso mientras luchaba por quedarme afuera. Mis ojos aún estaban fijos en la desaceleración de las hélices del helicóptero como si pudieran cambiar todo mágicamente. No podían parar, el pensamiento relámpago a través de mi mente. Si ellas paran, entonces Inuyasha no saldrá de ese helicóptero. Alguien, ¡Enciéndanlas de nuevo! ¡Enciéndanlas de nuevo!

Nadie lo hizo. Se detuvieron con una última y perezosa rotación incluso mientras Miroku me forzó a entrar a la casa. Algo exploto dentro de mí, más poderoso que lo que la palabra dolor pudiera abarcar; todo lo que podía escuchar en mi mente era a Irasue burlándose, brutal y satisfecha con el asunto. _¿Es esta la viuda?_ Estaba sentada junto a Miroku, con la angustia atravesando mi alma como un monstruo rabioso abriéndose camino con sus garras. Pero a Miroku simplemente le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Lágrimas rosadas surcaban su rostro.

\- Cooper esperaba en la estación de tren y aproximadamente unos diez minutos más tarde, vimos a Anubus espiándole con varios yokais Maestros. Queríamos a Anubus vivo, así que Koga y yo lo atrapamos mientras Rodney e Inuyasha luchaban con los demás. Entonces uno de los bastardos consiguió huir, por lo que Inuyasha le dijo a Rodney que regresara con nosotros mientras él estacaba al miserable. Se suponía que debía reunirse con nosotros aquí. Contamos con que nos adelantase, ya que no tenía que coger el camino largo con un prisionero hostil. Lo siento tanto ángel. Lo siento terriblemente... - Inuno entró en la habitación a grandes zancadas y la oleada de rencor que me invadió dejo una pequeña e imparcial parte de mí curiosa. _¿Por qué estás enfadada con él? Todo esto fue tu culpa._

\- Aquí no es seguro. Irasue puede haber averiguado nuestra posición de Inuyasha, así que tenemos que irnos. - comentó.

\- ¿Podría haber mentido? - Estaba agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo, pero teniendo las manos quietas no se conseguía nada. Inuno me dio una mirada que no fue menos misericordiosa por su brevedad.

\- La conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo está mintiendo. No lo hacía - Salimos a toda prisa. Randy, Sango, Shiory y mi madre estaban de camino hacia aquí cuando una llamada telefónica de Miroku les había cambiado el itinerario. No dijo por qué, por lo que le estuve agradecida. Apenas podía soportar pensar en las palabras, ni hablar de volver a escucharlas en voz alta.

\- ...toda mi gente se trasladará de una sola vez, no nos arriesgaremos - espetó Inuno en su teléfono antes de tirarlo al suelo y romperlo en mil pedazos. Otro yokai se apresuró a entregarle uno nuevo.

\- El número es nuevo - dijo el lacayo, inclinándose ante él y luego, curiosamente, hacia mí.

No le respondí. Podría haberse marchitado a mis pies y no me hubiese importado. Por ahora, me dejaba arrastrar por la corriente de la gente que me rodeaba. Salimos en el mismo helicóptero en que Koga, Miroku, Cooper, y Rodney habían volado. Mis ojos estaban secos, mirando a la nada. Eso era todo lo que me parecía ver, no importaba lo que mirara. Nada. Con una sacudida despegamos. Tate llamó a Don y le contó lo sucedido, terminando con una advertencia para que evacuase. Lo que sea que mi tío respondiese fue ahogado por el sonido del helicóptero y por mi propia apatía. ¿De qué me preocuparía ahora? Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

\- Kagome - Tate suspiró cuando colgó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí,

\- Don dijo… - Se detuvo y se quedó mirando casi estúpidamente su pecho. El cuchillo que había sacado de mi abrigo y clavado en él estaba a menos de una pulgada de su corazón. Sonreí, sintiendo como mi cara se quebraba como la cerámica cuando se secaba demasiado rápido.

\- Eso fue una advertencia. El próximo no lo será. ¿Pensaste que podías solo deslizarte en el sitio de Inuyasha y yo no me lo perdería? Pon tus manos sobre mí otra vez y te mataré Tate - Quise decir cada amarga palabra.

Si había una persona más feliz que Irasue ahora mismo, ese era Tate. Él había odiado a Inuyasha desde el momento en que lo conoció, y eso sin contar ni siquiera cuando le disparó a primera vista. Que me colgasen si dejaba que Tate deshonrase la memoria de Inuyasha manoseándome como a un perrito faldero. Cualquier oportunidad que creyese haberse ganado por la muerte de Inuyasha, estaba equivocado. Tate quitó el cuchillo de su pecho de un tirón sin decir una palabra. Pasó la plata por su pantalón para limpiarlo y entonces me lo regreso.

\- Estoy aquí cuando me necesites - murmuró, y se levantó para ir a la parte trasera del helicóptero. Nadie más habló después de eso, durante las dos horas completas hacia el norte de Canadá. Aterrizamos en un campo de césped congelado a cien metros de una casa rodeada de frondosos árboles. Hacía mucho frío o tal vez era sólo yo. Parecía que no podía recordar cómo se sentía estar caliente.

\- Kagome, tenemos que hablar - declaró Inuno, tendiéndome una mano que ignoré mientras saltaba desde el helicóptero.

\- ¿A qué hora va estar Sango y mi madre aquí? - Cruzó los brazos, ajeno al fuerte viento.

\- Al amanecer. Estaban recogiendo suministros de camino aquí. – respondió.

\- Sea lo que sea de lo que quieras hablar, ¿puede esperar hasta más tarde? - Mi armadura emocional estaba llena de refuerzos, pero eso no duraría. Tenía que estar sola para poder quebrarme, no quería hacerlo en público.

\- Después, por supuesto. Hasta entonces te conseguiré acomodo. - Inuno asintió.

\- No te molestes. El amanecer está a menos de dos horas y no voy a dormir. Sólo quiero estar sola. No tengo que decirte este ha sido el peor día de mi vida. - Comencé a caminar hacia la línea de los árboles.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - aclamo Inuno.

\- Es difícil estar a solas con un puñado de yokais escabulléndose a mí alrededor. Asumo que consideras este lugar seguro ya que nos ha traído aquí, así que voy a dar un paseo. - Hubo murmullos de protesta detrás de mí de distintas voces.

Como respuesta, levanté el dedo medio y seguí caminando. Los pinos fueron espesos en algunos puntos. Las huellas sobre la nieve mostraban que muchas especies diferentes llamaban casa a esta frígida zona, y a esta hora, estaba en silencio. Mientras caminaba, me permití recordar la primera vez que vi a Inuyasha, encorvado sobre una mesa de un club con las luces reflectando en su pelo. Cómo se había dado cuenta de mi engaño cuando le llevé a un lago con el pretexto de seducirle. Despertar encadenada dentro de una cueva, oyéndole burlarse de mí con una imitación de Piolín. Su cara cuando vio mis ojos brillar por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que le había dicho la verdad sobre lo que era. Esa sonrisa de suficiencia que me dio después de que lo reté a una lucha a muerte. Nuestro primer beso. La primera vez que hicimos el amor. Y la sonrisa que me había dado la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba...

Mi rápido ritmo me llevó a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando vi los acantilados, empecé a escalar sin pensar mucho en el porqué. A juzgar por la luna baja, todavía quedaban unos cuarenta minutos hasta el amanecer. Poco después, Sango y mi madre llegarían. No quería verlas. No quería ver a nadie. Trepe durante unos veinte minutos antes de encontrar una saliente lo suficientemente amplio como para sentarme. Una ráfaga de viento me hizo frotar mis manos en contra de la otra y el diamante rojo llamó mi atención.

Mi anillo de compromiso para una boda que nunca iba a celebrarse. Me levanté y miré hacia fuera sobre la cornisa. Las rocas de abajo me parecían fascinantes, la distancia hasta ellas de alguna manera no muy lejana o atemorizante. Después de un momento, con los ojos cerrados, me sentí dar un paso adelante. Y luego otro.

\- Debe ser difícil para ti. - Con la primera sílaba, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una saliente cerca de treinta pies por debajo de mi posición, mirándome.

\- Si, es difícil que el hombre que amaba esté muerto. Que inteligente por darte cuenta. - Sesshomaru se levantó.

\- Oh, yo no quise decir eso. Quiero decir que debe ser difícil para ti decidir lo que eres. Nunca tuve que luchar contra eso. Cuando cambié a yokai, no pude volver a tener mi humanidad bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, tú te despiertas todos los días atrapada en las tuyas. Como dije, difícil. - ¿De qué infiernos él estaba divagando?

\- Dije que quería estar sola Sesshomaru. Vete de aquí. – le gruñe.

\- No es por eso por lo que estás aquí de verdad Higurashi. – me guiño el ojo.

\- No me llames así - dije por costumbre y luego sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo si ahora importase como me llamase él? Me lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué no? Parada en la cornisa esta Kagome Higurashi, no Kagome, la Parca Negra. Kagome no tiene obligaciones ni responsabilidades y ella decidió seguir a su marido a la tumba. Al final, parece que has escogido tu lado humano. Qué interesante – cruzo sus brazos sobre la cabeza, como si viera un espectáculo.

\- Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo - le espeté, y entonces me calle.

¿No fue eso? Me marché bajo el frío congelante, trepe a un acantilado y me tambalea en el borde del mismo con los ojos cerrados. Una caída desde esta altura probablemente me arrancaría la cabeza, por lo que no habría posibilidad de que alguien me trajese de vuelta, como un Oni o como cualquier otra cosa. ¿A quién le estaba tomando el pelo? Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo tan pronto como salí de ese helicóptero, incluso aunque me hubiese negado a reconocerlo hasta ahora. _Puedes hacerlo_, la idea se burlaba de mí. _Don cuidará de tu madre, tu equipo estará bien con dos yokais y un Oni para encabezarlos, Sango tiene a Randy... No es como antes, cuando dejaste a Inuyasha y había gente que dependía de ti. Puedes irte con él. Estás lista._

\- ¿Estás lista, Higurashi? - Sesshomaru me provocó, utilizando ese nombre otra vez mientras recogía el pensamiento de mi mente.

\- Vete a la mierda, Drácula. Nada asombroso que a Inuyasha no le gustaras. A mí también me estás sacando de quicio. - le solté.

\- No nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro, pero sí nos respetábamos. ¿Querría Inuyasha que hicieras esto? ¿Es esto lo que él hubiera hecho, si tú hubieses muerto? - _No._

La respuesta vino a mí sin necesidad de un momento para reflexionar. Sabía lo que Inuyasha haría si se invirtiesen los papeles. Si Max me hubiese asesinado, Inuyasha habría estado tan destrozado como yo lo estaba ahora, pero como un yokai, no se habría permitido la opción del suicidio. No, no hasta haber rastreado a cada persona que hubiese jugado un papel en mi muerte y vengarse horriblemente primero. Sólo después de haber conseguido su venganza, Inuyasha se habría permitido a sí mismo pensar en su propia muerte. Así es como eran los yokais.

Pero Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto. Yo tenía una excusa. Yo era mitad humana. Podría envolverme en mi humanidad y saltar desde este precipicio a los brazos de Inuyasha del otro lado. Pero los yokais no tenían esos lujos. Si yo fuese un yokai, no tendría más remedio que bajar de este precipicio y comprometerme a una sangrienta represalia, con el corazón roto o no. Pero si era humana, podía seguir adelante y saltar. Sesshomaru me evaluó, con una inmisericorde mirada mientras escuchaba mi lucha interna.

\- Así que, ¿Qué eres? - Desde que tenía dieciséis años y mi madre me habló de mi padre, había luchado con la misma pregunta.

El sonido del latido de mi corazón parecía burlarse de mí. Cada aliento que tomaba era una burla. Sí, tenía muchas similitudes con un ser humano y sí, quería la paz de aquella caída libre hacia el otro lado donde Inuyasha me esperaba. ¡Dios, como lo quería! Pero no era humana. No lo había sido desde el día en que nací y ahora no podía hacerme pasar por humana.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Sesshomaru con más énfasis. Dirigí una última mirada de pesar al fondo rocoso del barranco antes de encontrarme con los ojos de Sesshomaru.

\- Soy un yokai - dije, y me alejé de la cornisa.

_Continuara…_


	12. Milagro y disgusto

**Milagro y disgusto**

Inuno no hizo ningún comentario cuando aparecí más tarde con Sesshomaru a mi lado. Si había adivinado algo del drama, se lo guardó para sí mismo. Mi madre y Denise habían llegado. Había visto su avión circulando, mientras descendía del acantilado hasta terreno sólido. Un grito llamó mi atención mientras nos acercábamos a la casa. Inuno cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Había estado de pie afuera esperando mi regreso.

\- Ellos le acaban de informar su muerte - dijo a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo? - Inuno parpadeó ante mi controlado tono.

\- Pensé que querrías ver a tu madre en primer lugar. - _¿justo ahora recién enviudada? No gracias_. Pensé molesta

\- No, vamos a hablar ahora. - Sesshomaru hizo una reverencia cortés.

\- Los dejaré de hablar en privado - y entró. Inuno me consideró con la misma mirada de evaluación que le di. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- He usado mi poder para intentar localizar el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Por un instante, lo vi, encogiéndose en el estado de la verdadera muerte, con un cuchillo atravesando su pecho. - La imagen se estrelló contra mí con más fuerza que una bala de cañón. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no sucumbir a gritos histéricos, como podía oír Shiory hacerlo. Mis uñas se enterraron en mis palmas mientras aplastaba sin piedad mi dolor.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? - Al menos entonces podría traerlo a casa.

\- No. Perdí la imagen justo después. Creo que Irasue está usando un hechizo de bloqueo. Los usaba antes para impedir que yo la localizara. Lo intentaré de nuevo, por supuesto. - Si nada más, podría hacer eso.

\- Gracias. - Fue la primera cosa sincera y agradecida que le había dicho. Inuno no sonrió, pero algo de tensión abandonó su rostro.

\- Es mi deber y el deseo de darle a Inuyasha la despedida que merece. - Por un tiempo no dijimos nada después de eso. Al fin, Inuno volvió a hablar.

\- Por su orden, mientras aún estaba con vida, Inuyasha te legó todo a ti. Ahora eres Maestro de su línea y co-Maestro de la mía. Juré por mi sangre honrar la unión forjada con él, así que por mi sangre, juraré ahora honrarla contigo, como era su deseo. - Una masa de cañón hizo su camino hasta mi garganta y también, fue tirada hacia abajo con todas las otras emociones que no podía permitirme sentir. En su lugar, asentí con la cabeza.

\- Si eso es lo que quería de mí, lo haré. - Inuno sonrió entonces.

\- Estaría orgulloso de ti, Kagome. - Una pequeña y desesperada sonrisa estiró mi boca.

\- Eso es todo lo que tengo para seguir adelante. - Se oyó dentro el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

\- ¿Hay algo más? Tengo que ver a Shiory. Ella suena como me siento. - Me enderecé.

\- El resto puede esperar hasta más tarde. Adelante. Atiende a su gente. - A pesar de mis celos y masivo rencor hacia ella por tratar de sabotear mi relación, además de la envidia simple y pura por los años que había estado con Inuyasha, en cuanto vi a Shiory, quise consolarla. Si había alguien aquí que sabía exactamente cómo me sentía, era ella.

\- Ven aquí, Shiory. - Apele a que saliera de los brazos de Koga y Miroku. Ambos habían estado sujetándola, ya sea para consolarla o para impedir que rompiera otra cosa. Había varios objetos rotos a su alrededor. Lágrimas rosadas corrían a raudales de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto positivamente horrible.

\- ¡DÉJAME IR! - gritó a Miroku.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero seguir sin Inuyasha! - ¡Oh, cómo la apoyaba en eso. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto. Inuyasha merecía una retribución y era mi trabajo ver que lo consiguiera. Agarré la cabeza de Shiory.

\- Seguirás, porque le debes eso a Inuyasha. Irasue espera que su muerte signifique que está libre, pero vamos a demostrarle que cometió el mayor error de su vida. Vamos, Shiory. Haz que Inuyasha se alegre de haberte transformado en un yokai hace siglos – y sus enemigos se aterrorizaran de ello. - Oscuras rayas de color rosa continuaban bajando por las mejillas de Shiory, pero su boca estaba apretada en una dura línea.

Vi cómo sus rasgos cambiaron de la retorcida desfiguración por el dolor al acero, consiguiendo el rostro de la mujer que había intentado por cualquier medio arruinar mi relación cuando nos conocimos. Se secó las mejillas y se puso de pie. Ellos van a caer, mi mirada le prometió. Puedes apostarlo, los de ella respondieron. Entonces me sorprendió arrodillándose y su desarreglada cabeza inclinada.

\- Inuyasha me dijo que te nombraría Maestro de su línea si algo le sucedía, así que aquí y ahora, comprometo mi lealtad. - No estaba preparada para esto. Entonces los otros miembros de la línea de Inuyasha comenzaron a seguir el ejemplo, hasta que incluso se arrodilló Tate. Miroku se movió a mi lado, pero no se puso de rodillas, ya que él era Maestro de su propia línea. En cambio, bajó la cabeza y besó mi anillo de compromiso.

\- Voy a estar a tu lado Kagome, por el bien de mi amigo que no habría esperado nada menos de mí. - Quería decir algo para enfrentar todo esto, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada. Rodney murmuró palabras similares y también besó la piedra brillante de color rojo. Koga me sorprendió siguiendo su ejemplo. Clave mis uñas en la palma de mi mano, luchando contra las lágrimas que intentaban ahogarme. _No te atrevas a llorar_, me reprendí. _No te atrevas_.

\- Gracias. Juro que demostraré que soy digna de su confianza. Como dijo Miroku, Inuyasha no habría esperado nada menos. ¿Inuno? - Después de que todos los yokais hicieron su promesa, me aclaré la garganta.

\- ¿Sí? - Él inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sigue? – pregunte.

\- Tendremos una asamblea en un futuro próximo para que aquellos bajo la línea de Inuyasha te reconozcan formalmente. Después de eso, el enfoque es el mismo. Estamos en guerra. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué en un futuro próximo? ¿Hay un período de espera obligatorio? - Inuno arrugó la frente.

\- No, pero a la luz de este trágico y repentino acontecimiento, tienes tiempo… - me enfade, si era una maestra de línea yokai no iba a permitir que me trataran como si me fuera a romper.

\- Y una mierda. No voy ponerme más alegre, así que vamos a sacar esto del camino. La gente de Inuyasha estará volviéndose loca con él muerto y mientras más tiempo estén en el limbo, más fuerte se volverá Irasue. ¿Cuándo es lo más pronto que se puede arreglar? - Inuno me miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Y bien? - No hice caso de ello y golpee con mi pie para enfatizar.

\- Mañana por la noche. Voy a notificar a los líderes apropiados. – contesto por fin.

\- Mañana por la noche, entonces. - La pregunta era, ¿Qué se suponía en el nombre de Dios debía hacer conmigo hasta entonces?

Después de varios comentarios de que yo no había dormido, subí a una de las habitaciones sólo para callarlos a todos. Pero tan pronto como me tendí en la cama y sentí el enorme vacío a mi lado, me di por vencida y me di un baño en su lugar. Durante dos horas me senté en la bañera, mirando fijamente a la nada. Inuno estaba en la puerta cuando salí del baño.

\- Tengo algo para ti - y tendió una pequeña caja cuadrada de antigua madera tallada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte.

\- Inuyasha me la dio a guardar hace varios meses para ti, en caso de que algo le sucediera. – explico extendiéndome la caja.

\- Déjalo en la cama. Y vete. - Mi voz fue áspera. Tenía miedo de tomarlo, porque había un temblor en mis manos que no había estado allí antes.

Hizo lo que le pedí y estuve sola en la habitación con la caja. Me tomó más de veinte minutos reunir el coraje para abrirla, y luego contuve un gemido. Presionadas en el forro de la tapa de la caja había fotos. La primera era de los dos del último verano. Inuyasha y yo estábamos en nuestra silla batiente del porche, con su rostro de perfil, como susurrándome algo. Fuera lo que fuese, yo estaba sonriendo.

La segunda foto era de mí desnuda en una cama muy alborotada, agarrando una almohada mientras estaba acostada de lado. Tenía la boca abierta, y dormía con una expresión sensual y letárgica en la cara. Uno de mis pechos era visible mientras que el otro se asomaba de las mantas, al igual que los rizos de color rojo entre mis piernas. Un poco avergonzada, de todas las cosas, la voltee y entonces me di cuenta de la escritura en la parte de atrás.

-La tomé esta mañana. Te veías tan hermosa que no pude resistirlo. Me hace sonreír, incluso ahora imaginarte como te sonrojas al verla- Un ruido estrangulado salió de mi garganta ante su familiar y elegante letra.

No podía hacer esto. Me dolía tanto que empecé a respirar con jadeos desiguales e irregulares. Había una nota doblada que se extendía en la parte superior de cualquier otro artículo que hubiese en la caja, con las palabras Mi Amada Esposa escrito en ella. Al instante las letras se volvieron borrosas, porque mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que casi quemaban por salir. Algo en mí sabía que si leía lo que había en esa nota, mi delicado control emocional se desintegraría y me volvería loca. Cerré la caja y la metí debajo de la cama. Ocupada, tenía que mantenerme ocupada. Con retorcida resolución me vestí con el primer par de pantalones y top que encontré, ni siquiera vi si coincidían y casi corriendo salí de la habitación.

Doc alzó la cabeza cuando entré en el sótano. Había estado dando vueltas a sus dos pistolas de seis tiros. A la mayoría de los yokais les gustaban los cuchillos, espadas u otras armas arcaicas, pero Doc tenía una fijación por las armas. Nunca iba sin ellas.

\- Parca Negra - me reconoció.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Si estaba sorprendido por mi repentina pregunta, no lo demostró. A pesar de que había estado alrededor de Doc durante una semana, no habíamos hablado largo y tendido.

\- Ciento sesenta, años de vida incluidos - Tenía un agradable acento Sureño que hizo sonar cada palabra más cortés. En pocas palabras me pregunté si sus colores hubiesen sido los azules o los grises. Me tendió una de sus armas.

\- ¿Quieres darles un giro a mis chicas? - Había corrido como si me persiguieran unas cuarenta millas en el bosque, hice dos horas de esgrima y más pensando que podría ser bueno para mí. ¿Armas? ¿Por qué no.

\- ¿Tus armas son femeninas? - pregunté mientras tomaba la pieza. Requerían ser cargadas. Las mías eran semi-automáticas o totalmente automáticas, dependiendo de lo que la situación ameritaba.

\- Kagome, es la persuasión femenina la que siempre es más mortífera. - Humor negro. En otras circunstancias, podría apreciar eso. Hice girar el arma en mis dedos, amartillándola y apuntando en un borrón de movimiento. Los cuchillos podrían ser mi arma favorita, pero eso no significa que fuese una principiante con las armas de fuego.

\- Muy bien - señaló.

\- Ese muro tiene sólo tierra en el otro lado del mismo. ¿Cómo está tu puntería? - En respuesta, descargué el arma en el área designada en una sucesión de seis tiros que resonaron como uno solo. Doc sonrió al triángulo hecho de los agujeros. No la regrese, sin saber si mi cara podría constituir esa expresión otra vez.

\- Dame más balas y escribiré mi nombre - dije sin real interés.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Tomó la pistola y volvió a cargarla. Luego les dio un giro con tal velocidad que mis ojos no pudieron seguir, lanzándolas lejos del suelo y capturándolas, sonando juntas en el aire y azotando en torno a su espalda y piernas. Todo el tiempo se dispararon, por lo que el espectáculo fue más dramático por las fuertes ráfagas de fuego. Las tenía de nuevo en mis manos antes de que el ruido de los disparos se desvaneciera.

\- ¿Qué tal eso? - Miré a la pared a treinta metros de distancia y entendí la broma. Doc había tomado mi triángulo y lo convirtió en una A, siguiéndola con un con sus agujeros frescos. Teniendo en cuenta que lo había hecho durante ese deslumbrante despliegue de trucos, era muy impresionante.

\- Serías ovacionado por mi equipo. Mis chicos pensarían que eso ese la cosa más asombrosa antes vista. - respondí finalmente.

\- La ley y yo tenemos una larga y enredada historia. Así que estoy feliz lejos de ella. - dijo con poca diversión.

\- ¿Cómo llegó Inuyasha a cambiarte? - Las facciones de Doc se volvieron sombrías.

\- No lo hizo. Él es mi Grand Sire. Shiory me cambió - Oh. Ahora lo miré de una manera femenina, tomando nota de la delgadez de su cuerpo, su rostro atractivo, ojos avellana y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás.

\- Lo suponía. – Sí, parecía el tipo de Shiory.

\- No es lo que estás imaginando. Allá en el siglo dieciocho, me encontré con cuatro hombres arrinconando a una mujer detrás de un bar. Le disparé a dos de ellos y los otros dos huyeron. No sabía que no estaba protegiendo a la mujer… sólo le negaba una buena comida. Sin embargo, Shiory no se olvidó de mi caballerosidad equivocada. Cuando me estaba muriendo años más tarde, me encontró y me ofreció una alternativa. Así que la tomé. - Era algo así como lo que Inuyasha habría hecho, me di la vuelta, parpadeando. Nunca olvidar la amabilidad. Al parecer, Shiory creía eso también.

\- Tú no eres uno de los de Inuyasha y eres un Maestro, ya no estás bajo la línea de Shiory - razoné en voz alta.

\- Así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Me dio una solemne mirada con sus ojos marrón claro.

\- Por la misma razón que tú. Porque no me olvido mis deudas. – sonrió.

Era 27 de diciembre, y nos reunimos en el Teatro de la ópera, entre todas las cosas. Estaba vestida toda de negro, que se adecuaba a mi humor. Hubiera estado bien usar una bolsa de basura, pero los yokais se vestían para la ocasión y tenía un papel que desempeñar. Botas de cuero negro completaban el efecto. El único color en mí fue la delgada cadena de plata alrededor de mi cintura, donde varias dagas del mismo metal colgaban. Era una amenaza tácita y la promesa de protección combinada. Inuno y yo éramos el centro del escenario. A pesar de que todos en el teatro sabían por qué estaban allí, por el bien de la formalidad, él repitió la noticia de la muerte Inuyasha. Me negué a dejar que cualquier emoción apareciera en mi cara mientras esas palabras devastadoras eran dichas otra vez, cortando dentro de mí con el mismo dolor que había sentido al oírlas la primera vez.

\- ...Y como era su decreto, el Magisterio de la línea pasa a su esposa, Kagome - Inuno tendió la mano y la acepté.

\- A partir de esta noche en adelante, todo lo que te pertenece es mío, así como todo lo mío es tuyo. Para sellar esta alianza, la sangre es requerida. Kagome, tú que también eres conocida como la Parca Negra, ¿ofreces tu sangre como prueba de tu palabra? - Repetí las palabras necesarias que nunca pensé que cruzarían mis labios. Entonces dirigí un cuchillo a través de mi palma en un profundo corte. Inuno tomó la misma hoja y cortó la palma de su propia mano, estrechándola sobre la mía.

\- Mi sangre es también una prueba de mi palabra. Si traiciono nuestra alianza, será mi condena. - Nuestras manos unidas se levantaron para el efecto, la mía hormigueaba cuando sanó en contacto con su sangre y luego las dejamos ir. Estaba hecho.

\- Me niego a llamar a la mestiza mi líder ¡y la desafío para liberarme de su línea! - O no exactamente.

\- ¡Thomas, tú bruto insolente! - Miroku avanzó desde su lugar al perímetro del escenario.

\- Si Inuyasha estuviera aquí, te arrancaría la columna vertebral y te azotaría con ella. Pero como su mejor amigo, voy a realizar esa tarea yo mismo - En verdad, no me sorprendí. En cualquier reunión formal, un yokai podía solicitar o desafiar por su independencia. Si el Maestro quería ser benévolo o si se había acordado de antemano, se le concedería sin luchar. Pero si no...

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Miroku. Inuyasha apreciaría tus intenciones y yo también, pero este hombre me retó y yo le voy a responder. - dije.

\- Kagome. No has dormido en días, apenas has comido o bebido y todo lo que haces es entrenar. Si no soy yo, deja a Inuno responder esto. Hará tal ejemplo de este bruto que cualquier otro que esté pensando en una cosa así le resultará mucho menos atractivo - Miroku agarro mis hombros, bajando la voz.

\- Tienes razón. - Miroku se relajó, pero Inuyasha lo habría sabido mejor.

\- ¡Este engendro necesita que sea puesto como ejemplo, pero por mí! Si no puedo hacer esto, entonces esta línea se quebrara desde adentro hacia afuera. ¡Tomás! - Empujé a Miroku hacia atrás y fui al borde del escenario.

\- Tu desafío es aceptado. Si es que quieres tu libertad... - hice sonar mis nudillos y rodé mi cabeza sobre mis hombros.

\- Ven y consíguela - Thomas se dirigió hacia el escenario, un salto limpio lo llevó a la elevada plataforma. El resto de los yokais abrió el camino, Inuno cortó la protesta de Miroku con un gesto de sus manos. Casi me sonreí mientras los veía. Esto era lo más parecido a la terapia que podía haber.

\- ¿Cómo quieres morir? - pregunté, con mi aburrida mirada en la suya.

\- Porque lo estarás, sabes. Así que elije tu veneno. Espadas, cuchillos, martillos o piel contra piel. - Thomas era de mi estatura, tenía los ojos azules y cabello rizado castaño- rojizo. Note todo esto mientras medía su aura. Tenía el poder resonante de un yokai fuerte. Este no era un adolescente en años yokai.

\- Te mataré con rapidez por respeto a mi señor - contestó con un acento irlandés. Solté un ladrido agudo de diversión. Combinado con su corta estatura y mejillas redondas, Thomas me recordaba al duende de los cereales que comía cuando era niña. Lástima que él no estuviera vestido de verde, eso lo habría hecho perfecto.

\- Si tuvieras algún respeto por Inuyasha, no estarías desafiando por tu libertad en medio de una guerra. Como él diría, muy mala forma - susurré en su lugar.

\- Fue su desgracia ser cautivado por una bruja como tú - dijo él mientras seleccionaba un cuchillo de la exhibición de armas apresuradamente ordenadas. No me molesté en escoger - ya llevaba varios en mi cinturón.

\- ¡Tú le incitaste a la guerra basada en un ataque que en realidad nunca sucedió! - Hubo un estallido de maldiciones de los varios yokais sobre el escenario. Una furia fría me envolvió. Tratando de ir por los golpes bajos, ¿no?

Muy bien, entonces. Dejé escapar un quejido y me encorve como si hubiese sido un golpe. Thomas corrió hacia adelante en un destello de velocidad. Cuando estaba sobre mí, su cuchillo estuvo a milímetros de un golpe de gracia, Me torcí hacia un lado y hundí su propia hoja hasta el fondo de su estómago. Pronto la plata afilada encontró un hogar en su corazón. Todo pasó en menos de un segundo.

\- Maldito estúpido, supongo que no prestaste atención cuando Inuyasha te dijo que no cayeras en un engaño. - Con mi cuchillo en su corazón, Thomas se congeló como si hubiese sido convertido en hielo. Me incliné más cerca, casi susurrándole al oído.

\- Dile hola a Inuyasha por mí - le dije, y luego giré la hoja en su corazón.

\- Y cuando llegue a contactarse contigo, realmente te vas a arrepentir - Le di al lentamente marchitado cuerpo de Thomas una patada que lo envió abajo a los asientos donde la orquesta normalmente se sienta. Entonces me guarde el cuchillo de nuevo en mi cinturón, ni siquiera me molesté en limpiar la sangre. Hubo conmoción en la parte de atrás. El sonido del vaivén de puertas abiertas. Miré hacia la entrada justo cuando Inuno vino hacia adelante y se apoderó de mi mano.

\- Kagome, lo siento mucho, pero yo no tenía idea que ella iba hacer esto - rechinó.

\- No puedes atacarla en una reunión formal, es en contra de nuestras leyes. Hacerlo sería condenarnos a todos. - Esas palabras ahuyentaron mi momentánea confusión sobre quiénes eran los cinco yokais que entraron en el teatro. 'Llegan tarde', había sido mi primer pensamiento. A continuación, esa risa de mierda me dijo lo contrario aun cuando Inuno seguía hablando. Conocía esa risa. Me marcó.

\- Inuno, mi marido, ¿no vas a saludarme? - Mis dedos palidecieron en los de él, apretando con tanta fuerza que los huesos de Inuno se fracturaron tan rápido como podían curarse.

Irasue había hablado con él, pero sus ojos eran solo para mí mientras bajaba por el pasillo con la gracia de una serpiente. Irasue no tenía ese famoso y apelmazado corte de pelo tan distintivo que muestran a menudo en las películas sobre su madre. No, ella tenía hilos de oro destacando en su pelo largo y plateado. Sus cejas tampoco eran tan gruesas como sugería Hollywood. En realidad, eran delgadas. Como lo era ella. De hecho, era más atlética que voluptuosa. Su piel era pálida, pero más oscura que la mía. Casi de color miel. Tenía la nariz ligeramente más larga de lo que favorecía la moda, pero no había ninguna duda al respecto, Irasue era hermosa.

\- ¿Por qué? - Escupí la pregunta a Inuno sin sacar mis ojos de ella. Todo en mí estaba en el punto de quiebre. Matar, era todo lo que mi mente era capaz de pensar.

\- Son nuestras leyes. Como mi esposa, puede presentarse en cualquier reunión formal, pero no puede atacarnos. Tampoco podemos lesionarla, sin embargo. Busca provocarte a la violencia, pero no vamos a darle esa victoria tan fácilmente - Oh, ella quería provocarme a la violencia, está bien. Quería rasgarla en pedazos y usar su sangre de ropa. Mis ojos llamearon, destellos verdes de odio brillaron hacia ella.

\- Hola, perra. - Se rió de nuevo en una insinuante y ronroneante manera.

\- Así que tú eres la mestiza. Dime... - Un destello apareció en sus ojos.

\- ¿Has dormido bien últimamente? - Una parte de mí estuvo sorprendida de que no me hubiese incendiado por la rabia. La otra mitad me oyó reír en un tono brillante, tan opuesto a cómo me sentía.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Oh, Irasue. Qué aburrido - Independiente de lo que ella había estado esperando, no fue eso. Infiernos, me sorprendía a mí misma. A Irasue no le gustaba que se rieran de ella. Su expresión de indignación era prueba de ello.

\- No soy tan estúpida como esperabas. Ahora, te callas o te vas, porque estas interrumpiendo las cosas. Tiene que haber una ley sobre eso también - continué.

\- Me iré. He visto lo que quería. No eres nada y pronto serás menos que eso. Pero antes de irme, pensé que deberías saber por qué estás en esta guerra en primer lugar. Estoy apostando a que mi marido no te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? - Su sonrisa era despectiva.

\- ¿Decirme qué? - Se rió de nuevo y me encontré pensando que odiaba su risa más que cualquier otro sonido que hubiese escuchado antes.

\- ¿No te has preguntado por qué me volví contra Inuno en primer lugar? Si no lo hubiese hecho, entonces no habría ninguna guerra y no habría razón para matarte o a Inuyasha - Si estaba esperando que yo la animara a continuar, lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. Irasue suspiró.

\- Muy bien, lo explicaré. Cuando Inuno me ofreció hacerme un yokai, le dije que no cambiaría a menos que cambiara a mi amante Intef también. Pero después que desperté de mi muerte, Inuno me dijo que Intef había sido asesinado antes de que su gente pudiera llegar a él - Hizo una pausa para dar a Inuno una mirada llena de odio.

\- Entonces un día Anubus, un antiguo amigo de Inuno, rompió su silencio. Intef no fue asesinado por los romanos. Inuno lo hizo. Ya ves, pequeña mestiza, estás en esta guerra, porque por fin voy a vengar al asesino de mi amante, así que ¿quién es el real culpable de la muerte de Inuyasha? - Eché un vistazo a Inuno, quien cerró los ojos un instante antes de encontrar mi mirada. Lo vi entonces. Lo que Irasue dijo era verdad, cada palabra de eso. Por un momento, me invadió la urgencia de apuñalarlos a ambos por su crueldad ante conseguir lo que ellos querían. Entonces me volví hacia Irasue.

\- Entiendo tu motivación. Pero solo deberías ir tras Inuno. En vez de eso, elegiste secuestrar a familiares y forzar a las personas a ser bombas humanas. Tú elegiste asesinar a Inuyasha y por eso, voy a matarte. Tú, de todas las personas deberías entender por qué - Irasue sonrió.

\- Porque entiendo tu dolor, voy a liberarte de él. - Levantó la voz.

\- ¡Ofrezco amnistía a cualquier persona que la deje y se una a mí! Además, para el hombre o la mujer que la mate, ofrezco una recompensa más allá de su comprensión. Tienen la palabra de una diosa - Le di una mirada que fue más dura que el diamante en mi mano.

\- Perra arrogante, te veré muerta y esa es la palabra de una mestiza - Irasue me dio una última mirada de desprecio y se volteo.

Sus cuatro escoltas la flanquearon mientras ascendía por el pasillo de la misma manera majestuosa en la que había llegado. Sólo después que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos deje salir mi aliento. Estaba tan furiosa, que temblaba. El silencio era completo, ausente del típico arrastrar de pies de los humanos o el nervioso aclarar de gargantas. Me acerqué al lado del escenario en donde estaban las armas y casi con delicadeza saqué una espada. Mejor lidiar ahora con las repercusiones por la oferta de Irasue que permitir que la idea de que yo era demasiado débil se cocinara a fuego lento y creciera.

\- Muy bien, todo el que le crea a esa perra y piensa que puede atraparme, aquí estoy. - Los retos vinieron reñidos y rápidos, varias y diferentes voces gritando.

Esta vez no ofrecí la opción de las armas -mantuve mi espada. Y uno a la vez, corté, apuñalé o decapité a cada yokai que subió al escenario. Toda mi ira reprimida y tristeza la puse en mis golpes, agradecida por esos breves momentos que pude sentir algo aparte del dolor. Cuando hube terminado con el octavo yokai, deslizando mi espada a través de su corazón tan profundamente que la mitad de mi brazo lo siguió, mi cuerpo fue cortado en docenas de lugares e indecentemente en algunos. Irónicamente, mis propias heridas se habían curado con el contacto continuo de sangre fresca de yokai. Me volví hacia la audiencia.

\- ¿Quién más cree que me puede vencerme? - Nadie más me retó. Enterré la espada en el centro del escenario como si fuera Excalibur en la piedra proverbial.

\- ¿Ahora nos podemos ir? - Entonces limpié un poco de sangre de mi mejilla con los desiguales restos de mi manga y me volví hacia Inuno.

Cuando volví a la casa, el enorme vacío de la cama se burló de mí. Mira, se burlaba, mis sábanas estaban rectas. Mi colchón no se hundía por una larga y pálida forma que me estaría esperando. Inuyasha se ha ido. Nunca volverá. Con impotente ira lancé la cama, rompiéndola contra la pared. Todo lo que hizo fue exponer una antigua caja con la carta que no podía soportar leer y el haber destruido una cama en perfectas condiciones. Un desperdicio, como todos mis planes para el futuro.

Me puse una sudadera y una camiseta, y baje las escaleras con la caja envuelta en un manta que había jalado bruscamente de los restos de la estructura de la cama. El reloj había repicado las 2 a.m. y nadie estaba dormido. Miroku y Rodney estaban en la sala con Koga. Inuno no estaba y eso no me sorprendió. Haber visto a Irasue notablemente lo había trastornado, eso estaba claro. Una parte de mi sintió pena por él. Cuando se había casado con Irasue, la había amado. Un juicio no muy acertado de su parte, pero nadie es perfecto. Incluso miles de años después, ese error aun lo obsesionaba.

\- Lo hiciste bien esta noche, Kagome - dijo Koga.

\- Aunque te ves como una mierda - Normalmente le habría respondido con algo sarcástico, pero eso requería demasiado esfuerzo..

\- Como sea – En cambio me instalé en el sofá colocando la caja en el suelo, cerca de mí.

\- Necesitas dormir - Dijo Miroku por centésima vez.

\- Si pudiera dormir, no estaría sentada aquí escuchándolos joderme. ¿Ha dicho algo interesante Anubus? - Koga había sido el único que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con él. Bueno, Koga y unos pocos amigos sádicos. Sin duda Anubus habría deseado que ellos solo lo hubiesen matado. No podían por supuesto, sin importar lo mucho que él pudiese pedir por ello.

\- Maldijo un poco, por así decirlo. El imbécil ni siquiera sabe cómo Inuyasha fue atrapado o quién más estaba en esa estación de tren, además de los yokais que vimos. No tiene sentido por qué no querría saber más, pero afirma que no lo sabe - Koga gruñó con exasperación.

\- Vamos a tener que esforzarnos más, ser más inventivos - dijo Rodney sombríamente.

\- Incluso más - Miroku estuvo de acuerdo. Mis dedos frotaron mi sien para intentar contener la migraña que había crecido aun peor.

\- Koga tiene razón, lo sabes. Estás en un estado terrible y no vas a durar mucho más tiempo sin descanso. ¿Debería…? - dijo sagazmente Miroku.

\- Tú no puedes ayudarla, pero yo si - Miroku fulmino con la mirada a Tate cuando entró en la habitación. Koga y Rodney lo siguieron de cerca. Si esto le molestaba, no dio muestras de ello y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

\- Tate - di un suspiro.

\- Tal vez deberías irte. Todos ellos están jugando mentalmente a atrapar tu cráneo - El ignoro eso y me entrego una botella de prescripción.

\- Llame a Don. Esto esta medido para tu linaje Kagome, te hará dormir. Es por eso que he estado fuera por horas… camine hasta la farmacia, así nadie podría rastrear un automóvil u obtener placas por si alguien estaba vigilando - Los otros tres hombres en el cuarto estaban tan atónitos como yo. Tome la botella.

\- Gracias. - La anticipación de la nada que el breve sueño me llevaría, lo hizo aún más sincero. Por unas pocas horas, tal vez, me libraría del dolor. Él me tendió un vaso de agua.

\- De nada - Ingerí la dosis necesaria y luego me recosté en el sofá. La caja de madera aún estaba junto a mí, aquellas palabras encerradas, eran el reemplazo más próximo que tenía para Inuyasha. Después de algunos minutos, sentí disminuir la tensión en mi cuerpo. Las píldoras era fuertes y yo tenía un metabolismo rápido.

\- Bien hecho, muchacho. Tal vez seas de utilidad después de todo - Dijo Miroku mientras comenzaba a irme a la deriva.

\- Inuyasha y yo acordamos que queríamos lo mejor para ella - Fue la respuesta serena de Tate.

\- Solo diferimos en lo que pensamos que era eso - Inuyasha... Su nombre hizo eco en mi mente mientras me deslizaba dentro de la inconsciencia que me aguardaba. _Tal vez sueñe contigo_. El ruido me despertó. En alguna parte de la casa, hubo un grito. Luego pasos corriendo. Aquellos sonidos penetraron al interior del sueño en el que los narcóticos me mantenían.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? - Escuché decir a Miroku, alzando la voz un tono.

\- ¡Follame Muerto y tieso! - ¿Ese era Koga? ¿No podían hablar más bajo?

Hubo un chillido que sonó como Shiory y en una octava más alta, deslice la almohada sobre mi cabeza. Incluso ese pequeño esfuerzo me agotó. Si hubiera podido, me habría enojado por la conmoción. Ellos querían que yo durmiera, pero entonces... ¿hacen este tipo de alboroto? Hipócritas. Allí estaban los inconfundibles, altos e ininteligibles berreos de Shiory. Cerca de allí, oí que algo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Mi mente confusa pensó que podría haber sido Tate. Él había estado recargado en las patas de la silla cuando perdí el conocimiento. Tal vez él también había cabeceado y perdió el equilibrio. De todos modos, eso no explicaba su murmurada maldición.

\- Tienes que estar moviéndome... - Ahora había un coro desenfrenado de voces, numerosas puertas azotadas y tanto alboroto, abrí un ojo con dificultad.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - Por encima de cualquier otra palabra un nombre finalmente penetró, haciéndome tropezar del sofá a un bulto.

\- ...necesito ver a mi esposa - fue todo lo que escuche antes de empezar a gritar, tambaleándome sobre la mesa de café en un ciego frenesí por correr hacia esa voz.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos pero desenfocados, todo se veía en un contorno doble y borroso lo que hizo que la figura caminando hacia mi luciera más como un fantasma que como un hombre. Unos brazos se apoderaron de mí, presionándome contra un cuerpo que choco agresivamente con el mío, caímos sobre el piso. Mi rostro fue embutido junto a una garganta que vibraba con ese familiar acento.

\- ...Te extrañe demasiado, Gatita, Te amo... - Esto es un sueño, esto se me ocurrió a mí. Un sueño y le agradeceré a Don desde el fondo de mi corazón por esta falsa oportunidad de sostener de nuevo a Inuyasha. ¡Dios bendiga la ciencia moderna y las toneladas de codeína mescladas con sedantes!

\- Estas muerto… desearía que estuvieras realmente aquí... - articule.

\- Déjenme solo con ella. Todos ustedes, por favor, dennos un momento. Miroku - Algo era susurrado demasiado bajo para que pudiera escuchar, incluso aunque la oscura cabeza de Miroku estuviera tan doblada como para rozar mi mentón.

\- Cualquier cosa, mi amigo - El asintió una vez y beso el pálido rostro que aun destellaba por darme claridad.

\- Por favor no me despierten - suplique, aterrada de que alguien me sacudiera de mi sueño.

\- Sólo un poco más - Me aferré a la figura que parecía tan real, exprimiendo mis ojos ya cerrados.

\- No estás soñando, Gatita. Estoy aquí - Oh Dios, su boca cubrió la mía en un beso causando que mi corazón se rompiese.

\- Ellos te vieron muerto, y-y-achi-achicharrado, tú no eres r-r-real... - Realidad y confusión se mesclaban, incrementado por las píldoras y duplicado por el shock. Él me cargo hasta el sofá.

\- Primero esto, la conversación después - dijo él, rompiendo mi vaso de agua y cortando su palma con este.

No tenía muchas opciones, desde que su palma cubrió mi boca en el siguiente momento. Con cada gota que ingería, la bruma por la droga comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que pude ver claramente a Inuyasha arrodillado frente a mí. Mis dedos temblaban mientras extendía la mano para tocarlo, medio asustada de que esto fuera otro hechizo de sueño de Irasue. Uno que terminaría con su cuerpo cruelmente desintegrando ante mis ojos. Inuyasha tomo mi mano y la apretó. Lo devore con mi mirada. Aparte de su pelo, que era sorprendentemente blanco, tenía el mismo aspecto. Su piel era tan radiante como siempre y sus ojos café oscuro perforaron los míos.

\- ¿Realmente estas aquí? - No podía evitar el terror de que él fuera un espejismo. ¿Qué pasaría si me permitía creer y entonces despertar para darme cuenta de que era un sueño? No podría soportarlo. Me volvería loca. Con repentina desesperación, tome una de esas piezas puntiagudas de vidrio y lo introduje dentro de mi pierna. Inuyasha lo arrancó, horrorizado.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo, Gatita? - La instantánea punzada de dolor fue la cosa más maravillosa que había sentido, porque eso significaba que no estaba soñando. De alguna manera, Inuyasha realmente estaba aquí. El control que había tenido en los últimos días se evaporo y me eche a llorar, lanzándome hacia él incluso cuando él trataba de empujarme para curar mi pierna.

\- ¡Estás vivo, estás vivo!... - No podía parar de repetirlo incluso cuando hipeaba por los sollozos.

Febrilmente recorrí mis manos sobre él, sintiendo el duro contorno familiar de su cuerpo bajo sus ropas. Desesperada por sentir su piel, rasgue su camisa, nuevos sollozos vinieron a mí en el murmullo tranquilizador del poder de su carne desnuda. Inuyasha me sujeto estrechamente. Él estaba murmurando algo en mi oído, pero no podía entenderlo. El dolor y la agonía de los últimos días salieron de mí, convirtiéndose en alegría y sacudiéndome con su intensidad. Todo el control emocional que me enorgullecía de haber tenido fue destrozado, pero no me importaba. Todo lo que pensé que había perdido estaba de repente justo aquí. Me aferre a Inuyasha como si fuese a morir si lo dejaba ir, que era como me había sentido.

Podría haber sido durante varios minutos; se sentía como solo segundos. Inuyasha me hizo retroceder lo suficiente para besarme de nuevo y ladee mi boca a través de la suya, hambrienta por su sabor. El me tiro incluso más cerca, dejando escapar un gemido cuando envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ahora mis manos estaban recorriéndolo por una razón diferente. No era deseo lo que sentía. No, era una necesidad que va más allá de la pasión o la exigencia de sentirlo dentro de mí. Inuyasha debió haberlo sentido, también, porque no espero. Hubo más desgarro de ropa y luego el increíble éxtasis de su carne conduciéndose dentro de la mía.

Yo jadeaba a través de los restos de mis lágrimas, presionándome contra él como si quisiera acabar con él y entonces besarlo hasta marearme por la falta de oxígeno. Fue rápido y explosivo. Inuyasha llegó a su clímax momentos después de que yo lo hice, con un gemido de placer que fue más que primitivo. Mi corazón estaba tamborileando en mi pecho, que, considerando todos los químicos en mi sistema, podría haber sido peligroso. No es que me importara. Podría morir ahora mismo y seguiría considerándome la persona más afortunada en toda la vida.

\- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Gatita - Murmuro Inuyasha.

\- Todo el mundo regreso - Respiré con la angustia de los recuerdo.

\- Excepto tú. Llamé a tu móvil. Irasue respondió. Ella dijo... - Me detuve. Eso trajo la gran interrogante que mi sorpresa y alegría al verlo había retrasado.

\- Inuyasha ¿Qué te pasó? - En aras de no repetir varias veces, Inuyasha llamó a todo el mundo después de que hubiese conseguido algo de ropa nueva para los dos.

Me senté en el sofá, bebiendo un café ya hecho y tratando de sacudir lo último de la nubosidad de mi cerebro. La sangre de Inuyasha había dominado la droga del sueño, pero decir que todavía no estaba fuera de eso era un eufemismo. Cuando por fin Inuyasha consiguió hacer volver a todo el mundo al salón, fue tragado por una masa de abrazos. La persona que casi limpio el camino hacia él con un arma fue Shiory. Lanzo sus brazos a su alrededor y besándolo de lleno en la boca, antes de que él la alejara con una mirada de disculpa hacia mí.

\- No te resientas con ella - dije por primera vez sin celos.

\- Ella era tan miserable como yo lo fui este último par de días - Cuando Shiory finalmente lo libero, Inuno puso sus brazos alrededor de Inuyasha con una expresión de asombro, palpando sus nuevos cabellos blancos.

\- Nunca antes me he equivocado en mis visiones. Te vi extinguiéndote. - afirmó.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes un punto negro en tu expediente – respondió Inuyasha.

\- Pero ya llegaremos a eso. Gracias por honrar nuestro acuerdo. No lo olvidaré - Koga fue el siguiente, abrazando a Inuyasha con una risa que sonaba ronca por la emoción.

\- Sangriento imbécil, ¡tu esposa debería asarte el culo por este cobarde truco! - Inuyasha dio unas palmadas en su espalda,

\- Aun estas aquí, compañero, ten cuidado… estas en peligro de convertirte en un hombre honorable. - El resto de los yokais en la casa transmitieron su gratitud por verlo de nuevo.

Una parte de mi pensó que yo debería estar avergonzada, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo había escuchado mis dos crisis emocionales y luego la parte física de nuestro reencuentro, pero no me importaba. Mi modestia se podía quemar en el infierno- Yo no lamentaba ni por un momento haber conseguido otra oportunidad para expresarle a Inuyasha cuando lo amaba, ya sea por mis lágrimas o cualquier otra cosa. La vida era muy jodidamente corta para estar preocupado del resto. Inuyasha finalmente vino a sentarse a mi lado. Tome su mano, aun necesitando tocarlo para asegurarme de que él era real.

\- Regrese para perseguir al último yokai, como ustedes saben - comenzó.

\- Se lanzó al techo de un tren que pasaba por allí. Lo seguí y a medida que saltábamos de un vagón a otro, me di cuenta de los demás. Irasue estaba allí, con un vagón lleno de Maestros. La inteligente puta sabía que no podría sentirla hasta después que el tren se detuviera. Ellos abarrotaron el techo y vinieron por mí. Fue una emboscada brillante. Tratar de luchar mano a mano en un tren en marcha mientras esquivos cuchillos de plata es difícil. - La despreocupada forma de Inuyasha para describir tan mortífero escenario me hizo boquear ante él.

\- ¿Por qué no saltaste fuera del tren y corriste? – pregunte.

\- Arrogancia - respondió atrevidamente.

\- Irasue estaba muy cerca. Todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era reducir su guardia y esta guerra hubiera terminado en ese momento. Así que seguí tras ellos y cuando sólo faltaban seis Maestros, eso sucedió. Uno de ellos lanzo un cuchillo que fue directo a mi corazón. El dolor me tumbo de rodillas. El tipo regreso inmediatamente al vagón, diciéndole a Irasue que me había matado. Pensé que lo había hecho también, sin embargo, había descuidado torcer el cuchillo - Estaba afligida por esa imagen y no fue hasta que algo húmedo tocó mis dedos que me di cuenta de que había estado clavando mis uñas en su mano con tanta fuerza, que le había sacado sangre.

\- Lo siento - murmure.

\- Recuerdo que pensé que estaba acabado y muy enojado por eso. Me las arreglé para sacar la hoja, pero no estaba en condiciones de defenderme. Luego sentí la más extraña clase de poder incluso con mi ennegrecida visión y sin poder oír. La última cosa que recordé, fue que estábamos sobre un puente y rodé fuera del tren hacia el agua. Entonces no había nada. Hasta que la sangre apareció - Inuyasha emitió un suave gruñido de remordimiento.

\- Debo haber sido arrastrado río abajo. Un indigente me encontró, probablemente para comprobar si tenía algo útil en los bolsillos y me desperté con su cuerpo en mis brazos. Yo había mordido su garganta y bebido de él hasta la última gota, pobre tipo. Tenía un compañero cerca y también bebí de él antes de que mi razón volviera lo suficientemente como para detenerme. Cuando vi mis manos... Yo estaba horrorizado - Inuyasha se detuvo para estirar sus manos y examinarlas. Yo no vi nada inusual.

\- Mis huesos estaban a la vista. Fue como ser en parte un esqueleto. No pude concentrarme en nada, apenas podía ver, escuchar u oler y estaba débil como un cordero. Cuando el sol cayo, perdí de nuevo el conocimiento – Sus labios se torcieron.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasó? Nunca he oído de tal cosa. - exigió Koga.

\- Yo sí… Déjalo terminar. - Dijo Inuno en voz baja.

\- Desperté pasada la puesta de sol y con mi desconocido compañero despertando casi al mismo tiempo. Él trato de correr pero lo agarre del tobillo. Yo Podía hablar, no del todo comprensible, pero lo suficiente. Le dije que me arrastrara hasta un teléfono y entonces lo dejaría ir. El tipo estaba petrificado, por supuesto. Había un esqueleto asesino, medio descompuesto que no soltaría su pierna; estoy asombrado de que no cayera por un ataque cardiaco. Esperamos hasta bien pasada la media noche, así era menos desagradable para el vagabundo ser visto pateando a un cuerpo en su camino hacia el teléfono público - La imagen me pareció muy inapropiada y me eché a reír. Esto tenía que ser la cosa más extraña que había oído nunca.

\- Llegamos hasta el teléfono público, pero el tipo no tenía ni un centavo para la llamada. Mi mente aun no funcionaba correctamente… eso no se me había ocurrido. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que conseguir algún lugar seguro. Yo le ofrecí llamar por cobrar, pero me dijo que todos los números estaban desconectados o no respondían. Yo solo recordaba algunos de ellos: el tuyo, el de Inuno, el de Miroku... Pero todos estaban en modo de emergencia y no podía ser conectado. Hubo un último número que recordé. Y funciono. Me contacte con Don - ¿Mi tío? Eso me hizo parpadear de sorpresa. Inuyasha soltó un triste bufido.

\- Sí, él también fue tomado por sorpresa. Don dijo que no sonaba como yo, bueno, eso era verdad. Le recordé el día en que nos conocimos y como le dije que quería despellejarle su piel como una naranja -de algún modo lo recordaba- y lo hubiera hecho si hubiese seguido discutiendo sobre quién era yo. Don dejo que el tipo le diera nuestra ubicación y dijo que iría. Igualmente yo no estaría a la vista en la calle, le pedí al hombre que me lanzara a un basurero. Alrededor de dos horas después, Don abrió la tapa. Cuando lo vi, dije 'Ya era hora, viejo amigo', Y finalmente creyó que era yo… aunque me informó que un pedazo de carne deshidratada como yo debería ser más respetuoso. Don me deslizo dentro de una van y me dio bolsas de sangre. Fui directo por todas ellas, pero aun así no había vuelto a mí mismo. Don me llevo de regreso al recinto y continúo dándome sangre. Me tomó más de doce horas regenerarme completamente – termino de explicar. ¡Iba a ahorcar a mi tío!

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda él no me llamo?! – Esto exploto de mi boca en medio de mi desbordante gratitud hacia mi tío. A Don no le gustaba Inuyasha. Nunca le había gustado y aun así él salvo su vida. No había nada que pudiese hacer para poder pagarle eso.

\- Para empezar, él no sabía el número de a quien llamar, Gatita. No al igual que sus direcciones de correo electrónico y tú no habías chequeado la tuya, porque lo intento. Además, en vista de que yo no sanaba de inmediato, él no estaba seguro de si me recuperaría del todo. Entonces Don no quería darte falsas esperanzas. Alrededor de una hora después de que me recupere, Tate llamó a Don pidiendo una receta para ti. Don me dio la ubicación de la farmacia. Una vez que llegué ahí, seguí el aroma de Tate desde la farmacia y de vuelta aquí - Hubo algo en la voz de Inuyasha que me hizo tardíamente consciente de que faltaba una persona en la sala. Hasta mi madre se quedó en la entrada de la puerta, fingiendo no interesarse en como la historia se desarrollaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Tate? ¿Y por qué Don no lo llamo cuando supo que tú estabas mejor? Mi tío sabía que él estaba conmigo - Inuyasha encontró mi mirada.

\- Don no llamo a Tate porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Después de todo, no quería que la persona que trato de matarme descubriera que aún estaba vivo. – Había compasión en su mirada- y determinación.

_Continuara…_


	13. Cocina

Las palabras de inuyasha cobraron sentido, haciendolas más ominosas por la forma en que Miroku comenzó a retorcerse en su asiento. Cuando vi por primera vez a Inuyasha, le murmuró algo a Miroku que no entendí. Entonces había estado tan emocionada porque Inuyasha estuviera vivo, que no habría notado una estampida de elefantes y mucho menos el ruido de una lucha...

\- ¿Dónde está Tate? - Era asombroso que pudiera estar tan abrumada por la alegría y sin embargo, también furiosa al mismo tiempo.

\- No está muerto, aun. Está encerrado hasta que admita su traición y luego lo mataré por eso - Inuyasha respondió.

\- ¿Crees que la estación de trenes fue una trampa? - Tenía sentido. Ese tren que se aproximaba con una serie de yokais Maestros y una muy mala reina perra, era muy conveniente.

\- Sólo algunos de nosotros en esta habitación sabían de ese plan, excepto, por supuesto, Dave y Cooper y no sería uno de ellos. Dave estaba atrincherado en una caja con Juan y Cooper no tiene motivos para verme muerto. Tate es el único que arriesgaría todo para verme muerto de tal manera en que no resultaras herida también. Su amor por ti lo ha llevado a esta traición y quiero que lo escuches admitirlo de sus propios labios. Entonces lo mataré rápidamente, por tu bien - No. _No es él_. Inuyasha oyó la negación en mi mente y suspiró.

\- Lo siento, cariño, sé que te preocupas por él… - Cerré de golpe los escudos del lugar donde guardaba mis pensamientos, no por Inuyasha, sino porque otros dos yokais en la sala podrían oírlos. No había manera de que creyera que Tate haría tal cosa. Él podría mofarse de Inuyasha y ser un idiota a veces, pero él no se lo entregaría a Irasue. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Lo que dejaba a alguien más en la habitación como el verdadero culpable.

\- Tate no va a ninguna parte, ¿no? - Mi calmada pregunta causó que Inuyasha me mirara de manera extraña.

\- No – concordo.

\- Entonces no vamos a tratar con él ahora mismo. Si Tate admite haber hecho eso, no tendrás que preocuparte por matarlo. Lo hare yo misma - Eso era muy cierto, excepto que no era aplicable en este caso. Si Tate alguna vez tratara de matar a Inuyasha, lo retaría a una pelea justa. Perdería, por supuesto, pero ir por debajo no era su estilo.

\- Inuno – continúe.

\- ¿Dijiste que oíste hablar de que algo similar a lo que le sucedió a Inuyasha le paso a otro yokai?. ¿Acerca de marchitarse? - Inuno dejó que sus fríos y evaluadores ojos se encontraran con los míos y en ese instante supe dos cosas.

Vio a través de mi aparente falta de aflicción por Tate y que él tampoco creía que fuera él. _Llora. _La palabra cruzó por mi mente como si me hablara en el oído. La mirada de acero de Inuno no vaciló y me eché hacia atrás en estado de shock mientras accedía a hacerlo. No fue difícil. Aun no estaba de regreso en el control de mis emociones. Dejé caer algunas las lágrimas, grandes y gordas gotas de duplicidad rodaban por mis mejillas. Jugar al débil. A veces era la mejor ofensiva.

\- Mi Sire Tenoch tenía un don similar - declaró Inuno.

\- Podía manipular su cuerpo para parecer marchito con el fin de convencer a quien estuviera cerca que estaba muerto. Debes haber heredado más de mí de lo que me di cuenta Inuyasha, cuando compartí mi poder contigo. A Tenoch le tomaba días recuperarse de esos efectos, serás muy afortunado de tener tu fortaleza dentro de quince días - Inuno se levantó, toda gracia y autoridad atada.

\- Vamos a mantener al traidor seguro. Necesitarás sangre y sueño. Vamos a mantener la noticia de que estás vivo reservada hasta que estés completamente recuperado. Por favor, toma mi recámara. Es a prueba de sonidos, por lo que serás menos perturbado por los ruidos de la casa - ¡Bravo! Quería aplaudir, pero mantuve mis elogios suprimidos bajo un derrumbamiento de escudos. Tú maldito retorcido, podrías empezar a gustarme. Para añadir al camuflaje, sorbí por la nariz.

\- Llévame a la cama, Inuyasha. Estoy muy cansada - Se levantó y a mí con el mismo fluido movimiento.

\- ¿Inuno, si me diriges? - Inuyasha me llevó fuera del estudio. Cuando pasamos a mi madre, quien aún permanecía en la puerta, Inuyasha se detuvo para darle una imprudente sonrisa.

\- Pensaste que finalmente te habías deshecho de mí, ¿no? - Ella abrió la boca, se detuvo y volvió a cerrarla. Entonces me sorprendió aun más saliéndose del camino sin tener que ser hecha a un lado. Para ella, eso era el equivalente de una efusiva bienvenida.

\- Animal inmundo - dijo en voz alta una vez que estuvimos fuera de la vista.

\- También, es bueno verte de nuevo, Sonomi. - Él soltó un bufido de diversión, sin frenar sus pasos. Inuno nos siguió dentro del gran dormitorio con un comentario vago acerca de recuperar algunas de sus cosas.

\- Sólo tengo que obtener estos elementos antes de dejarlos a vuestro sueño... - dijo en una regular voz antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

\- Inuyasha, Kagome está en lo correcto. No es Tate. - Me sorprendió que Inuno también se sintiera así, pero no lo cuestioné.

\- Él no haría esto - estuve de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es su única posibilidad de alguna vez tenerte. Sé que si yo fuera Tate, ¡Me gustaría verme enterrado aun si tuviera que traicionar a todos a mi alrededor para hacerlo! - Inuyasha gruñó en bajo e intenso desacuerdo.

\- Y lo lamentarías - dijo Inuno. Por un instante, vi un flash de dolor en su rostro y me pregunté si estaba pensando en el asesinato que había cometido hace todos esos años.

\- Matar a tu rival no garantiza la felicidad. A veces eso, arruina toda posibilidad que de que la tengas en su lugar. Los recuerdos de hombres muertos tienen mucho más poder que las molestias de los vivos - Me quedé mirando a Inuno. Su rostro estaba en blanco otra vez, sin mostrar nada, pero sabíamos lo que quería decir.

\- Si no hubiera compartido mi poder contigo habrías sido asesinado en ese tren. Debes confiar en mí, porque alguien bajo este techo está contando con que tus celos te cieguen - Inuno continuó,

\- Eso significaría que una de las personas a las que he amado como a un hermano ha conspirado contra mí. Sólo es lógico que sea Tate - Inuyasha se movió con pasos cortos. "".

\- Puede que tengas razón - Inuyasha se sorprendió tanto por eso, que detuvo el paso. Llegué a él, rozando mis dedos a través de sus mejillas.

\- Si tienes razón – continué.

\- entonces el traidor está atrapado y no puede hacer más daño. Estaré triste porque mi amigo hiciera algo tan terrible y lo mataré. Pero si te equivocas... hay una persona aquí que está desesperada por no ser atrapada. Tambaleándose porque estás vivo. Frenético por lo que harás si descubres quien es. Si te equivocas, todos estaremos en un montón de mierda. Entonces, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a apostar a que tienes razón? - Inuyasha me observo con una estrecha mirada, fija y penetrante.

\- Sabes que no correré el riesgo. Muy bien, entonces. Sea quien sea tendrá que informar a Irasue inmediatamente que todavía estoy vivo y también puedan tratar de callar a Tate antes de que me convenza de su inocencia. Vamos a necesitar a más que a nosotros tres para detener esto - Inuno asintió.

\- Mientras tanto, deja que esa persona se sienta seguro con que la culpa recae en Tate. Lo mantendremos como está. ¿A quién deseas incluir en esto? - En otras palabras, ¿A quién le confías la vida de todos?

\- Miroku, por supuesto. Si él es la rata, me estaco a mí mismo. Rodney también – comento.

\- Shiory, también. Cuando pensó que estabas muerto, dijo que no podría vivir sin ti - dije.

\- No puedo quedarme más tiempo, parecerá sospechoso. Acerca de tu recuperación... estaba exagerando. Tenoch podía regenerarse en una hora y volver a su máximo poder dentro de dos. Te encontrarás bien en un día como máximo, pero dejémosles pensar que estás debilitado - Inuno retrocedió hacia la puerta.

\- Grand sire. - Inuyasha lo detuvo en la puerta ahora abierta.

\- Una vez más, gracias - Inuno sonrió. Por un instante, eso le hizo parecer más joven que Inuyasha, en términos de apariencia humana. Con su aura de poder que chisporroteaba, nunca me di cuenta de eso antes.

\- No hay de qué. - Inuyasha y yo nos enfrentamos en la habitación. De pronto, no sabía qué decir. ¿Había que recorrer la lista de posibles sospechosos? Debatir más sobre la inocencia o culpabilidad de Tate, porque Inuyasha aún no parecía convencido. ¿U olvidar todo lo anterior y tratar de dormir como se sugería?

\- ¿Alguien ha llamado Don para decirle que estás atrapado conmigo? - Eso ganó el sorteo y ni siquiera había estado en mi lista mental.

\- No, pero puede esperar un poco más. Ven y acuéstate conmigo, no sabes cómo he anhelado tus brazos estos últimos días - Inuyasha tiro de mí con él a la cama, envolviéndome bajo la manta. Extendí la mano, para tocar con los dedos su blanco cabello. La piel de Inuyasha estaba fresca contra mi mejilla, su piel firme y lisa.

\- Tu cuerpo envejeció casi hasta el punto de morir realmente. Es por eso que tu pelo es blanco, ¿No es así? – Parecía imposible que no hace mucho tiempo, estuviera marchito.

\- Sí. Espero que sí - Me di cuenta entonces, mirando a su hermosa cara sin arrugas y el ligero cabello que la enmarcaba, que ninguno de los dos debería estar vivo.

Inuyasha fue casi asesinado por un cuchillo en su corazón y añade un paso más en una saliente rocosa para mí y él habría vuelto para encontrar mi cuerpo roto y sin poder revivirlo. A veces, había momentos en que las cosas estaban perfectamente claras. Cuando las respuestas parecían tan obvias, me pregunté cómo no lo había notado antes. Cuando pensé que Inuyasha estaba muerto, nada más me había importado, salvo asegurarme que los responsables pagarán. No me había importado que tuviera que dejar mi trabajo para manejar las responsabilidades de su línea y vengar su muerte. No, yo había tomado eso como algo seguro y había llamado a Don para decirle que no iba a volver. Ahora, sin embargo, con Inuyasha vivo, podía regresar a mi trabajo. Excepto que no quería. No iba a dejar a Inuyasha en segundo plano porque su vida significaba menos para mí que su presunta muerte. ¿Qué haces cuando consigues una segunda oportunidad... o en mi caso, una tercera o cuarta? No la malgastas, eso haces.

\- Las cosas van a cambiar - dije.

\- Renunciare a mi trabajo - Tal vez Inuyasha lo oyó en mi voz. Pudo haber sido por los hilos que se formaban en mi mente, porque sus ojos se ampliaron incluso antes de que digiera las siguientes palabras en voz alta.

\- Tu desayuno está frío. – Miroku dio una mirada al reloj y luego al plato sobre la mesa.

Miré el reloj también. Deberíamos haber bajado hace una hora, pero oh bueno. Algunas cosas tenían mayor prioridad que la comida. Me senté en la mesa frente a lo que supuse era mi plato. El queso Brie estaba frío dentro del cruasán, los huevos marchitos y los pimientos en juliana habían perdido el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron. Rodney comenzó a prepara otra jarra de café, aparentemente pensando que la anterior era una causa perdida.

\- No te preocupes, está a temperatura ambiente. Mi favorita - Le sonreí a Miroku.

Me comí mi comida con una oleada de apetito, mientras que Inuyasha iba con Miroku para encontrar un desayuno líquido. Una vez fuera de mi vista, oí Shiory unirse a ellos. Guardaespaldas. Ya que Inuno estaba en la habitación contigua a la cocina, yo estaba cubierta. Además, mi apuesta no estaba en que Rodney fuera el traidor. O sorprendentemente, en el otro yokai que se deslizaba dentro. Sesshomaru se sentó a mi lado, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada inhóspita de Rodney.

\- Con el color de vuelta a tu rostro, Inuyasha no es el único que parece resucitado. - observó Sesshomaru. Me eché hacia atrás para tomar mi café. Miró la copa delante de mí con una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Ah, una taza caliente de cafeína. Tienes que necesitarla después de otra noche más sin dormir. - Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas. Sesshomaru se rió entre dientes, golpeando delicadamente sus uñas.

\- Realmente, Kagome, no deberías estar tan sorprendida. A prueba de ruidos no es a prueba de mente y la telepatía incluso viaja a través de las paredes más gruesas. Apenas pude dormir con todos los gritos que sonaban en mi cabeza. - Dios mío, no había considerado eso. Esto debe ser lo que se siente cuando alguien encuentra una cinta tuya de sexo.

\- Ahí va tu invitación a quedarte alguna vez en nuestra casa - dije, de repente fascinada con mi taza de café.

\- Yo que había estado pensando que casi me gustabas. Acabo de superarlo. - Sesshomaru sonrió, y era lobuna y con encanto.

\- Y aquí estaba yo, lamentándome del hecho de que la oportunidad de extender nuestra amistad había pasado. No soy un tonto como el otro. Nunca dejarás a Inuyasha. El niño debería darse cuenta de eso y seguir adelante con su vida. - Me puse rígida. Lo que su frase me dijo fue que Sesshomaru, tampoco pensaba que Tate era el traidor. Si así fuera, Sesshomaru sabría que Tate no tendría un futuro de qué preocuparse.

\- Estoy en deuda contigo. - La expresión de Sesshomaru se puso seria con la misma rapidez que el cambio de tema.

\- Lo estarías, normalmente. En este caso, sin embargo, es una deuda mía y no requiere pago de tu parte. – arquee una ceja.

\- Vamos, Sesshomaru, estás quebrando a tu personaje. Magnánimo no es tu mejor color. -Sonrió.

\- Muy correcto. ¿Dijiste antes que habías leído acerca de mi relato histórico? Entonces sabes que me casé. En una batalla cerca de mi casa, fui golpeado en la cabeza. Hubiera sido un golpe mortal, pero había sido un yokai durante varias semanas ya. Llegó el alba y dormía como todos los nuevos yokais hacen, con mi frente aún cubierta de sangre. Mis hombres asumieron que había sido asesinado. Un soldado se acercó corriendo a mi casa para informar a mi esposa de mi fallecimiento. Sabes lo que pasó después. - Sí, lo hacía. Ella saltó a su muerte desde el techo del castillo, para librarse de cautiverio enemigo o algo peor. Y casi seiscientos años más tarde, Sesshomaru había acudido a ayudarme a impedir que hiciera lo mismo. Esa mano con cicatrices se deslizó sobre la mesa a la mía.

\- Mi esposa estaba sola en ese techo cuando yo debería haber estado allí. No le había dicho lo que era. Ya la había horrorizado por lo que había hecho para mantener mi gente a salvo, tenía miedo de que el que yo ya no fuera humano abriría una brecha más profunda entre nosotros. Había planeado decirle la verdad con el tiempo... pero de pronto no hubo más tiempo. Desde que se ha ido, he hecho muchas cosas más por las que se habría sentido enfermo, pero ese día contigo... la sentí sonreírme. No había sentido eso en un tiempo muy largo. - Bruscamente se puso de pie.

\- No desperdicies lo que tienes. Si lo haces, pasarás el resto de tus días lamentándolo. Inuyasha no debería nunca tener miedo a mostrarte todo lo que es, a pesar de ser un campesino de la calle arrogante que ha sido dotado con mucho más de lo que se merece. - Esta última parte fue más fuerte, ya que Inuyasha estaba de regreso por el sonido del paso medido en dirección a nosotros.

\- Lástima, ¿no? – Sesshomaru me sonrió con ironía.

\- Por supuesto. Junto con mis otras muchas cualidades despreciables. Pero, Kagome... Nunca te hubiera dejado saltar. - Se inclinó hacia mí hasta que sólo yo le podía oír.

Sesshomaru se fue justo después de eso, tomando la otra salida de la cocina para evitar encontrarse con Inuyasha. Esta vez pensé que era menos debido a su aversión mutua y más porque él quería evitar más de su gratitud. Como si fuera molesto que le recordaran que había hecho una buena obra. Inuyasha entró en la cocina, mirando desde la figura de Sesshomaru retirándose de nuevo a mí. Luego puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Caray, Gatita, ¿No me digas que te gusta ese cabrón vanidoso? - Una sonrisa tiró de mi boca.

\- Sí, algo así. - Inuyasha anoche me había asegurado que Tate estaba detenido cómodamente y no estaba siendo sujeto a abuso. Cuando lo vi en la pequeña celda que se describiría mejor como un calabozo, estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Esta es tu idea de cómodo? ¿Qué es un poco estrecho para ti, el séptimo anillo de infierno? - Inuyasha no se inmutó con mi escarmentado tono. Miro a la esposada y ensangrentada forma en la pared delante de nosotros. No está siendo herido, sólo inmovilizado. La sangre en él no hay duda que es de la noche anterior.

\- Mientras que él hubiera preferido una cama blanda y un cuello bonito del que beber, es difícilmente un doloroso tormento teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho. - Esto fue dicho en un tono claro y mordaz que habría sido fácilmente notado por alguien escuchando. Me resistí al impulso de demandar que Tate fuera soltado. Después de todo, todavía había un traidor real suelto y no sabíamos quién era.

\- Tú eres el hijo de puta más afortunado en el mundo. - Fue murmurado con nada más que el odio de Tate. Tenía los ojos color esmeralda pura mientras ardían mirando a Inuyasha.

\- Sabes, amigo, cuando me desperté esta mañana con ella durmiendo en mis brazos, de hecho me sentí muy afortunado. - Inuyasha se echó a reír. Tate lo maldijo, luchando contra sus cadenas.

\- El tipo te ha maldecido de un lado y bajando por el otro desde que regresaste, Inuyasha. He tenido un momento agradable escuchándolo. Ah, Rodney, ¿Es tu turno ahora? Bien, estoy hecho polvo. - Koga rió entre dientes y dio una palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha. Él había sido el guardia la noche anterior.

\- Gracias, Koga, toma tu descanso. Hablaré contigo más tarde. - Aunque Koga no era el segundo o incluso el tercero, Inuyasha lo puso arriba en la lista de la gente que no creía que trataron de matarlo.

Yo pensaba que Koga era capaz de ello, pero Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo. Ya que Tate era una desventaja para quien realmente lo hizo, teníamos que tener guardias fiables sobre él. El área fue despejada de todos, menos Rodney, Inuyasha, Tate y yo. Estábamos bajo tierra en una parte sellada con solo un modo de entrar o salir. Esta sería nuestra única oportunidad de hablar, porque después, no parecía plausible. Pero ahora, parecía lógico que me gustara hacer frente al Judas de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Tate? - Le pregunté. El sonido viajaba bien en el pasillo que conducía a esta sala haciendo eco, por lo que susurrar habría sido demasiado obvio.

\- Lo odio, pero no fui yo - respondió Tate.

Saqué una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de debajo de mi suéter. Tate, miró con recelo. Asentí con la cabeza a Rodney, que liberó uno de sus brazos de su amarra. Soltarlo del todo habría hecho demasiado ruido, y Inuyasha seguía siendo cauteloso. No quería a Tate suelto a mí alrededor, no confiando en si él preferiría verme muerta que con él. Todavía pensaba que Tate era culpable no importa que yo estuviera en desacuerdo. Rápidamente garabateé unas palabras sobre el papel y la sostuve en alto para que Tate las viera.

_Te creo._

Lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Sacudió la cabeza y Rodney le dio la pluma, sosteniendo la libreta para que pudiera escribir.

\- Mira, yo no te creo, amigo. - Inuyasha lo dijo sin falta de veneno y quien estuviera escuchando habría pensado que era la respuesta a la negación de Tate hacia mí. Rodney le lanzó una mirada de asco a la página en la que Tate escribió antes de pasármela a mí.

_Te amo, Kagome_.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que creas, tú artero y puto Inglés - es lo que dijo a Inuyasha. Bueno, queríamos que esto sonara auténtico, pensé irónicamente. Al menos eso está cubierto.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso, imbécil? - Tate continuó.

\- Creo que fingiste tu muerte para enviarla en una espiral de dolor y entonces milagrosamente volviste a aparecer con el chico que odias para culparlo de todo. Querías una excusa para matarme desde que regresaste a su vida. Te aburriste de esperar, ¿no? - Parpadeé. Tate seguro se fue a la inversa en venir con una explicación.

\- ¿Piensas que la heriría así sólo para matarte? Imbécil. - Inuyasha dio un resoplido grosero.

_¡Esto no es por lo que estamos aquí!_ Escribí y agité delante de Inuyasha, olvidando en mi agitación que lo podría pensar para él. Inuyasha ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar.

\- No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ella por la mitad, amigo. Fe, conspirar para que me asesinaran es la cosa más impresionante que has hecho. ¿Sigues con tu historia que no fuiste tú? Entonces estás de vuelta en ese lugar olvidado donde ella nunca te ha notado. ¿Así que qué eres, un traidor o un perdedor patético? - Era una pregunta con trampa, por supuesto.

Una respuesta lo habría matado y la otra, de acuerdo a la analogía mordaz Inuyasha, despedido emocionalmente. Hubo varios puntos de discordia que quería discutir con él, pero tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde. Tate lo fulminó con la mirada con más furia que antes, lo que era decir algo. Inuyasha esperaba con una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Yo todavía estaba haciendo garabatos en el bloc de notas cuando hablaba Tate.

\- Seamos claros en algo… si me matas, no será porque hice esto. No fui la rata de Irasue, aunque pulgares hacia arriba a quien lo hizo. Si me matas, es porque tienes miedo de que si no lo haces, un día quizás la veas irse conmigo. Así que de vuelta a ti, guardián de cripta, ¿Qué va a ser? - Los ojos marrones oscuros que podrían derretirme eran planos y fríos ahora.

\- Te di la oportunidad de aceptar tus actos con dignidad. Te negaste. En este momento, lo haremos a tu manera. Tú te quedas aquí encadenado, sin comida, sin compañía, hasta que el hambre y la soledad te ablanden. Vamos a ver lo que tienes que decir una vez más en un mes más o menos. Déjalo estar a solas con su engaño y su falta de carácter. Mientras tanto, voy a estar disfrutando de la compañía de mi esposa. - Inuyasha me tomó la mano. Me resistí el tiempo suficiente para soportar la página desordenadamente escrita y que Tate la leyera mientras Rodney encadenaba su brazo en su lugar.

_Prometo que voy a averiguar quién es, _

_pero si viene alguien a esta habitación, _

_además de mi o Inuyasha, grita lo más fuerte posible._

\- No te preocupes, Kagome - dijo Tate, con un toque de humor.

\- Voy a estar aquí. - Cuando Rodney cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, me volví hacia Inuyasha. _'¿Sigues pensando que es él?_' Pregunté. Me miró con emociones compitiendo a través de su rostro, ninguna de ellas agradable.

\- No – Por último, negó con la cabeza.

Nuestra docena de sospechosos, ahora solo teníamos cuatro. Esto era un proceso excepcionalmente doloroso para Inuyasha, ya que cada uno de ellos había pasado no menos de un siglo con él y los consideraba sus amigos cercanos. Cesar no había sospechado de Brutus, sin embargo, mira donde lo agarro. Por lo tanto Inuyasha tenía que ser despiadado en sus evaluaciones. Zero estaba en la lista, a pesar de su aparente devoción servil, luego estaba Tick Tock, Rattler y Doc completando nuestras sospechas. Sesshomaru era mantenido como una alternativa potencial. Mientras yo había estado desayunando, Inuyasha finalmente había llamado a Don para decirle que había llegado. Mi tío pregunto por Tate, por supuesto y recibió una brusca respuesta que era pacifica e inmarchitable 'por el momento'.

Pude imaginar una pequeña cana siendo arrancada de la ceja de Don durante esa conversación. Don adoraba a Tate, pero también era realista. Él sabía lo que pasaría si Tate era culpable de este crimen. Los yokais no daban libertad condicional. Para reforzar el cuadro de una lenta recuperación como sugirio Inuno, Inuyasha se movía con notable lentitud comparada con sus usuales merodeadoras zancadas. Pasamos la tarde en el sofá mientras Inuno lo ponía al día en lo que había ocurrido cuando fue dado por muerto.

Resumido pero con amplios detalles, Inuno describió como Irasue había estropeado el evento de la casa de opera. Mi madre se cansó de pretender que no estaba escuchando a escondidas y se sentó en una silla cercana. Cuando Inuno terminó, ella rompió el cargado silencio.

\- Que completa perra, Kagome. Deberían matarla. - Inuyasha dejo escapar un resoplido.

\- Tengo intención de hacer los honores yo mismo. - Mientras tanto, veríamos quien trataba de contactar a Irasue para dejarle saber que Inuyasha estaba vivo.

Don había organizado todo para escuchar cualquier llamada telefónica, incluso interceptó la señales inalámbricas que salen de la casa. Computadores, mensajes de texto y cualquier otra cosa aparte de las palomas mensajeras fueron confiscados. Es con fines de seguridad, Inuno declaró con frialdad y nadie se atrevió a discutir con él. Cuando el traidor hiciera su movimiento, lo haría por teléfono, entonces nosotros lo atraparíamos. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar.

\- Inuyasha, aun estás pálido. Debes alimentarte adecuadamente y descansar. - dijo Inuno.

\- Está bien. - Inuyasha tiró de mi mano.

\- Gatita, Quiero mostrarte algo. - Le seguí escaleras abajo hacia el sótano, pasando por varias salas que no me había molestado en explorar en los últimos días.

Al menos un tercio de esta casa estaba bajo tierra, una buena analogía de yokais y Oni. Lo que veía en la superficie era solo el comienzo, al igual que su propia especie. Dos yokais se inclinaron hasta la cintura antes de sostener la doble puerta de madera abierta para nosotros. Varias personas, todos humanos, alzaron la vista cuando entramos en lo que parecía ser un área de entretenimiento. Algunos de ellos estaban en un gran sofá frente al televisor de plasma, otros jugando en una de las cuatro mesas de billar y cinco parecían estar ocupados en un juego de póker.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - murmure.

\- Esta es la versión yokai de una cocina, cariño. El cuidado de los humanos a cambio de su sangre, es así como funcionan muchas casas de yokais. Quería mostrártelo - Inuyasha agitó la mano abarcando la habitación.

\- ¡Pido a la pelinegra! Te gustaré, mi sabor es el mejor. - Un hombre joven pecoso gritó, acercándose con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Piensas que estoy aquí para alimentarme de ti? - me quedé boquiabierta cuando el inclinó su cabeza y descubrió su cuello. Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

\- De hecho así es. Lo siento, Neal, pero ella no va morderte y tú no eres el que sabe mejor - lo corrigió antes de poner una mano en su hombro.

\- Sin embargo, lo harás. Opino que deberías comer menos cebolla. - Miré como Neal iba hacia Inuyasha, quien cerró su boca en el cuello de Neal y lo mordió como si fuera un pastelillo ambulante. Menos de un minuto después paró, cerrando los agujeros y dando a Neal un apretón amigable en la barbilla.

\- También menos ajo, camarada. He bebido de cocineros Italianos que no apestan tanto a ellos. - La sonrisa de Neal no disminuyó.

\- Fue la mejor pizza que he tenido, Blanquito, y estaba cargada con cebollas y ajo, lo siento. - Inuyasha dio un resoplido divertido.

\- Cepillado de dientes, muchacho. Familiarízate con él o nunca serás convertido. No, no te levantes - dijo cuando una de las chicas se levanto del sofá.

\- Estamos dando un paseo rápido y luego nos iremos. - Mi madre se desmayaría si supiera que esto estaba debajo de ella, pensé aturdida. Bocadillos vivientes, todos al alcance de una mordedura.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos niños? - pregunté bajo. Ninguno de ellos parecía mucho mayor de veinte años.

Inuyasha me llevo a través de otro conjunto de habitaciones. Había una biblioteca, un área de computación, incluso un jacuzzi bajo tierra. Cada poca docena de pies había cuartos. Algunos estaban ocupados, algunos estaban vacíos y algunos con las puertas cerradas tenían el inconfundible sonido del sexo viniendo de ellas.

\- Oh, Ellos son de toda clase - él respondió.

\- Algunos son estudiantes universitarios, aspirantes a artistas, Fugitivos de malos hogares, chicos de la calle o prometedores aprendices. Neal es uno de ellos. Él quiere ser un yokai, por eso esta demostrando su entrega siendo una comida y haciendo pequeños mandados. Siempre que tengas un grupo de yokais que viven en una casa grande, generalmente tendrás una de estas situaciones. – me enlisto, caray…

\- ¿Todos ellos están en trance? – me astrevi a poreguntar.

\- ¡Válgame Dios, no! Están al día de lo que los mantiene y por qué. Los fugitivos obtienen educación en casa, un lugar para vivir y unos gastos que ahorrar para cuando deseen irse por su cuenta. Es por su propia seguridad, sin embargo, muchos de ellos no saben donde están o el nombre real de quienes los cuidan. Cuando ellos se van, lo que hacen es borrarlo de sus mentes. Ha sucedido de esta manera desde hace milenios, gatita. Una forma de feudalismo, como te dije antes. – se rio.

\- ¿Feudalismo? ¿Es así como lo llamas? - me detuve al lado de uno de los cuartos con la respiración pesada.

\- Esto - Inuyasha asintió con cabeza junto a la puerta

\- Es consensuado. Si bien no puedo hablar por todos los hogares, pero como regla general es considerado como una muy mala forma hipnotizar a quienes son comida para follárselos. Si tú eres un invitado y haces tal cosa, es casi un motivo de muerte. Ahora, si los humanos fantasean con desplomarse, ¿entonces, quien va a juzgar?, Es su elección. - ¿Quien va a juzgar? Yo. Perfecto, Inuno. Proporciona toda la comida-que-puedas-ingerir, en todas las formas posibles. Asegúrate de alimentarte regularmente, ¡Inuyasha, ahí hay un buen chico! Idiota.

\- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, gatita… esto nunca pasará. - dijo Inuyasha con toda seriedad.

\- ¿Es por eso que me mostraste esto? ¿Entonces no me preocuparía de que estuvieras tratando de ocultarme algo? - Le creí, incluso si irracionalmente me sintiera aun amenazada por la fácil disponibilidad de oportunidades.

\- Esa es una de las razones, si. La razón principal está detrás de ti comiéndote con los ojos y a punto ser golpeado por eso - Inuyasha comenzó a sonreír.

\- Amigo - dijo una voz con tono zalamero.

\- No he visto esto hace varios días… Querida, tu esposo ha vuelto, que bueno - Mi movimiento rápido hacia él interrumpió el resto de la frase. Juan regresó mi abrazo, canturreando.

\- Si, yo también estoy alegre de que esté aquí - suspiré.

\- Y de que tu estés aquí también ¿Cómo te sientes? - Juan sonrió. Era su usual sonrisa lasciva que me recordaba que estar al otro lado no cambiaba la esencia de la persona.

\- Me siento maravillosamente y tu te ves aún más hermosa con mis nuevos ojos. Mira tu piel. Magnífica. - Tocó mi mejilla.

\- Ese es todo el toqueteo al que tienes permiso, amigo. - Inuyasha le dio un puño suave, golpeándolo un paso atrás. Juan no dejó de sonreír.

\- Tengo que agradecerte por muchas cosas, amigo, pero sobre todo por esto. Me has hecho ver a las mujeres aún más atractivas, oh, su olor. Los latidos de su corazón. Y el sabor que tienen... - cerró sus ojos.

\- Delicioso - Levanté la mirada hacia Inuyasha en la incredulidad.

\- ¡Lo has convertido en algo aun peor que un puerco! - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo está un poco abrumado con todos los nuevos sentidos. Él se acostumbrará a ellos. O conseguirá ser castrado si se olvida de sí mismo e incluso piensa en palmear tu trasero, ¿Crees que soy ciego? Control, amigo. Apréndelo. - El dio una palmada en la mano con fingida inocencia cerca de mi cadera.

\- Querida - Juan besó mi mejilla, esta vez con respeto.

\- No estoy dominado por mi hambre y puedo luchar una vez más. Él me ha dado poder... y no lo voy a desperdiciar. - Una de las chicas que estaba viendo televisión llegó por el pasillo con una risita coqueta, mirando a los dos hombres. Juan se puso en estado de alerta, con su nariz arrugada y luces verdes apareciendo en sus ojos.

\- Hablando de no despilfarrar... - Me dio un último beso rápido y fue a seguirla, sonriendo.

\- La rubia, por favor... espera. Estoy hambriento y muy susceptible a la adulación... tu podrías hablarme de cualquier cosa... – comenzo a atosigarla.

\- Demasiado para luchar una buena batalla", observé secamente. "Él va a

tener un harén en una semana."

Inuyasha vio desaparecer a Juan por el pasillo, acariciando el cuello de la

rubia de una forma que no hablaba sólo de hambre. "Él es un buen

sujeto. Aprenderá."

"¿Aprender que?" Por lo menos no podrá adquirir o transmitir

enfermedades nunca mas, pensé. Esa es una ventaja de convertir a Juan en un

yokai, por el sexo femenino.

Inuyasha puso un brazo alrededor de mí mientras caminábamos hacia la

salida de esta fiesta de carne. "Él aprenderá que muchas mujeres pueden

satisfacer por un corto período de tiempo, pero cuando se enamore, sólo una lo

sostendrá para siempre."

Le lance una mirada de soslayo "¿Estás tratando de seducirme?"

Sus labios se curvaron con la promesa. "Absolutamente."

Mis dedos se entrelazaron en los suyos. Sí, había mucho de malo en

nuestra situación. Una persona de confianza que lo quería muerto, y eso era

sólo el comienzo de nuestros problemas. Aún así, la vida era desperdiciada en

aquellos que no vivía en el tiempo que tenían, ya fueran humanos, yokai o

Onis. O una mezcla rara de los dos, como yo.

"Bien."

_Continuara…_


	14. Traidor

**Traidor **

La espera me estaba sobrepasando. Bajo otras circunstancias, habría considerado pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Inuyasha a puertas cerradas como en vacaciones. Pero mirando sospechosamente a la gente a mí alrededor cada vez que salíamos de la habitación no era mi idea de relajarse. Era peor para Inuyasha, lo sabía. Por lo menos yo no tenía lazos emocionales con quien que fuera el traidor. Esta mañana en el desayuno, Inuyasha subió la apuesta. Mientras comía tostadas a la francesa, él casualmente mencionó a Zero que Reno debería ser un cambio agradable de temperatura en comparación con Whistler aquí en British Columbia. Todos nuestros sospechosos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Aquí pensé que había superado a Clue. ¿Sería Zero en la cocina con un teléfono celular o Doc en la sala de estar con una pistola?

Hablando de Doc, había estado actuando de manera extraña. Varias veces, lo vimos persistentemente cerca del pasillo donde Tate se encontraba detenido, vestido con sus armas, masticando un cigarrillo sin encender y viendo todo a su alrededor con la atención de un cirujano. Parecía surgir detrás de mí cada vez que Inuyasha no estaba ahí, silencioso como una sombra. Cuando Inuyasha aparecía, salía de una forma educada pero deliberada, todavía permaneciendo en las proximidades. Me ponía los pelos de punta. A Inuyasha no le preocupaba tampoco, pero por necesidad no se enfrentó a Doc o demostrar que le molestaba. En lugar de eso, él se reía y decía cosas como.

\- Oh, ahí estás, amigo - en un tono tan alegre e inafectado que todo lo que podía hacer era no aplaudir.

Tal vez en otro par de siglos, si yo viviera todo ese tiempo, también tendría tan buenas habilidades actorales. Tick Tock y Rattler, los otros dos sospechosos, se dedicaban a sus negocios de tan alegre manera que mentalmente los colocaba más abajo en el tótem. En todo caso, parecían sentir mi malestar alrededor de Doc y trataban de conducirlo fuera las pocas veces que Inuyasha no estaba pegado a mi cadera. Tomé unos cuchillos para usarlos debajo de mi ropa, aunque no me aportaron mucha comodidad. Con lo rápido que era Doc con esas armas de fuego, yo estaría llena de balas incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de arrojar uno.

Poco después del anuncio sobre Reno, Inuyasha fue por su bebida matutina. Caminé fuera del porche. Los yokais tradicionalmente odiaban el frío congelante, al no tener un sistema de calefacción interior como los seres humano. Inuno no eligió para esconderse las montañas de Canadá en diciembre por un capricho. Sabía que era un lugar que por lo general los yokais evitaban. En esta época del año, Florida estaba llena de visitantes sin pulso. No podrías balancear un gato sin encontrarte un corazón que no late. Fue por un leve azoramiento que vislumbré una figura solitaria en los árboles justo a la izquierda de donde yo estaba en el porche envolvente. Ahora conocía esa forma. Alto, delgado y mortal. Algo brillaba, y el frío que de repente sentí hacía que el aire pareciera suave en comparación. Era el reflejo del sol en metal.

Sin prisa obvia, me volví y me dirigí hacia la puerta, concentrando toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no dejar que mi pulso se acelerara. Ese sonido podía asustar a un yokai. Mientras caminaba, me preguntaba si podía esquivar las balas con la suficiente rapidez para evitar algún órgano vital. Pero era lógico que Doc estaría apuntando mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tendría de objetivo otra cosa? La puerta se abrió antes de que yo la alcanzara, Sesshomaru a mi lado, justo en el camino de cualquier arma de fuego. No podía recordar cuándo había estado tan contenta de verle. Gracias, le envié a sin darle una última mirada por encima de mi hombro como quería.

\- Esta frío aquí afuera. Vas a coger la muerte. - dijo con un toque sarcástico en su boca.

\- Mantente alejada de Doc, gatita - Inuyasha comenzó tan pronto como estábamos en nuestra habitación y le dije que lo que pasó.

\- Deberías solo agarrarlo y averiguar lo que sabe - murmure, irritada conmigo misma por presentarme como un objetivo tan abierto.

\- Sí, bueno, tomaría más tiempo torturarlo que ser paciente y esperar que él se delate - dijo Inuyasha con una amenaza calculadora.

\- Créeme, si se tratara de una cuestión de preferencias, conoces las mías. - Sí, tenía una idea bastante buena.

Si la imaginación me fallara, yo estaba segura que él podría organizar una demostración para estimular mi memoria. Cada vez que salíamos de esta habitación, su máscara alegre ajenidad estaba con toda su fuerza. Una vez dentro, se cayó de Inuyasha como una balanza. Se frotó la sien casi con impaciencia. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera para mi, era sin duda peor para él.

\- Debes volverte loco deseando unos minutos de verdadera paz y tranquilidad - le dije.

\- Quiero decir, nunca es tranquilo para ti, ¿verdad? O tienes el ruido de la gente a tu alrededor o la basura recitando en mi cabeza. - Él sonrió con un dejo de amargura.

\- No te preocupes, mascota, tuve un poco de verdadero silencio no hace mucho tiempo. Está muy sobrevalorado, si me lo preguntas. - Se sentó en la silla de respaldo alto junto a la cama. Terciopelo rojo, madera de caoba, oro hilado, tal vez un verdadero Luis de siglo XVIII. Inuyasha parecía compatible con eso, tan hermoso y finamente moldeado.

\- Esto no es tu culpa tuya - Me senté y apoyé mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. le dije suavemente pero en voz alta, para que pudiera oírlo en ambos sentidos.

\- Entonces, ¿de quién es, gatita? - Suspiró.

Lo que podría haber contestado lo borré de mi cabeza. Inuyasha me tiró hacia abajo la alfombra y me cubrió antes que mi corazón terminara de palpitar. No, no era por estar abrumado por la pasión. Fue a causa de la repentina erupción de disparos. Me arrastró al baño antes de chasquear, "Quédate aquí" y desapareció en un borrón. Su rapidez en realidad me agitó durante un segundo antes de que ignorara su orden y saltara tras él. De ninguna manera me sentaría en una bañera esperando lo mejor. Doc sólo utilizaba balas de plata. Sería igual de peligroso para Inuyasha como lo era para mí.

Sin molestarme con las escaleras, salté los tres pisos hacia abajo y seguí la dirección de los otros cuerpos corriendo, por no mencionar el ruido. Hubo otra sucesión de balas, demasiado rápido para que yo las contara y un grito acompañándolas que levantó mis pies del suelo y me zambulló adelante. La conmoción procedía de debajo de la prisión, y la voz gritando era de Tate. Apenas pase los demás yokais corriendo por el estrecho pasillo y por la arruinada puerta, precipitándome en línea recta al hombre que levantaba el cuchillo mientras me estrellaba contra él.

La fuerza de mi velocidad nos golpeó a ambos a través de la pared en una expulsión de hormigón. Antes de dejarme pensar, atasqué uno de mis cuchillos de plata en la forma que peleaba para alejarse. No tuve tiempo de preguntarme qué parte le había atravesado o por qué infiernos no era Doc, porque fue arrancado. Así como rápidamente mis piernas me tironearon después y me balanceé fuera del nuevo agujero en la pared. Por encima de los gritos de pánico de Tate "¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!".

\- Tienes al hombre equivocado, Inuyasha y le debes la vida a Kagome. - Oí la voz fría de Sesshomaru.

\- Gatita, ¿estás bien? - Inuyasha tenía a Doc agarrado de tal forma que se estancó mi respuesta. O tal vez tenía mareos a causa impacto de romper hormigón con mi cabeza. Sacudí parte de la sangre de mi frente y acepté la mano de Miroku para ayudar a mis pies. El pequeño cuarto estaba hombro con hombro de gente.

\- Estoy bien. Él iba a apuñalarte. - me las arreglé.

\- No, Doc iba a dispararle a Rattler de nuevo, ¿verdad, amigo? - Inuyasha le preguntó con caricias amenazantes mientras lo apretaba. Hice una mueca e instintivamente enderece mi espalda. Doc no pudo, la suya fue doblada en ángulo opuesto. Inuyasha le había doblado hacia atrás como un emparedado.

\- ¡Inuyasha! Rattler iba a apuñalarte. - Él miró hacia arriba debido a la nitidez de mi tono.

\- Tiene razón. Apuñaló a Shiory, ¿Está ella bien? - dijo Tate, tirando de sus ataduras.

\- La tengo - respondió Inuno fuera de la celda.

\- Zero, ve a buscar a un humano. Necesita sangre. Shiory, no te muevas. Esto dolerá... - Por debajo del resto de su alboroto, la voz adolorida penetró. Fue irregular espaciada pero audible y todo el mundo se calló cuando sus palabras se hicieron claras.

\- ...Inuyasha... fue Rattler-ah! Cristo, es insoportable... Doc le disparó... cuando me apuñaló... aún no está esa sangrienta estaca afuera, Inuno, no soportó ver... - Inuyasha soltó a Doc.

Sesshomaru sostuvo a Rattler en un castigador abrazo, una mano en el cuchillo de plata que yo alojé en su pecho, el cual estaba muy cerca de su corazón. Inuyasha se abrió paso entre la gente en el espacio apretado hasta que estuvo en el pasillo, arrodillándose ante la forma estropeada de Shiory.

\- No te muevas, cariño - dijo con una suave cadencia que usaría en un niño.

\- Ahí, ¿sientes mi mano? Ya casi acaba, aprieta muy fuerte... - Con una precisión delicada, Inuno miró maliciosamente la estaca de plata en su pecho.

Un rayo láser hubiera sido descuidado. La razón de su cautela era obvia -había sido estacada directamente en el corazón y cualquier movimiento podría ser fatal. Sostuve mi respiración mientras la última pulgada dejaba su pecho, porque a pesar de todo, yo admiraba Shiory. Cuando estuvo afuera e hizo un gruñido de dolor, sentándose, dejé salir mi aliento. Parecía que todo el mundo lo hizo, incluso aquellos que no respiraban.

Zero volvió, sosteniendo a un adolescente con los ojos abiertos bajo el brazo. Inuyasha se movió al lado del joven hombre para depositarlo cerca de ella y Shiory fijó su boca sobre él al momento. Su mano aún estaba enroscada alrededor de Inuyasha y la llevó a sus labios antes de dejarla ir y se puso de pie con un propósito siniestro. Doc también se puso de pie ahora, su columna vertebral se había sanado en el ínterin. Fue hacia Shiory, que acaba de dejar al adolescente con un último lamido de sus labios. Zero le apoyó mientras se tambaleaba alejándose. Esperaba que tuvieran aquí un buen suministro de píldoras de hierro.

\- Creo que el último de ellos volvió a su lugar. Inuyasha, no trates de jugar al quiropráctico conmigo otra vez. Después de todo, soy el único profesional con certificado médico en esta sala. - Doc estiró su espalda con un chasquido audible

\- Eras un dentista y uno podrido por lo que he oído. Aún así, eres sin un duda, el más rápido tirador que he visto en cualquier lugar en cualquier época y te voy a estar agradecido el resto de mis días - Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru después.

\- Tira del cuchillo de Rattler una vez que mi esposa se encuentre lejos de su alcance - Para Miroku, simplemente dijo

\- Suelta a Tate - El rechinar de los hierros fue el único sonido ahora mientras Miroku liberaba de sus cadenas a Tate.

\- Te dije que no fui yo. - Una vez libre, Tate se estiró casi de la misma manera que Doc, sólo que con mucho menos gracia por el rudo tratamiento

\- Sabía que sospechabas de mí - dijo Doc.

\- Siento haberte hecho sentir incómoda esta mañana, Kagome, pero Rattler había estado merodeando alrededor del lado de la casa tras de ti. Sabía que yo lo vi y le hizo desesperar. Lo seguí por aquí justo a tiempo para verlo apuñalar a Shiory. Por lo menos mis balas le impidieron terminar con su vida - Inuyasha puso la mano sobre el hombro de Doc.

\- Lleva a Shiory fuera de aquí y una vez más, tienes mi más profundo agradecimiento - Después que los dos se fueron, Inuyasha se dirigió a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa fría.

\- Vamos a llenar la vacante en la pared, ¿de acuerdo? - Hubo una risa a tono sobre los labios del antiguo príncipe mientras dos de ellos ataban a Rattler con las mismas correas que habían sostenido Tate.

\- Debes de tener hambre. Están almacenados aquí, créeme. Pídele a alguien que te muestre - le dije a Tate, que se había puesto a mi lado tan pronto como fue liberado.

\- Puedo esperar. Tu cabeza está sangrando - Tate se frotó los brazos, como si aún pudiera sentir las abrazaderas mordiéndole.

\- Yo la atenderé - Con Rattler doblegado, Inuyasha vino a mí y apretó sus labios contra la herida de mi corona.

\- Te podrías haberte roto el cráneo como un huevo al romper ese muro y sin contar el riesgo de un disparo. Mujer cabeza de mula, al menos parece que tu terquedad está protegida por una gruesa capa de hueso. ¿Tengo que agradecerte aún por tu imprudente indiferencia al obedecer quedarte arriba? – sonreí, como siempre tenia razón.

\- No - dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo haré. Lo prometo. - Inuyasha me hizo retroceder, tirando de un cuchillo de su pantalón. Cortó su mano y la puso sobre mi cabeza. La sensación de hormigueo fue casi instantánea mientras mi carne se curaba. Con un último pincelado de sus labios, me soltó y se volvió hacia el yokai que era el centro de atención.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con la amenaza del castigo y el dolor de la traición combinados. Rattler bajó la mirada. Miroku estrelló su codo con tanta fuerza en la caja torácica de Rattler que la mitad de su brazo desapareció de vista.

\- ¡Se te ha hecho una pregunta, Walter! - Walter, alias Rattler, dio un grito ahogado de dolor incluso cuando Inuyasha ponía una mano sobre Miroku.

\- Está bien, amigo. Vamos a darle la oportunidad de confesar sin mancharlo de sangre primero. - Después a Rattler, con un tono mucho más duro.

\- Ya sabes cómo irá esto. No importa cuán valiente te crees, todo el mundo se rompe con el tiempo. Así que vas a detallar exactamente cuándo, por qué y cómo te uniste a Irasue con todas tus extremidades y piel juntas... o con nuevas partes creciendo tan rápido como podemos tirar de ellas - Por una vez, un pronunciamiento tan severo no me llenó de un ápice de compasión. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no arrojarme sobre Rattler y empezar a rasgarlo a pedazos sólo por el puro disfrute de ello.

\- ¿Fue por dinero? ¿Todo ese oro y gloria que ella promete? ¿Eso es todo, solamente por avaricia? - Susurré.

\- No me importa el dinero. Hice lo que tenía que hacer por amor - A cualquiera que le hablara a mí o Inuyasha era igual; Rattler nos miró a los dos.

\- ¿Por amor? ¿Estás enamorado de Irasue? Entonces eres tan estúpido como un traidor idiota. - Repetí.

\- No de Irasue. De Vivienne – me lanzo una mirada venenosa.

\- Irasue mató a Vivienne, ¿por qué querrías…? - Inuyasha comenzó, y luego se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza con un sonido que era demasiado cruel para ser una risa.

\- Ah, ya veo. ¿Todo este tiempo, entonces? Me dijiste que Vivienne había sido asesinada hace unos meses. ¡Me sentí apenado por ti, imbécil y todo el tiempo estabas esperando tener una oportunidad! - Se hizo un clic a continuación.

Me acordé de la explosión en la casa de Inuno causada por los yokais que se convirtieron a sí mismos en bombas andantes todo por el bien de quienquiera que Irasue había secuestrado previamente. Parece que Irasue había hecho lo mismo con Rattler secuestrando a alguien a quien amaba haciéndole traicionar a Inuyasha. Que persona realmente vil era Irasue. Si era posible, la odiaba aún más.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber que Vivienne todavía está viva? - Preguntó Inuyasha. Rattler parecía aún más adolorido de lo que lució inmediatamente después de que Miroku lo atravesara con el codo.

\- Porque todas las semanas Irasue me llama... y me deja oír su grito - Inuyasha empezó a caminar a paso en limitado, impotente.

\- Sólo le dije sobre el tren. No tuve nada que ver con los ataques a tu esposa. Temprano, iba a atrapar a Kagome y amenazar con matarla a menos que te interpusieras en mi vista, pero Doc me vio y sabía que me dispararía antes de que pudiera agarrarla. Por eso vine donde estaba detenida la única otra persona por la que la Parca Negra se pondría en peligro a sí misma, pero fallé. Sé que me castigarás como ejemplo, pero pido una cosa... - Rattler continuó.

\- ¿Tú te atreves a pedirme algo? - dijo con dureza.

\- No abogo por indulgencia. Sé que me pondrán con el otro, pero antes de hacerlo... Inuyasha, mi señor, te pido que me perdones - Inuyasha dejó de caminar. Hubo un silencio cargado. Después llegó a pararse frente a Rattler.

\- En 1867, me hice tu amigo. Cinco años más tarde, te convertí ¿y que dije que era lo peor que podías hacer como un yokai? –

\- Traicionar a tu señor - Rattler apartó la mirada. "".

\- Correcto. Has cometido el peor acto que podías a los ojos de nuestra gente y aún pides mi perdón. ¿Sabes lo que tengo que decir a eso, Walter Tannenbaum? - Inuyasha estaba completamente inmóvil y esa debería haber sido mi advertencia. Tal vez fueron las secuelas de golpear mi cabeza a través del hormigón sólido que me aletargaron o pudo ser que él se movió muy rápido, incluso rebasó a Miroku y Sesshomaru mientras trataban de bloquearlo.

\- Lo tienes. - El cuchillo que había utilizado para cortar su palma se encontraba todavía en su mano.

Fue enterrado con un toque fiero en el corazón de Rattler al momento en que pronunciaba esas palabras. Hubo una fracción de segundo mientras sus ojos se encontraban, yo inútilmente tiraba del brazo de Inuyasha y los gritos de protesta provenientes de los espectadores, cuando yo juraría que vi sonreír a Rattler. Murió al siguiente instante junto con él. Su cuerpo se desplomó y ante mis ojos, su piel comenzó a marchitarse.

\- Inuyasha, ¿por qué? - Ahora era yo la que dirigió esa pregunta de llamada a él. Se volvió para hacerme frente.

\- Debido a que yo habría hecho lo mismo si fuera él, por lo que tiene mi perdón - En el momento de silencio incómodo hablé.

\- No tiene el mío - Sólo el dolor en su voz me impidió gritarle. En cambio, en una manera muy suya, me quedé muy quieta.

\- Escuché a esa perra reír cuando me dijo que te había matado. Luego vi su rostro cuando me dio las gracias porque era mi culpa. ¿No merezco ninguna retribución? ¿No está mi dolor al nivel del de Rattler? Esto podría haber sido misericordioso, pero estuvo mal, Inuyasha. Me lo enseñaste. No importa lo mucho que tuvieras empatía con Rattler, no deberías haberlo matado. Te dejé tener a Max. Deberías haberme dado a Rattler - Y con eso, salí de la pequeña habitación, los demás yokais abrieron camino para dejarme pasar.

Ya que Inuyasha estaba fingiendo estar débil para descubrir quién era el traidor, no había pasado mucho tiempo con el preso que había ayudado a capturar en la emboscada del tren – Anubus, segundo al mando de Irasue. De hecho, Anubus había sido casi olvidado en el furor por la vuelta de Inuyasha, aunque estoy segura de que no se quejaba por su falta de atención. De hecho, casi pareció sorprendido de ver a alguien en su celda.

Esta era realmente la primera vez que lo veía bien, ya que no contaba ese momento inicial, cuando Koga, Rodney y Miroku habían regresado con él y sin Inuyasha. Anubus era alto para un egipcio, bastante sobre el uno noventa y tenía el pelo largo y lacio y rasgos pronunciados que se jactaban de su herencia. Su porte estaba lejos del de un preso en espera de una sentencia severa, también. Casi parecía relajado, a pesar de que estaba soldado en la pared de acero de la que colgaba. Su estigia mirada me evaluó en la misma forma que yo lo consideré. Fríamente. El primer parpadeo de desconcierto real llegó cuando me moví a un lado para dejarle ver al hombre que me seguía por detrás.

\- Ah, hola allí, Anubus. Caray, creo que la última vez que te vi fue hace más de cincuenta años. Si lo recuerdas, acababa de conocer a esta atrevida moza que me llevó a su cabaña y luego casi me aburre a la impotencia follar con ella. No creo que se haya movido ni una vez debajo de mí en todo el tiempo y se tardó horas, ¿No? ¿Por qué, si el colchón hubiese tenido un orificio de tamaño similar, apuesto a que habría pasado un buen rato empujando mi polla en él...? - Un rugido de furia cortó el resto de su oración. Me las arreglé para mantener mi rostro en blanco. Inuyasha me había advertido lo que iba a utilizar para incitar a Anubus, ya que Anubus consideraba a Irasue como una deidad, pero me insistió en estar presente.

\- ¡Cállate, inmundicia! No puedo creer que todavía estés vivo, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Todas las llamas del infierno son más de lo que te mereces - Supongo que no estaba bromeando acerca de que ser lo suficientemente gráfico para enojar al otro yokai.

\- Oh no - rió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Así que incluso después de tanto tiempo, todavía no te ha dejado degustar su sabor? Es lo mejor, amigo, confía en mí. Mediocre es la descripción más halagadora que podría dar a lo que se encuentra entre las piernas de esa mujer. Me pregunto por qué Inuno se uniría a esa pobre excusa de mujer, pero entonces el amor puede ser completamente ciego. Y célibe, si esa fuera mí esposa. Ahora aquí hay una mujer de verdad, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. - Inuyasha me empujó hacia adelante.

\- En sueños ella es más apasionada que el trozo de arcilla egipcia que tú adoras. Irasue sabe que palidece a su lado. ¿No es por eso que ella ha intentado con tanto empeño matarla? ¿Debido a que ella sabía que nadie se dejaría engañar por sus pretensiones de superioridad una vez que el mundo pudiera ver a Kagome? – mi ego femenino se elevo un millón de veces, pero Anubus solo se quebró un diente de tan fuerte que mordio.

\- Todos ustedes morirán… Irasue es la reencarnación de Isis y la diosa de este mundo. ¡Ella ha reinado durante más de dos mil años y no puede ser detenida por insectos que son inferiores a las langostas! - Anubus gruñó.

\- Necesitas echar un polvo, compañero - Inuyasha amablemente observó.

\- Ella ni siquiera te ha permitido frotarte en todos estos años, ¿No? Quiere que sus guardias sean puros y todas esas tonterías, ¿Verdad? Tus bolas sin utilizar te han torcido el cerebro, lo han hecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has siquiera visto a una mujer desnuda, eh? ¿Antes o después de que Constantino se convirtiera? - Este desollado verbal era una táctica inusual para Inuyasha, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que valía la pena intentarlo.

Koga, Rodney y Miroku ya había intentado por otros medios, ninguno de ellos agradable, pero Anubus se había probado en desconocimiento o poco dispuesto a revelar nada útil. Supongo que los continuos comentarios de Inuyasha de haber tenido sexo con Irasue era el equivalente a un imbécil que se jactara con el Papa acerca de cómo había clavado a la Virgen María. Irasue definitivamente no era casta, pero si había tenido aventuras, aparte de la infame con Inuyasha, había sido discreta al respecto. Y era notoria sobre declararse a sí misma de ser de linaje divino. Muchos de su gente, literalmente, la adoraban. Anubus caía en esa categoría.

\- ¿Ya te lo estás imaginando? Mis manos en Irasue, mmmm, ¿Cuántas mañanas lo has imaginado? Despierto, con ganas de matarme por ella y luego descubrir que todo el tiempo que la toqué, encontré toda la experiencia... bastante sosa. - Hombre, de verdad teníamos toda su atención. Los ojos de Anubus estaban rojos brillantes y lívidos.

\- Ni siquiera eres digno de ser sacrificado a ella. Irasue sólo yació contigo para que fueras sentenciado a muerte, pero incluso allí, Inuno le falló. Ella debería haberme dejado terminar contigo esa noche como yo quería - Inuyasha se rió de nuevo, pero más bajo.

\- ¿Crees que fue la primera mujer que folló conmigo con la esperanza de que me llevaría a mi perdición? Ni cerca. Ese truco ya se había intentado antes y se repitió varias veces después de ella. Así que no, lo siento, no es por eso que Irasue fue deficiente en la cama. Es porque ella es un fraude, un fraude y despojada de sus mentiras y su ropa, ella no era más que una niña mimada con ilusiones de grandeza reforzada por idiotas como tú. – Inuyasha se hecho a reir, y yo también sonreí.

\- La tumba viene por ti - rugió Anubus, toda compostura ida.

\- Ella lo ha convocado y los encontrará y los tragará con un hambre sin fin… - Y luego se detuvo. No tuve que ver la sonrisa de Inuyasha para sentirla. Se enderezó, todas las bromas le dejaron. La cara de Anubus se quedó en blanco, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La jodiste, compañero y lo sabes.

\- Ahora, compañero… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Inuyasha cuando se dirigía hacia Anubus e instaló su dedo con engañosa ligereza en su rostro.

\- ¿Hay que abrir el champán o esperar y mojar a los chicos con ella? - preguntó Sango.

Estábamos sentadas en la sala de estar, un lugar formal en tonos tierra y dorados de muebles y piezas antiguas. La gran mesa parecía que fue tallada de un sólo y gigantesco árbol. Alimentos la adornaban, junto sólido metal y cubiertos de plata, pero nadie comió realmente. Había estado golpeando con mis dedos en su superficie pulida antes de levantar la vista a su pregunta.

\- ¿Hmm? Oh, ve y haz salir el corcho. Se tardarán un rato - La razón por la que estaba aquí, en lugar de abajo, era doble.

Una de ellas, no quería dejar a mi madre y a Sango rodeadas de extraños en un día festivo y dos, aunque él no me pidió salir, sabía que Inuyasha no me quería allí. Ya que ahora ya sabían que Anubus estaba ocultando algo y no sólo era ignorante, los guantes definitivamente estaban fuera. Me molestaba que Inuyasha todavía pensara que verlo así podría cambiar lo que sentía por él, pero no quería que se distrajera por mí. No cuando vidas dependían de la rapidez con la que podía obtener la información de Anubus. Sango vertió el champagne.

\- Este producto es excelente - dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Hombre, este lugar siempre está surtido. ¿Viste todo el brandy? ¡Voy a necesitar un nuevo hígado si nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo! - Su buen humor me hizo sonreír, pero sin entusiasmo. No, ella no tenía ni idea qué tan feas estaban las cosas abajo ahora. Si te quedas en torno a los yokais largo tiempo, sin embargo, reflexioné, aprenderás. No todo es diversión y licor de la vendimia. En lugar de eso, le extendi mi vaso.

\- Llénalo. Faltan dos horas antes de la medianoche, bien podemos iniciar la fiesta. El último informe de Zero era que estaban haciendo progresos, lo que sea eso quiera decir - Mientras Inuyasha, Inuno, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rodney e Koga estaban abajo, Tick Tock y Zero eran nuestros guardias. Demonios, ni siquiera seríamos capaces de tropezar, sin que uno de ellos saltara para prevenirlo.

\- La nieve se calmó - comentó mi madre.

\- Por lo menos ahora se puede ver a través de estas ventanas. No puedo esperar a salir de este árido lugar… y para que conste, no voy a esperar mucho más tiempo - Uh oh, allí va. Algunos deseos de Año Nuevo nunca se harían realidad. Suspiré.

\- Si no te gusta estar rodeada por estos yokais y Onis, imagina cuánto más no te gustaría si se tratara de los yokais y Onis de Irasue. – le reproche.

\- No soy una niña, Kagome - contestó ella en su tono agudo de costumbre.

\- No me hables como si fuera una - La tensión de los últimos días me alcanzó, aunque de todas las personas, yo debería saberlo mejor.

\- ¿No eres una niña? Eso es nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que has actuado como una la mayor parte de mi vida - La boca de Sango se abrió con mi respuesta. Bebió su champán, recostándose en su silla para tener una mejor vista.

\- Eso es todo ¡Me voy! - mi madre anunció, furiosa.

\- Mamá, se razonable. Esta como a seis grados afuera, te congelarás a muerte. ¿A dónde crees que irás, de todos modos? - ¿Por qué no aprendía de una vez a mantener mi bocota cerrada? Con resignación, la seguí mientras ella marchaba a la puerta principal, agarrando un abrigo.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente de esto - espetó.

\- Ve aquí, haz eso, quédate quieta, pequeña y tonta mortal, ¡Los trucos son para los niños! Bueno, he terminado de ser una carga todo por el bien de la culpa - Durante su diatriba, se había ido más allá de mí y se dirigió directamente hacia fuera sobre el césped. No se lo impedí, en parte porque no quería que esto se volviera físico y también para que nuestras quejas pudieran ser discutidas en semi-privacidad. El salón no era el lugar para este tipo de circo familiar.

\- Te equivocas, mamá - dije, tratando de ignorar el viento cortante. No me había molestado en ponerme un abrigo y el frío cortaba directamente a través de mi suéter y pantalones.

\- ¿Puedes ser un dolor en el culo? Sí. ¿Desearía que no estuvieras en mi vida? Por supuesto que no. Ahora, de verdad, vamos a entrar, hace mucho frío fuera… - la muy terca me ignoro.

\- Caminaré hasta la casa más cercana, calle, ciudad, lo que sea – espetó ella, no apaciguada en lo más mínimo. Llegamos a los árboles, la nieve cayendo en la plateada luz de la luna. Mi respiración salía en columnas de humo.

\- No hay nada alrededor en por lo menos veinte kilómetros - señalé en un tono tranquilo.

\- Créeme, lo sé. Inuno eligió este lugar por una razón. No puedes caminar, serías superada por la hipotermia en cinco minutos. Estamos en medio de la nada, créeme, no hay nada por aquí... - Y luego me detuve, congelada en el lugar y no por la temperatura. Mi repentino agarre inflexible a ella le impidió dar un paso más. Ella se volvió hacia mí con enojo antes de detenerse por mi expresión.

\- ¿Qué? - Susurró.

\- Shhh… - Era apenas audible para ella, pero sonaba demasiado fuerte para mi comodidad.

Por otra parte, nuestra pelea durante los últimos cincuenta metros no había sido tranquila. Tampoco las pisadas fuertes en la distancia, perturbando la noche con lo ruidosas que eran. Entrecerré los ojos, centrando toda mi energía hacia los sonidos. No había latidos cardíacos, ausencia de respiración, ni tampoco el sentimiento de un poder invasor. Se movían lentamente. Un maldito montón de ellos. ¿Por qué no sentía nada? Cada yokai o Oni despedía un aura de poder, pero ahí no había nada. ¿Qué mierda era? Sin esperar para saberlo, la cogí y corrí hacia la casa. Zero y Tick Tock ya estaban en la puerta, sintiendo problemas por mis rápidos pasos.

\- Lleven a todos abajo ahora. Algo viene - ladré, empujando a mi madre en esa dirección para dar énfasis.

\- ¿Qué? - Comenzó Sango, levantándose de la silla. Randy entendió más rápido y fue por ella, levantándola. Zero hizo un gesto hacia la escalera, siempre respetuoso pero urgente.

\- Por favor, por aquí - Como mi madre no se movía, le disparé una única mirada.

\- Despierta o inconsciente, vas con ellos, tu eliges - Murmuró algo, pero fue tras ellos, con los hombros rígidos.

\- Tick Tock - respiré, todavía esforzándome por escuchar a esas figuras.

\- Ve por Inuyasha y los otros - Dos minutos más tarde llegaron Inuyasha, Miroku y Rodney cerca detrás de él. No hice caso de las manchas en ellos y señalé a la ventana.

\- ¿Los oyes? No puedo sentir nada, pero hay un montón de ellos. Dirigiéndose directamente hacia aquí. - Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a la oscuridad con señales rojos en sus ojos.

\- No puedo sentir nada, tampoco, Gatita, pero están pisando fuerte, como una manada de elefantes. Sean lo que sean, no son humanos. ¿Miroku? – Después de unos segundos dejó escapar un gruñido.

\- No tengo ni idea, Inuyasha. Retuercen las piedras en mi saco - Rodney le dio una mirada sombría de apoyo a Miroku.

\- Estoy ahí contigo – genial…

\- Está bien. Vamos a prepararnos para recibirlos. Necesitaremos cuchillos, espadas, ballestas, pistolas... rápidamente. Algunos de ellos suenan como si estuvieran delante del resto. Vamos a saber pronto lo que han venido a llamar - Inuyasha sonando sus nudillos, sus ojos completamente rojos.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo nos vamos? - Le pregunté de camino a la armería.

\- Porque no hay suficientes helicópteros para llevar a todo el mundo y si tomamos los coches, podría ser una emboscada. Vamos a oponer resistencia, cariño. Descubrir a lo que nos enfrentamos. Ahora, vamos a tener el helicóptero preparado por si acaso. Si es necesario, puedes llevar a tu madre, Sango y Randy a un lugar seguro – ¡Oh no! ¡eso si que no! Inuyasha no iba a ponerme fuera del camino nuevamente, no con lo que paso en ese sangriento tren.

\- No te dejaré. No importa lo que pase - le dije.

\- Ahora Gatita, ellos son humanos y por lo tanto más fáciles de matar. El resto de nosotros es capaz de… - Inuyasha hizo un ruido suave, incluso cuando comenzaba a ponerse una correa con cerca de cuarenta libras de plata.

\- Ni una maldita hija de puta oportunidad. - En el mismo tono razonable que él utilizó.

\- Juan sabe como volar y yo soy más fuerte que él, por lo que sería la mejor opción si la evacuación fuera necesaria. Y si se te ocurre tirar una mala pasada, como dejarme fuera de combate y cargarme en ese helicóptero, voy a volver al trabajo a tiempo completo teniendo tareas que va a hacer tu pelo aún más blanco de lo que es ahora - Inuyasha me dio un beso rápido, feroz.

\- Maldita mujer. Has aprendido algunos trucos para leer la mente por ti misma, ¿No? Bien, primero que nada ropa, cámbiate la ropa. Tu jersey es demasiado abultado, va a limitar tus movimientos - Sólo me lo quité, quedando en sujetador, pantalones de entrenamiento y zapatillas de deporte. No había tiempo para subir y encontrar una camisa más flexible. Empecé a ponerme la correa de cuchillos de plata, amarrándomela en las piernas, cintura y brazos con la velocidad mejorada de una larga práctica.

\- Simplemente no vas a escuchar ni una palabra, ¿Verdad? Mantén una de estas, no sabemos lo que estamos tratando de matar y la plata podría no funcionar. Te vas congelar así, Gatita – Inuyasha preguntó mientras me entregaba una espada.

\- ¿No es esa la menor de nuestras preocupaciones? Ahora tengo todo un nuevo rango de movimiento y eso es lo más importante - Con una risa que era más tensa que divertida.

\- Tienes razón - Inuyasha se quitó el jersey y lo tiró al suelo junto al mío.

La mayoría de los yokais y Onis siguieron el ejemplo. Pechos desnudos brillaban en la reflexión de la luz del candelabro mientras todo el mundo se ataba las armas. Así como lo hacíamos, los pasos de fuera se acercaron. Inuno bajó las escaleras. No lo había visto antes, pero había oído, obviamente, lo que estaba pasando, porque él tenía más armas que piel cubriéndolo.

\- Al césped, vamos a empezar con un perímetro exterior y entrar de nuevo si es necesario -Inuyasha, dijo.

\- Zero, reúne a los humanos y ponlos en los calabozos de abajo, ya que son los más reforzados. Siéntete libre de utilizar medios físicos para hacerles obedecer a los reticentes, especialmente a su madre - Habría contestado con algo grosero, pero no era el momento.

Salimos al aire libre de una manera precisa, estableciendo una formación alrededor de la casa. Señales manuales se utilizaron una vez que estuvimos fuera, los yokais y Onis moviéndose a una velocidad con la que cualquier jefe militar encantaría comandar. Por supuesto, eran los predadores de la mayoría de los líderes militares.

La práctica si hacía al maestro. El viento helado me hizo temblar. Sí, hacía mucho frío, pero no me iba a matar y la hipotermia era algo de lo que no tenía qué preocuparme. Era medio yokai, después de todo, así que mi sangre no sabría cómo congelarse. No me impidió desear poder ser más impermeable a ella como mis compañeros, sin embargo. Yokais y Onis podía no gustarles el frío, pero yo era la única cuyos dientes castañeteaban.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? - Inuyasha preguntó si bien no quitó la mirada de los árboles frente a él. Estábamos en el punto muerto delante de la casa, y ojalá eso no fuera profético. Apreté la mandíbula para aquietarla.

\- Va a desaparecer cuando se inicie la acción - Hubo un movimiento a mi lado. Tate se deslizó a mi lado sin decir una palabra, empujando con el hombro a Miroku a un lado.

\- Déjalo - terció Inuyasha cuando Miroku estaba a punto de empujarlo atrás.

\- Es para lo que es bueno - Tate podría haber contestado con algo, no lo sabré nunca. Abrió la boca... pero luego la primera de las misteriosas figuras salió de los árboles y se detuvo. Inuyasha se puso rígido, volviéndose tan frío y duro como cualquiera de los carámbanos de hielo en el techo. Miroku dejó escapar un silbido bajo y murmuró algo que sonaba como una plegaria.

\- Dulce Cristo - dije en voz baja, un nuevo congelamiento estableciéndose en mí.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto ahora Inuyasha, igual de sorprendido que yo.

\- Eso… Es la tumba - Fue Inuno quien respondió, viniendo desde detrás de nosotros y levantando la voz para ser escuchado por encima repentino gruñido de la cosa, que comenzaba a correr, su boca rompiéndose obscenamente con labios medio podridos.

_Continuara…_


	15. La tumba

**La tumba **

En las películas viejas, los zombis se veían casi cómicos. Las películas más recientes les hacían más justicia – la locura en los ojos saltones y la carne colgando rancia en capas encorvado sobre un marco de hambre. Algunos estaban más descompuestos que otros, los huesos visibles en algunos lugares a medida que se tambaleaban hacia delante. Pero todos ellos tenían una cosa en común: ellos estaban hambrientos y nosotros éramos comida.

Cuando fue visible el primero, Inuno se vio tan aturdido como el resto de nosotros. Después de su declaración críptica, sin embargo, él comenzó a maldecir de una manera tan diferente de cómo es él, que rompió mi atención de la horda que se aproximaba.

\- Nunca, ni en la más repugnante de mis imaginaciones creí que ella sería capaz de hacer tal cosa… - y concluyó con.

\- Habrá un pago por esto, tal vez no por mí ni las personas que aquí están, pero un día ella tendrá que tomar responsabilidad por tal hecho… - Eso no sonaba bien. De hecho, sonaba como un epitafio. Inuyasha sacudió el hombro de Inuno con un fuerte tirón.

\- No tenemos tiempo para reflexionar sobre la capacidad de Irasue para hacer el mal. Estas cosas… - hizo un corto asentimiento de cabeza a los que estaban a dos decenas de metros de distancia.

\- ¿Pueden ser asesinados? - Inuno perdió su expresión vidriosa y sus facciones se endurecieron. Puso su mano sobre Inuyasha.

\- No - La palabra fue entregada sin emoción. Inuno parecía hecho de acero mientras apretaba la mano de Inuyasha antes de dejar caer la suya.

\- Ellos no pueden ser asesinados - continuó, desenvainando su espada con un ruido de cortar.

\- Tampoco sienten dolor o necesitan ojos para vernos. Son atraídos hacia nosotros sólo por la voluntad de ella. - Él se adelantó con una orden para todos los demás de quedarse atrás. Las cosas estaban tan sólo a unos metros de él, moviéndose a la carrera trotando ahora. Parecían enloquecer más por su cercanía. Gruñidos horribles venían de ellos.

\- Han sido sacados de la tierra - continuó Inuno, dejando de lado uno con una velocidad que yo no tenía.

\- Y no van a volver a ella hasta que el hechizo se rompa. No podemos correr. Cada tumba dentro de cien millas se vaciara mientras la muerte venga tras nosotros y mataran a cualquier cosa en su camino - Su espada se movió tan rápido que no pude seguirla con la mirada. En mi incredulidad vi que las cosas saltaban sobre él con una velocidad casi igual. ¿Dónde mierda iba su arrastre? ¡Oh, mierda! Inuno lo apuñaló en ese mismo borrón. Partes de ellos comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones mientras su espada se adelantaba a su repentino, e increíble tiempo.

\- Debemos mantenerlos fuera y encontrar qué objeto ella utilizó para este hechizo - prosiguió, con el mismo tono.

\- Tendría que ser algo de ella, quizá llevado por uno de los presos o plantado por Rattler. Si lo encontramos y destruimos, ellos morirán. Hasta entonces, no importa la magnitud del daño que ellos soporten, no pueden descansar - Lo que quería decir era asquerosamente ilustrado mientras hablaba.

Madre de Dios, incluso los miembros que había cortado se arrastraban en nuestra dirección. Un cuerpo sin cabeza tropezó más cerca y el cráneo sin ataduras masticó con una atención demoníaca el pie de Inuno hasta que él lo pateó lejos. Ahora eso daba miedo. Sin embargo, cuando eran desmembrados, las criaturas eran ciertamente menos peligrosas. Tal vez había una oportunidad.

\- Envía tres personas de vuelta a la casa para buscar. Probablemente sea algo pequeño, fácil de ignorar. Destrúyelo con todos los medios posibles - Inuno gritó, girando para interceptar a más de las formas a medida que se acercaba.

\- Tick Tock, Shiory, Zero, vayan - Inuyasha ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza, sacando su propia espada. Se lanzaron de nuevo en la casa sin pausa, a excepción de Shiory. La vi parar y mirar a Inuyasha antes de desparecer en la casa. Me quedé mirándolo también, por la misma razón. Pensando que esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

\- Si pensara por un momento que escucharías, sería tú quien iría dentro - casi suspiró.

\- Sin embargo, te conozco mejor. Te amo, Gatita. No hay nada en esta tierra o debajo de ella que pueda cambiar eso. - No tenía tiempo para responder, pero no era necesario. Cada fibra de mí le gritó en respuesta mientras él alzaba la voz y se dirigía a las cuatro docenas de personas, que recurrían también a sus espadas.

\- ¡Irasue desató la muerte sobre nosotros, compañeros! ¡Vamos a devolver el gesto con nuestros saludos! - Inuyasha se adelantó con medidos y letales pasos para encontrarse con la nueva ola de terribles invasores. ¿Cuatro docenas contra cientos indecibles? Sabía las probabilidades de nuestra supervivencia. Al igual que todos los que se apoderaron de una cuchilla y avanzaron con él, incluida yo.

\- No estamos indefensos - La vos de Inuyasha nunca fue más controlada. Si no lo conociera, diría que fue animadora.

\- Muchas veces en nuestras vidas hemos estado sin poder, pero no esta noche. Ahora mismo tenemos el poder de elegir la forma en que morimos. Si han sido maestros de nada en todos sus días, ahora son un maestro de este momento. Y por mi parte, ¡Voy a dar tal respuesta a este insulto que otros se arrepentirán de no estar a mi lado para verlo! - Inuyasha terminó con un rugido que fue repetido por todas las gargantas.

Temblamos en el aire de antes de medianoche con el furor de la venganza, y de pronto no sentí frío. O miedo. Había enfrentado antes a la muerte, maldición, incluso la había buscado. Ahora al lado de Inuyasha, tenía la oportunidad de reescribir cada mala decisión, cada instancia de cobardía y todos los años de pesar. Nada más importaba sino ahora mismo. En este instante, me había convertido en la persona que yo siempre había querido ser. Fuerte. Sin miedo. Leal. Alguien incluso de quien podría estar orgullosa. La primera criatura saltó hacia mí y mi espada destelló a responder, mi pelo volando mientras la esquivaba y cortaba. Un resplandor rojo cayó sobre su deformada cara y me reí, salvajemente brillante y feliz.

\- ¿Ves eso? Es la luz en mis ojos, y voy a mostrarte que más tengo... - Mi primera pelea a muerte fue cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Todo lo que tenía era una cruz de plata unida con un pequeño puñal fino, y ni siquiera sabía si mataría a un yokai. Así lo hizo, obviamente y he estado matando desde entonces. Había estado en cientos de batallas desde esa inicial, pero ninguna de ellas, ninguna de ellas, había sido como esta. Gracias a Dios que estaba oscuro. El rojo brillante de los ojos de yokai los hacía distinguibles de los zombies, que continuaban saliendo del bosque en todas direcciones.

Los onis eran un poco más difíciles de filtrar, pero entonces sólo había alrededor de diez de ellos aquí. Simplemente no te dabas cuenta de cómo de intercambiables podría aparecer una figura de la siguiente cuando tu mirada era salpicada continuamente con sangre, carne volando pedazos de miembros podridos. Y los miembros estaban en todas partes, partes repugnante arrastrándose por el suelo, dedos sueltos retorciéndose como sanguijuelas sobre tu cuerpo o enteros y todavía adornando a los monstruos que seguían llegando de los bosques.

Yo estaba en el frenesí de la matanza sin sentido, cortando cualquier cosa que se me acercara. Un adormecimiento mental se había fijado en mí, haciéndome olvidar mis propias heridas. Mis brazos, hombros, piernas – cada parte de mí había sido mordida. Ni siquiera estaba segura si seguía vestida; todo lo que veía era rojo tanto de la rabia y sangre en mis ojos. Por eso era que la luz esmeralda de mis camaradas era tan útil. Por lo menos cuando la veía, sabía que no estaba sola. Sin duda me sentía sola, sin nada más que zombis enloquecidos rodeándome, gritos confundiéndose con un ruido blanco continuo, y el incesante cortar de mi espada en la fuerza inviolable de muertos vivientes.

Sesshomaru tenía una ventaja. Con tiempo suficiente, podría agarrar un zombi y quemarlo en pedazos. Corrían alrededor como macabras antorchas, lo que quedaba de ellos, de todos modos. Aun así parecía que necesitaba un sólido minuto de sujetarlos para quemarlos en un estado menos perjudicial, lo que significaba que no era el método más productivo para tratar con ellos. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, cogía un brillo anaranjado en la esquina de mi vista, oía indescriptibles gritos y sabía que Sesshomaru estaba todavía vivo. Aún más importante era que periódicamente, escuchaba un acento Inglés más alto sobre los sonidos de muerte y dolor, instando a todos, burlándose de las criaturas con alegre desdén. Inuyasha todavía estaba vivo, también. Aparte de eso, no tenía ni idea de quién estaba a mi alrededor.

\- ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! - El grito llegó. La cosa delante de mí fue pronto cortada recta por el centro en dos mitades. Entre las formas cayendo allí estaba Inuyasha, casi irreconocible en apariencia, y paré mi espada en medio del movimiento para evitar destrozar su cabeza.

\- Ven conmigo - gruñó. Tiró de mi brazo y luego lo dejó caer con una salvaje maldición.

\- Maldito y jodido infierno, ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? - No sabía lo que quería decir, y discutir no era una opción, ya que me tiró a su pecho con un brazo y empezó un cortar trastornado cualquier cosa cerca de nosotros con la otra.

Mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo, balanceándose con su paso, mientras comenzaba a sentir náuseas. Algo de la bruma fue levantado de mi visión y cuando entramos en la casa y bajamos en seguida por las escaleras, pude ver con claridad de nuevo. Cada elemento de la casa había sido destrozado. Estaba confundida, porque la lucha principal se encontraba fuera, pero entonces tuvo sentido. Sin saber lo que el misterioso objeto era, Shiory, Tick Tock y Zero había estado arrasando todo lo que podían.

No quedaba ni siquiera un palo sólido de muebles, y el resto de yokais y onis mantenían a raya entre los escombros a los horribles intrusos que seguían llegando. Esta casa tenía tres niveles subterráneos y apenas dos entradas para ellos. Eso era el lado positivo. En la columna de negativos, también significaba que no teníamos forma de salir. Inuyasha me depositó en los brazos de la Tate, que apareció entre las salpicadas las formas.

\- Llévala al nivel más bajo. Tengo que cubrir nuestra retirada - ladró y se volvió.

\- ¡Inuyasha, no! - Protesté, ignorada por los dos mientras Tate se volvía y corría escaleras abajo.

Empujó la gente que pasábamos, murmurando algo que sonaba como, "Tu brazo, tu brazo," a su paso. Pasamos por una puerta en donde dentro, varios rostros asustados nos miraron. Los niños, me di cuenta. Ellos están asustados. Tal vez esto no estaba en el folleto de Sé un Bocadillo Yokai.

\- Hagan algo de espacio - les espetó, y el miedo por su apariencia o su tono los hizo rápidos en responder. Se acurrucaron juntos mientras Tate me depositaba en el suelo y sacaba un cuchillo.

\- Déjame, tengo que volver a salir allí… - comencé, y luego me callé. Oh. No era de extrañar que los dos me hayan dado tal mirada.

\- Dame un poco de sangre por la boca, si no la vas a necesitar - fue lo que dije en vez, de examinaba mi brazo.

Bueno, lo que quedaba de él. Siempre el brazo izquierdo, la parte desapasionada de mí reflexionó oscuramente. Primero quemado por Max, ahora esto. Si pudiera hablar, nunca dejaría de quejarse. Estaba colgado por unos pocos obstinados ligamentos, pero la mayoría estaba masticada hasta el hueso. Ahora me parezco a los zombies, se me ocurrió. Algunos de sus miembros eran un vivo retrato de este.

\- Va a doler cuando se cure - dijo Tate con tono áspero, presionando un cuchillo y mi boca a su garganta.

\- Bebe profundo. Me recargaré después - Normalmente no habría bebido de él, profundamente o no, pero éstas no eran circunstancias normales.

La cosa era que tenía que estar de vuelta en condiciones de pelear y rápido, porque las cosas afuera no estaban pidiendo un tiempo-fuera. Con eso en mente, clavé los dientes en la perforación que Tate se hizo en el cuello y succioné duramente, mordiendo para mantener la herida abierta. Hizo un ruido que me negué a diagnosticar, porque lo conocía. Fresca sangre me llenó la boca y tragué, chupando más fuerte, sintiendo fragmentos de dolor súbito estallar en mi brazo. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte hasta que la parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba pegada a él, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras aplicaba una succión más fuerte.

Para el cuarto tirón mi brazo estaba en agonía, pero por el sexto, se había estabilizado en un duro hormigueo. En el noveno fue capaz de empujarlo con las dos manos, jadeando mientras el antojo por más despertaba en mí. Los ojos de Tate eran de color rojo cuando lo miré, y me hizo trepar hacia atrás, porque su expresión me dijo que no estaban iluminados por la batalla. Me puse de pie, mirando con asombro como la piel volvía a crecer en mi miembro, tejiéndose de nuevo junta como en una escena de una película de ciencia ficción. La nueva sangre circulando en mí me hizo sentir más salvaje, menos humana. Considerando la cantidad que sin duda había perdido, probablemente estaba funcionando en una mezcla de sesenta-cuarenta favoreciendo las células yokais.

\- Vamos, soldado - dije.

\- Tenemos cosas que matar - Sin mirar atrás corrí escaleras arriba y hacia los sonidos de la feroz batalla.

Los yokais estaban agrupados alrededor de la sala frente a la de aterrizaje como un guante de no-muertos. Cada profana y chillante cosa que trataba de roer su camino a través de ellos era atacado por todos los lados. Se sostenía hasta ahora, pero una mirada me dijo la sombría verdad. Esta barricada no iba a durar el tiempo suficiente. Más y más criaturas seguían llegando. Corrí hacia adelante para unirme a la refriega cuando choqué con Shiory. Estaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos y casi frenéticos, casi sin verme cuando se apresuró a romper una figurita contra la pared. Cuando no pasó nada, sólo vidrio roto, ella dio un crudo grito de desesperación y se volvió para buscar más objetos.

\- ¡Shiory! - Tuve que sacudirla para hacer que se centrará en mí.

\- ¿Dónde están, Tick Tock y Zero? - Hizo un gesto en ninguna dirección general.

\- Tick Tock está en el otro lado de la casa, Zero fue donde Anubus para intentar golpearlo para sacarle la respuesta, pero vi a seis de esas... cosas ir detrás de él - "¡han entrado!" Oí gritar a Zero, y luego me vine en esta dirección.

\- ¡Oh, Kagome, no puedo encontrarlo, no puedo encontrarlo! - Lo que era no requería una respuesta. Este lugar se deshacía por las costuras.

\- Sólo mantente en esto, Shiory, lo encontraremos, sea lo que sea. Los mantendremos fuera… - Ella me dio un empujón.

\- No entiendes. ¡Está en las noticias! Tumbas vaciándose, rumores de cosas arrastrándose de ellas... todos dirigiéndose en esta dirección. Estamos en una zona aislada, pero no tan aislada. ¿No lo ves? Irasue no los necesita a todos ellos para matarnos, y muy pronto sabrá exactamente dónde estamos, ¡porque todos los zombies son una señal indicando el camino! - ¡Mierda! ¿Esto no iba a parar nunca?

De modo que nuestra situación se había actualizado desde terrible a condenada. Sorprendentemente, estaba más enojada que otra cosa. Esa perra no merecía ganar. Tal vez no éramos inocentes, pero ella era mucho peor en muchos niveles. Hubo un ruido detrás de mí, viniendo desde el sótano. Gritos, Dios, más gritos. Y los sonidos de desmoronamiento de estructura. Esto es, me di cuenta. El final. No, no lo podía detener, pero podía elegir la forma de hacerle frente.

\- Sigue buscando, Shiory, no importa qué. Voy a seguir matando. Si esa perra quiere, puede venir a buscarnos - Con renovada determinación, tendí mi espada.

\- ¡A los pisos inferiores, compañeros, muévanse! - Ordenó un grito.

Dos docenas de miembros de lo que quedaba de nuestras fuerzas comenzaron a replegarse. Me abrí camino a seguir, viendo a Inuyasha e Inuno al final de la línea de retirada que cubría la salida. Ambos girando y cortando en un despliegue vertiginoso de violencia que los hacía parecer como si hubieran sido transformados en máquinas. Siempre había supuesto que Inuno, una vez despojado de sus modales corteses, sería terriblemente letal. No me había equivocado. Parecía una pesadilla viviente. Sesshomaru me agarró, obligándome a ir hacia atrás. Sus manos se sentían calientes y no frías como deberían haber estado por la temperatura exterior de congelación.

\- Vamos, ellos se nos unirán pronto - ladró, impulsándome con su cuerpo.

\- ¡No, yo voy arriba! - Grité, tratando de luchar para que me soltara.

\- Él es el co-líder de su línea, de modo que es donde debe estar - fue su respuesta.

\- Pero tú vienes conmigo. - Su puño aterrizó en un golpe sólido en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

En medio de la repentina estela de estrellas, eludí su brazo y me sacudí hacia adelante, me levantó bruscamente por su agarre sobre mi pelo. De pronto, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta. Sesshomaru me tiró hacia atrás de nuevo, mis pies se deslizaron de debajo de mí y débilmente, sobre todos los demás ruidos, oí una risa vengativa y satisfecha. Vi a seis de esas cosas yendo después de él.

\- ¡Han entrado! – Shiory había dicho. Y yo le oí gritar...

Había estado hablando de Zero, que se dirigía a la celda de Anubus. Pero mientras que nadie había visto o escuchado de Zero, era Anubus quien se estaba riendo con malicia ahora. Anubus. Ileso a pesar de que estaba encadenado a una pared con media docena de criaturas voraces a poca distancia a masticarlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Sólo pude pensar de una manera.

\- ¿Sesshomaru, tienes que estar tocando a alguien para quemarlo? - La pregunta lo sorprendió tanto que dejo de maltratarme.

\- Tengo que haberlo tocado antes y se tarda más tiempo, ya que es difícil quemar a alguien a quien no estoy sosteniendo – expreso.

\- Difícil ¿Pero no imposible? - respiré.

\- No, no, imposible, ¿Por qué? – gruño.

\- ¡Es Anubus! - Levanté mi voz, porque la adrenalina empezó a surgir.

\- El objeto de Irasue no es un objeto en absoluto. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es el caballo de Troya en última instancia, e Inuyasha casi muere entregándolo! Ella quería terminar con Inuyasha en la emboscada –y luego con resto de nosotros más tarde, ya que trajimos a Anubus a casa de vuelta con nosotros. Irasue sabía que no lo mataríamos, ¿Quién acabaría con su rehén más valioso? - Sesshomaru comenzó a sonreír. Me soltó y extendió las manos, sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza. A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos.

\- Está demasiado lejos de mí para llegar a él antes de ser cortado en pedazos, pero vamos a ver si puedo salvar el día –

\- Vamos - le respondí, girando para limpiar la zona a su alrededor.

\- Impresióname - Sus manos comenzaron a brillar, no rojas, sino azules. Iluminaron la sala con una misteriosa luz azul marino-violeta. Chispas volaron de sus manos, bañando mi pelo mientras yo seguía apuñalando a los zombies que se aproximaban. Alguien gritó, agudo y agonizante.

\- Tienes su atención, Drácula - Le lancé una sonrisa cruel a Sesshomaru cuando reconocí la voz.

\- Él es fuerte ¿Y debo recordarte una vez más cuál es mi nombre? - respondió Sesshomaru en un tono tenso. Sus manos estaban ahora completamente envueltas en llamas.

\- Tú arrogante... - golpee en el estómago de un zombie rompiéndolo, torciéndome y usando toda mi fuerza para partirlo en dos

\- ...sobre- publicitado... - no iba a funcionar, con garras en la hoja y mi Dios, estas cosas eran dura.

\- ... chulo, viejo perro... - ¡Crack! Esa fue mi cabeza contra la pared. Si no tenía el cráneo partido, me sorprendería.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No eres tú el rey de los cocos? ¿La leyenda que los niños temen ya que los devorará si no se comportan? - Dos zombies más se deslizaron pasando a Inuyasha e Inuno, que estaban ahora casi espalda con espalda tratando de evitarlos.

\- ¡Vamos, Sesshomaru, vive a la altura de tu reputación! Si no puedes quemar hasta la muerte a un yokai egipcio encadenado a una pared, ¿Cómo alguna vez expulsaste a los turcos de Rumania? - Hubo un fuerte chasquido reverberante, como si un transformador eléctrico se hubiese quemado, y luego en medio de saltos, los zombies cayeron al suelo. De repente de las quietas formas, empezó a aparecer tierra, cubriéndolas, erosionando los cuerpos de las criaturas, hasta que no quedo nada más que montones de tierra. Fueron llamados desde la tierra, pensé y allí fueron de vuelta.

\- Lo hiciste - jadeé, soltando mi espada no corrí en su dirección, sino en la opuesta.

\- Por supuesto Soy Sesshomaru Tepesh, ¿Qué esperabas? - le oí responder mientras fuertes brazos me levantaban y me aplastaban contra un pecho lleno de sangre.

_Continuara…_


	16. Rendir cuentas

**Ultimo capitulo y falta el epilogo, bien chicos, acabo el tercer libro pero aún quedan más de esta saga ¿Quién quiere el libro cuatro antes de que entre a exámenes y no tenga tiempo ni de pensar?**

**Rendir cuentas**

Durante unos treinta segundos sostuve a Inuyasha, sintiendo su boca presionada a mi cabello, sus manos aferradas a mi espalda, y estaba realmente feliz. Entonces se oyó un ruido, un gemido sordo, uno que escuché incluso por encima de los gritos de júbilo de los otros yokais. Uno que parecía venir de mis propias células, lo que tenía sentido, de una manera extraña.

\- Mamá. - Corrí por el pasillo hacia la parte trasera como si estuviera siendo arrastrada por una cuerda.

Inuyasha me siguió de cerca, pero no tan rápido como yo iba, no esta vez. Caí de rodillas cuando la vi, envuelta en el regazo de Sango, las manos de mi amiga comprimiendo su estómago. Junto a ellas había un zombi, ahora sólo un montón de tierra, y mi madre estaba tan inmóvil y pálido como la muerte.

\- ¡No! - Salió de mí incluso mientras actuaba sin pensar, tomando uno de mis cuchillos y lo pasándolo a través de mi muñeca, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, forzando mi sangre dentro de su boca.

La hoja cortó justo a través del hueso y el líquido rojo se desbordó de sus labios. Hizo arcadas una vez y tragó débilmente, burbujas saliendo de su boca. Trabajé su mandíbula, obligándola a tragar de nuevo. Sango estaba llorando y rezando al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha la hizo a un lado para agacharse sobre mi madre. Tomó el mismo cuchillo que yo había usado y lo pasó por su propia muñeca, sosteniéndolo sobre la boca de ella, dándome instrucciones para comenzar compresiones para forzar sangre de él a través de su cuerpo. Cegada por las lágrimas lo hice, presionando con fuerza su pecho. Su corazón había dejado de latir justo cuando Inuyasha le daba su sangre. Una y otra vez presioné su pecho, mientras Inuyasha insuflaba en su boca.

\- Esa cosa entró en la habitación - se atragantó Sango, habían varias heridas en ella también.

\- ¡Y simplemente saltó sobre ella! Traté de separarlos, pero era demasiado fuerte... ¡Vamos, Sonomi, no te des por vencida! - El grito de Sango fue tan fuerte, que me tomó un segundo escuchar el suave golpeteo interno bajo mis manos. Entonces me eché para atrás, lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, mientras mi madre tosía.

\- Inmundo... animal... aléjate... de mí - jadeó ella a Inuyasha. Me reí incluso mientras Inuyasha resoplaba y se echaba hacia atrás también, deteniéndose sólo para cortar su palma y ponerla sobre el corte en mi muñeca.

\- Hola, Sonomi. Parece que todavía estamos atascados el uno con el otro. - Sango se echó a reír también, luego se secó los ojos y miró alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde está Randy? ¿No estaba él con ustedes? - Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Tardíamente me di cuenta de que Randy no estaba en la habitación con todos los demás. Ver a mi madre desangrándose a muerte me había distraído de notar eso antes. Le eché una mirada a Inuyasha, que estaba frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar con nosotros? - Preguntó a Sango en un tono agudo.

\- Randy se suponía que tenía que quedarse aquí. - Sango se levantó también, con el rostro pálido.

\- Quería ayudar a encontrar lo que fuera que Irasue estaba usando. Dijo que no saldría de la casa. Se fue hace unos veinte minutos... – Inuyasha se volvió y salió de la habitación. Fui hacia Sango y la cogí de las manos. Incluso con toda la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, las mías estaban más calientes.

\- Tú te quedas aquí - le dije.

\- Lo encontraremos - Los ojos color avellana de Sango se encontraron con los míos, y la vehemencia en ellos me hizo, literalmente dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- De ninguna jodida manera - dijo, y me empujó hacia un lado. La dejé ir, sintiéndome un poco mareada, ahora que la adrenalina de la batalla me dejaba. Mi madre se sentó, mirando fijamente a la sangre y su ropa destrozada alrededor de su abdomen donde la herida mortal había estado.

\- Mamá - empecé.

\- No te preocupes por mí - me interrumpió.

\- Ve tras Sango - Le di una mirada de agradecimiento y me fui, pasando por las ruinas de la casa mucho más lento de lo que lo había hecho antes. No fue un minuto después cuando oí gritar Sango, fuerte y penetrantemente. Eso me llevó a una carrera, a pesar de los puntos oscuros que empezaron a aparecer en mi visión. Inuyasha estaba arrodillado en el suelo de la cocina con Sango en sus brazos. Había un montón de algo rojo y tierra al lado de ellos...

\- Oh, Jesús - susurré.

\- ¡Cúralo! - Gritó Sango, golpeando a Inuyasha en la espalda.

\- ¡Cúralo, cúralo, CÚRALO! - Pero eso era imposible. Mi madre aún se aferraba a la vida cuando Inuyasha y yo le dimos sangre, por lo que sus propiedades curativas habían tenido la oportunidad de trabajar. El cuerpo de Randy yacía en pedazos, partes cubiertas por tierra que había sido el zombi o zombis, que lo habían desgarrado.

\- Se ha ido, cariño - dijo Inuyasha a Sango, forzándola fuera de la vista horrible de su marido.

\- Lo siento tanto - No creo que Sango siquiera lo haya escuchado. Seguía gritando y llorando, mientras sus puños golpeaban a Inuyasha. Me acerqué a ella, inútilmente tratando de consolarla, a pesar de que nada de lo que podría hacer aliviaría su dolor. Miroku entró en la cocina, su rostro sombrío y se arrodilló junto a nosotros.

\- Inuyasha, sacaré de aquí a Sango. Necesitas llevar a Kagome y los otros a un lugar seguro. No tenemos mucho tiempo - Sin palabras, Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Miroku suavemente tomó a Sango de los brazos de Inuyasha y la llevó fuera de la cocina.

Todo el mundo que seguía en pie estaba en modo de emergencia, dirigiendo a los muertos y los vivos para una salida rápida. Todos teníamos que ir lo más lejos de aquí como fuera posible, antes de que Irasue viniera a terminar con nosotros. Inuyasha me tomó en brazos, y ni siquiera me molesté en discutir que podía caminar. Francamente, no estaba segura de si podía. A medida que maniobraba a través de los elementos rotos en la casa, me sorprendí al ver que una de las televisiones todavía estaba encendida.

\- ...tres... dos... uno... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! - Anunció Dick Clark, seguido por el ruido habitual de fiesteros, petardos y el comienzo de 'Auld Lang Syne' Parecía imposible que tanto hubiese sucedido en sólo dos horas.

Mi visión comenzó a hacerse brumosa, lo que podría haber sido la pérdida de sangre pasándome la cuenta, porque cuando parpadeé, estábamos en el césped. Esparcidos en medio de la nieve de extraño color y en montones de tierra había cuerpos. Los que antes habían sido yokais y onis eran ahora restos marchitos. Sentí una oleada de alegría al ver a Tate dando vueltas, y oré para que Juan y Dave también hubieran sobrevivido. Koga se arrodilló en el suelo, su pelo castaño le hacía fácilmente distinguible incluso desde atrás. Sus hombros temblaban. Inuyasha me bajó y luego dio pasos rápidos hacia adelante. Inuno se encontró con él, con el rostro sombrío.

\- ¿Cuántos? - Preguntó con voz ronca Inuyasha. La mirada de Inuno se deslizó a las varias pilas de miembros marchitos.

\- No lo sabemos aún. - Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a Koga.

\- Koga, compañero, debemos tomarlos e irnos. Ninguno de ellos se preocupará por nosotros si somos masacrados por sus cuerpos porque no teníamos fuerzas para irnos. Irasue ha tomado demasiados esta noche. No vamos a dejarla que obtenga nada más - A través de mi visión rápidamente aclarándose, vi a ellos tres comenzar a recoger los restos de los que solían ser sus amigos. La cara de Dave fue la primera cosa que vi cuando abrí los ojos.

\- Hola Kagome. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? - Él me sonrió.

\- Estoy sedienta - dije con voz ronca, bebiéndome el agua que él me había tendido.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Volvió a coger el vaso.

\- Ahora estamos al sur de Dakota, mientras todos se reagrupan - Una mirada a mi izquierda me mostró que una brillante luz asomaba entre las pesadas cortinas.

\- Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? – me levante de un salto.

\- Aproximadamente las tres en punto. Perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre y tuvimos que ponerte dos transfusiones. Luego Inuyasha no quiso que te despertases y empezases a agotarte, así que te dimos algunas de esas pastillas para dormir que Don hizo para ti. ¿No recuerdas haber discutido con él e intentado escupirlas? - Para nada. Me senté, dándome cuenta de que ya no estaba ensangrentada y también llevaba puesta una camiseta limpia.

\- Don lo pasó fatal en las últimas horas - continuó Dave.

\- Ha recurrido a todos sus contactos para confiscar fotos de tumbas vacías y muertos andantes, y sobre todo, para mitigar el circo mediático que esto ha producido. Afortunadamente, el gobierno canadiense tampoco quiere que sus ciudadanos crean en zombis, por lo que están cooperando - Gruñí.

\- ¿Cuál es su versión? - Me podía imaginar lo loco que se estaba volviendo Don tratando de encubrir esto.

\- Están utilizando la historia ficticia de que un pequeño terremoto y una avalancha vaciaron algunas de las tumbas, pero los periódicos sensacionalistas todavía van a ponerse las botas. Por lo menos estábamos en una zona remota, si esto hubiese ocurrido en una gran ciudad, Don no habría podido encontrar una tapadera lo suficientemente buena para ocultar esta pesadilla andante – me rasque la cabeza.

\- ¿Un terremoto y una avalancha? ¿Eso es lo que están contando? - Dave se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo mejor que pudo hacer en tan poco tiempo, supongo. De alguna manera explica que los cementerios estuviesen destrozados. Entonces también dijo que algunos de los "zombis" eran supervivientes con trastornos post-traumáticos llevando ropa sucia y vagando desorientados. Ya sabes cómo es. La gente no quería creer que lo que vieron era real. Las personas normales van por la vida mucho más felices creyendo que no existe nada sobrenatural – tenia su lógica.

\- ¿Dónde está Sango? - Pobre Randy. Él no hubiera estado metido en todo esto de no ser por mí.

\- Ella está durmiendo. Miroku le dio una versión más suave de tu tranquilizante. Ahora mismo dormir es lo mejor para ella – tenia razón, pero no sabi como mirarla a la cara cuando despertara.

\- Dave... ¿quién más no lo logró? - Su cara se ensombreció.

\- Ya sabes lo de Randy. Zero también se ha ido, igual que Tick Tock... - Continuó, y cada nuevo nombre me sacudía por dentro.

A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Aún así, cada uno de ellos era una pérdida irreemplazable. Cuando Dave terminó, la lista era de más de dieciocho yokais y onis, una pérdida desestabilizante. Cuatro humanos más, además de Randy, fueron asesinados. Inuyasha tenía que estar destrozado.

\- ¿Donde está Inuyasha? - pregunté, balanceando mis piernas fuera de la cama.

\- En la planta baja. Pero primero, podrías querer ponerte unos pantalones - Miré hacia abajo, viendo lo que no había notado por debajo del edredón.

\- Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta... - Sonrió débilmente.

\- Eres como mi hermana, no te preocupes de eso. Y porque soy tu amigo, no me preocupa decirte que... te cepilles los dientes. Tu aliento da miedo - Siguiendo el consejo de Dave me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara y me puse más ropa.

Estaba descalza, puesto que no me había preocupado por buscar unos zapatos. Dave me acompañó hasta las puertas cerradas del salón y después se fue. Inuyasha vino hacia mí y yo lo abracé durante bastante rato. Decir "lo siento" era un consuelo tan inútil que ni siquiera me molesté. Koga también estaba allí. No se había duchado o cambiado de ropa desde la batalla, y no tenía camisa por lo que la suciedad y otras cosas estaban untadas por encima de él.

\- Habría sido bueno que descifrases antes el misterio Parca Negra - dijo con amargura.

\- No es de mucha ayuda tener una idea brillante después de que nuestro número se ha reducido a la mitad - Parpadeé, no estaba preparada para su hostilidad. Inuyasha no dudó y tenía a Koga cogido por el cuello antes de que yo pudiese siquiera formular una respuesta.

\- No le digas una sola palabra más de reproche o voy a perder el poco control que tengo sobre mi carácter - gruñó.

\- Si no fuera por ella, todos estaríamos muertos ahora mismo, ¿o es que eso se te olvidó? - La mirada de color turquesa de Koga estaba brillando de color verde Rubí.

\- Lo que no he olvidado es por qué nos vimos arrastrados a esta guerra en primer lugar. ¡Fue todo por su culpa! Su herida fue curada, Inuyasha, pero no puedes hacer nada por nuestros amigos que están acostados en la otra habitación, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas vidas más serán necesarias para vengar el orgullo herido de una mujer...? – Inuyasha salto sobre Koga en medio segundo.

\- ¡Inuyasha, no! - Inuno apareció de la nada en el momento justo.

Hubo un sonido de desgarro, un borrón y luego Inuyasha fue arrojado hacia atrás sin un brazo. Mi grito ahogó el de Miroku, que llegó justo a tiempo para presenciarlo. Koga se quedó estupefacto mirando asombrado la mano aún aferrada a su cuello, la extremidad empezaba a marchitarse. Fui hacia Inuyasha, pero él me esquivó y se dirigió derecho hacia Inuno dando grandes zancadas.

\- ¿Tienes alguna razón para impedirme silenciar ese insulto Gran sire? - En ese momento todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Si Inuyasha y Inuno se atacaban, todo el infierno se desataría.

\- Ibas a arrancarle la cabeza a Koga - respondió Inuno.

\- Después te hubieses arrepentido, por muchas razones y creo que ya le hemos dado a Irasue suficientes motivos de celebración, sin tener que reducir aún más nuestro número.- Koga parecía ligeramente aturdido por los recientes acontecimientos. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese despejarse, entonces nos miró fijamente, a mí y a Inuyasha con una expresión de ligera incredulidad.

\- Por Cristo, Inuyasha, no sé lo qué me pasó. No tenía motivos para arremeter así en contra tuya. Perdónenme los dos. - tomó aliento.

\- He tenido ese brazo durante doscientos cuarenta y siete años. No creí que lo perdería al intentar arrancarte la cabeza. Hijo de puta, tengo que calmarme - Inuyasha empezó a pasarse la mano por el pelo, se detuvo cuando vio que su brazo sólo había vuelto a crecer hasta la mitad, y soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

\- Ahora más que nunca todos tenemos que trabajar juntos – añadió Inuno.

\- Sí - dijo Inuyasha, mirándole de manera que el pelo de mi nuca se puso de punta.

\- Sobre todo tú Gran sire, porque esto debe terminar - Sesshomaru entró en la sala. Miró a su alrededor, vio el enfrentamiento de miradas entre Inuyasha y Inuno, y se sentó.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando - dijo Inuno desolado.

\- Y les digo, no puedo hacerlo - Inuyasha estuvo junto a él en un instante.

\- La realidad es que o tú ni ella morirán muy pronto. Cualquier cosa que Irasue signifique para ti, cualquier sueño secreto que albergaras acerca de que el destino intervendría en el último momento para hacer que las cosas salieran bien - de entre todas las personas tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Tú me dijiste que nunca dudara de tus visiones, sin embargo, conservaste la esperanza de que pudieras estar equivocado. Pero no lo estás, así que debes ponerle fin a esto, porque esa es la responsabilidad que tienes con la gente de tu línea y ahora también con la de la mía - Estaba confundida. Inuno no tenía a Irasue escondida en el cuarto trasero, que yo supiese, así que ¿cómo iba a tener el poder para ponerle fin a esto, como Inuyasha estaba dando a entender?

\- ¿No te das cuenta Kagome? Cuando Irasue te atrapó en una pesadilla letal, ¿quién supo cómo romperla? Anoche, cuando los zombis atacaron, ¿quién sabía que la única forma de destruirlos era destruir lo que los llamaba? Inuno. Así que si conoce estos hechizos lo suficiente para saber cómo deshacerse de ellos... entonces él también tiene los conocimientos para lanzar uno por sí mismo - Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante, percibiendo mi pensamiento.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Ella no va a parar! ¿Quieres ver muertos a todos a tu alrededor? Porque eso es lo que pasará si no hacemos algo - Una mirada al rostro lívido de Inuno me lo confirmó, y entonces yo estuve también justo delante de él

\- ¿Podrías tú? - Inuno arremetió contra mí.

\- Si fuese Inuyasha de quien estuviésemos hablando, ¿podrías matarle? ¿Podrías sentenciarlo tan fácilmente a la tumba? - Se detuvo, mostrando más sentimientos sinceros de los que nunca había visto en él y eso me impactó. Todavía estaba enamorado de ella, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho. Pobre diablo. Elegí mis palabras con cuidado.

\- No pretendo saber lo difícil que es para ti Inuno, y si fuese Inuyasha, también me haría pedazos por dentro. Pero… - me detuve para mirar directamente hacia el hombre que amaba…

\- si alguna vez cayeses tan bajo como para intentar - y lograr - matar a mis seres queridos y me dejases tan claro a través de innumerables ejemplos que no te detendrías hasta que yo, y todos por los que me preocupo estuviesen muertos, entonces sí. Yo te mataría - Inuyasha me devolvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa surgió de su boca.

\- Esta es mi chica - Luego fijó su mirada en Inuno.

\- Puedo ofrecerte un sólo consuelo, el único: una muerte rápida para Irasue. Ella no se lo merece, y yo prometí someter a quien conspirase contra mi esposa a una experiencia mucho más prolongada y horripilante, pero por ti voy a cambiar eso. Si ahora haces lo que tienes que hacer - Los ojos de Inuno llameaban rojos y desprendía tanto poder, crepitando al salir de él, que me estremecí.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? - Inuyasha ni siquiera se movió.

\- Soy el co-gobernante de tu línea y estoy declarando mis intenciones hacia un enemigo que ha matado a nuestra gente. Necesitas recordar de qué lado estás. ¿No puedes ver que Irasue ha estado apostando su vida suponiendo que eres incapaz de eso? - Inuno no dijo nada. Cada par de ojos en la sala le apuntaban a él. Entonces, por fin, se puso de pie, poniendo bajo control ese destello furioso de poder como si un pájaro doblase sus alas.

\- Que así sea. Anoche Irasue desató el contenido de las tumbas sobre nosotros. Esta noche, vamos a devolverle la venganza de ellos - las estrellas estaban parpadeando desde su nuevo fondo de flota siempre-profunda. Inuno estaba en el centro del césped.

Habíamos limpiado la nieve de la tierra así el gran mantel colocado sobre ella no se mojaría. Inuno se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en frente de ello, y no pude evitar pensar que con su posición centrada, la docena o así de yokais en el fondo detrás de él... y los huesos alineados en el mantel blanco, esto lucía como la versión del infierno de la Última Cena. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que iba a suceder. Después de hacer esa declaración críptica, Inuno había dicho simplemente vístanse para la batalla al caer el sol y entonces fue a su habitación. Medio me pregunté si había hecho una pausa por ello camino a una ventana del piso superior, pero Inuyasha parecía satisfecho de que Inuno mantendría su promesa y aquí estaba él.

Más temprano llamé a Don para decirle que algo iba a caer esta noche. Quizá con previo aviso, él sería capaz de inventar una historia de tapadera mejor que avalanchas y pequeños terremotos. El problema era que no podía decirle donde este evento tomaría lugar. O a qué hora. O en qué consistía. O cualquier detalle útil que le permitiría minimizar la interacción humana y prevenir una lluvia radioactiva de media a gran escala, me dijo mordazmente. Bueno, yo no tenía esos detalles, así que solo podía trasmitir lo que sabía. La frustración de Don era entendida. Aquí le había advertido que por segunda noche consecutiva, los muertos iban a atacar con magia negra, pero no sabía si los cuerpos serían arrastrados de sus tumbas –o lloverían del cielo.

Don tenía motivos para enloquecer, seguro. Yo, tenía otras preocupaciones a parte de mantener la existencia de los yokaiss en secreto. Tenía que permanecer viva. Así que estaba vestida para la batalla, usando sobre mi tradicional elástica negra varios cuchillos, una espada, varias pistolas llenas de balas de plata, e inclusive algunas granadas.

\- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes hable - dijo Inuno la primera vez que habló por si mismo desde que se sentó frente a los huesos.

\- No hasta que haya terminado - _¿Y cómo se suponía que sabríamos eso_? Pensé. ¿

Cuándo haga una reverencia? ¿Cuando la tierra se abra y cosas empiecen a arrastrase fuera de ella? Un recuerdo de esas horribles criaturas pudriéndose brilló en mi mente y me estremecí. Ugh, si nunca veía ninguno de ellos otra vez, sería demasiado pronto. Algo picaba en el aire, centrando mi atención de nuevo en el yokai Egipcio. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, su cabello largo escondía su expresión, pero a través de las brechas en los hilos negros vi sus ojos brillando verde. Junto a mí, Inuyasha se estremeció, y me precipité a mirarlo. Parecía fijo en Inuno.

Tomé su mano –y casi la dejo caer por el chisporroteo eléctrico que llegó a mi piel. Lo que sea que Inuno estaba haciendo, también afectaba a Inuyasha. Aparentemente ese intercambio de poder entre ellos dos todavía había dejado un hilo de conexión. Eso me perturbó, sin embargo no sabía por qué. Todos a la vez, los huesos de las personas que habían sido asesinadas la noche anterior se levantaron del mantel. Se cernieron en el aire, formando un círculo alrededor de Inuno, y los huesos empezaron a girar a su alrededor.

Al principio rotaron lentamente, colgando como por hilos invisibles, pero entonces su velocidad comenzó a aumentar. Envolvieron a Inuno, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, hasta que pronto era difícil distinguir ninguna de las piezas excepto los cráneos, sonriendo morbosamente con las mandíbulas meciéndose en esta especie de tornado. El cabello de Inuno flotaba a su alrededor y mi piel tenía la sensación de un millón de hormigas invisibles. El poder vertiendo de él se intensificó con grados increíbles, hasta que no me habría sorprendido ver un rayo donde él estaba sentado.

Con un crujido los huesos a su alrededor hicieron implosión, bañando a Inuno con una fina nube blanca. Apreté la mano de Inuyasha, sin importarme el voltaje ardiente que parecía surgir a mi brazo, y miré con incredulidad los residuos de polvo de sus amigos. Polvo al polvo, pensé aturdida. Inuno solo explotó lo que quedó de esos valientes hombres. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría él eso? _Sin levantar su cabeza, Inuno sacó un cuchillo de su regazo. Después se apuñaló directo en el corazón. Jadeé, abriendo la boca con incredulidad mientras torcía la hoja. Debe ser acero, no plata, me encontré pensando.

O él estaría tan muerto como los granos que quedaban de esos hombres cubriéndolo como una nube gris. Sangre negra se derramó de la herida, fluyendo tan constantemente como si su corazón aún latiera. Cubrió el cuchillo, sus manos, y su ropa con un líquido rojo oscuro. Pronto ni siquiera estaba mirando eso, sin embargo. Estaba mirando con creciente impresión como el polvo cubierto de rojo que eran los huesos de los hombres que había muerto empezaron a separarse, expandirse... y entonces formar figuras.

\- Santa María madre de Dios -escuché murmurar a Juan, rompiendo el edicto de silencio de Inuno.

Mi propio pensamiento fue menos caritativo con la religión: ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Ante mi mirada, parecían fantasma formados, rodeando a Inuno. Él estaba murmurando algo en un lenguaje que ni siquiera pude reconocer, y esas formas vagas siguieron aumentando. Crecieron hasta que lucían como sombras viniendo a la vida, porque todavía podía ver a través de ellas, pero eran tridimensionales, está bien. Figuras tridimensionales opacas de hombres desnudos. Uno de ellos se volteó, y Inuyasha dejó escapar un suave gemido. _Randy_, pensé conmocionada. _¡Ese es Randy!_ Más de ellos se formaron del polvo de huesos que cubría a Inuno. Él mantuvo el cuchillo en su pecho, la herida continuaba sangrando, hasta que me pregunté cómo todavía quedaba algo de jugo en él.

Pero mientras más sangraba él, menos brumosas lucían las figuras, hasta que pude reconocer cada figura espectral. Allí estaba Tick Tock, solo un poco al lado Zero, oh Dios, Randy... Solo cuando las veintitrés personas que había sido asesinadas la noche anterior estaban paradas alrededor de él, Inuno sacó el cuchillo y habló.

\- Estos no son nuestros amigos. Ellos no reconocen a ninguno de ustedes, y ellos no tienen recuerdos de su vida anterior. Ellos son la rabia sin sentido que persiste de todas las personas asesinadas, y he arrancado la rabia de sus huesos y se las he dado. Ellos se sentirán atraídos por su asesino con el único propósito de venganza. Todo lo que debemos hacer una vez que los libere... es seguirlos. Ellos nos llevaran directo a Irasue sin importar dónde se esconde - Yo apenas había envuelto mi mente en eso antes de que Inuno dijera una palabra desconocida y los espectros se dispararon hacia la noche como si hubieran sido despedidos por cañones fantasmales. Wow, eran rápidos. ¿Cómo se supone que los seguiríamos? Inuno se paró, levantando los brazos –y yo grité. El suelo estaba a seis metros de distancia...diez... veinte...más...

\- Debemos apurarnos - lo escuché decir en medio de los azotes de mi cabeza para ver que cada persona que había estado parada en la tierra estaba ahora en el aire y siendo lanzada a través de la noche como por corrientes invisibles.

\- La encontraran pronto - Irasue estaba encerrada en un hotel abandonado a unas ochenta millas en línea recta.

O en este caso, los yokais. Inuyasha me había agarrado junto a él, pero no era necesario, ya que Inuno aún nos empujaba a todos nosotros junto con una gran cantidad de poder que era verdaderamente alucinante. En mis más locas fantasías, no había imaginado que era posible que los yokais hicieran estas cosas, pero aquí estábamos, siguiendo sobre la alfombra mágica del poder de Inuno detrás de los espectros llenos de venganza que él había convocado. Más tarde ponderaría la importancia de eso. Como cuando escribí mi reporte a Don y lo vi desmayarse leyéndolo.

El hotel estaba en medio de una pobre ciudad. Por los sonidos, no mucha gente vivía allí. De hecho, esta área probablemente sería demolida para nueva construcción pronto, porque observé excavadoras y otros equipos similares esparcidos alrededor. Inuno nos trajo abajo a unos cien metros del hotel. ¿Cómo sabía que era el lugar donde estaba Irasue? Porque los espectros volaron directo a ella, moviéndose a través de las paredes como si no estuvieran allí. Truco atractivo. Seguro mejor que subir las escaleras.

\- Debes pasar a través de su gente - le dijo a Inuyasha, haciendo gestos hacia el edificio.

\- No puedo ir contigo. Si soy asesinado, los fantasma se desvanecerán, y ellos son lo único que detiene a Irasue de pelear contra ti - Seguro estaban haciendo algo, eso lo sabía. Momentos después de que desaparecieran dentro del hotel, se escuchó el reparto más horrible de gritos.

\- ¿Por qué no solo la matas tu mismo? - Solté.

\- Si puedes levantar espíritus vengativos y levitar dos docenas de personas casi ochenta millas, ella debería ser un pedazo de torta - Inuno pareció caer sobre la acera.

\- No puedo - susurró.

\- Incluso ahora, no puedo - Un breve momento de piedad surgió antes de que lo aplastara. Quizás todavía amaba a Irasue, pero ella no le devolvía el sentimiento y todos moriríamos a menos que esa mujer estuviera bajo tierra. Inuyasha le dio una mirada fría y rápida.

\- Mantendré mi promesa. Te buscaremos cuando haya acabado. Juan, Dave, quédense con él. Asegúrense que nadie se acerque - Juan empezó a protestar antes de ser dejado atrás, pero una mirada de advertencia lo detuvo. Luego Inuyasha hizo crujir sus nudillos y dio cara al hotel.

\- Bien compañeros. Terminemos con esto - Irasue probablemente tenía varios guardias alrededor del perímetro del hotel.

Quizás tenía algunos en las ventanas, en el techo, en el sótano, y la entrada principal. Pero tener veintitrés espectros enojados de repente pululando en el hotel hacía un infierno de distracción como ninguna otra cosa. Además de los incesantes gritos de Irasue -¿Qué le estaban haciendo a ella?- estaban los sonidos de varias personas subiendo las escaleras, nuevos gritos, un estallido de disparos y varios chasquidos extraños. Eché un vistazo a Inuyasha y pensé ¿_huh? Los espectros agitados de rabia no eran ni siquiera sólidos, ¿qué podrían estar haciendo que hacía sonar como si la Tercera Guerra Mundial estuviera allí?_ Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo - Una vez que alcanzamos la entrada del edificio, cualquier guardia que hubiera estado posicionado allí se había ido.

Miroku frunció el ceño sacudiendo su cabeza. Trampa, estaba diciendo. Saqué cuatro granadas de mi cinturón, saqué las patillas y luego las lancé dentro. Un segundo después, los vidrios se rompían y el edificio se sacudía mientras detonaban. Quienquiera que estuviera esperando por nosotros ya no estaba allí. Nos apuramos hacia dentro, los yokais desfallecidos a los lados. Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos abajo pero corrimos hacia adelante. Esos gritos y horribles sonidos de varios pisos arriba se volvieron más fuertes. Finalmente vimos como una docena de yokais salir a través de una entrada que yo suponía daba a la escalera principal. Ellos se fueron abajo con una lluvia de plata antes de que siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de defenderse.

\- ¿Donde están todos? - le dije bajo a Inuyasha. A parte de esa docena de miserables, la planta baja parecía sorprendentemente vacante. Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza.

\- Hay más arriba por lo que oigo. Algo los tiene confundidos. Deben ser los espectros, pero no puedo imaginar cómo - Estuve de acuerdo en que sonaba como un simulacro de incendio chino escaleras arriba.

La gente estaba gritando, pasos hacían estruendos hacia todos lados, y había más de esos chasquidos extraños que no eran como nada que hubiera escuchando antes. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, Irasue aún estaba viva. Ella era la que gritaba más fuerte. Inuyasha levantó tres dedos indicando que el grupo tenía que separarse. Ocho de nosotros tomarían las escaleras, otros ocho escalarían el exterior del edificio, y los otros ocho irían por los huecos de los ascensores.

Sonaba como que la mayor actividad estaba en el piso nueve, cerca del tope del edificio, así que allí era a donde nos dirigíamos. Estábamos en el tercer piso cuando un pequeño grupo de yokais se precipitó por las escaleras. Tenían sangre cubriéndolos, su ropa estaba rasgada –y apenas y miraron en nuestra dirección. Pero eso no me detuvo de descargar mi M-16 con municiones de balas de plata en ellos. Ellos colapsaron, sus corazones se despedazaron ante el bombardeo de plata de mi arma y los hombres desataron sus propias armas a mi lado. Seguro, los cuchillos eran mis favoritos, pero esto era más fácil cuando se trataba de matar a distancia.

Había más lucha en el piso sobre nosotros. Algo estaba causando un pánico total. Seguramente no podía ser solo la visión de los espectros. Quiero decir, si, eran atemorizantes, pero esto no era una pijamada de niños. Esto era el baluarte de yokais Maestros que habían estado por ahí cuando Jesús caminó sobre la tierra. Pensarías que los yokais son un poco más difíciles de agitar.

\- Esto es casi demasiado fácil - susurró Koga, haciendo eco de mis palabras.

\- Nunca subestimes la habilidad de Irasue de hacer una gran entrada - Sesshomaru le disparó una mirada sardónica.

\- Permanezcan alertas - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Lo que sea que está pasando, el vástago de ellos está tomando lugar allí. Unámonos a la fiesta - Hubo dos grupos más de yokais en nuestro camino escaleras arriba.

Cada uno corriendo como si vinieran del mismísimo infierno, lo que hacía más una masacre que una pelea hacerlos caer. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más frenética sonaba la confusión sobre nosotros. Finalmente alcanzamos el piso donde el sonido era más alto, y seguimos esos gritos horribles a la habitación de donde venían. No había guardias en el nivel y estaba abierto. Sesshomaru envió una bola de fuego delante de nosotros, pero no demostró ser necesario. Entramos a la habitación sin nadie saltando sobre nosotros, y una vez dentro, me detuve y miré.

Irasue, lejos de la elegante e imponente figura que había visto antes, estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. La sangre salía por su nariz, boca, ojos y varias partes de su cuerpo. Todo alrededor de ella –Dios, todo a través de ella- convergían los espectros. Se enrollaban a su alrededor como serpientes grises, azotando a su alrededor, hundiéndose en ella para salir al otro lado y hacerlo otra vez. Ella continuó gritando por ayuda, en lo que parecieron muchos idiomas.

Incluso mientras observábamos, un yokai de ojos salvajes, que no podía ser mayor de quince cuando fue convertido, volaba a través de ella con los dos brazos faltantes. El espectro más cercano a él - ¿era ese Zero?- se hundió en su pecho hasta que desapareció completamente. La vampira gritó, y luego hubo un estallido mientras él se alejaba. Su cabeza, sus piernas, y torso fueron en distintas direcciones. El espectro apareció entre los escombros de su cuerpo, estuvo rondando durante un segundo, y luego volvió a Irasue hasta que fue indistinguible de las otras formas borrosas encausándose en ella.

A todo nuestro alrededor habían cuerpos de guardianes caídos. Había decenas de ellos, y lucían como que había sido igualmente atacados de adentro hacia fuera. Pedazos de ellos, su ropa y armas estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Esas sombras letales que habían hecho esta asombrosa cantidad de matanza nos ignoraron y continuaron atormentando sin piedad a Irasue. Ella se contorsionaba de agonía, su piel burbujeaba cada vez que uno de ellos se dirigía dentro y fuera de ella.

Estaba segura que su interior se estaba volviendo puré por esto. Viendo lo que le habían hecho a los guardias me hizo saber que la habrían matado si quisieran. El hecho de que todavía estuviera viva decía que su idea de venganza era mucho más siniestra que solo la muerte. Inuyasha levantó su mano.

\- Todos quédense atrás - dijo, y cogió su cuchillo.

\- ¡Si te acercas a ella, esos espectros te rasgaran en pedazos! - Capté una mirada desesperada de la guardia diezmada.

\- No a mí. ¿No lo ves? Inuno sabía que ocurriría esto. Lo vio. Por eso me escogió a mí para compartir su poder. Nos conecta todavía, así que soy la única persona a quien ellos no le harán daño. Puedo sentirlos... y como no pueden lastimarlo a él, no pueden lastimarme a mí - Él me rozó el rostro.

Dejó caer su mano y caminó hacia Irasue. No creo que fuera consciente de él. Ella no parecía ser consciente de nada a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Sangre continuaba saliendo de ella como si fuera asediada insanablemente sin piedad, por los hombres que había asesinado su hechizo la noche anterior. Una de las figuras grises se levantó y fue hacia Inuyasha cuando estuvo como a unos cuatro metros. Yo empecé a avanzar pero el latigazo de su voz me detuvo.

\- ¡Quédate atrás! - Yo no fui la única que se detuvo.

También lo hizo la cosa, a la que dolorosamente reconocí como Tick Tock. O el que solía ser. Todo lo que quedaba de él era una sombra llena de rabia. Pero se congeló, flotando donde estaba incluso mientras temblaba con lo que supuse era un conflicto con el deseo de atacar. Inuyasha seguía avanzando. Yo alternativamente agarraba mis cuchillos y los soltaba con frustración. ¡No era mucho lo que podían hacer contra sombras llenas de rabia! Los otros espectros pronto frenaron su asalto a Irasue para mirar en dirección a Inuyasha. Él levantó una mano hacia ellos muy parecido a la forma que lo había hecho momentos antes hacia nosotros.

\- Quédense. Atrás - Inuyasha gruñó las palabras, y sentí el poder rodar de él con cada sílaba.

Los espectros respondieron retirándose con cada paso que él daba. Pronto ya no estaban tocando a Irasue, pero estaban listos en posición de amenaza en el suelo solo detrás de donde ella estaba tendida. Después de unos segundos, Irasue dejó su frenético agite y los incontables verdugones empezaron a sanar. Sus ojos, esos grandes y encantadores orbes oscuros, perdieron algo de su pánico –y se ampliaron cuando vio quien estaba parado sobre ella.

\- ¡Estás muerto! - exclamó Irasue, como si diciéndolo lo haría real. Ella empezó a alejarse de él, se detuvo cuando vio que se estaba acercando a los silenciosos gruñidos de los espectros con ese movimiento, y luego miró alrededor en busca de ayuda.

\- No, cariño - dijo Inuyasha con una tranquila severidad.

\- Tú lo estás - Vi la comprensión crecer en su rostro mientras su mirada recogía los cuerpos de los guardias caídos, el resto de nosotros de pie en la salida con numerosas armas listas, y los espectros formando una barrera impenetrable detrás de ella. Si alguna vez una persona estuvo atrapada, era ella, y lo sabía. Irasue echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito de rabia.

\- ¡Maldito, Inuno! ¿No tienes piedad? - Me maravillé ante su descaro.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿en verdad esperara que Inuno entrara y la salvara? ¿Sabiendo bien que ella trataría de matarlo tan pronto lo hiciera? Inuyasha la agarró cuando trató de arrastrarse lejos. Ella tiró hacia atrás, tratando de quitarle el cuchillo de su mano... y en ese momento fue cuando los hombros de Inuno pasaron a Miroku. Durante una fracción de segundo, Irasue se congeló. Su mirada – suplicante y desesperada- encontró la de él. Una mirada me mostró que su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas de color. Me tensé, preguntándome si tendríamos que saltar a él en masa para prevenir que interfiriera, cuando inclinó su cabeza.

\- Perdóname - susurró él.

Inuyasha estrelló su cuchillo en el pecho de Irasue, dándole un fuerte giro que la aquietó. Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en Inuno, una expresión de dolorosa incredulidad estampada en su rostro. Entonces, tan inevitable como el tiempo, sus facciones empezaron a endurecerse. Su piel perdió el brillo lustroso miel, y cuando Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo, ya estaba empezando a marchitarse. Detrás de su cuerpo, un viento invisible sopló. Los veintitrés espectros se desintegraron lentamente en el aire hasta que no quedó nada de ellos a parte de un leve polvo gris en el suelo.

\- Tal vez ahora puedan descansar en paz amigos. Algún día, los veré de nuevo - Inuyasha dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

_Continuara…_


	17. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Enterramos a Randy una semana después. Don falsificó documentos para hacer parecer que Randy había sido víctima de un trágico accidente de auto. Uno que necesitó ataúd cerrado. Sango se estaba quedando conmigo e Inuyasha, ante mi insistencia. Ella se culpaba a si misma por no forzar a Randy a quedarse con ella en vez de dejar esa habitación para ayudarnos. Traté de confortarla, pero en verdad, yo no podía hacer nada. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer aparte de estar ahí para ella. No podía hacer mucho, pero podía hacer eso.

Inuno enterró a Irasue él mismo. Donde, no sabía. Inuyasha tampoco y no le importó. Ella estaba muerta, eso era suficiente para él. Y era suficiente para el resto de su gente también. Algunos buscaron refugio en otras líneas Maestras. Algunos fueron por su cuenta y algunos inclusive contactaron a Inuyasha para rendirse ante su misericordia. Dependiendo de su lugar en la jerarquía de ella, él se los concedió. Después de todo, Irasue había estado por ahí mucho tiempo y matar cada persona bajo su línea habría sido asesinato masivo a una escala épica.

Unos pocos eran subordinados que la seguían porque no tenía otra opción, así que para ellos, Inuyasha negoció treguas. Ellos le dieron los detalles de la fortuna de ella y él les dio a ellos el derecho a vivir sin tener que mirar sobre sus hombros. Con esos más altos en el mando de Irasue, sin embargo, Inuyasha no negoció. No, él utilizó parte de la asombrosa riqueza de Irasue para ofrecer recompensas por ellos. Los mercenarios estaban arrastrándose en un largo letargo proverbial para cazarlos por los precios que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

No habíamos visto a Inuno desde la noche que había recogido el cuerpo de Irasue y se fue. Eso había sido hacía dos meses. Se mantuvo en contacto por teléfono, pero estaba escondido en alguna parte. Inuyasha no lo presionó, sin embargo me dijo que no podía entender que había hecho que Inuno amara a Irasue en un principio, y mucho menos después de todo lo que había hecho. Yo no entendía tampoco, pero el amor no tiene sentido a veces. Reflexionar el porqué de eso era inútil. Hasta ahora no había habido repercusiones por la magia prohibida que había desatado Inuno. Algunos vampiros Maestros habían refunfuñado, pero ya que Irasue lo había hecho dos veces y nosotros una, no habían muchos que querían hacer algo al respecto.

O tenían miedo de Inuno, ya que era una de las pocas personas que era lo suficientemente viejo para saber esos hechizos –y lo suficientemente fuertes para trabajarlos. Quizás les preocupaba ser los siguientes. Yo sabía que estaba feliz de estar del lado de Inuno, luego de ver todo eso. La idea de que Inuyasha un día quizás fuera capaz de ejercer un poder similar me molestó. Algunas cosas no deberían ser posibles, y era atemorizante saber que si lo eran. Pero por ahora, no iba a preocuparme por eso. Tenía el hombre que amaba a mi lado, y a mi mejor amiga para ayudarla en su dolor. El futuro tendría que preocuparse sobre sí mismo.

_Fin_


End file.
